Blind Date
by phoenixnext
Summary: Nanoha wasn't looking forward to the blind date arranged for her by her best friend. But when she opens her door she finds her eyes being opened to a whole different world. Maybe being stood up will be the best thing to have ever happened to her. NanoFate AU with no magic. Adult aged with mature moments later in the story. With a dash of HayatexAlicia.
1. Chapter 1

*Hi folks! I'm back... So I know I've been promising a nice long story for a while, and after many struggles and beatings from my sainted beta reader ELFBS it is finally here. 21 chapters of NanoFate goodness all lined up and ready for consumption. While I'm posting this I will be working on another story, not nearly as long but still pretty meaty. So please leave me comments/reviews, favorite and follow so you don't mess out on my further madness.*

A/N: In my world Mid Childa is a major island nation like New Zealand, Australia or Great Britain. It is situated in the pacific ocean and was colonized by the the major protestant superpowers during the age of colonization. Its closest neighbors are Japan and Taiwan with a chunnel like bullet train that connects it to Japan which it considers its greatest ally in the region.

**Chapter One: Who's at my door?**

Nanoha looked at herself in the mirror and frowned, the reflection staring back at her was of a girl trying to get laid. Her current image was unacceptable but her best friend was insistent. After all she hadn't been on a _proper_ date in over a year and it was beginning to look like she wouldn't be doing so for a long time to come. Was it her fault that her career was fulfilling and romance wasn't? She'd tried but none of the guys she'd gone out with had ever held her attention or survived first contact with her family, bunch of cowards.

Her hair and makeup looked ridiculous; her outfit was on the wrong side of slutty. Not wanting whoever had been suckered into this date to get the wrong idea she pulled it off and jumped in the shower. She didn't have much time until her date arrived but she rather meet them fresh faced and wearing casual clothing than looking like a streetwalker. She would kill her best friend later; the little nutcase was more interested in her losing her virginity than finding love. Her constant badgering on how she had to pop her cherry before she turned twenty-five or Nanoha would be the biggest loser she knew wasn't earning her the top spot on her Christmas Card List.

The sound of the doorbell had Nanoha pulling her hair into a side ponytail and grabbing her lip balm to quickly soothe her normally chewed up lips. It wasn't her fault, she bit them when she was concentrating on something interesting and she had been dealing with a meaty matter recently. Honestly she had rather stay at home tonight working on her project than spend the evening with yet another one of her best friend's yuppie former frat boy business associates even if he was supposedly wealthy and handsome.

Nanoha had allowed herself to be dragged along to parties and no one she'd met at these events gave her any hope she wasn't in for another night of listening to a pencil neck dweeb rave on about his startup company, with its completely forgettable business name. The little twerp would then go on about how he was going to revolutionize the world and how she should come work on _his staff_. Gross little perverts trying to be clever, she'd like to break her staff across their heads. This man in particular had a mixed reputation; he apparently went through women quickly always finding something wrong with them, but he didn't try to sleep with them, in fact he was considered something of a gentleman.

Taking a deep breath for fortitude Nanoha wished herself luck and opened the door only to be confused, there was a woman on her doorstep. The woman in question was gorgeous and professionally dressed. In fact she looked like she had just stepped out of a Fortune Five Hundred boardroom and was making Nanoha feel uncomfortable. Suddenly she wished she was still in her own office wear instead of her casual after-hours clothing, at least then she wouldn't feel so _immature_.

The woman cleared her throat nervously and asked, "May I speak with Miss Nanoha Takamachi?"

Blushing at the fluttering feeling in her stomach from the way the woman pronounced her name Nanoha greeted her back, "That's me. How can I help you?"

The blonde seemed shocked at the admission but shook it off quickly and said, "I am Fate T. Harlaown, I believe you had a date planned for this evening with my brother. He unfortunately will not be able to make it and asked me to come by to make his apologies in person."

The woman then reached into her designer bag and pulled out a box of chocolates adding it to the small flower arrangement she already had in her hands. With a bowed head she handed over the items and said, "Please accept these in apology for the imposition my brother has caused you. I do hope you will be willing to give him another opportunity in the future."

The flowers and chocolates were both exotic and expensive making Nanoha goggle at the blonde. Was she seriously handing her a box of Godiva "G" Collection chocolates? And where in the world had she found purple and white orchids at this time of year? But it was the earnest look on the woman's face that struck her; this woman seriously wanted her to give her brother a second chance.

Taking the offered gifts Nanoha said uncomfortably, "Um, I would be happy to reschedule our date. To be honest I hadn't much time to get ready for tonight. I ended up getting home late and I just got out of the shower. I pulled on the first thing I could find so please tell your brother there are no hard feelings on my side."

The blonde looked at her appraisingly then smiled, "You look lovely Miss Takamachi. My brother would have had no complaints with your manner of dress. Truthfully I was half expecting a woman dressed more provocatively to have answered the door. I am normally traumatized by half naked Jezebels throwing themselves at Chrono. That is the kind of woman my brother's work friends normally set him up with. It truly makes me happy to know he might finally get a chance to go out with someone with a little self respect."

Nanoha laughed nervously thinking about how she _had_ been dressed merely minutes ago, "Nyahaha, it can't be all that bad."

The disbelieving look the blonde sent her made Nanoha curious, "Um Fate?" to which the woman nodded so she continued, "Would you like to come in for a while? I obviously don't have anything else planned tonight. It'd be fun to talk to you some more."

The blonde gave her another appraising look and suddenly Nanoha wondered if she had been too forward. The woman, and her brother, were clearly way out of her league; she should have just cut her losses for the night. Instead she was now giving her another chance to judge her and perhaps realize how poorly matched she'd be for her brother.

When Fate finally gave her a small smile and said, "I would like that," it was surprising.

Nanoha opened the door wider and welcomed her inside. The apartment was neat and had a number of knickknacks she had collected or been gifted decorating the table tops and shelves. There were a few prints on the walls but the majority of the wall space was taken up with photos of her friends and family. Her entertainment center wasn't the most advanced or all that impressive, in fact her bookshelves had more pride of place than the TV.

"Please make yourself comfortable, may I get you something to drink? Tea, coffee, hot cocoa?" Nanoha offered her guest as she shed her winter gear.

The designer coat and outer jacket to the blonde's dress suit were hung up on a rack near the door leaving the woman standing in profile. Nanoha couldn't help staring for a moment, she really was beautiful, and the cream colored silk blouse, black pencil skirt and black tights she wore truly set off her figure enticingly. Though the low heeled shoes were a surprise, most bombshells went for three inch high heels. Overall the blonde was probably the most attractive person she had ever seen. Nanoha could only wish she could look half as well but knew that wasn't very likely, this woman was the living embodiment of elegance.

"Cocoa please, if it is not too much trouble," Fate replied with a faint blush.

Nanoha wondered at the blush but nodded before disappearing into her kitchen. While she was gone Fate took the time to explore Nanoha's bookshelves and examine her photos. The auburn haired young woman was obviously well-read and was close to her family. Some of the pictures on the wall were recent and showed her with what appeared to be her _sisters_?

When Nanoha returned she smiled at the picture Fate was looking at and said, "That's my mom and sister Miyuki."

Taking the cup of cocoa from her hostess Fate couldn't help saying, "Thank you, I almost wondered if your mother was your twin sister. She looks so young and you two look so much alike."

Giggling at this thought, "Mama would love to hear you say that. She was complaining about grey hair the last time I saw her and blamed me for all of them."

Following Nanoha back to the couch Fate took a seat across from her and pointed out, "Well at least you know you are going to age gracefully. You have wonderful genetics."

"What about you? Will you always look gorgeous or will you be turning into a raisin once you turn fifty?" Nanoha asked teasingly.

Fate went still for a moment then said, "I am not sure honestly, my mother and grandmother both died rather young so I have no idea how well I will age."

Guilt stricken Nanoha said, "Oh, I'm sorry Fate, I had no idea."

Shaking her head Fate waved it off, "You could not have known. Besides my adoptive mother Lindy Harlaown is still alive and well. My only living _blood_ relative is my sister; she is only six years older than me so I do not think she would appreciate it if I used her as a comparison for growing old."

"So you're Chrono's adopted sister?" Nanoha asked politely.

Fate took another sip of cocoa then said, "Yes, our mothers were um _best friends_ so when mama passed away Lindy took custody of us and raised us as her own. Chrono is older than me but younger than Alicia, my sister, so we both have to deal with her bossing us around."

Both women shared a rueful laugh and a knowing look, as little sisters they had both been on the receiving end of their big sisters' bossy attitude.

Curious Nanoha asked, "Do you and your sister look much alike?"

Fishing in her purse Fate pulled out her wallet and showed her a photograph of a group of four. A beautiful teal haired woman with a very gentle smile stood with three young people. A tall, devilishly handsome man with deep blue hair and two blonde females stood surrounding their matriarch. One was clearly Fate and the other woman appeared to be a miniature version of the gorgeous woman. The family looked happy and very close which made Nanoha feel much better about the whole situation.

Smiling Nanoha said, "She looks like a mini-Fate."

Fate laughed and it was a wonderful sound making Nanoha's insides feel all warm and quivery.

Shaking a finger at Nanoha Fate admonished her, "Do not ever let her hear you say that. She is very sensitive about her height. Besides she is older than me so I am a supersized Alicia."

Now it was Nanoha's turn to laugh, "I don't think the word 'supersized' could ever be applied to you."

Shrugging Fate commented, "We may have a similar bone structure but we are very different personality-wise. She is much more outgoing and popular. As long as you do not offend her by commenting on her height I am sure the two of you will get along swimmingly."

Nanoha gave a little nod at this advice and then asked, "So how much older is Chrono from you?"

"He is four years older than me. I am the baby of the family so they all like to fuss over me," Fate answered with a tired sigh.

Again feeling that sense of camaraderie Nanoha admitted, "I know the feeling, my brother and sister do the same to me. Kyoya is ten years older than me and Miyuki is seven so they refused to acknowledge I've grown up. Going home is like reverting to being nine again, it can be so annoying but I know they love me and that's how they show it."

Fate gave her a warm smile and said, "Chrono is a good brother, but he especially loves to baby me. He is very protective and it has caused problems in the past with former girlfriends. Believe me when I say he truly sees us girls as sisters. We were raised together. Both Chrono and Alicia have been watching over me since I was in diapers, they are like my mini parents. In fact it was only the realization that we girls really do see him as our brother that had Lindy Harlaown officially adopt us. It was my mother's hope one of us would some day marry him and join our families."

Nanoha was amused by this, "But instead of marrying him you're trying to help find him a girlfriend. You really must see each other as family. Everything I've ever heard about him makes him sound like a very nice person. So if you had romantic feelings for him you'd definitely have the inside track with him."

Wrinkling her nose Fate said, "He's my brother. Imagine trying to see your own brother in a romantic light."

Shuddering Nanoha said, "No thanks. He's a great guy but I know way too much about him, I sometimes pity his wife."

The wide smile on Fate's face made it clear she understood that sentiment. It made Nanoha question why her brother's former girlfriends hadn't taken the time to talk with her, if they had they would have seen the truth immediately.

Leaning back against the sofa Nanoha asked, "Has it always been difficult for women to accept you and your sister as part of his family?"

There was a slight distancing to Fate's gaze; it appeared there really had been problems. Trying to keep her voice light Fate admitted, "A few women have tried to force him to choose between us or them. The arguments were always ugly. We are a tight knit family who share hugs and kisses. I hope that will not be a problem for you."

Shaking her head with an accepting smile, "Of course it's not. I'd never try to force a person to choose between me and their family. It's always been my hope that whatever person I end up with can accept mine. They can be pretty overwhelming. In fact they frightened off my last two would-be boyfriends. So while inheriting two gorgeous blondes as sisters might be a bit intimidating for some people I think I could handle it," suddenly worried about what her family might do if she ever did bring this woman's brother home she asked, "Um Fate, your brother isn't scared of heights is he?"

Raising an eyebrow Fate asked, "Why do you ask?"

It was now or never, it'd be a pity to frighten off the man before the date even happened but she had to be honest, "Because my brother and sister will likely try to get him to join them in rock climbing. It's one of their tests to determine if someone is good enough to join the family."

Worried Fate asked, "Do they do this to every potential suitor?"

Shaking her head, "No, but if they suspect a man is scared of heights and they already have a reason to dislike him they'll purposely do it to run him off. They can be quite underhanded."

Fate was relieved at this answer, Chrono could charm anyone, there was no way these people would try to run him off. Giving her a conspiratorial grin that made Nanoha feel warm and happy from the obvious acceptance the woman was giving her. Leaning in the blonde whispered, "If you like I can tell you a very embarrassing story?"

The movement allowed Nanoha to breathe in the soft floral scent of Fate's perfume and gave her the mad impulse to move closer to the seated woman. Taking advantage of the excuse of wanting to ensure _secrecy _she took the spot next to her guest and whispered back, "I'd love to hear one."

Fate's eyes crinkled in amusement as she told her silly anecdote, "Both Chrono and Alicia are both terribly frightened of heights. It is entirely my fault too. I tricked them when we were kids and got them stuck halfway up a fifty foot tree."

Dumbfounded Nanoha asked, "How in the world did you manage that?"

With a happy reminiscing smile Fate said, "I climbed it first. I was nearly to the top when they caught sight of me. Being the wonderful responsible siblings they are, they immediately started climbing in order to help get me down. Alas I did not have a problem with the height or getting down. In fact once I saw them get to a certain point I scampered down like a squirrel and called our mom."

The smile on the blonde's face almost became a smirk for a moment when she commented, "Most kids freeze up once they realize how high they really are, then start crying for help down like cats. That is what happened with them. Mom had to call the Fire Department in the end. Chrono had a death grip on the branch he was stuck on."

Nanoha giggled at this and lightly smacked Fate's shoulder, "You're awful. When I finally meet your brother that mental image is going to pop into my head and make it hard for me to keep a straight face."

"Then he will have a reason to thank me, you have a beautiful smile Miss Takamachi," Fate said sincerely.

"Oh, please call me Nanoha. Unless…ah did you want me to call you by your family name?" suddenly Nanoha was worried she had been rude to her guest. Her natural instinct was to call people by their family name but that was frowned upon in Mid Childa.

The blonde shook her head with a blush, "No, I like the way you say my name. I am sure you are annoyed by people saying this but your accent is beautiful, much nicer than the hard accents of Mid Childans. I just did not want to be presumptuous given your background. You have a lovely name Miss Nanoha."

Frowning a bit Nanoha asked, "What do you mean 'my background'? What do you know about me?"

Afraid she had offended the woman Fate explained, "Ah well, it is my understanding you come from a very traditional Japanese family. Miss Yagami and her relations speak very highly of you and your family. It was one of the reasons why I suggested to Chrono we send someone to apologize to you in person."

Nanoha studied the woman for a moment and tried to get a better idea of what kind of person she was dealing with, curious she asked, "Was it your idea to bring the gifts also?"

Blushing Fate looked down embarrassed, "It was the least I could do to make up for my brother wasting your time. You are a very eligible young woman and probably had many other options on how you could have spent your evening. My brother made plans with you then cancelled at the last moment. It really was the height of bad manners."

This answer was surprising; Nanoha wouldn't consider herself a _very eligible woman_. Yes, she was a rising star in her company and had a decent reputation but the Harlaowns from Hayate's description and rumors were well above her station in life.

Not really knowing how to proceed but feeling she owed the woman at least a 'thank you' Nanoha said, "Well, thank you for the flowers and chocolates. You didn't have to do that, you coming over was more than was necessary. I'd have been happy with a call really."

Looking at Nanoha seriously Fate said, "No, that would not do. Forgive me but I did try to learn a little bit about you before this date and you deserve this and much more. Miss Nanoha please do not sell yourself short. I warned my brother he may come to regret missing this opportunity if you find a more attentive suitor in the meantime."

There was something about the way the woman spoke that made Nanoha want to hug her, she was so earnest and sweet. Unable to help herself Nanoha said, "You really are an old fashioned kind of person, calling me Miss so politely. It's rather endearing and cute," Fate flushed deeper at this making Nanoha laugh, "Oh you really are adorable, hmm if you insist on calling Miss Nanoha then I think I'll have to call you…hmm… Fate-chan," Nanoha teased her new friend.

Fate nearly spilt her hot cocoa, "Fate-chan?! But…but…Miss Nanoha that is far too familiar. You hardly know me. Besides I hardly look like the kind of woman you should be addressing in such a cute way. No, I do not deserve to be addressed in such a manner; you really should reserve that for people more…more…worthy of your affection."

Finally all the evidence of her eyes and ears clicked and Nanoha realized Fate wasn't a cool and aloof beauty, she was a bashful but somewhat playful beauty. This realization made it even harder for her to restrain herself.

Nanoha started to giggle again, "Oh my dear Fate-chan that is exactly what I am going to call you. You might look like a supermodel lawyer but you're really just a cute little sister type. No wonder your brother is so protective of you, I bet you set off people's moe meters. Don't worry I'll keep your secret, I am sure you have a hard enough time trying to get people to take you seriously."

The blonde pouted a little and her method of speaking relaxed a bit unconsciously, "You weren't supposed to figure it out. Most women get hung up on how I look and just think I'm stuck up since I don't talk a lot."

Confused Nanoha pointed out, "But you've been talking to me Fate-chan. Are you saying you usually don't talk to people?"

Fate was well on her way to having a permanent blush thanks to this woman, "That's exactly what I'm saying. You are a very easy person to speak to. This is the longest conversation I've ever had with a "stranger." Most women don't even allow me to speak, spending the entire time we're in company telling me how much better than me they are. Or they go on about how perfect they are for my brother."

Nanoha gave Fate a little shrug, "I don't think I'm better than you and I don't know your brother but I do look forward to meeting him. Especially if he's anything like you Fate-chan. You've given him the hard sell so he has a lot to live up to and that's even after all the stories I heard about him from before."

This time the blush was much deeper and Fate avoided her eyes as she spoke, "Much of my brother's reputation is well deserved but some of the things I've heard women say about him are completely untrue. If you are just looking for fun then he isn't the man for you. He really wants to settle down. Mom has been pressuring all of us recently for grandchildren. So now Alicia and I are doing all we can to find him a wife."

Smiling at the earnest manner in which Fate was going about this task of helping, "Don't you think your mom might want some grandkids from you and your sister too? Even if her biological son gives her grandbabies I'm sure she'd like to see her best friend's daughters settled with families of their own," Nanoha pointed out.

Shrugging Fate said, "Alicia has a steady boyfriend and will likely marry in another year or so if things continue as they've been going. He's proven to be a good partner to her and will likely make a good father."

Something about the way Fate spoke made it seem like she didn't like the man. Searching Fate's face Nanoha looked into her blue…no wait…distracted Nanoha asked, "Fate-chan, what color eyes do you have?"

Fate reached up as if to touch her eyes and realized one of her contacts must have slipped out of place. Blinking the blue contact slid back uncomfortably, "Ugh, may I use your lavatory?"

Nanoha pointed her to the bathroom and the blonde disappeared into the room with her purse. A few minutes later the blonde returned wearing a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. She now _really _looked like one of those "hot lawyer" types that men fantasize about and Nanoha had to admit even she was finding herself affected. Then Fate got closer and she saw her eyes and her breath was stolen, red eyes!

Not thinking Nanoha asked, "Why in the world do you wear colored contacts? Your eyes are gorgeous!"

Suddenly the beautiful blonde's face was nearly as red as her eyes as she stammered, "Th...th…thank you."

Getting closer Nanoha was now most definitely in Fate's personal space and was leaning into her to get a better look at her eyes. Taking a liberty she'd kick herself for later, Nanoha reached up to remove Fate's glasses which made her take a step back.

"Um…I think I better be going now Miss Takamachi. Thank you for the drink," Fate said as she scrambled to the door. She was practically shaking with nerves from the close attention as she pulled on her jacket and coat.

Nanoha had been entranced by the blonde's eyes and suddenly realized what she had nearly done, apologizing Nanoha said, "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward."

Fate smiled weakly, "Be at peace, you are not the first person to be fascinated by my eye color. That is why I wear contacts. I really do have to be going. I will have Chrono call you to reschedule your date with him. I am sure the two of you will get along wonderfully. Have a good evening Miss Takamachi."

Almost like the whole thing had been a dream Fate then disappeared out the door and Nanoha felt a strange hollowness form in her chest. She hadn't wanted the woman to leave and it was very likely she'd never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to let y'all know I will be updating every Wednesday and Saturday. I discussed this with my beta elfbs and HE suggested this. So if you want to blame anyone on how "slow" this is being posted please harass him XD. If you want to encourage my bunnies to help me write more please, favorite, follow and/or drop me a review. The bunnies tend to be prima donnas and need the attention, I'm just their humble servant banging on my keyboard as they direct me.

**Chapter Two: Once bitten, Twice Shy**

Eight days later

Nanoha was ready for her date with Chrono Harlaown. This time she had taken full control of her wardrobe and the little pale blue dress she wore was perfect. Light makeup highlighted her eyes and made her lips look irresistibly kissable. Her hair done up in a loose French twist made her look elegantly beautiful. Last time a Harlaown had come to her door she had looked like a cute teenager, this time she looked like a sexy refined woman.

When the bell rang this time Nanoha wasn't exactly sure why she was so excited. Was it because she might be able to milk her date for more information about the elegant blonde who had dominated her mind? Or was it because she might actually be facing a date with an intelligent man? Fate had highly recommended her brother after all.

Swinging the door open Nanoha's first glimpse of blonde nearly made her heart jump out of her chest in happiness. Fate! Here once more on her doorstep was the gorgeous blonde. Not once in all her dating experience had she ever been so excited to see a person. Maybe it was because she hadn't met Chrono Harlaown yet but she wasn't regretting it was Fate and not him at her door.

The black cocktail dress Fate wore had a teardrop keyhole that drew the eyes to the enticing cleavage tauntingly displayed. For warmth she wore a royal purple pashmina ring shawl that hung off her shoulders and covered her exposed arms from the chilly night air.

"Fate-chan, it's good to see you again," Nanoha said with a happy smile.

Fate struggled to control her blush at the familiar tone and address the beautiful woman was using with her. She had gotten a last minute call from her mom that Chrono was once again standing up Nanoha and the frustrated tone she used meant it was once again up to her to preserve their family's honor. At least this gave her an excuse to leave the stodgy dinner party she had been roped into attending by Alicia. The way some of those men and women had stared at her made her feel uncomfortable.

Looking over the woman's attire Fate suddenly wished Nanoha had been waiting for her. The auburn haired beauty that had completely entranced her a week ago with her down to earth charm was now standing before her looking utterly heavenly. It had to be a crime for a woman to look so sexy and beautiful. Never in her life had she envied her brother more than she did at this moment.

Clutching her empty hands Fate was very aware of the fact that she hadn't brought any gifts this time. Nothing she could think of seemed good enough and she feared the young woman would see it as her trying to buy her affections. She could only hope her earnest words of regret and shame for her brother's behavior would be enough.

"Good evening Miss Takamachi. I wish I had better tidings to bring you but once more my brother is unable to attend to you. I am ashamed of this inconsiderate behavior and can only beg your forgiveness," Fate bowed her head beseeching Nanoha.

Nanoha wasn't sure why she was feeling the way she was towards the blonde but knew she didn't want to lose this opportunity to learn more about her so said, "I will forgive this lapse of good manners but you'll have to make it up to me. First of all you will call me by my given name Fate-chan."

The young woman nodded her agreement, "As you wish Miss Nanoha."

She really wished Fate would just relax around her, then her inner devil suggested to her, '_hmm maybe if we went out after a few drinks I can get this gorgeous blonde to finally let her guard down_.'

Holding up two fingers she then said, "Second, you have to have dinner with me. I got all dressed up and I don't want to waste this evening sitting at home. So to make up for your brother standing me up _again _you'll take his place tonight."

"Ar…are you sure? I am sure you could find a better escort for the evening than me," Fate asked earnestly.

Fate desperately wanted to go out with Nanoha but also knew she was just setting herself up for heartbreak. The woman probably just wanted to use this opportunity to learn more about her brother and become friendly with a woman who might become her sister-in-law. Nanoha wasn't a lesbian; if she was then she'd never have been set up with Chrono in the first place. Fate's growing problem was the more time she spent with Nanoha the more painful this was going to be when Nanoha's attention finally turned to its proper object and Fate was left behind once again.

Looking the blonde up and down Nanoha couldn't help thinking, '_How in the world did I forget how beautiful she is? She's like a goddess, who wouldn't want to be seen with her?_'

Smiling warmly Nanoha grabbed her coat and purse, "I can't think of anyone, besides I'd like to get to know you better."

After pulling on her coat and gloves she locked up and linked arms with Fate before saying, "Lead on Milady."

~"~"~"~

The drive with Nanoha had been most entertaining for Fate, the woman tended to babble cutely about the most random of topics. She'd never known there were so many different types of flour and what a mix up with them in baking could cause. Nanoha had many stories about her youth helping her family's main branch cafe which set something in her mind niggling.

Unable to help herself Fate asked, "Did you spend a lot of time working there growing up?"

Biting her lip in hesitation Nanoha then answered honestly, "Up until I left for college my life revolved around three things: the cafe, our dojo and playing tennis."

Raising an eyebrow at this Fate inquired further, "Surely you had a social life beyond that?"

Looking out the window of the vehicle Nanoha tried to keep her voice light, "Not really. I wasn't very popular with the boys in school thanks to my temper as a young girl. The few that didn't mind never lasted long after meeting my family. I didn't have many female friends beyond Hayate and two other girls growing up. Ironically it was my bad temper that brought us all together."

Fate wanted to reach over and touch Nanoha at that moment and tell her she'd have gladly have been her friend but her reserve nature held her back. Instead she commented, "I find it strange that you claim to have had a bad temper. I can't imagine you angry."

Nanoha turned back to look at the blonde and just caught a quick glance from the woman. She was smiling warmly and there was an openness to her she hadn't seen before. Touched by whatever it was she couldn't help answering in an amused tone, "I'm much nicer now that I've grown up."

The laugh this earned her eased the strain that usually came with talking about her youth and she began to relax again. Changing the subject Nanoha asked, "What about you? What was your social life like growing up? Surely Fate-chan was very popular."

Coughing a little to cover up a snorting laugh at that idea Fate answered, "Me? Hardly. I was, still am, very awkward when it comes to making friends. Dating is even worse. I am apparently very intimidating so very few people dare to confess to me."

Leaning back against the headrest Nanoha studied the woman and said, "You are very beautiful so I can see how that might make it difficult for a man to approach you unless he is very confident. What is your type?"

Fate didn't answer the question at all instead stating, "We are here," as she pulled into the parking lot for their restaurant."

The fact that the blonde didn't want to talk about her love life was somewhat amusing to Nanoha. Fate couldn't have a worse dating history than her for heaven's sake. She'd have bet hard money that the heiress had many times more experience with love than she had. Other than a little petting and kissing she hadn't gone very far with any man. Not because family honor or to protect her _purity_ but because she'd never felt love for any of her boyfriends. She'd never been consumed by a burning desire to bond physically with another person.

Stepping inside the restaurant with Fate by her side she could feel the attention of the establishment focus on them. The way her taller companion dealt with the maitre was downright masterful. This upscale environment was where Fate belonged. A very forcible reminder that they came from two different worlds.

The Takamachis were solidly upper middle class, striving constantly to break through that glass ceiling to the upper echelons of society. Her parents had paid for all their children to get the very best education. Expectations that each of them would then dedicate their lives to improving their family's position was taken for granted. It was an expectation they had pointedly complained about her repeatedly failing to live up to.

Her elder brother had scored a major coup when he had won the heart of the Tsukimura heiress and married her. Her sister was still single but used that to her advantage. Like a modern Queen Elizabeth I she strung along a number of men all for her own benefit. That she could balance them all and not be considered a slut was something Nanoha gave her sister a grudging respect. Of course Miyuki had expected her to follow in either Kyoya or her own footsteps; being single without any prospects was a pure waste.

Nanoha's distraction was clear to Fate as she lead them to the bar. Taking the initiative she orders drinks for them both. When the bartender handed over the chilled glasses to her companion the blonde couldn't help noticing the number of men who were staring at auburn haired beauty. Not that the woman noticed, her sapphire eyes were examining the expensive decor as a melancholy air settled around her.

With a bravery she had no clue she possessed Fate reached out and touched Nanoha's hand. When those expressive ocean deep orbs turned to look at her questioningly Fate felt that bravery run for the hills. Swallowing hard she asked, "Do you not like it here?"

Smiling weakly Nanoha stared down at her drink as she admitted, "I'm really not used to such places. Honestly I feel completely out of place."

Unable to stop her idiot mouth Fate replied, "You deserve the best Miss Nanoha. This is exactly where you belong," then pausing before she said something really stupid she cleared her throat as she finally got herself under control. False blue eyes darted back and forth for a moment then she said, "My brother will want to spoil you, and he will be right to do so."

Taking a long drink from her glass Nanoha used the liquid courage to reply, "I don't need anyone to spoil me."

Head tilted questioningly Fate responded, "Miss Nanoha, when a Harlaown loves someone that is what they do. We dedicate ourselves fully to the ones we care about, all we own and all the talents we can bring to bear are placed before our beloved and given freely. Whether you need it or not does not matter, in fact it has more to do with our needs. If we are not able to give our all then there is no point. One hundred percent is the minimum, it is all or nothing with us."

The idea of Fate dedicating herself so fully to one person made Nanoha's heart race. To be on the receiving end of such a woman's attention had to be mind blowing. Vestigial feelers of the kind of jealousy that had once caused her to behave _very poorly_ slunk out of the dark recesses of her heart. Taking another drink she tried not to let them gain a foothold, Fate's lovelife was all her own and she'd do well to mind her own business.

Licking her lips she tried to respond nonchalantly, "I'm amazed your family and mine aren't closer friends. Takamachis have a very similar outlook on life. Full power, full throttle in all things or just stay home. We tend to be a stubborn lot."

Fate was about to say something when a pair of men came up to them. Bold as brass the darker of the pair said, "Good evening ladies. My friend and I would like to ask you to join us for dinner."

The other man with short cropped blonde hair joined in, "There is no need for any of us to be lonely this evening."

He was doing his best to give Nanoha bedroom eyes but all she could see was a man trying too hard. Flicking her glance back to Fate she noticed that she looked uncomfortable. Not wanting to share the blonde, especially not with some random bozo Nanoha decided to _politely_ shoot him down.

With her nicest smile she said kindly, "I'm sorry but we will have to decline. My friend and I are out _together_ so there is no chance of us getting lonely."

The dark haired man decided to make one more attempt on Fate by saying, "There is a big difference between spending time with friends and being friendly with someone new, isn't there angel? Don't you want to see how friendly we can all be?"

When he leaned in more aggressively Fate took a half-step back which allowed Nanoha to move in front of her, the quiet voice she used to reply, "Please gentlemen, just leave us alone," had a touch of _the devil_ in it.

For a second Nanoha thought then men were going to make a scene but it was at that moment when the maitre returned for them. His polite firm voice called out, "Miss Harlaown, your table is ready for you and your guest. If you would please follow me?"

Taking this as an escape Fate put her hand on Nanoha's lower back and with a light touch she directed her _friend_ forward. Turning away from the pair of men she didn't even bother speaking to them, all that mattered was getting away from the unwanted attention they'd been receiving.

Sitting down across from Nanoha, Fate studied the woman. Personally she had her own reasons for not wanting to spend the evening with a man. It surprised her though that Nanoha hadn't accepted them. She wasn't normally the person people choose to spend time with if there was something _better_ on offer. Especially when her companion was another female, heterosexual women on the whole prefered not to be seen publicly with her.

Distracted by her musings Fate began ordering food and drinks without even glancing at the menu, her mouth on auto-pilot. It was Nanoha's lifting eyebrow at her choosing her meal for her that finally had her pausing mid-word. Realizing her faux pas she blushed as she said, "I beg your forgiveness Miss Nanoha, I was being presumptive. Please go ahead."

Nanoha nodded her acceptance of this then picked up the menu. It only took a moment for a confused look to form on the auburn haired woman's face as she looked it over. Clearly Nanoha could not read the pretentious folio as it was all written in French. Worst of all the maitre hovered at her elbow pencil poised at the ready. As the seconds ticked by the man's impassive face took on an annoyed look.

It was when a slight flush began to develop on her companion's face that Fate decided to step in to help. Voice very gentle Fate asked, "Would you like for me to order for you?"

Almost shaking with embarrassment Nanoha didn't want to look up at the blonde. Once again she was proving herself to be less than worthy of her surroundings. She could almost hear the taunts of the children from her school days.

Instead of accepting the offer of help her stubborn pride had her putting the menu down and turning to the waiting man to ask, "Does the chef have anything special for tonight?"

The little man responded in flawless French which left the young Japanese woman confused. The rude creature came from that rare breed of maitre that felt they were in a different class from their clientele, and not in a good way. Currently he was sporting a dismissive look that nearly screamed his opinion of Nanoha: a social climber hanging onto her _nouveau riche _friend in hopes of improving herself.

Not liking the situation at all Fate cleared her throat catching his attention, politely she asked in French for a few moments to look over the menu. The man gave a mock bow and excused himself to see to another table. Watching the maitre walk away Fate could have sworn he had a stick shoved so far up his ass his breath smelled of woodshine.

Leaning in so Nanoha could hear her over the rumble of voices from the patrons around them Fate asked, "Do you want to eat here Miss Nanoha? My brother claims the food is first class but I have never been able to stand the wait staff long enough to enjoy a meal here."

The young woman looked conflicted over the question, hoping to resolve at least some of her worries Fate added, "I know of another place nearby that could have us seated in no time and the service is far superior. The food may not be as… fancy but I find I prefer it to anything this establishment could provide."

Between the men at the bar and the asshole waiter Nanoha wanted nothing more than to wash her hands of the place. With a grateful sigh she said, "That sounds wonderful. Let's get out of here Fate-chan."

Their exiting without eating was noted by a critic at a nearby table, when a scion of the Harlaown family snubbed a place there had to be good reason. He had a great deal of respect for the matriarch of the clan. If any of _her_ children found an eatery unacceptable it was a red flag for him to pay closer attention. By the end of the night his razor sharp observation had him giving the escaping couple all the revenge they could have hoped for. The owners of the restaurant were going to regret ever allowing such _snobbery_ amongst their staff.

The drive to the next restaurant was quick and all Fate would say about it was a friend of hers owned it. When they arrived the greeter instantly called out the blonde's name and rushed over to hug her. The petite pink haired girl barely came up to Fate's chest, a place she seemed to have no issues with burrowing into as she snuggled against her. The loudness of the greeting had brought over more people and soon Nanoha was being introduced to the owners and most of the staff.

The fact that Caro, or _Pinky_ as Nanoha mentally dubbed her, was the wife of Erio, a very young man who was head chef and owner of the restaurant was the only reason why she hadn't ripped the woman off the blonde. Shamelessly the woman-child clung onto Fate throughout the introductions and the adoring look in her eyes was _almost_ enough to make Nanoha grind her teeth.

The married couple lead them to the best table in the house and after a few skillful questions over food preferences the red haired young man declared he knew just what Nanoha would like and strode purposely back to his kitchen. She'd almost wanted to call him back and ask what he was making but the little shake of the head from Fate had her give in.

Caro poured them drinks and said with a wink, "Only the best for you onee-chan, let me know if you need anything else."

Fate refused to dignify the comment with a response so took a deep drink from her glass. If she kept this up she wouldn't be able to drive.

As they waited for their food Nanoha couldn't help asking, "How do you know this place and its owners?"

The smile of maternal warmth that spread of Fate's face wasn't what Nanoha had expected but she found she also liked this look on the blonde too.

Playing with the wineglass Fate answered, "You could say Erio and Caro are my children. Though that would be a bit of an overstatement. They were foster children my mom took in at my behest. Erio has always had a talent with food and I made sure he got the best training. Caro is excellent at dealing with people, even dragons don't scare her. She is also a great accountant, she handles the books so between them they are making a real go of this place."

The way Fate spoke of the couple made the lingering jealousy in her heart ease. These people were no danger to her _relationship_ with Fate. It was also nice to know the blonde was willing to share a place so personal to her.

Nervous Fate took yet another drink before she said, "I have never brought anyone here before. That is why everyone was so excited over meeting you. Any signs of increased socialization on my part is considered an excuse to celebrate."

Relaxing further Nanoha let her hand briefly touch Fate's before saying, "I find it very difficult to believe you aren't more popular. You should have an entourage that follows you everywhere to do your bidding."

There was a slight shudder at this comment and Fate replied, "Heaven forfend."

Nanoha couldn't help smiling at this archaic phrase and couldn't stop herself from asking, "Where in the world did you learn to speak that way?"

Blinking in surprise Fate answered, "My mom."

Brows wrinkling Nanoha pointed out, "I'm surprised you address your mother so informally."

Shaking her head with a slight bit of amusement Fate clarified the situation, "No, no, no, when I say my mom, I mean Lindy Harlaown. My biological mother, Precia Testarossa, has the title Mother reserved for her. It is how I distinguished them, though as a child I called my mother mama. Lindy has always been mom, even before she formally adopted me."

Taking this in Nanoha couldn't stop her mouth from commenting, "So you grew up with two moms. What did your father have to say about that?"

The direction of the conversation had just taken a hard right turn into dangerous territory. Not wanting to discuss her _father_ Fate instead pointed out Caro was returning with their meal. In the hubbub of the service the topic was lost in the shuffle. When small talk resumed Fate was able to make the food their new main focus.

By the end of the meal Fate found she had imbibed a bit more than she should have. Not wanting to put Nanoha or herself in danger she waved Caro over.

Holding out her car keys she asked, "Would you be so kind as to take my car home for me tonight? I find you have plied me with far too much fine wine to safely drive."

Nodding as she took the proffered item Caro answered, "Of course Onee-chan. I'm so glad to see you are still as responsible as ever. Should I call you a taxi to take you both home?"

Barely holding back a sigh Fate said, "Not quite yet. I shall be escorting Miss Nanoha to Tomie's tonight."

Eyes widening the girl looked from the auburn haired woman to her foster sister. The cogs in her head were now surmising all sorts of wrong ideas.

Immediately putting an end to this Fate said, "I am merely taking Chrono's place tonight as her escort. Once he is free they will be going out on a blind date."

Puffing out her cheeks in frustration the girl said, "You need to go on a blind date. You'll end up an old maid at this rate."

Poking the soft skin stretched out like a blowfish Fate said, "We can't all be as lucky as you petite fille."

Swiping at the offending hand Caro huffed, "Bully. I'll go order a taxi for you Hime-sama."

Unable to avoid hearing the conversation Nanoha commented, "Hime-sama? What's that about?"

The alcohol in Fate's system had her acting much more relaxed than normal. Rolling her eyes at the nickname she then said, "A relic of my school days. Caro uses it when she wants to get my goat."

Frowning at this Nanoha asked for more details, "I thought you went to school here in Midchilda, why would you have such a Japanese nickname?"

Taking the nosy woman's arm Fate lead her out of the restaurant out to the cab stand to await their ride. Taking a deep breath of night air she finally answered, "I went to a prestigious international school. A great many daughters of prominent Japanese families were sent there also. A small clique of them gave me that moniker and it stuck. Thanks to my height and so-called _cool beauty_ attitude if I wasn't called Hime I was called," pausing for a moment a tinge of revulsion entered her voice, "_The Golden Goddess_."

There was a flash of pain at the words before it was covered up with a weak smile as she said in a would-be causal voice, "If I had to choose between the two I rather be called a Hime. At least then I am still considered human."

Nanoha was conflicted by this, the poised beauty before her might as well be a deity on earth yet there was something essentially human about her. Her slightly alcohol fogged mind cleared as the realization hit her, _it's her eyes._ That brief moment when she'd been able to see into them without those damnable contacts she'd seen how _human_ Fate really was inside. It made her long for Fate to expose herself fully and let her learn all her secrets.

Before Nanoha could say anything the cab pulled up and Fate being the polite, well-brought up young woman she was opened the door for her companion. With the stranger now among them Nanoha no longer had the courage to follow up on their discussion. Instead she changed the subject by asking about the club they were going too.

Shifting in her seat Fate answered, "It is a very popular nightclub. It is one of the few in town I am find enjoyable."

Memory fuzzy Nanoha tried to think of where she'd heard of the establishment before tonight. All that came to her was the feeling of approval and positivity. Whomever had spoken to her about the place must have given her glowing reviews. Yet she'd never been dragged there by her friends or colleagues, why was that?

Arriving at the two story building with a line spanning the length of the structure Nanoha worried they would be waiting all night to enter. Instead of heading to the back of the que Fate went up to the bouncer and smiled at the hulking man. With only a slight nod he opened the door and allowed them to enter the exclusive club with nary a murmur. Hell, Fate hadn't even needed to bribe the man!

The pounding music and the heat of a the gyrating bodies made Nanoha want another drink. If she was going to have to spend any length of time here she would need to more intoxicated in order to enjoy it. The _party scene_ wasn't something she was comfortable with thanks to her, as Hayate would put it, very sheltered upbringing. Her parents would have skinned her alive if she'd even suggested going to a party where there were no chaperones, let alone alcohol. Not that that stricture had been lifted after she came of age. She just now lived by the saying; What they don't know won't hurt me.

As they made their way to the bar Nanoha grabbed a hold of Fate's arm to prevent them being separated. Once they found an open spot the blonde fully expected the woman to release her grip but instead she leaned in closer. Shaken by this action she turned to look at Nanoha and noticed there was a man already leering at the sapphire eyed beauty. His blatant attempts to catch her attention in order to start spewing his cheap pick up lines were stomach turning. Sliding an arm around her _date_ Fate pulled her closer as she glared at the idiot. Seeing the interplay between the women and not liking the look he was getting the drunken fool got up with a shrug before wandering away.

The bartender got to them at that moment and Nanoha immediately ordered a shot of straight vodka with a mixed drink chaser. The raised blonde eyebrow had her explaining, "Hayate's influence."

Knowing the family in question Fate nodded and felt a sliver of pity form, Hayate's cousin Shamal Wolkenritter nee Antonich was as Ukrainian as it got. Having seen the woman down an entire bottle of vodka on her own without the slightest sign of intoxication. Poor Nanoha must have been subjected to the elder blonde's penchant for drinking her friends under the table. This surmise was confirmed visually when Nanoha knocked back the drink before slamming the glass back down on the counter. She barely made any kind of face as the liquid burned its way down her throat.

Taking her own cocktail Fate wondered if this was really a good idea. How long would it take before Nanoha realized what kind of club this really was? There were only four mixed clubs in the city and Tomie's was the most fashionable of the lot. The sight of two men dancing in a risque manner caught Fate's attention and made her shift her stance in hopes of distracting Nanoha and delay the inevitable for as long as possible.

It was her movement that had Nanoha looking past Fate's shoulders and instead of freaking out over seeing a lesbian couple dancing her eyes lit up. Leaving her drink behind she darted forward and called out, "Arisa! Suzuka!"

The couple who had been wrapped up in each other up until they heard their names turned and seeing their school friend broke into smiles of delight. The hugs and kisses exchanged were witnessed by a relieved Fate. The secret worry that Nanoha might be prejudiced against homosexuals due to her _conservative_ upbringing had been growing throughout the night.

Once the group calmed down Suzuka saw Fate hovering on the edge of their enclave. Ever the polite young lady she stepped forward, "Harlaown-san, it is good to see you again. I didn't know you were acquainted with the Takamachis."

Bowing to the dark haired heiress Fate answered genially, "I was only recently introduced by a mutual acquaintance, Miss Yagami arranged for Miss Nanoha to go on a blind date with my brother."

Nanoha felt another stab of annoyance, Suzuka knew Fate and had never introduced them! Arisa came up to her fellow blonde and with a _friendly_ punch to the arm said, "Heya nerd."

Suzuka gave her girlfriend a _look_ and the woman sighed before saying a more polite greeting, "Good to see you again Harlaown. It's about time you crawled out of your hole again."

Barely suppressing her _devil mode_ Nanoha asked the trio, "You all know each other?"

Suzuka could sense the underlying tension in her friend and tried to give her a soft answer, "Through work. I can't say I've had much opportunity to speak to Harlaown-san at any length. Our business interests do not mesh well so beyond a few friendly greetings we don't have much to discuss. She is usually far too busy with being a gracious hostess to give myself or Arisa much attention."

Grumbling under breath Arisa, "And I like it that way," the comment was missed by the other parties but Nanoha couldn't help noticing how protective of Suzuka she was becoming with Fate around. Putting herself between the pair as if to proclaim, this one is MINE.

As if she was trying to bait her girlfriend Suzuka moved a step closer to Fate and asked, "So Harlaown-san are you still single? Or has some pretty young thing caught your attention already?"

Color flooded Fate's face as she realized she was now going to have to admit to her preferences in front of Nanoha. Staring down at her shoes she answered in a detached voice, "Still single. I find I am less than excited by the prospect of having to rejoin the hunt for a partner."

With real sympathy Suzuka touched the blonde's arm and said, "Don't let the past taint your future chances at happiness. You can do far better than her," then with a smirk she noticed another familiar face in the crowd. Knowing that _woman's_ interest in Fate she knew it wouldn't be long before she swooped down to try and carry her off. In an innocent tone she commented, "who knows, you might even meet your true love here tonight."

Shaking her head Fate denied this, "Highly unlikely. For now I'm perfectly happy remaining single."

Nanoha following the conversation like a hawk couldn't stop herself from blurting out, "You're gay?"

Cutting in before Fate could respond Suzuka said with her eyes twinkling with amusement, "Oh yes. Harlaown-san has been _out_ since she was, hmm what was it fifteen? I seem to remember my mother saying something about it since it relieved her mind about my relationship with Arisa. If a Harlaown can be gay then it has to be respectable."

Taking a deep pull from her cocktail Fate tried to think of something to say, it was then that Arisa put in her two cents worth. Nudging her the auburn haired woman in the stomach she said in her crass American accent, "What's this? You've never had a problem with me and Suzuka. You make it seem like being gay is something bad."

Flushing with embarrassment Nanoha tried to explain her thinking, though her words seemed to come out in a jumble, "It isn't that. Who a person loves and what they do behind closed doors is none of my concern. I was just surprised. Fate-chan never mentioned her orientation and it caught me off guard."

Eyes narrowing Arisa asked, "And why would you need to be on _guard_?"

Suzuka smacked her girlfriend across the head and said pointedly, "Stop it! This is Nanoha, she's an idiot but not prejudice. Who was it that stood up for us in high school? Who was the first person to accept us? Her! You know she has never been good with words. Now stop projecting all your anger from the small minded fools you work with onto her."

The look of regret that the short blonde wore took all the sting out of her earlier outburst. Shoulders hunched she murmured a heartfelt, "Sorry."

Nanoha immediately stepped forward and hugged her friend whispering in her ear, "I love you just the way you are."

Ever the calm and steady force of the trio Suzuka then said, "Now why don't we all find a table and get to know each other better. I for one would love to take the opportunity to learn more about Harlaown-san in a relaxed setting."

~"~"~"~

Four beautiful women sitting together talking and drinking will always gain attention. A few people recognized Fate and came over to say hello and try to beg a dance. Nanoha's death glare at these interlopers along with Fate's flat out refusal to leave her companion's side soon had the stream drying up quickly. The territorial behavior their friend displayed had Suzuka amused. Nanoha hadn't gone White Devil over anything in _years_ yet from the stress lines around her eyes and mouth showed the young woman was teetering on the edge.

Laughing internally the lavender haired heiress was finding herself thinking once more that her dear friend might not be as straight as she claimed to be. Throughout their school days Nanoha hadn't been very popular with boys in general due to her _aggressive_ nature and the few that dared to date her ended up in the trash heap. None of them had been able to reach the stubborn girl's heart. Or survive meeting her parents.

The idea of Fate and the elder Takamachis in the same room almost had her laughing evilly. There was a reason why she and Hayate got along so well, she might not be as blanant in her diabolical nature but she could be just as teasing. The fact that Fate was so willing to be flexible for Nanoha's sake was also revealing. To her knowledge, the blonde was usually accommodating only to a point. Allowing Nanoha into her personal space, to the point of their bodies touching, as they sat wasn't something she'd ever seen.

Arisa leaning on her elbow asked Fate, "So how'd ya end up coming here with the Firecracker? I'd never have thought to bring her. Her parents would probably gut me if they ever found out."

Not the least be fazed by this Fate said, "Chrono should have been the one to bring Miss Nanoha."

Chewing on her straw Arisa snorted, "Oh so this was one of his little tests again. I do wonder what you would have done if you'd found out Nanoha was a bigot."

Annoyed by this question Nanoha cut in, "Even if I found the concept of homosexuality personally unsettling I wouldn't make a scene. I'd never purposely hurt anyone over something that has no effect on me."

Waving this away Arisa said with bitterness, "You've never experienced the hate bigots can spew directly. I know full well you are a good woman Nanoha but there are some who'd spit on a person for loving the _wrong_ gender."

Looking at her nail Fate commented, "I know that too well. Chrono brought home a woman he liked back when I was in my teens. When my preferences came out she called me a monster and spat at me. She said our entire family was going to burn in hell."

The surge of anger and need to soothe Fate's pain had Nanoha wrapping an arm around the blonde which brought a small thankful smile to the blonde's lips.

Then the smile faded a little as she said, "I admit I wasn't too concerned about Nanoha being prejudice until speaking to her about her family in more detail. The fact that her parents and Hayate do not get along made me wonder what the bone of contention between them was based upon."

Surprised by this admission Nanoha said, "It has nothing to do with Hayate's cousins. Well, at least not their sexual orientation. Papa has a long standing rivalry with Signum Wolkenritter and her dojo. Her sword fighters regularly beat or tied with papa's disciples, much to his annoyance. So at first, it was purely my parents not wanting me _fraternizing _with the enemy."

Swirling her drink around Arisa said in a snarky voice, "He might have forgiven that, but he despises people who don't show him proper _reverence_. The man can barely tolerate me and Suzuka, even though his son is married to Suzuka's older sister. We actually behave ourselves in front of the old warhorse, Hayate has never learned to control that flapping trap of hers."

Sighing as she thought of the number of arguments her friendship with the petite woman had caused Nanoha said, " They'd love to separate me from Hayate, they consider her a bad influence on me."

Giggling behind a delicate hand Suzuka said, "Well she is. How much trouble has she dragged the three of us into over the years?"

Arisa gave her girlfriend a critical look before saying, "As if you weren't encouraging her the entire way? You love all the hijinks she gets up too."

In a shocking display of _rudeness_ Suzuka stuck her tongue at her girlfriend before saying, "You say that as if you had to be dragged kicking and screaming into our misadventures. You're the one who would complain about boredom and poke her into finding something entertaining to do."

Shrugging her shoulders Arisa admitted, "Well before her everything was so _boring_, other than watching Nanoha beat the snot out of people that is."

The troubled look on their friend's face at that comment made Suzuka want to kick her girlfriend. Even after nearly two decades of friendship Arisa still tended to be too blunt for her own good. It was at that moment a new song came on and Suzuka decided it would be best to leave the pair alone. Grabbing her blonde's hand she said, "Come on, that's our song."

The abrupt departure of the couple shocked Fate and she had no clue how to respond. The lengthening silence between them worried the blonde at first then she noticed Nanoha watching her friends. Then she spoke, "You know I wasn't a very nice person as a child. I got into a lot of fights. It was how the three of us became friends. I punched Arisa when she was bullying Suzuka. Only for that silly girl to get between us crying. She loves that idiot and even then in spite of the cruel things said and the hair pulling she wanted to be friends."

Nodding at this Fate replied, "I have noticed in business Miss Tsukimura tends to be the mediator when things get heated. She has a good head on her shoulders. I have often thought working with her would be beneficial to us both but could never find a project were it would be worthwhile."

Remembering how defensive Arisa became when Fate got near Suzuka she couldn't help asking, "Do you like her?"

Leaning back in her seat Fate tried to process the question then said honestly, "I hardly know the woman. She is fine looking and intelligent but I doubt we would make a very good couple. Besides, everyone knows she thinks the sun and moon rise over Miss Bannings. She might like to subtly flirt with me but that is more due to her wanting her girlfriend to pay her more attention. I have noticed Miss Bannings has a tsundere personality in regards to expressing her emotions."

Laughing at this Nanoha said, "Never let her hear you say that. She hates being called a tsundere."

Relieved to see the auburn haired woman was no longer feeling so down Fate said, "I like it when you smile."

Blushing at the compliment Nanoha ducked her head but the smile grew stronger. Realizing she'd said something embarrassing Fate tried to backpedal, "Uh, um I'm sorry. I...I…"

The low lighting of the club didn't allow Nanoha to see the full glory of a flustered Fate but it was enough to make her heart flutter. Reaching over she squeezed her hand and said, "Thank you. I don't get many compliments so I tend to blush easily."

Looking into eyes now a deep violet Fate said seriously, "Then I would have to say you have been dating morons. You are easily one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Especially when you smile."

Throwing caution to the wind Nanoha grabbed the blonde's hand and said, "Let's dance."

At first Fate thought Nanoha meant they should dance with one of the many potential partners in the room. Then a million watt smile hit her dead on as their hands clasped. Stunned by the sheer beauty of the woman for a moment Fate just gaped making it easier for Nanoha to drag her to the dance floor.

Soon they were moving together and Fate could have sworn Nanoha was an angel. As the music changed they came closer and now their bodies were rubbing as they rocked to the hypnotic rhythm. Fate wasn't sure if she should consider this heaven or hell. Nanoha pressed into her again and it took every ounce of her willpower not to wrap her arms around the woman and kiss her senseless.

They stayed on the floor for nearly a dozen songs, each one allowed them to touch and Nanoha took advantage of every opening she was given. She had no clue why she was being so forward with this woman, why she wanted every person in the room to acknowledge the blonde belonged to her. No one else was allowed to touch her, no one else would be granted her attention. Tonight Nanoha was going to be greedy and keep Fate for herself.

The spell was broken when the purple haired woman Suzuka had noticed earlier finally recognized Fate and came over; her covetous smile and lingering touches made Nanoha grind her teeth in possessive anger. That anger cooled to confusion when Fate introduced her to the woman as her brother's intended. That's right she was supposed to be looking forward to a date with this woman's brother. So why was it she wanted nothing more than to mark the blonde woman as her own?

When the purple haired beauty asked for a dance Fate politely declined and seeing how Nanoha was now looking uncomfortable declared they were actually about to leave. The woman made Fate promise to dance with her next time then let them escape her clutches. Nanoha hated the idea of Fate coming back to this place without her. Hated the idea of Fate dancing in the arms of another woman, why was that?

They walked out of the club and quickly slipped into a cab waiting along the curb. It was still early but Ginga had ruined the mood for Fate. The woman didn't know how to take no for an answer, but tonight Fate wasn't going to let anything or anyone separate her from Nanoha. This night might be the only chance she will have to keep the woman all to herself, she didn't want any distractions. Leaving the club was the only thing they could do, to stay would mean dealing with Ginga shadowing them and trying to cut into their dancing.

The taxi brought them back to Nanoha's apartment before they knew it. The entire ride Fate struggled with trying to find a way to extend the evening. It was too late for the theater, they had already eaten, the stores were closed and it would be too cold to take Nanoha out for a moonlit walk in the park. The car came to a halt and Nanoha slowly reached for the door, the look of resigned acceptance that the evening was over made Fate's heart ache. Did Nanoha really feel the same way as she did? Did she want to spend more time together? To what purpose?

Asking the driver to wait a moment while she said goodbye Fate slid out of the car. Standing beside Nanoha awkwardly Fate wasn't sure what to say.

The faint blush on Fate's cheeks made her so cute and the awkward shyness of the blonde urged her to have pity on her so Nanoha spoke first, "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I don't think I've ever had a more enjoyable da… um night out. I just wish we could have spent more time together."

The look of surprise on Fate's face made it clear she hadn't been expecting Nanoha to say something like this. With an unsure smile Fate replied, "I am glad you enjoyed the evening. I too had a most agreeable outing. I truly hope we can spend more time together in the future."

Without thinking Nanoha grabbed ahold of Fate's hand and then just as suddenly let it go when she felt Fate stiffen in shock at the touch, "Oh um sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward. I was just happy you want to spend more time with me. I honestly don't know why someone like you would want to but it makes me very happy. I really wish you didn't have to leave so soon but I'm sure you have other places to be tonight."

Fate gave her a gentle smile, "Not really Miss Nanoha, I can not think of a single place I need to be at this moment. I really did not want to cut our evening so short. I especially would have liked to have danced with you more tonight. You are a most engaging person, I find myself reluctant to leave."

That was all prompting Nanoha needed to offer, "Why don't you come up? There's no reason for us to end the night like this. I have a stereo after all."

Without a further word Fate turned to the driver and paid him off quickly. He hadn't even pulled away from the curb and the two women, arms linked, were entering the building with joyful grins. Both had had more than a few drinks and were on the high side of buzzed. The alcohol was lowering inhibitions, allowing both women to skirt around behavior they normally would not have engaged in. Allowed both to explore tentatively the warmth that seemed to come from touching.

Once back in her apartment Nanoha went to her stereo and put on a mix of dance music. Then she went to her kitchen and brought out a bottle of wine and two glasses. She knew if she allowed either of them to sober up the night would end. Fate took the bottle from her and as if she was silently agreeing with her plan she popped open the bottle and poured out two liberal libations. Heart pounding Fate watched Nanoha as they quietly sipped the contents of their glasses. Fate wanted to taste Nanoha lips, she wanted so much more than friendship with this woman. Knowing she was now near the level of intoxication where she might not be able to control herself she set their drinks down for them and took Nanoha in her arms once more.

They danced more intimately and this time Fate took the opportunity to memorize everything about the woman; her scent, her warmth, the softness of her skin, the feeling of her body pressing against her own. Fate was slowly but surely coming to hate her brother, why the hell was he avoiding this woman? From the moment she laid eyes on Nanoha, Fate had been smitten, now that crush was growing into something much more powerful. Never had a woman fit in her arms so perfectly, it was like a missing piece of her had finally returned.

Their dancing was becoming progressively more intimate and Fate was beginning to feel her will power weaken with every soft touch they exchanged. Before allowing herself to cross a line that would ruin everything Fate pulled away. Nanoha was sure _something_ was going to happen, she didn't know what but she wanted her _something_! Fate pulling away left her with that hollow feeling again and she really didn't like it.

The blonde smiled awkwardly at Nanoha, "It's time for me to leave Miss Ta…"

"NO! Nanoha, my name is Nanoha…you've called me by my name all night but now you're reverting back to all that formality. Why?" a tipsy Nanoha demanded near to tears, her heart was now aching from the distancing Fate was attempting.

Fate looked at the beautiful woman regretfully, she was obviously upset and it hurt her to see that.

Reaching out she touched one of Nanoha's flushed cheeks and said, "I am sorry Miss Nanoha. You are right; we are past the point for such formalities. I merely wished to thank you for a most pleasant evening. I know it would have been better for you if it had been my brother in my stead but I do hope I provided you with at least a modicum of enjoyment. I promise the next time my brother arranges a date with you he will be there."

When Fate mentioned Nanoha going out with her brother the next time the woman felt incredibly uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if she could do that now. For her next date she honestly didn't want Chrono Harlaown as her partner, she wanted Fate T. Harlaown. As that thought struck her she froze up, why in the world was she thinking such things?! She was straight for heaven's sake!

The look of hesitation on Nanoha's face scared Fate, '_oh please don't let me have ruined this for Chrono!_'

Giving Nanoha her most pathetic pair of puppy eyes Fate begged, "Please Miss Nanoha, you have to give my brother at least one more chance. I swear he will make up for his prior absences. He truly is a prince among men. The more I get to know you the more I am sure you two will make a wonderful couple. Do this for me please, when my brother calls accept him."

It felt like a kick in the gut, the drunken realization that Fate had only spent the evening with her because she was trying to soften her up for her brother hurt badly. Of course Fate had no interest in her; she was obviously not Fate's type. That purple haired seductress was more up her alley; in fact Fate was probably in a hurry to get back to her. The ultra polite heiress would obviously lie about not wanting to be elsewhere, all for her older brother's sake. Even wasting her evening with Nanoha wasn't too much to ask for the family orientated blonde.

Feeling slightly ill and only able to give a twitching smile Nanoha said, "Of course. I'll be happy to see him anytime. Just have him call me and we'll arrange something. I am sorry I took up so much of your time tonight Fate. I was being a spoiled brat, I really did just want to go out and have some fun with a friend. So thank you for everything. Good night."

Fate felt something in her chest ache when Nanoha failed to add -chan to her name but it was better this way. She had no hope of ever being more than a friend or sister-in-law with this woman; it would be wise to begin putting some proper distance between them.

Bowing her head Fate said formally, "Thank you for your consideration Miss Nanoha. Please have a good night."

Then like a ghost the blonde faded out of existence again for Nanoha. All that was left behind was the lingering scent of vanilla and that god awful hollow feeling in her chest.

~"~"~"~

Five days later

Nanoha looked up at the sound of a knock on her office door. In the doorway was the statuesque blonde of her dreams. Those dreams had been growing more risqué each progressive night and making Nanoha truly question her sexuality. She reflected on the feeling of arousal thoughts of the blonde caused and how she had never gotten hot and bothered by a man. That seemed to be a big point towards her being gay. It left her wondering if she had been so caught up in society's norms that she had somehow failed to notice she wasn't straight? But no other woman had affected her like Fate, she had met dozens of lesbians over the years and none of them had made her feel like _this_. What was it about the blonde?

Standing up she called out, "Fate-chan! What are you doing here?"

The return of the honorific -chan made the blonde woman blush and her heart pound. After her poor behavior during their last meeting Fate was sure Nanoha would never address her so warmly again. Yet here she was receiving the most glorious smile she'd ever seen and welcomed like an old friend.

Eyes glued to the blonde's face Nanoha greedily took in the gentle smile that made her heart flip flop. Then Fate produced a beautiful bouquet of flowers and her breath was stolen. Red orchids and roses combined with baby's breath, the red of the flowers was the same deep crimson of her eyes and made Nanoha long to once again see those beautiful orbs uncovered.

After gently placing the flowers in her arms Fate said, "Special delivery. Chrono knew I was going to be in the area so he asked me to drop off some flowers for you. Seeing as we are acquainted he thought it would be a nicer touch than having a stranger just hand them off to you."

Nanoha struggled with a sudden surge of disappointment, she had just received a beautiful bouquet of flowers from a handsome wealthy gentleman. She should be happy but instead she was wishing they'd come from the elegant blonde instead. Pasting on a false smile she pushed down her conflicted emotions and tried to at least appear to be appreciative of the gesture. She might have succeed if she'd known how much effort Fate had put into selecting each flower in the bouquet.

A movement from the corner of her eye made her turn to see a number of her coworkers were creeping out of their offices and cubby-holes. Like the nosy gnats they were, gathering around to scope out the blonde. Nanoha was beginning to get annoyed, dropping the flowers into an empty vase she then reached for her purse and coat. In clipped tones she informed her secretary she was going to lunch and hauled Fate out of the building with her. It was only when they were standing on the sidewalk that Nanoha released her hold on the blonde.

Fate was rather pleased with the current situation. She hated being crowded so being dragged away wasn't something she would ever fight against. The fact the person _dragging_ her away was the woman she wanted so bad it hurt to breathe just meant she was her most willing victim. Looking down on the shorter woman Fate tried to determine what was coming next.

Looking up and down the street Nanoha tried to come up with a plan of action then decided to just wing it, "Fate-chan, have you had lunch yet?"

"No, not yet, I was just going to pick something up then head back to the office," Fate answered, heart now pounding in hope that Nanoha would invite her to eat with her.

The cute little blush on her cheeks made Nanoha look so adorable it should have been a sin, her bright sparkling eyes making the young woman utterly irresistible, "Well then would you like to have lunch with me?"

Nodding and the fervent, "Yes," in reply made it clear Fate was just as eager to spend time with her.

Nanoha took Fate to her favorite restaurant in the area and was happy to see the blonde enjoyed the food as much as she did. It relieved her mind to know Fate actually did have a healthy appetite and that there were no sudden visits to the bathroom afterwards either. During their evening out Fate hadn't eaten much and had explained she had supped earlier but Nanoha worried the woman might not eat healthily. Now she was getting her first good look at the blonde in the broad daylight and she was even lovelier than she had first appeared. It was a fear of hers that the woman maintained her "perfection" by some form of self abuse; she'd seen it time and again in many of the professional women she knew.

Fate could see Nanoha was watching her closely and asked, "Is there something the matter Miss Nanoha? Have I done something strange?"

Embarrassed Fate had noticed her strange behavior Nanoha admitted to her curiosity. Nanoha was sure Fate would either be offended or disgusted so when she reached out and patted her hand she was surprised.

In a relaxed tone Fate said, "Thank you for being so considerate of your friends and colleagues. Eating disorders are serious health concerns and those who suffer from them need all the love and support possible, especially to get them to even agree to get help. So many beautiful women destroy themselves pursuing some insane figure put in their heads by the media."

Nanoha looked at her trim figure and asked, "How do you maintain your figure?"

Fate wanted to squirm a little at the look, it had to be her imagination but there seemed to be an appreciative gleam to Nanoha's eyes. Looking down at her hands she said offhandedly, "A combination of things, I do not splurge too often on junk food, I run every morning and do a light workout most evenings. I also have a pretty high metabolism so I can "cheat" and not risk getting fat if I slack off every now and then."

Thinking of her sister for a moment the blonde laughed sardonically, "My sister purposely does as little exercise as possible but eats healthily most of the time. She loves to eat cake in front of her friends then go on a fifteen minute run. Her weight won't even fluctuate, she disgusts everyone."

Shaking her head in disgust Nanoha said, "I agree with her friends, she's horrible. I have to maintain a pretty intensive workout schedule to manage my weight since I have such a horrible sweet tooth. My family runs a chain of bakeries and I can't go a day without some kind of treat."

The appraising look Fate gave her made Nanoha squirm in turn but her appreciative tone was wonderful for her ego, "I have to say you do a wonderful job. You have a beautiful figure."

Nanoha thanked Fate for her compliment and wished Fate wasn't wearing her blue contacts. She desperately wanted to see her beautiful red eyes. She was sure if she could only see Fate's real eyes at this moment she'd be able to figure out what it was about the woman that fascinated her. The fake blue of her contacts seemed to hide more than her true eye color; they seemed to hide a part of her soul.

Their hour break had flown past and for the first time both women found themselves unhappy about having to go back to work. Nanoha learned Fate's office was only two blocks up and three across from her own office. Normally Fate had her meals delivered or went out for business meals so she had never been out to the local restaurants. As they got ready to go their separate ways Fate casually mentioned she'd like to do this again and Nanoha jumped on the idea.

Asking when she'd be available again Fate dug out her blackberry and checked her schedule. The following week she'd be free three days, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, and Nanoha immediately claimed her as her luncheon partner. They exchanged phone numbers just in case but planned to meet at the same restaurant at one. Both women returned to work reluctantly, but with hope in their hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope everyone is having a great weekend. Please leave a review to let me know how you are liking the story. I like hearing your theories on where this is going.**

**Chapter Three: What am I feeling?**

Nanoha actually spoke to Chrono before she left the office for the day and she thanked him for the flowers. He said it was the least he could do to make up for missing their dates. He was a smooth talker and had a sinfully deep voice that most women would have found sexy; including herself she had to admit. As nice as his voice was she couldn't really focus on the conversation until the topic turned to Fate and suddenly Nanoha found herself riveted.

Chrono obviously had a high opinion of his sister and was pleased to hear Nanoha and Fate were becoming such good friends. He told her a few amusing anecdotes regarding the woman. Pointing out his little sister was pretty shy so had often been accused of being stuck up. He thanked her for spending time with her and being so willing to be her friend.

When he mentioned Fate's preferences and his thankfulness that Nanoha had been so understanding she felt a bit like a fraud. If any other woman had tried to dance with her like Fate had she would have been slapped. True she held no prejudice against homosexuals but for some reason she hated the way Chrono spoke about her being such a wonderful _supportive friend_. When he spoke about looking for a girlfriend for his sister and maybe Nanoha setting her up on a blind date she nearly slammed the phone down.

The strange urges made Nanoha thankful Chrono wasn't able to arrange a date that weekend. She really needed time to figure out what was going on with her mind and heart. The fact that she didn't care whether she ever saw the handsome man while she knew if she never saw Fate again it would hurt more than anything she had ever suffered meant there was some hard thinking to be done. The realization that she had rather have her three lunches with Fate than a date for the weekend with this male stranger, or any other man was not something she was ready to admit to anyone. So she told him to call her again later when his schedule cleared up and she'd try to make sure she was available to meet with him, after all she did promise Fate she'd at least give him a chance.

~"~"~"~

Nanoha decided to take that weekend to enjoy a quiet outing on her own. She rarely had a chance to indulge her bookworm tendencies. Learning of a new bookstore opening nearby she decided to make her way down there to see about their selection and ambiance. As she browsed the shelves she was caught up in the large collection of her favorite fantasy series. It was so hard to find certain books by her favorite author and she wasn't going to let this chance pass her by. Arms full she turned the corner and nearly fell over when she ran into another person.

Gentle hands caught her by the waist as her books spilt to the floor. Normally this would have been enough to make her growl with frustration as she really hated the abuse of books, but she was currently looking into burgundy eyes and nothing else mattered.

Releasing her hold on Nanoha, Fate almost immediately began babbling in her surprise, "Miss Nanoha! I… I...ah It is good to see you again. I am sorry I nearly knocked you over, it was all my fault for not watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

Struck dumb by the beauty of Fate's eyes and the warmth radiating from them Nanoha could only nod. Accepting this response the blonde immediately stooped to begin picking up the dropped books making Nanoha snap out of her daze and want to die there and then. Fate would now know of her secret love of fantasy fiction, it so did not fit her personality. Dropping to her knees Nanoha tried to scoop up the books quickly to avoid the humiliation of Fate looking down on her.

Fate refused to relinquish her hold on the few books in her hands, "Allow me to carry these for you. You seem to be overloaded at the moment as it is," then looking down on the small pile in her hands said, "It was a sad day when Sir Pratchett passed away. He was a very funny writer."

Eyes wide Nanoha asked, "You've read Terry Pratchett?"

Laughing Fate said, "My best friend is British, she would never have allowed me to remain ignorant of such an excellent writer."

The grin that split Nanoha's face at this made it clear she agreed with the sentiment. The pair then began exploring the store together with Fate pointing out a few other British authors she found equally enjoyable. This lead to Nanoha adding more books to her stack. Nanoha couldn't help loving every moment of this unexpected meeting. Taking in the blonde's form Nanoha was once again struck by the goddess-like beauty of the woman. What kind of person could ever hope to measure up to this woman and make a good match for her? What was Fate looking for in a partner? As these questions filled her head Nanoha felt her confusion resurface, why did she even care?

It wasn't often that Fate got the opportunity to wear casual clothing or her glasses as her sister always complained about how childish they made her appear. Nanoha wouldn't have agreed with that assessment, her outfit made her look like a college graduate student. A very sexy and highly intelligent grad student. It was very likely Fate's appearance today was going to fuel more of her naughty nighttime fantasies. The form fitting black skinny jeans that hugged Fate's curves and the gold V-neck cashmere sweater which displayed a healthy amount of cleavage nearly had Nanoha drooling as she followed the blonde like a lost puppy. The cute black leather ankle boots she wore added three inches of height to Fate and did something to the way she walked so her hips swayed even more enticingly.

After nearly two hours of walking around the store and loading up on a number of books Nanoha decided a break was necessary. That and she wanted to take this chance to really get her fill of looking at Fate. Finding an open loveseat in the store's reading circle Nanoha sat down and Fate following her lead sat next to her. Nanoha couldn't get enough of looking into Fate's eyes. They were so expressive and warm. They seemed to call out to something deep within her and made it difficult for her to keep track of their rambling conversation.

Fate was equally entranced with Nanoha. She was wearing an orange skirt with a white scooped neck blouse that showed just enough cleavage to be enticing but not slutty. Over the blouse she wore a long knitted cardigan which was oversized for her and made her look oh-so-cute. The day was brisk outside as fall gave way to winter and it was only the bright sun that allowed both parties to get away with such light attire.

Adjusting her glasses Fate flinched a bit when she saw Nanoha lean in to catch a better look at her eyes, swallowing her nerves she asked, "Do my eyes really fascinate you so much?"

Blushing at her behavior Nanoha leaned back and looked down on her fidgeting hands trying to come up with some kind of explanation for her behavior, hemming and hawing for a moment then the truth stumbled out of her mouth without warning, "I've never seen anyone with eyes as beautiful as yours. I am sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable but I can't help myself, I really would love to look at them properly."

Fate was conflicted, her heart was doing flips over that fact that Nanoha found anything about her irresistible but her head knew better than to let another straight girl lead down the path to heartbreak. Nanoha wasn't like Cypha, she wasn't a user or a liar but she could cause her just as much if not more pain than that _woman_ had. Yet as she saw the way Nanoha was now embarrassed by her behavior Fate felt a pull to relieve her mind.

Touching her nervously twitching fingers Fate spoke softly to her, "I am honored that you find my eyes so appealing. Here now look up at me and finally get this silliness over with. Look at my eyes...look, I am even taking my glasses off."

Nanoha looked up and felt her heart surge with joy, Fate's eyes were looking at her. There was so much warmth and tenderness in them. As she shifted closer she couldn't help thinking of the most exquisite red wine she had ever tasted. She remembered how complex the taste had been and how it had affected her senses just as this experience was doing to her. Looking into Fate's eyes was almost like seeing straight into her soul and that was what made the experience so intoxicating. She could see intelligence, infinite gentleness, and a deep loneliness that reflected the one she hid behind her own bright smile. She wanted now more than anything to remove that loneliness.

Reaching out without thinking she touched Fate's cheek and felt a spark of something flash through her. It seemed to be telling her to lean in just a little more. The only problem with that was if she got any closer she'd be kissing Fate. The idea of kissing Fate had her pulling away blushing again. Confused more than ever by the feelings this woman was evoking in her.

Averting her eyes once again Nanoha said, "They're beautiful, just like the rest of you. It's no wonder so many women are jealous and insecure around you."

Fate wasn't sure how to take that so asked, "Do you feel that way about me?"

Realizing what she said Nanoha snapped her head back up and said fervently, "No! That's not what I meant to imply. I think you are a wonderful person and very fun to hang out with. It's just… the more I get to know you the more I feel like you're perfect."

Not quite understanding what Nanoha was trying to say but finding the idea of anyone thinking she was perfect laughable she began to affably shake her head, "Oh Miss Nanoha you are very silly. I can assure you I am very far from perfect. The longer you know me the more you will come to realize that. As Alicia would point out to you, I am a magnet for trouble and have zero interpersonal skills when it comes to romance."

Wrinkling her nose Nanoha said, "I can't imagine you having any issues in the romance department. Women must be throwing themselves at your feet all the time."

Fate's jaw worked for a moment then she said quietly, "Just because a person finds me attractive does not mean they are a suitable match for me. I am a difficult person to deal with, any of my former girlfriends will attest to that."

No longer wishing to discuss such matters Fate stood up, "Enough of that now, there are still many more books to look at. Come along, I know of another author you might find enjoyable."

Seeing the way Fate had closed herself off she got a glimpse of what others might have considered haughty or snooty behavior. But she knew better, she had seen the pain in her eyes. The only problem was Nanoha had no idea what to do or say to make Fate feel better. The ache in her heart left her speechless. Following Fate through the maze of bookshelves she watched her closely and wondered what happened in her romantic past that made her think she was such a troublesome partner. Never in her life had she met a person who made her feel so comfortable in her own skin, each time she felt like a fool around this woman she seemed to know the perfect way to ease her mind.

Uncertainty had now fully taken over her mind and heart. The feelings awoken during their night out together weren't just the product of intoxication. The strange dreams she'd been having were not just the result of an overactive imagination and sexual frustration. No, something deeper was going on here. Nanoha knew she would have to honestly examine her feelings for this woman and soon or she just might ruin what could be the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Carrying the heavy bags of books out of the store Nanoha didn't want to leave Fate's company but didn't want to be pushy. She had already taken advantage of the blonde enough for one day by allowing her to carry her books as she shopped. Then there was the reserve manner in which Fate had been acting, no more talk of personal matters had been allowed. It was time to cut her losses and hope next week would give her more data to use to figure out exactly what she was feeling.

Fate looked down at her watch and frowned, "I am afraid I must excuse myself now Miss Nanoha. I have an engagement I must attend to nearby. It was very nice to see you again. Please enjoy the rest of your weekend and I will see you next week for lunch."

The word engagement made something in Nanoha twitch in fear, was Fate on her way to a date? 'But she said she didn't have a girlfriend,' her mind screamed in fierce denial of such a thing happening. The only straw of hope she could grasp at the moment was the fact she was still willing to have lunch with her next week.

Giving the blonde her best cheery smile she bowed her head and said, "Thank you for taking the time to shop for books with me. This was a lot of fun. We will have to plan on doing this again when you have more time."

Seeing the beautiful smile she was fast falling for Fate knew she wouldn't be able to pull a "Chrono" and avoid the woman, bowing her head in return, "I would like that very much. Till we meet again."

Nanoha waved her goodbye and felt the soft echo of the hollow feeling again. This time it wasn't so painful. Was she getting used to it or was it softened because she knew she'd be seeing the blonde again soon?

~"~"~"~

Fate tried not to think of the auburn haired woman walking down the street burdened down with all those books but couldn't block out the image and felt a stab of guilt. She should have walked her home and helped carry those books but too many people were waiting on her. She had felt her personal phone go off at least a dozen times while she was in Nanoha's company. When her work phone went off she knew she'd pushed her luck too far and it was now time to leave. Walking up the block and a half to the offices for Scaglietti International where she was was to have an informal lunch meeting with its CEO. She was no sooner lead into a conference room when she was accosted by a petite angry blonde.

The miniature version of herself had a tight lock on her wrist and was shaking it like a terrier with a rat in its mouth. Alicia didn't have the strength or ability to really hurt her, at least not physically so she let her sister work out her feelings on trying to strangle her wrist. The angry woman was dressed in a designer dress suit and her hair and makeup were perfect, as always. The next few minutes were spent listening to Alicia complain about her tardiness, her clothing, her rudeness in ignoring her calls and her sheer stupidity.

Fate's stony acceptance of her complains annoyed her sister. Studying her closely she could tell there was something more going on than just Fate being usual clumsy self.

Hissing Alicia asked, "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Shrugging her shoulders Fate answered, "I was shopping, the noise in the store must have distracted me."

Burgundy eyes narrowed and a pointed finger poked Fate's midriff as the tiny blonde growled, "You're lying to me. I can always tell. You will tell me what you were up to or so help me…"

The unwanted rant was cut off when the door suddenly opened. When Uno and Due walked into the room it was Fate's turn to try and control her temper. Jaw worked furiously she tried to maintain her cool. She was supposed to meet Jail Scaglietti, not his daughters. Especially not his two elder daughters who both had their eye on claiming her as their wife.

Of the two sisters Fate preferred dealing with Uno, she could be professional and her quiet reserved nature made her easier to work with. Due unfortunately liked to hang all over her and flirt which made dealing with her a chore and a lesson in patient fortitude. When Quattro Scaglietti entered the room with a stack of papers and a _knowing_ smirk Fate quickly determined it was time to flee the building. This whole thing had been a setup.

Turning to her sister Fate glared down at her, "As of this moment I am speaking as the Chief Executive Officer of TSAB, the Vice President of Harlaown Industries and Senior Vice President of Testarossa Incorporated. I was invited here to meet with the CEO of Scaglietti International, if Mr. Scaglietti is unavailable I respectfully request this meeting be rescheduled."

The beseeching look Alicia gave her made Fate angrier. How dare her own sister try to entrap her this way!

Taking a calming breath Fate swallowed that anger and said in a neutral tone, "I haven't hidden my disinclination to work with Scaglietti International. Though I _was_ open to discussing ideas with Jail to see if some compromise could be brokered. As of now the points of business I wish to discuss cannot be handled by any of the representatives present. I thank you all for your time, please have Mr. Scaglietti's secretary contact mine to reschedule this meeting."

Fate had only gotten five steps into the hall when a small body hit her like a cannonball. She was prepared for it this time. The angry but highly ineffectual blows to her back and sides made Fate sigh. Turning around she grabbed her sister's hands and pushed her against the wall pinning her with her larger frame and greater strength. She knew this would further aggravate her sister, she hated being physically dominated.

In a coolly calm voice Fate said, "If anyone has the right to throw a tantrum right now it's me. You lied to me, again. I told you I will only deal with Jail Scaglietti, it doesn't matter if you and he want a marriage between myself and one of his daughters. Business is business."

The tiny woman glared at her sister and spat out, "You can't even manage your own love life, how can I trust you to make the right decisions for mama's company. We need Scaglietti damn it!"

The pain that flashed in Fate's eyes at that did make the shorter woman feel a twinge of guilt but the stubborn response she received helped her keep her resolve.

Voice growing raw with emotion Fate said, "Keep your manipulative matching making schemes to yourself. Nothing you or likely even Jail can do will make me consider expanding our dealings with Scaglietti International. Not even pimping out one of his daughters or nieces."

Alicia squirmed the entire time her sister spoke, trying and failing to escape her _little_ sister's grip. Once Fate was done speaking she released her sister and turned on her heel to leave. A thoroughly rumpled Alicia T. Harlaown frowned at her disappearing sister's back. _Why did she have to be so stubborn!_

~"~"~"~

After the disreputable exit of her sister Alicia T. Harlaown retreated to a bathroom to tidy herself up before having to face the Scaglietti sisters again. She was not a happy camper as her mom would say. Snorting at the thought she couldn't help rolling her eyes at her adoptive mom Lindy's soft spot for archaic saying which were often at odds with her elegant appearance. Her mind then shifted to thinking about her _parents_ and how each had tried to shape her into the person she was today which made her nervous twitch spasm.

For the last ten years especially she'd been trying, and failing, to live up to the standards Precia Testarossa had set for her. She could still hear her mama's words ringing in her head about how a Testarossa should look and behave. It wasn't as if she'd ever had the chance to meet those harsh criterion considering her height, yet she continued to bang her head against that unmovable wall. Maybe she should have gone the same route as Fate and accepted the softer Harlaown path but her pride and blood demanded more.

Gripping the counter of the sink she tried to force the annoyed grimace off her face and present the calm cool smile she was known for. Instead she just saw a shrimpy woman with a pout on her face looking like a grumpy child. Her physical appearance once again forcing home the truth she'd never be as elegant as her mom or as imposing as her sister. She mumbled a curse under breath at the cruel fates who had damned her to being five foot two inches.

Taking a deep breath she mentally promised herself a session of killing bastards on her PS4 that evening. She'd take great pleasure in PK'ing all the idiots who stumbled upon her character. The evil grin this thought brought wasn't quite what she was going for but was a step above the pout she'd been sporting. One more deep breath and a controlled release allowed her to once more don her mask of perfect civility. Looking back at her in the mirror was the Alicia Testarossa she'd crafted after her mother's death; calm, cool, calculating and a woman in control.

She'd promised her mother on her deathbed that she'd ensure the name Testarossa wouldn't be forgotten or made a joke. Snorting dismissively she thought, 'How could mom think Fate is better suited to running mama's company? She doesn't have the killer cut-throat instincts of a true Testarossa. If I wasn't riding her back all the time she'd never get anything done.'

Touching up her makeup she re-organized her mind. If her mother's company was ever to regain its place as a top tier industry leader they needed a partnership with Scaglietti. Uno liked Fate, a lot, Fate was an idiot who fell for women who were no good for her. Two birds, one stone. Uno marries her sister which will result in closer ties for their businesses. All while Fate is cared for by someone who will protect her tender heart.

Why couldn't Fate see this was the best course of action? Why was she so foolishly set on romantic love? What had love ever done for them? She thought of the few women she'd dated over the years and none of them had brought the kind of standing to her that her _male_ fiance had garnered her. Making a sacrifice for the greater good of their company was something her sister should be willing to do just as she was. But no, the idiot thought fairy tale endings were real, mom had spoiled her with all her romantic drivel.

Snapping closed her compact she tucked it back in her purse, checking her hair was perfectly in place she stepped out of the bathroom. She had to make up lost ground with the Scaglietti sisters thanks to her sister's outburst. Every day it felt like she was fighting against the stream current. One day she would have the power to change the direction of the flow, then everyone would recognize her as the true Testarossa heir.

Seeing her best friend she nodded and said, "Uno dear, why don't we three get some lunch. I have a few ideas on how to get my recalcitrant sister to behave."

Golden eyes gleamed mischievously as the taller woman said, "I have a few ideas on how to properly train your sister. I look forward to a chance to apply them."

Blushing lightly at this remark Alicia smacked her friend's arm before saying, "You're terrible."

The amused chuckle and remark, "You have no idea," forced Alicia to speed up her step. Thinking about Fate and Uno in a sexual relationship wasn't something she really wanted to dwell on.

~"~"~"~

For Nanoha things only seemed to be getting better and better or maybe that should be more confusing as the following week progressed. Each lunch with Fate reinforced Nanoha's growing infatuation with the blonde. She had never fallen in love before but was afraid that was exactly what was happening to her now. Shouldn't it take longer?

Rushing out of her office to make her third lunch _date _with Fate Nanoha was cursing every incompetent trainee she had been subjected to this quarter. As the head of new employee training she had her hands full most days trying to keep some of the meatheads HR sent her from blowing up her training labs. As far as Nanoha was concerned if anyone was going to blow something up it was going to be her.

She had almost cleared the main lobby when a loud and slightly astringent voice called out, "NA~NO~HA-CHAN!"

Stopping with a muttered, "Oh fuck me, why today of all days!"

Turning she saw her sister striding across the marble floor of the lobby with that ultra confident smirk she always wore. It was difficult but she smiled and stepped forward to greet her sister, "Miyuki-nee what are you doing here?"

Grinning she said, "I'm in town for a business owners' conference. Mama and papa wanted me to represent them this year since they're thinking of handing over the reins to me soon."

Giving her sister a real smile she said, "Congratulations, this is a big step but I know you can handle it. You'll do well."

Patting Nanoha on the head she said, "Aww thanks Imōto-chan. So how about you and I go get a bite to eat and then you can hand over your keys so I can get settled in."

Barely suppressing her annoyance at the assumptive expectations her sister had Nanoha tried to hedge, "Um I was just on my way to meet a colleague for lunch, maybe we can do dinner instead?"

Wincing she realized she just lied to her sister, hurriedly she continued before her sister could catch on and prayed she didn't try to tag along, "I can give you my keys now and that will give you time to relax and dress for dinner."

Sighing Miyuki said, "Alright, I did surprise you at the last minute so I'll let you off the hook for lunch but you better be ready to take me out someplace nice tonight. It's not everyday I get to come to the big city."

~"~"~"~

Nanoha was slightly winded when she arrived at the restaurant but Fate's profile waiting at _their_ table made it worth it. The worry that she had been willing to lie to keep her _date_ and avoid exposing Fate to her sister faded from her conscience. Fate was her friend but they did discuss their jobs and the blonde was a great sounding board for her ideas. So what if everyone of her friends always told her to avoid exposing her potential lovers to her family for as long as possible. It wasn't like she was avoiding the meeting because she wanted to have a stronger hold on the woman before exposing her to that circus...or did she?

Pushing her weird thoughts aside she settled into her chair across from the blonde as gracefully as she could smiling, "Hi Fate-chan, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

Fate was currently looking at her blackberry frowning when she heard Nanoha's voice she looked up and the frown melted away to be replaced with a radiant smile, "Hello Miss Nanoha, I wasn't waiting long, today has been nothing but a series of misadventures in the office so I was slightly delayed getting here myself. I would have sworn it was Friday the thirteenth but my calendar says otherwise."

Relaxing into her seat Nanoha was surprised to see the waiter arrive with her favorite drink and an appetizer. Raising her eyebrow at the blonde Nanoha said, "I thought you said you hadn't been waiting long?"

The twitching smile on Fate's lips gave her away, "I have been here for a little while but don't worry I have been working the entire time so we can stay as long as you are available."

Then a buzz from her phone had Fate sighing, "As I said today has been a mess please excuse me."

Getting up Fate answered the phone in a nearby alcove, even through the murmur of the other diners Nanoha could hear Fate speaking, only she couldn't understand a single word she said. The language sounded European and harsh to her ears despite the dulcet tones in which Fate spoke the syllables.

When their meal arrived a few minutes later Nanoha realized Fate really had been here for a while and had remembered what she had said about what she wanted to eat the previous day. The woman was a wonder and so incredibly patient and thoughtful. How in the world was she still single?

Sitting back down Fate ducked her head and apologized, "I am so sorry about that Miss Nanoha, one of my interns has caused something of a panic. She sent off some forms to a client without my permission and the documents had a number of typos. As you can imagine this does not engender confidence and now I am having to soothe our customer. I fear I will be flying out for a few days to handle this in person. I already had a full plate and this just adds to it."

Worried Nanoha asked, "Do you need to get back to the office? I don't want to take up your precious time."

The warm look of gratitude on Fate's face made Nanoha fear she really was going to leave then she spoke, "You are very kind Miss Nanoha but honestly I needed to get out of the office before I lost my temper. The woman has not been as contrite as one would have expected. She will not be working for me for much longer. At least that is what I am demanding, it will be up to Alicia to finalize her removal. Hopefully that will be accomplished before I return."

Picking up her fork Fate shook her head to clear her negative thoughts and asked, "Enough about my problems, how has your day been?"

Deciding to turn the training incidents into humorous anecdotes Nanoha soon had Fate laughing and relaxing. Their time together was short but both left the table feeling much better.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope everyone is having a great week and enjoys this chapter. A bit of background on Fate and things start to heat up.

Please leave me a review, I love hearing from y'all, especially theories which feed my bunnies. Until Saturday, much love ~ Phoenixnext

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or its characters. I make no profit from my writing.

Chapter Four: The Ties That Bind

Arriving home Nanoha was tired but still had a smile on her face. Lunch with Fate had bolstered her mood and she felt she could even deal with her sister with equanimity. Looking over her apartment she winced, her things had obviously been poked through. She would have raged at the invasion of privacy but she long ago accepted when it came to Miyuki's thinking she had no right to it. Her sister felt it was her duty to know exactly what her Nanoha was up to and to intervene when she felt things were not in the family's best interest.

That was the thing that annoyed her so much about her family; they were a collective and there was no room for individualism. She was the black sheep because she had refused to live her life according to the plans her family had made for her. They considered her career and life in Mid Childa as nothing more than her acting out for attention. Eventually she would grow tired of it or worse she'd fail at what she was attempting and come home with her tail between her legs. Then they would be magnanimous and accept her back into the fold and arrange her life for her.

Stepping out of Nanoha's room Miyuki waved her personal calendar and began firing off questions, "Nanoha-chan what's this about you going on dates with someone? You didn't tell papa or mama. I know that for a fact as they would have said something to me. So who is this Harlaown person?"

Sighing Nanoha kicked off her shoes and undid her suit jacket, "I haven't gone on a date with Harlaown-san as of yet. Hayate-chan arranged for us to go on a blind date but our schedules haven't meshed yet. We've had to rearrange the date twice so far. I haven't even met him in person yet."

There was no way she was going to tell her sister the man stood her up twice. That would put him and his entire family at an disadvantage before this date even happened. Her sister's pride would have her calling off the date because of the dishonor of having been snubbed so egregiously. It wouldn't even matter the family was wealthy and influential. Or more importantly, that she was now friends with a member of the family.

Crossing her arms over her substantial bosom she glared at her younger sister, "And what exactly do you know about this man and his family? The fact that he is associated with that little brat Yagami-san makes me think he isn't a worthy suitor for you."

Relaxing into her favorite recliner Nanoha decided to make herself comfortable, Miyuki wouldn't let them leave until she was satisfied. Stretching Nanoha yawned and said, "He comes from a prestigious Mid Childan family that is well respected in the business community."

Eyes slitting Miyuki asked, "Wait, this isn't the son of Rindi Haraoun is it?"

Blinking in surprise at the Japanese pronouncement of the name Nanoha said, "Um yes, you've heard of them?"

Dropping onto the couch Miyuki pursed her lips and said, "Heard of them yes, never met them. Rindi Haraoun is the chairwoman of the business owners' association here in Cranagan. Mama says she is the pinnacle of sophistication and grace. How in the world does that little freak friend of yours know them?"

Nanoha closed her eyes as she shrugged, she really didn't want to argue with her sister again about her attitude towards Hayate . She just wished she'd at least admitted to the fact the girl was well connected and a hard worker. The way Miyuki made faces and spoke of her friend made it seem like she was some kind of drug-crazed circus freak. Who was offering Nanoha drug-laced candy to entice her to run away with her deviant circus act.

Miyuki growled at the shrug and Nanoha sighed as she really began to wonder about the question, "I have no clue. Hayate-chan said she's known them for years. The man is looking to settle down so his friends and family are trying to find him a suitable partner. His sister said Hayate spoke highly of all of us to them which is why they agreed to the prospective date. Of course this time of year is so busy for most businesses so we haven't had a chance to meet up yet."

Biting at her cheek for a moment Miyuki thought about the situation and then decided on a course of action, "You will go on the date but we need to make sure you make the right kind of impression." Shaking her head as she sighed, "We will need to buy you some proper clothes. You still dress like a child Nanoha-chan and we want this family to see you can be a proper lady. The Haraouns are in the spotlight a lot in the business community so they'll want assurance that you won't embarrass them."

Nanoha blushed, she remembered what she had thrown on the first time she met Fate, a plain light blue knit skirt with her thigh high stockings and her favorite white cashmere sweater. She had looked like a teenager that night without a lick of cosmetics beyond her lip balm. Yet, Fate had seemed to think she looked perfect just the way she was dressed. Suddenly Nanoha was worried, if Chrono had shown up would he have found her outfit appropriate? Especially considering the things and places she ended going to with Fate the second time they met. She couldn't help smiling a little at the thought of the blonde and how she always made Nanoha feel... perfect. Perfectly happy, perfectly acceptable, perfectly comfortable. That was something no one, no man especially, had ever made her feel.

Miyuki continued speaking, not really noticing Nanoha daydreaming, in her bossy sisterly tones she said, '"And you had better call home as soon as it's over. Don't do anything to dishonor the family Nanoha-chan, this match might actually make your move to Mid Childa a good thing. Papa will of course want to meet him before things get serious, just because his mother is an honorable person doesn't mean her son is. The last thing we want is you getting attached to some pampered prince who can't hold his own."

Considering this Nanoha nodded and honestly said, "I have no plans to do anything more than go out to dinner with him. Believe me when I say he won't be getting any further than a hug and kiss on the cheek. I am in no hurry to make myself look like a gold digger."

Snorting Miyuki threw a cushion at her sister, "As if a Takamachi could ever be called that."

~"~"~"~"

It would have been too much to ask for, for her sister to keep the news of her prospective date with Chrono Harlaown to herself until she returned home. Especially after Nanoha had refused to let her sister drag her out shopping for proper clothing. If Hayate's idea of proper clothing made her look like a streetwalker then her sister's made her look like someone with a serious stick up her ass. Why couldn't her family and friends trust her to present herself in the best light possible, was she really that incompetent in their eyes?

Having woken at the butt-crack of dawn on Sunday morning to not only go on a five mile run with her sister but to also fix her breakfast Nanoha was already in a grumpy mood. As she cooked scrambled eggs and buckwheat pancakes her cell phone rang making her freeze at that particular ringtone. She couldn't curse or show any sign of resignation with her eagle-eyed sister watching her. So plastering a false smile to her face for her sister's sake she answered the call with a chirpy, "Ohaiyo."

Her mother on the other hand was already on the attack, "Ohaiyo? Is that all you have to say for yourself at a time like this? You are set to go out with a man who is part of one of the most prestigious families in all of Mid Childa and failed to mention it to me. Why is it I have to hear about this from your sister?"

Turning off the stove and leaning back against the countertop Nanoha tried to ignore the smirk on her sister's face. She should have known this was coming. Thinking hard for any excuse for keeping secrets she found herself going with the truth.

"Mama, the main reason I didn't mention this was because it hasn't happened yet. Hayate-chan set this up but Harlaown-san and I have yet to find a time to meet up. I was going to call you to let you know I had been on a date since I know you are concerned over my lack of social life.

The tone of frustration in her mother's voice made it clear this wasn't an acceptable excuse, "Nanoha, I am your mother and I have met Rindi Haraoun a number of times and can tell you right now you don't just casually go out with one of her children. Do you even own anything appropriate to wear when going out with someone like a Haraoun? I can just picture wearing one of those silly skirts and childish thigh highs of yours like you are still in school. You have to present yourself as a proper young lady from a good family if you even want a chance at making this work."

Getting upset now at this criticism Nanoha spoke out, "Mama please don't overreact like this, the Harlaowns are not so stuck up or haughty to look down on me because of my clothes. I have met one of the daughters and she was completely accepting of me. In fact we are becoming really good friends, I've had lunch with her a couple times and hung out with her a few times."

Suddenly a gravelly voice spoke over the phone making Nanoha wince, "Takamachi Nanoha you will listen to your mother. You finally have a chance to make a connection that will bring honor to your family. But instead of taking this seriously, like you should be, you are just playing around like always. It's time to grow up and actually start thinking of someone besides yourself."

Annoyed by her brother's outburst Nanoha snapped back, "I am not playing around and I continually put others before myself. If I didn't then Miyuki would be staying a hotel right now instead of my guest bedroom. I didn't have to rent an apartment with extra space and spend all that extra money furnishing it so any one of you can come down and spot check my life. Why can't you all just accept the fact that I am a grown woman and can handle my personal life on my own."

Her mother's voice came back on the line speaking with a patronizing tone, "Yes, yes Nanoha we all know you are grown up now. But the thing is your actions reflect on your entire family. Rindi Haraoun could use her connections to ruin us in Mid Childa if you do anything offend her son. We have just barely been able to break into the market there and really getting a presence in Mid Childa and with the Haraoun's approval we could finally move out from the shadows into the mainstream. So please just think about your behavior and how you present yourself to this family for all of our sakes."

Realizing she had no defense Nanoha sighed and said, "I will go shopping with Miyuki-nee today and see about buying something appropriate for my date. I promise you I will do everything I can to make a good impression on Harlaown-san. I can't force him to like me but I won't do anything to make him dislike me even if he isn't my type. I will be polite and courteous just like you taught me to be."

Somewhat mollified now Nanoha was glad to hear her mother's tone soften, "I know you will Nanoha. You've always been a polite good girl. We all just want the best for you. It's frustrating for all of us to see you struggle when you could have had so many good matches here in Japan."

Turning her face away from her sister Nanoha replied quietly, "I know mama, it's I just want what you and daddy have. I want to fall in love and know my partner loves me just as much. I want to find someone who completes me."

The soft laugh her mother gave to this response hurt a little then her words stung her further, "Oh honey, you are so sweet and innocent sometimes. It's that naive side of you that makes us all worry about you. I was young and naive too once, but I trusted my family to guide me and they brought me together with your papa. I just wish you'd listen to us like I did my family so we can see you happily settled."

And there it was once again, the expectation that she should surrender her own free-will and let her family control her life for her own good. As tempting as it could sometimes be to give in and stop struggling so the endless guilt would lift off her shoulders she couldn't do it. Her family's idea of a proper life was so stifling and limited it made her feel claustrophobic.

Squaring her shoulders Nanoha then pushed herself up straight again and said, "I love you mama and I promise to listen to Miyuki's advice when it comes to clothes for my date. I'll talk to you again soon."

Thankfully her mother didn't put up any protest to this sudden ending of the call and just asked her to give her love to Miyuki before disconnecting. Too bad she couldn't end her sister's visit just as easily. The look of partial satisfaction on her sister's face meant Miyuki would likely continue to work on her throughout the rest of the day. It was just too bad for Miyuki, and the rest of her family, that she was just as stubborn as they were. No matter how much cajoling or nagging they rained down on her, her raging heart would not allow her to bow her head let alone marry any of the men her family thought would make a good match for her.

~"~"~"~

Nanoha was relieved when her sister left on Monday morning and was for the first time thankful Fate was the kind of person who rarely called or texted. The woman admitted she hated cell phones because they felt like a leash. She also preferred to speak to people face to face so she had their facial cues to better understand what they were saying. Then there was the fact it was so easy to misunderstand someone's email or text message. If she had made contact during that long weekend Nanoha knew Miyuki would have hijacked the phone and put the poor woman through the Spanish Inquisition.

It was nearly noon when a call she hadn't really been expecting came. Answering with a happy chirp to her voice, "Hello Fate-chan, how was your trip?"

The blonde was still far away from Mid Childa but felt if she didn't get at least a small fix of Nanoha soon she would go insane. The problems had multiplied and she was likely to be stuck in Belka for a few more days yet. She hated the corruption and sleazy manner most of the businesses conducted themselves with. She needed to speak to someone who wasn't corrupt and would never comport herself in such an underhanded manner.

The time difference made it difficult to find a good moment to call Nanoha but this morning she got up earlier than normal to finish her run. Having showered she now laid on her hotel bed half dressed trying to steel herself for another day.

"I am still out of the country but I wanted to hear a friendly voice, I hope I am not disturbing you," Fate admitted with a sigh.

The idea that Fate had called just to hear her voice made something inside her flutter with happiness, smiling as she sat back in her chair Nanoha said, "Never, I'm always happy to hear from you. Is everything going smoothly? Will you be home soon?"

Eyes closed Fate pictured Nanoha's smiling face and couldn't help the upward twitch of her own lips, "I have made some headway but I will likely be here for a few more days. The worst part of being here is there is no one I can trust enough to relax around. The men all want to get me drunk on vodka and bed me and the women would love to see me pushed down a flight of stairs."

Frowning Nanoha growled, "They better not, I don't care where the hell you are if someone pulls something like that on one of my friends I'll make sure they suffer. Please be careful Fate-chan and come home soon."

The warm feeling of hearing Nanoha going all protective over her gave Fate the boost needed to face another day, "I will, maybe we can go out to lunch when I get back?"

Thrilled with the offer Nanoha jumped on it, "You bet, call me when you get back and we can arrange it. It doesn't matter what day, I'll make sure to be free."

The enthusiasm in Nanoha's voice made Fate's heart ache. No one had ever made her feel this way, warm and happy and yet so inadequate, why hadn't she been born a man? If she had then she would have had a chance with this wonderful woman and could have made her mother happy.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Fate kept her voice light, "I will look forward to it. Have a good rest of the week Miss Nanoha."

~"~"~"~

Fate returned to her cold and empty hotel room late that night and sank onto the hard bed. She missed her oversized bed at home, but more than anything she missed Nanoha. She was drunk enough at that moment to be willing to admit she was if not already completely head over heels in love she was pretty damn close. There couldn't be a more perfect woman in the world and the way she made Fate feel was beyond anything she had thought possible. She had thought Cypha was the love of her life but being honest with herself now it was clear it had been lust and wishful thinking tag-teaming her rational mind. Luckily for her flagging self-confidence she hadn't given into the carnal urges, no matter how enticing Cypha had made herself.

Pulling the flat pillow to her Fate hid her face in its coolness as she thought of the women she loved. On the top of the list were her sister and mothers, Mothers...how will Nanoha respond when she finds out the truth about Lindy Harlaown and Precia Testarossa? She seems okay with homosexuals but would that acceptance end when it came to a future mother-in-law?

Then there was Arf, her best friend and the sister of her heart. Her physical relationship with Arf had always made her past girlfriends uncomfortable. They touched and teased too freely for there not to be anything going on between them according to her former girlfriends. But neither of them were attracted to the other that way. The idea of having sex with Arf was repulsive. Was she a gorgeous woman? Yes. Did she love Arf? Yes. Did she want to have sex or a romantic relationship with Arf? NO! It'd be like trying to date her own sister.

Then there was Megane. She could admit to loving the woman but it wasn't romantic nor was it sisterly. She loved her as a friend and co-parent, but she would never be her best friend or life partner. Her love of Megane grew out of her love of Lutecia, her foster daughter and the girl she loved with all her heart. Looking into the little girl's red eyes and seeing the same fear, loneliness and longing in them as her own drove her to try and do all she could to make her smile. But she hadn't been able to do the one thing Lutecia had wanted most. Fall in love with her mother and make them into a big happy family forever.

Maybe Megane could have lived the lie for her daughter's sake or she really did have feelings for her but Fate couldn't lie or pretend. She had plenty of opportunities to learn about the woman and had become intimately familiar with her body as she helped her through her physical therapy. She worked with the strong willed woman to regain the muscle tone throughout her body with grueling exercise then massaged the sore muscles and joints before helping her in soaking baths. But not once during the year she had lived so intimately with Megane had she lusted over her.

Everyone knows she loves long hair and to play with it is a sign of her attraction to a person. But with Megane it was just her helping groom the woman, when you help someone bathe it's expected you wash and comb out their hair too. When she first got out of the hospital she could barely sit upright on her own or lift a hairbrush so what did people expect?! For her to let the woman struggle on her own? The whole reason she brought her to live with her was so Lutecia could be with her mother and to help Megane get stronger as quickly as possible for Lutecia's sake.

As time went by she learned the woman had a great sense of humor and was very intelligent. She was also a great cook and a doting mother. But the urge to go farther than a chaste kiss on the lips never even entered Fate's mind. Yes, she had kissed Megane and she hadn't felt a thrill or gotten excited, nor longed for more. Neither of them had.

She had kissed Megane for a lot of different reasons but the most important was because Lutecia wanted them to be a family. She had just had the truth of Cypha's betrayal thrown in her face and wasn't feeling particularly strong at the moment. If there had been the least spark of attraction in that kiss she would have jumped on it and nurtured that tiny spark into a flame. She so desperately wanted a lover who she could share a family with but not even sweet Megane could entice her heart when it was at its lowest ebb.

Sighing Fate thought about the one woman she thought she loved, Cypha Huckebein. She had played her role just right. Like an injured bird she had brought the woman into her life and poured her time, attention and money into helping the woman. Unlike with Megane, Fate knew she was physically attracted to Cypha from the start. She liked the fact that Cypha could defend herself and her finely muscled body was very eye catching. Her dark skin made her gorgeous silver blonde hair stand out even more. Then there was her one striking golden eye that seemed to take in more of the world by itself then most other people's two.

Rolling onto her back Fate remembered their first kiss and how Cypha had laughed afterwards when she blushed. She always blushed because it seemed like she had done something wrong each time. But that spark of lust made it easy to ignore how wrong it felt. That and the way Cypha rubbed herself against her which had lead to higher brain functions shutting down a number of times. How much time, devotion and money had she wasted because she had let lust cloud her mind?

Stretching her arms above her head Fate sighed thinking, 'Money, that's what it came down to in the end. It's all people think about when they meet me. Oh you are the daughter of so-and-so, have you thought about supporting ...blah blah blah. All I am is a walking checkbook to most people.'

Rolling her shoulders and neck to work out the knots Fate considered the money and honestly didn't care about the lost. But everyone else (see Alicia) was obsessed with determining exactly how much Cypha had been able to squeeze out of her. Between outings, gifts and charges on her credit cards the amount was staggering; two million, eight hundred and sixty-seven thousand, four hundred and seventy-two dollars and seventeen cents. But that hadn't hurt as much as the lies she told to gain access to Fate's wealth. It was at moments like this, late at night when she was all alone that Fate wondered if Cypha had even enjoyed touching her. Or if she had just considering handling Fate as a chore that had to be completed so she could have her fun.

Fate knew she was too shy for her own good, she wasn't even sure where her insecurities came from when it came to sharing physical touches. Alicia and Chrono both had no issues with initiating contact with others or dating. Yet here she was twenty-five years old and she had never once had the nerve to ask someone out on a date. Never had she had the nerve to initiate a romantic kiss or taken someone else's hand while out on a date. She froze up the second the word date was added to the equation and she didn't know why.

Cypha had been able to take advantage of all her insecurities; her inability to speak what was on her mind meant Cypha could just put the words she wanted to hear in her mouth for her. Her inability to initiate physical affection meant all she had to do was overwhelm Fate with a few mind blowing kisses and quick gropes before her "prudish" nature made her stop her from going further. What a laugh, Cypha probably would have freaked out if Fate had ever acted on any of her own fantasies. Having the word prude thrown at her when her imagination and sexual appetite had her taking cold showers everyday was enough to make Fate cry.

Was she stupid for wanting to wait until she got married to give herself to her partner? It wasn't for any moral issue of purity but because she didn't want to be hurt. If she ever shared herself with someone then they left she wasn't sure if she could handle that. To know there was nothing about her that could save the relationship, not even sex could make them stay, would truly break her heart. She didn't handle rejection very well, and to have all of herself rejected would be devastating to her already rocky self-esteem.

Now looking back at the relationship with Cypha she could see how badly she had been played with, how easily she had been led around by the nose. Her friends and family had been cautious when it came to complaining about Cypha because it seemed like she was helping Fate break out of her shell. Then Fate took in Lutecia and things began to change, Fate was looking to see if Cypha would make a good mother and wife. She had just seen it as a new game to play.

Lutecia had quickly seen through Cypha and that had been the first stumbling block. Then Megane got out of the hospital and Fate brought her home and Cypha had seen her as a threat to her relationship with Fate. Megane was more concerned with regaining her health and her daughter, she appreciated everything Fate did for them and liked her a great deal but wasn't ready to think about romance. So when Cypha tried to claim she was dragging out her PT so she could keep stringing Fate along she had been offended. The argument had ended with Cypha slapping Megane and her saying more than she had planned.

When Fate saw the bruise on Megane's cheek she was incandescent with rage. Megane was and always would be physically frail, to strike her could seriously hurt her. What if she had lost her balance and fallen? The fact that Megane's welfare meant more to her than Cypha's feelings proved something Fate hadn't wanted to see at the time. She hadn't truly been in love with Cypha. She'd been in lust and the moment someone she loved was hurt that had burned away the weaker emotion's hold on her. Cypha could have hit her, yelled and screamed at her and she might have seen a way to forgive her and continued in her lust haze. But instead she hurt a person she loved and exposed herself for the user she really was.

Now a year on Fate knew it was time to move on. Everyone around her had moved on, Megane was engaged and Cypha had returned to Belka. A fact that was brought to her attention forcibly just a few minutes ago when she saw the blonde. She was somewhere in this hotel at that very moment with a man. Whether Cypha loved the man or not didn't matter, seeing her kiss the man so ardently had awoken all her feelings of insecurity again. Did the blonde even think about her anymore? Was there anything memorable about her? And if so, was she just a joke? How pathetic did Cypha really think she is?

Slamming her fist down on the bed Fate then pushed herself up to take a shower. The damn woman wasn't worth it. She wouldn't cry again, not over Cypha or her own stupidity. Swinging her feet to the ground she got up for a hot shower.

The hot water soothed her somewhat and getting out she dried off quickly before pulling on a pair of panties and a thin spaghetti string tank top. She let her mind recall the day she bought the set with Arf, her very best and very heterosexual friend. The woman had made more than one person in the store blush as she picked through the silk and lacy undergarments. Her comment about how all of Fate's underwear could be her lucky or battle panties had been pretty embarrassing. So what if she liked fancy underwear? They looked good on her and made her feel good about herself. That and apparently it wasn't a good idea to sleep naked when half a dozen annoying people had the key to your apartment.

Fate had just settled onto the bed again with her favorite book when there was a knock at her door. Frowning, she looked at the time and thought about ignoring it when the knock came again with a muffled voice, "Open up Fay, I know you're in there sweetheart."

The voice was like a kick in the gut.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there, ready for some more fun? After reading some of the reviews all I can say is: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is a slow burn story so I hope everyone is ready for a long bumpy ride. Leave me a comment/review as they feed my muse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN or its characters, I just do this for fun.**

**Chapter 5 **** The Incomplete Story**

By Wednesday Nanoha felt the lack of Fate's presence and her curiosity over how Hayate knew the blonde had reached a boiling point so she decided it was time to speak to her friend. Calling the petite brunette Nanoha planned on milking her for all the information she could. Meeting for lunch, but not at her and Fate's restaurant, Nanoha smiled when the hyperactive woman arrived.

Hugging her friend Nanoha said, "Hayate-chan it's so good to see you, how have you been? Everything look good on all your labs?"

Smirking Hayate looked at her long time friend as she sat down and sensed something was different, "I'm good, fit as a fiddle and twice as curvy."

Ignoring her best friend's eye roll the brunette leaned in and asked, "More importantly how about you? Everything go smoothly with Kurono-kun? I haven't heard from you in a while so I assumed things must have gone well. He's a complete babe isn't he?"

Looking away Nanoha laughed nervously, "Nyahaha, truthfully I haven't had a chance to go out with him yet. We've had to reschedule the date, things are so busy for both of us right now."

Hayate was now suspicious, especially when her favorite foods were delivered to the table without her having to order.

Eyes narrowing Hayate asked, "So if you haven't been going out with him the past four weekends what have you been doing?"

Picking at her food Nanoha avoided her friend's eyes, "Ah well I made a new friend and we've been hanging out and my sister was here last weekend so that kind of curtailed what I could do," Nanoha tried to excuse herself suddenly feeling guilty she hadn't at least called her best friend before now.

Shuddering Hayate said, "Well thanks for not getting me involved in keeping your sister entertained, she makes you seem normal. I swear your siblings have a serious stick up their butts, not even Signum and Shamal are such tight asses when it comes to being all right and proper. We can only be thankful I was around to keep you from becoming a complete stuck up bitch."

Frowning at her friend Nanoha said, "Please don't insult my family."

Glaring back Hayate replied, "I highly doubt you ask them not to insult me when they talk shit about me."

Sighing Nanoha tried not to let this conversation go down this familiar road, her family disapproved of Hayate and blamed her for all of Nanoha's eccentricities. Of course Hayate was just as disapproving of her family as they were of her. Hayate was the Queen of Individualism, of doing what made you happy and screwing the consequences.

"Hayate, I didn't call you here to start this argument with you again. You are my best friend and nothing my family can say will change that. Please can't you just be happy with the fact I am willing to disregard their disapproval to stay friends with you?"

Placing her hands on the table Hayate said, "I am happy with that Nanoha-chan. I love you like a sister but sometimes it really pisses me off how you still let them jerk you around and talk shit about your decisions. You're a grown woman and they should have more respect for you."

"Well Miyuki found out about my prospective date with Harlaown-san and approves. She was really surprised you know him, apparently his mother is someone our mom highly regards," Nanoha said trying to placate her friend and prime the pump.

Snorting Hayate leaned back in her chair and grumbled around a bite of fish, "I bet. Rindi-san is the last word in elegance, the only person I've seen come anywhere near her when it comes to elegance and grace is her daughter Feito-chan. But Feito-chan is hot as hell!"

Nanoha had to bite her cheek to stop herself from lashing out at her friend. She really did not like hearing her speak about Fate so familiarly or disrespectfully. Deciding it would be best not to let her best friend know she'd met Fate already since she'd then be grilled on the experience versus getting any information.

Putting on her most convincing confused look she asked, "Feito-chan? Is that Chrono's sister?"

Rolling her eyes at this Hayate answered, "Yes and no, she's adopted. Feito and Arishia Testarossa are two of the hottest blonde bombshells you're likely to meet. Kurono-kun's mom adopted them after their mother died."

Taking this as an opening she pointed out, "It seems like you know the family well. Does he get along with his adopted sisters?" Nanoha asked in as casual manner as possible as she speared a bite of her chicken salad.

Laughing at this Hayate said, "He adores Feito-chan, of course everyone loves the girl. He and Arishia get along as well as two siblings with disparate personalities can. He is very laid back and Arishia is a crackerjack."

Frowning at her plate Nanoha couldn't help feeling like Hayate had purposefully hidden her friendship with Fate from her. Why had it taken so long for her to mention the family? Why couldn't she have introduced her to Fate much sooner?

Seeing the small crease between Nanoha's eyes Hayate assumed she knew what was bothering her best friend. Poking her cheek playfully she said, "Mou Nano-tan, don't make faces. I didn't introduce you to the Harlaowns before because they only ever visited Signum's dojo."

Now there was a bone of contention between their families, whether the Takamachi or Wolkenritter dojo was the premiere training facility for martial arts. The one time her parents found out about her sneaking over to the more modern dojo they had grounded her for a month. Her father had been outraged by the perceived disloyalty of the trip.

Still her curiosity had her asking, "Was Chrono a student of your cousin?"

The petite woman said, "Yup, Kurono-kun learned to use the sword and staff from Siggie. He's not a master but he took it pretty seriously. When he had breaks we'd talk and joke around," then pouting a little she commented, "Feito-chan never seemed to appreciate my sense of humor."

It was Nanoha's turn to roll her eyes, Hayate's sense of humor was as twisted as a corkscrew. The brunette leaned back in her chair with a gleam of amusement in her eyes which usually denoted a long and embarrassing story was about to be told. Cutting off that tangent and learning more about Fate was vital.

Clearing her throat Nanoha asked, "What about his two adopted sisters? Do you get along with them? I've never heard you speak of them before."

There was a slight hesitation before Hayate shrugged casually, "There's not much to say. Arishia-san, his older sister, can be as bad as your sister when it comes to being pushy. She has a serious Napoleon Complex about her height. Threw a tantrum the day she realized I had a growth spurt and was suddenly taller than her."

Not really caring about this comment Nanoha tried again, "What about Fa...Feito?"

Smirking now Hayate pointed her fork at her friend as she said, "Oh Feito-chan is a real little sister type but looks like a model. Smoking hot, and gayer than rainbows. People usually respond to her in one of two ways, they either hate her guts or want to protect her. She's too shy for her own good so people think she is stuck up. In reality she's a bookworm and very introverted. Of the two sisters I'd say I she's more laid back since she can take a joke but well, she can be pretty boring to hang out with. But that's still better than Arishia… she use to… Arishia can be a real stickler nowadays."

Nanoha was really beginning to hate her best friend, the way she spoke about the blonde goddess was borderline disrespectful. But the real reason she was suddenly contemplating murder was the fact that Hayate knew Fate better than she'd ever likely get a chance to. The heiress had a great sense of humor and she couldn't remember meeting a person more fun to spend time with. Yes, Fate was shy and polite but she was so warm and earnest also.

The pair sat for a moment chewing quietly. Hayate liked eating and was somewhat placated for the moment. It seemed to her Nanoha had called her here to learn more about her prospective date. Well if she wanted information she'd have to ask politely. Finishing her last bite she reached for her purse and fished out her medication, making a face at the pills she popped them in her mouth and took a gulp of water to wash them down.

Nanoha had known Hayate long enough to know commenting on her medical condition or fussing over her would only annoy her friend. Deciding to deflect from the obvious elephant in the room she used her curiosity to move the conversation forward by asking, "Hmm so how did you and Harlaown-san become friends in the first place?" Remembering vividly how most of Signum's students avoided the petite girl like the plague.

There was a tiny pause then her friend wrinkled her nose before saying with a strange emphasis, "Kurono-kun and I bonded over our dislike of violence. He and I would rather use our words than fists. He's a decent fighter with a staff and fists but his dad didn't want him becoming a brutish meathead so instructed his mother to wait until he was older before letting him learn a martial art. He wanted him to fully develop his empathy before he developed that so called killer instinct you muscle bound thugs seem to think is necessary to be a great fighter."

This knowledge made Nanoha worry that Chrono might actually be a pampered prince after all. If he was a pampered prince what did that mean for Fate? She wasn't a snob or disrespectful but that wouldn't be enough to earn her family's acceptance. Ugh! Fate's abilities as a fighter will be the least of her concerns if she ever decided to present the woman to her family as a prospective lover. Her parents would likely disown her, after her brother and father struck the poor woman down for corrupting her.

Even if she was interested in Chrono Harlaown hearing her friend describe his abilities would have put her on her guard, men who knew just enough to get themselves into trouble but not back up their posturing really annoyed her. Having spoken to him on the phone a few times now she knew he had a charm and charisma by the bucket load but Nanoha had little time for men who couldn't at least stand up to her. Perhaps she had let her family influence her more than was wise but she hated men who maintained their physique for nothing but aesthetic reasons.

Poking Nanoha on the cheek Hayate grumbled, "He's not a wimp Nanoha-chan so don't make faces. Don't go judging him before you even meet him. God you spend one weekend with your sister and that judgemental attitude of yours flares up again."

Sticking her tongue at her friend Nanoha replied, "I am not being judgemental. I am just worried for his health and safety. Miyuki says papa wants to meet him if the date goes well. You know what that means."

Rubbing her forehead Hayate said, "You could just lie. It's not like they would know. You really should give a guy a little time to become more invested in the relationship before springing your family on him. And a little nookie can go a long way."

Not willing to let that topic to take hold, again, Nanoha decided lunch was officially over. Reaching for her purse she fished out some cash to leave on the table before saying in her best polite Takamachi voice, "It was good to see you again Hayate-chan. We'll have to do this again soon. Until then please behave yourself."

Before she was able to get ten feet away Hayate called out, "I'll let you off the hook for now Nano-tan but I expect to see you this weekend for my Halloween party."

Wincing at the thought Nanoha nodded her head and waved without turning back.

~"~"~"~

For Fate it had been a sleepless few nights and even more stressful days that dragged out endlessly. All she could do was stare at the calender wishing she was able to return home. Cypha was making a complete nuisance of herself and seemed to think messing with Fate's mind was the height of fun. Too bad Fate no longer found anything about the woman the slightest bit attractive.

The lustful thoughts that had once left her a drooling idiot over Cypha were long gone. Maybe time and the realization of how untrustworthy the diabolical creature was had cured her. Or maybe the fact she was now really and truly in love with someone that protected her sanity from the worst of the woman's mind games.

That first night in the heat of the moment and in her intoxication she had stupidly opened the door. Half naked and angry she had yanked the door open and growled, "What do you want?!"

The appreciative look Cypra gave her made her feel ill, god only knew what diseases this woman carried from her whoring. In her drunken state that was the only word that seemed to apply to the tall blonde before her, Whore.

Ignoring Fate's agitated state Cypha had leaned in and pressed a kiss to Fate's lips and whispered, "I thought my little Fay might want a little company. The nights can be so cold and lonely."

More than any cheap grain liquor could, the kiss make her stomach roil in nausea. Glaring at the woman and in a slightly slurred voice she let her intoxicated anger speak, "Go fuck yourself Huckebein. I have no use for a two-bit whore like you. If I wanted a bed warmer I could find something younger and hotter on the street."

Never had Fate spoken to her in such a manner but seeing how drunk she was Cypha decided to make another play, "You are drunk Fay, let me take care of you. You like it when I pamper you. Let me take away all the pain."

The look of disgust and dismissal was clear to see in ruby eyes, "Go away Huckebein. I'd rather suffer the fires of hell than let you touch me again. You are a whore and I am done with being used by a cheap trick like you."

The slamming of the door after that statement just fired up Cypha's need for revenge. She needed to see Fate beg again. She needed for her pride's sake to be the one with the power to bend Fate T. Harlaown to her will.

Each subsequent night Fate made it her goal to get some young woman into her room, not that she had any interest in them carnally, but to piss off Cypha. There were plenty of women of the night that knew and hated Cypha. All she needed to do is stand at the bar and ask for a Natasha and she'd have a woman more than willing to spend a few hours hanging out in her room. When they returned to her room she made her objective clear and the lovely ladies agreed to the easiest job of their lives. Lounge on her suite's couch watching television on mute while Fate spent those hours working on her laptop. The opportunity to annoy Cypha and get a wad of cash without having to spread their legs wasn't one to be passed up.

There had been a few who had offered genuinely to take care of Fate's needs and had been slightly offended when she declined. When she told the women she was in love and couldn't betray her lover they settled down. All understood how pushy Cypha could be and this pretense was probably the only way to keep her at bay. At the end of the night the only physical contact she had with the hired help was to make sure they looked mussed up when she left.

Three nights passed in this fashion before Friday dawned and she was finally ready to return to Mid Childa. Packing her bags and double checking she had everything Fate was about to check out of her hotel room when the door clicked open behind her. The scent of jasmine filled the room and Fate's stomach roiled in disgust. How she had ever found this scent entrancing she didn't know but now it left her sick. Before the blonde could lay a hand on her Fate turned and glared at her.

"I do not know how you got in here but you are not welcome. I want nothing to do with you, now or ever," Fate said with finality in her voice.

The smirk on Cypha's face spoke volumes of what she thought of the speech. Then she reached for the top button of her long coat and began to undo it. The view of deeply tanned skin didn't make Fate blush or swoon, it pissed her off. Grabbing a hold of the woman by the arm Fate dragged her to the door in a rage.

"Get out! Get out! I don't want to see you. I don't want to know you. You disgust me, nothing you could say or do will ever make me change my mind. Now just leave me the hell alone!"

Never in all the years Cypha had known Fate had she ever seen this side of Fate. The past three nights seeing her leave with younger women had infuriated her but unlike those girls she knew what she really liked. She had thought now that Fate was sober and had been disappointed by those girls she'd be ready for a real woman. Instead Fate was now being even more vitriolic in her refusal.

The rough grip on her arm was bruising and the raging anger in her voice made it clear Fate was close to the edge. She knew better than most exactly how strong and skilled a fighter Fate was, she had seen Fate take on much larger and stronger opponents and knock them to their asses. That's what she could do when calm, what the hell would she be capable of in a berserker rage?

Cypha had thought she could rekindle a little of Fate's old lust for her and perhaps for old times sake get a little financial assistance. It was clear the lust was dead and in its place was disgust and borderline hate. Since Fate wasn't her only option for monetary support and keeping her looks intact was a high priority so she allowed herself to be chivied out of the room with little protest. Once the door slammed she fixed her coat and soothed down her hair. While her pride was still hurt more important to the scheme of things was her ability to find a new prey. Swallowing her pride, for now, she shrugged off the dismissal. So what if this avenue of funds had dried up, there were always more gullible fools willing to be parted from their money in exchange for some physical comfort.

~"~"~"~

It was nearly an hour before Fate felt in control of herself enough to leave her hotel room. She still had three hours before her flight and had planned to do some shopping before leaving but now all she wanted was to be away from this god forsaken country. The entire trip had been nothing but torture to her. Right now more than anything she wanted Nanoha beside her, to see her smile and hear her calming voice.

Fate was reaching for her phone to call the woman when she hesitated. Removing her hand from her pocket she left her cell phone where it was. She would not allow herself to become dependent on Nanoha. She would not allow the woman any more control over her heart and mind. She would not allow herself to succumb to the feelings of love she already felt for the sapphire eyed angel. To do so would doom her to even greater heartache when Nanoha and her brother finally became a couple.

Picking up her bags she opened the door to the hotel room and was relieved to see the coast clear. Apparently her high handed treatment was enough to frighten her unwelcome guest off. Hopefully for good. Taking a taxi to the airport Fate decided the best thing to do would be to check in and find a corner to hole up in until her plane departed. She had no wish to be further harassed by unwanted visitors.

The ultra modern airport of Belka's capital city made Fate feel like a lab rat in a maze but she eventually found her way to her terminal and then to a semi-secluded spot where she could watch her fellow travelers. People watching was a favored pastime for her, observing their interactions and little quirks helped her feel like she understood people a little bit better. Everyone seemed to be searching for the same things even if they went through the process of finding it differently.

When a couple entered her line of sight she was instantly intrigued by their interactions. The pair were both women and one was what her mother would have call a soft butch while the other was a lipstick lesbian. Their exterior appearances though made no difference on how they were reacting to their imminent separation. Both clung to the other and the look of pain and longing on both their faces made it clear their separation was unwelcome.

When the more feminine of the pair took her partner's hand she removed a ring on her hand and placed it in her lover's palm before beginning to sob. The soft tones of their voices came to Fate and they broke her heart. The more traditional looking of the pair was leaving to marry someone else. Not because she was in love with her male partner but because of family honor and social pressure.

The scene cut her to the core of her soul and made her realize even if Nanoha was willing to give her a chance eventually a scene like this would be the result. A woman from a traditional family such as hers would be expected to marry and have children. So what if Mid Childa allowed same sex marriage or that Fate was willing to provide for any child she bore, there was no honor in a union such as she could offer. There would only be disgrace for Nanoha in being tied to another woman.

Turning away she looked out the window and watched the planes taxi up and down the runway. She would be wise to cut Nanoha off but there was a greater chance of her being able to stop breathing then her giving up her presence. Even friendship would be better than nothing, as long as the woman could smile then Fate knew she could soothe her aching soul with its balm. She was true believer in putting the happiness of your beloved above her own, she would sacrifice everything she was, all her hopes and dreams just to ensure her happiness.

Closing her eyes she tried to imagine the future where Nanoha was her sister-in-law, the wedding and the eventual children that would come. The pain was enough to make her gasp but she swallowed it down like a bitter pill. Nanoha in a white dress walking down the aisle to exchange vows of love and devotion would be an angelic sight. The future children she gave birth too would be beautiful spirited little jewels. She silently swore she would spoil the children every chance she had.

Eventually her exhaustion and daydreaming combined and she fell into sleep and suddenly her dreams shifted. No longer was it her brother welcoming a smiling Nanoha at the end of the rose petal covered aisle. The person holding a pregnant Nanoha wasn't her brother, nor was he the proud father carrying her children in the crook of his arm. Now that position was all her own and she could almost taste the kiss that would seal their vows.

Snapping her eyes open she sat up and rubbed her eyes, stretching her neck and back she got up and went to search for an alcoholic drink. She rarely indulged in spirits but after the lucid dream of a life she could never have she needed one desperately. Truly she was a glutton for suffering. Even realizing that she couldn't stop the feelings rampaging through her.

~"~"~"~

It was late Friday afternoon when Fate finally returned home. Dropping her bag on the floor she stumbled to her bed and fell on it face first. The oversized bed was cool and seemed to embrace her as she buried her face in her goose down pillow. She knew her family would expect her to have dinner with them but she desperately needed a nap. Allowing her body to truly relax for the first time in a week she dozed off once more into dreams of an auburn haired woman with sapphire eyes.

The screaming shout of her name had Fate jumping up in bed and crashing into the small body that had pounced on her. Groaning she pushed the smaller woman off her and rubbed her back, "Ah Alicia, was that really necessary? I was sleeping."

Pouting from her side of the bed the petite blonde replied, "But I missed you Schätzchen."

Rolling her eyes Fate said, "I missed you too but could you please be a bit more gentle in your enthusiasm, one of these days you're going to seriously hurt one of us doing that."

Waving her sister off Alicia replied, "Pish-posh Fate, now hurry up and get washed up, mom cooked dinner and she expects us there in ten minutes."

Crawling out of bed Fate stretched and padded into her bathroom. A quick wash up later she came out to find an outfit laid out on her bed, accepting the selection Fate changed into the fresh clothing. Coming out of her room Alicia gave her a quick look over and smiled. Fate distrusted that smile and wondered what her sister was up to now.

Entering their mom's apartment down the hall from her own Fate felt her heart sink when she saw who was waiting on them. Alicia's long time boyfriend Nicholas Mars and one of her least favorite people Uno Scaglietti. She sighed as she knew once again she would be dealing with this woman's not so subtle come ons. Uno used her friendship with Alicia to gain entrance into their family circle and not even her relationship with other women was enough to halt her amorous behavior. Fate might have found the attention more acceptable if she didn't know her family would use the relationship to recapture a foothold in Testarossa Corp. It didn't matter if the connection would bring in more profits, the manner in which they would be gained was reprehensible to her.

Bowing to the guests she greeted them both civilly before excusing herself to greet her mom in the kitchen. The teal haired woman gave her a sad smile before embracing her tightly, "I am so sorry love. I wanted this to be just family but Alicia brought Uno along unannounced."

Shaking her head Fate snuggled into her mom for a moment and tried to find the strength to get through what was to be an emotionally exhausting evening. The soft hand rubbing her back helped but honestly all she wanted to do was go back to her apartment and crawl back into bed. Taking a deep breath Fate pulled back and put on her best gracious smile. The worried look in her mom's eyes made it clear she knew how difficult this would be and that she'd try to deflect as much of Uno's attention from her as possible.

Kissing her mom on the cheek Fate said, "It's okay mom, it's just dinner after all."

Both of them knew Alicia meant well, she wanted Fate settled down in a steady relationship and to see their company prosper. She saw no problem with how the Scagliettis and their Numeri offshoots conducted their business, which was why Lindy refused to let her take on the leadership role she felt was her birthright. In time Fate would take on that mantle as she had proven time and again she lived and conducted all her business with honor and integrity.

~"~"~"~

After the small group finished the starters and salad Fate got up to clear the table and bring in the main course. The pointed look from Lindy to her elder daughter to help her sister had the woman barely suppressing an eye roll. Getting up she took the dishes from her fiance and best friend before following her sister into the kitchen.

Fate had just placed the dishes in the sink and was getting ready to pick up the side dishes when she noticed Alicia had followed. She couldn't help the internal laugh at her sister's pouty look. She hated all things domestic and considered her high intelligence and wealth meant such things were beneath her. Of the four Harlaowns she was the only one who paid for a cleaning service to maintain her apartment. She more often than not ate with Fate or their mother or ate out as she was a menace in the kitchen. Alicia was a spoiled princess who once she decided something wasn't suited to her it became stupid. And after repeated failures at learning to cook she deemed it beneath her and something she was obviously not meant to do.

The fact that Fate not only had a higher IQ, but was more physically developed, enjoyed cooking and most cleaning chores greatly annoyed Alicia. It was her sister's perfection in so many of the ways that she lacked that made her harp on the few areas where Fate seemed to have trouble succeeding. The biggest one being Fate's inability to find and keep a girlfriend. Heaven help Fate if Alicia ever found out her sister was a virgin, it was a protective lie Fate told her sister that she had had a lover while living overseas. Alicia was probably the only person deluded enough to believe the lie.

Placing her own pile of dishes in the sink with a loud clink made Fate flinch then sigh, one day their mom was going to snap if she kept that kind of behavior up and finally spank her. Lindy had the patience of a saint but of all the children Alicia had always been the one to push her to her wits' end. She was so much like Precia Testarossa in that she was the only person who could get under her skin with her bratty behavior. As the elder of the three children Alicia had been expected to watch out for her younger siblings but she had taken that as an edict to lord over them. Lindy had tried to curb this behavior but Precia thought it was hilarious and encouraged her since she felt it would toughen up the younger children and give her elder daughter leadership skills.

Leaning against the sink Alicia glared at her sister, she could see the humor in her eyes and didn't appreciate being laughed at, huffing she said, "I don't know why mom doesn't just get a housekeeper. This is such a waste of time and demeaning."

Fate shrugged and decided not to give her sister any encouragement to whine again about this topic. She was just about to escape the kitchen when Alicia caught Fate's wrist and pulled her around.

The tiny woman gave her sister a penetrating stare then said, "Why can't you just give Uno a chance Fay? She could be good for you. She'd never cheat on you and she really does like you a lot."

Stiffening Fate pulled away, "No thanks, she really isn't my type."

Annoyed by this vague denial Alicia asked, "Oh and what is your type then?"

Blushing Fate felt her mouth run away with her, "Intelligent, funny, gentle hearted, someone with a smile that can light up the room, someone who looks at me and just sees Fate and not our company or wealth."

Snorting Alicia poked her sister in the stomach and said, "You are so naive Fay. Do you honestly think Nicolas isn't interested in our family's reputation or wealth?"

Worried and confused Fate asked, "Surely he at least cares for you, otherwise why are you still with him?"

Grabbing her sister's chin Alicia spelt it out, "He's hot, he's wealthy and has good connections. Only you and Chrono are foolish enough to believe in all that romantic claptrap."

Leaning down to press her forehead to her sister's Fate said quietly, "Mama and mom believed in all that romantic claptrap. They loved each other and that's what I want. It should be what you want too. Don't sell yourself short with a man you don't love."

Pulling away from her sister Alicia bit her lip then said, "I don't have the time or luxury of being that naive. I want to make our company the best it can be and want strong intelligent children, Nicolas can help me with that. If you'd just get your head out of your ass you'd see Uno isn't the worst you could do and is better than any of the other women you've dated."

Seeing they were at the same crossroads and knowing they'd never come to a consensus Fate shook her head and said, "Enough the food is getting cold and if we don't hurry mom will come looking for us.

~"~"~"~

It was nearly eleven when Fate was finally able to tear herself away from the disastrous dinner party. Picking up her cell phone she wondered if it would be rude to call Nanoha so late. It was Friday night perhaps the woman was out with friends or… (swallowing hard at the disastrous thought) on a date? Surely the woman would not be at home. Deciding the best thing to do would be to send Nanoha a text message to let her know she was back and to tell her to call her when it was convenient to her.

In less than three minutes her phone began to ring and Fate was surprised to see it was Nanoha. Smiling unconsciously she accepted the call, she barely got to say hello before Nanoha began speaking.

"Fate-chan! Did you just get back? Are you okay? Have you eaten yet?," the tone Nanoha used was happy with more than a hint of tender concern in it.

Sitting on her bed she peeled off her tights before replying, "I got back around five and took a nap before having dinner with my family. I just got back to my apartment and wanted to let you know I was back. I am fine, tired but a proper night's sleep in my own bed will take care of that."

Worried she was being pushy but really wanting to see the blonde again Nanoha asked, "Would you be up to going to lunch with me tomorrow or did you want to stay home and relax?"

Smiling at the offer Fate replied, "I would love to have lunch with you. I missed you this past week. I missed our lunches together."

Blushing Nanoha grinned into her telephone, Fate missed her!, "I missed you too. It's funny but this week seemed to drag without you around. Even having lunch with my best friend wasn't enough to make up for not seeing you. It's silly to feel that way isn't it? I mean we've only known each other for a short time but hanging out with you is a lot of fun."

Feeling so conflicted Fate couldn't help saying in a quiet voice as tears filled her eyes, "Yes, you are right. It's a lot of fun spending time with you. It's just as I said when we met, you are a very easy person to talk too."

"Um Fate-chan, can I ask a favor of you?" Nanoha ask timidly.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to refuse the woman anything Fate hummed.

"Tomorrow night is Hayate's Halloween Party and I was wondering if you'd come with me?"

Rubbing her eyes with defeat Fate sighed and said, "Sure. I'd love to."

She was such a liar sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we are again... I hope this chapter feeds your NanoFate loving souls. Please feed mine with a comment/review to help keep my strength up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN or its characters. I make no profit from my writing.**

**Chapter Six: The Fine Line**

The plan was for the pair to meet up for lunch then do some shopping before taking in a movie. Then they would head over to Fate's apartment to change before finally heading to Hayate's apartment for the dreaded party.

Getting up that morning Nanoha dressed carefully. More carefully than she had for any previous date she'd ever been on. Shaking her head she castigated herself, this wasn't a date! Fate wasn't interested in her like that. Besides she still hadn't come to any conclusion in regards to her true sexuality. Was she just being an attention hungry heterosexual woman? It would be so wrong to lead Fate on then once they had kissed or gone further she realize the whole thing was a mistake.

Fate similarly got up early and carefully dressed. She knew it was hopeless but she'd couldn't help wanting to impress Nanoha. She wanted her admiration and smiles. Never had she been so wrapped up in what her date might think of her outfit. When the taboo word "Date" flitted through her head she froze and desperately beat that idea to death. This wasn't a date!

The day started exactly how Nanoha planned, she arrived a bit early at their rendezvous point. Seeing Fate already there even before her made her heart leap with joy. Fate was just as eager to see her as she was to see the blonde. Being a little too early for lunch, as it was only ten thirty and the pair had planned to meet at noon, they took a short stroll down the block to check out a small bookstore.

Both women quickly found a book and seeing an open loveseat the pair settled in and decided to read for a little while to pass the time until lunch. It didn't take long for Nanoha's inner kitten to take over and she was soon snuggled into Fate's side. If there was one thing Fate loved it was cuddling and Nanoha curling into her made it impossible for her to resist. Raising an arm she allowed Nanoha to snuggle into her properly, resting her head on her shoulder as she read.

When Nanoha's alarm went off at eleven forty-five she finally noticed she had practically crawled into the blonde's lap. Fate had given up reading after Nanoha shifted the last time making it impossible to hold her book. She was now napping, content to let her lap kitten use her for a pillow as she read. Nanoha had never been so embarrassed in her life. She couldn't believe she had just treated her friend so proprietorially.

Fate wouldn't even allow herself to think about what this all meant to her. She loved snuggling with her loved ones true but she hated _strangers_ coming into her personal space. She hardly knew Nanoha but just as she felt the night they went dancing it was like a missing part of herself had finally come back to her. They fit so comfortably together, Nanoha seemed designed to fit perfectly against her and felt so good. There was no way Fate was ever going to push her away, even if her head told her it was stupid and her heart trembled in fear of future heartbreak she couldn't deny how much it wanted Nanoha close.

Climbing off Fate she apologized to the dozing blonde, "I'm so sorry Fate-chan. You should have said something, if I do something like this again just push me off. I have zero sense of personal space when I am reading or distracted. I won't be offended if you tell me to move."

Stretching and giving a little yawn Fate replied, "I don't mind. You were keeping me warm and I enjoyed my nap. Miss Nanoha is like a cuddly kitten, it'd be cruel to push an innocent little creature away when all they're looking for is warmth. Besides it's not like you meant anything by it."

For some reason that assumption hurt Nanoha, as if the blonde was stating even if that had been an attempt to flirt with her she wouldn't have found it alluring. Implying that Nanoha wasn't her type and her actions could only be seen as childish. Of course she should be happy Fate hadn't misconstrued her behavior yet at the same time she couldn't help wanting to know she had some effect on the woman.

Ducking her head blushing she tried to play off the hurt, "Be careful what you say Fate-chan, you might end up with me sitting in your lap during the movie. Make sure you keep your armrest in place as a barrier."

She said all this in a joking tone as they made their way to the counter but Fate could see Nanoha was still upset so once they got to the counter she took both hers and Nanoha's book to pay.

The sapphire eyed woman tried to complain but Fate forestalled her saying, "Shush Miss Kitty, remember I still have to make up for my brother's poor behavior. My family's honor is on the line."

Nanoha almost regretted using that as an excuse to force the blonde to go out with her originally. But there was a teasing tone to her voice that gave Nanoha hope that Fate wasn't really here against her will. Taking Fate's arm again they left the bookstore and made their way back to the restaurant. Fate stretched her neck and groaned a bit as she tried to work out a knot as they walked.

Seeing this Nanoha reached up and began massaging Fate's long smooth neck. The blonde halted almost immediately and leaned into the touch. The little happy noises she made when Nanoha found the knot and worked it out made her think of an excited puppy. Nanoha was in heaven at the moment having pulled the distracted blonde off of the path and into a secluded nook between two buildings. She wondered if she could get away with kissing Fate at the moment. Would she even notice?

Releasing her hold on Fate, Nanoha watched as rational thinking flooded back into her mind along with a powerful blush of embarrassment. Apparently Fate was just as embarrassed over her unconscious behavior as Nanoha had been over hers. Maybe this display would ensure the blonde's willingness to help prevent Nanoha behaving in such an uncouth manner.

"You know Miss Nanoha I normally do not have a problem with controlling myself. I find I must ask you to keep your hands to yourself when we are in a public venue," Fate stated very politely.

Suddenly Nanoha realized Fate hadn't really been the one to lose control, she had…again. She had reduced Fate into a whimpering puppy with her massage and continued to do so until she decided Fate had had enough. She was awful, why wasn't the woman slapping her or at least yelling at her and calling her names?

The look of horrified realization over what she'd done and the look of sincere contrition made it impossible for Fate to feel angry at the woman. Again it wasn't like Nanoha had done it to humiliate or even flirt with her in public; she had started in an effort to help. The auburn haired woman was a toucher, maybe not as bad as some others but she obviously liked making physical contact with people as they interacted. Fate only wished that there was more meaning behind the touches, why couldn't Nanoha feel the same way she did?

Accepting this aspect of her new friend's nature Fate leaned in so their foreheads touched as she took her hands, "Miss Nanoha, I am not angry. Nor am I offended or disgusted by your behavior. I like you a great deal. As your friend I will be happy to provide you with a warm lap to snuggle in when reading when we are in private. And as your friend I hope you will offer me another massage, you have wonderful hands, of course this massage, if it does happen, should be done in a more appropriate setting."

Squeezing Fate's hands gently Nanoha said, "Thank you… for being so understanding. A lot of people think I am weird. I really didn't mean to embarrass you. It just seemed like you had a bad knot and were enjoying the massage so I just kept going."

Knowing what she was doing was walking a fine line between reassuring a friend and flirting Fate turned over Nanoha's left hand in her own. Tracing the sensitive fingers and running her fingertips across Nanoha's palm Fate could feel the steady thump of her pulse under her fingers as she gently held her wrist.

"Miss Nanoha, I know it was not your intention to embarrass me. I have other friends like you. You remember Miss Ginga Nakajima, she can be quite handsy sometimes. I believe we both know another woman; Miss Hayate Yagami is the most handsy woman I know. Be at peace, I do not find it offensive," Fate said kindly.

Hearing that woman's name again Nanoha couldn't help but ask, "Are you very close to Nakajima-san?"

Brow furrowing Fate said, "She would like to be closer with me but I do not see her in a romantic light. She is too liberal with words of love. I have seen her go through a number of women since I met her, all were her greatest love while she was with them, then suddenly she grows bored and discards them. I do not want to be just another notch on her bed post."

Squeezing Fate's hand Nanoha said quietly, "A person would have to be crazy to want to use you like that. If I was with you I know I'd never grow bored and most definitely never discard you."

Pulling away Fate said fleetingly, "More's the pity you are not a lesbian then, ah well at least we can be friends."

Nanoha wasn't sure if she understood the underlying meaning in that statement, did Fate mean to say she'd go out with her if she was homosexual? Suddenly her infatuation became much stronger; she could feel something inside her reach out for Fate. Her tenuous grip on her so-called heterosexuality was slipping and she was beginning to wish she had stolen a kiss when she had a chance.

During lunch they kept the conversation light for which both were thankful. Each lost in their own thoughts over the earlier exchange. After leaving the restaurant Fate wondered if this was such a good idea. Her mind was playing Nanoha's words over and over making her wish for something that was obviously never going to happen.

They were coming up to the shopping district and Fate's eye was caught by a costume store, it had the kinds of things Miss Yagami would love. Laughing quietly she smiled at the display.

Nanoha heard the laugh and stopped to look at the blonde, "What is it?"

Pointing at the display Fate said, "Can't you see Miss Yagami trying to get someone into that outfit?"

Shaking her head with a smile Nanoha said, "She's done that to me so many times it's impossible to count. I've known her since we were nine years old and she's never grown up."

Fate had a sad smile on her face when she spoke, "It must be nice to have a friendship that has lasted for so long. I am not very good at making friends. Being called a Hime in school tends to make people think you are too high for normal friendship. The students at my school put me on a pedestal and heaven help anyone who tried to get too close to me. I wasn't to be sullied by a mere peasant; it was all very silly and lonesome."

Recalling Fate's foster sister using the term to describe the blonde Nanoha wondered if the girl understood how much pain it had caused Fate?

Touching Fate's arm Nanoha said heatedly, "That's awful. I wish I had gone to school with you, I wouldn't have let anyone keep me from being your friend."

Patting Nanoha's hand Fate laughed, "I am sure you would have been a very good friend, just as you are now. Come now there are better stores to be looking at than this one. Heaven help us if Miss Yagami catches us outside it."

Halting Fate before she could leave the storefront Nanoha asked, "Fate-chan do you have a costume for tonight's party?"

Blanching at the question Fate stammered, "You didn't say it was a costume party…"

Seeing how uncomfortable Fate was with the idea Nanoha said sadly, "If you don't want to go you don't have too. I know I asked you at the last minute."

Squaring her shoulders Fate stiffened her resolve. She wouldn't disappoint Nanoha.

"It's fine Miss Nanoha. What do you say we step in here and see what's available?"

~"~"~"~

After the highly embarrassing and revealing experience of costume shopping Nanoha was glad to escape into more normal stores. Fate really was a goddess and some of those costumes in combination with her curves should have been declared illegal. Nanoha was sure she was going to be dreaming about Fate in some of them for a long time to come.

Shopping with Fate was different from shopping with her other friends. Suzuka usually was too busy keeping Arisa from running away to pay her any attention. Arisa hated shopping and always made a fuss over how long they were taking. Then Hayate would constantly try to get her to try on outrageous outfits. Fate by contrast was patient, had excellent taste and was happy to give her opinion on the clothes she selected.

Stepping into the dressing room to try on a dress she found she couldn't get the zipper up having gotten it stuck. Not thinking she called out for Fate to help her. The blonde opened the door and saw the bare expanse of Nanoha's back and felt her mouth go dry. Oh this was too much a temptation for any mortal, the exposed skin looked soft and oh so kissable.

Turning to the blonde Nanoha could have sworn she saw lust in Fate's eyes for a fleeting second before she blinked and she was looking into dull blue again. Once again Nanoha felt annoyance at the contacts; she really wanted those awful blue discs to be gone and to see the real Fate. Did Fate feel anything for her? Did she want Fate to feel more than friendship for her?

The more Nanoha looked at the blonde silently in the small enclosed space the more she wished Fate would kiss her. She wanted the woman to press her against the wall of the changing room and finally make her feel alive. She wanted romance and to feel the thrill of desire with this woman. Questioning herself one last time for only a moment Nanoha finally came to grips with the fact that she wasn't straight. Even if Chrono Harlaown offered her the world and was the most gorgeous man alive she'd have to refuse him. Her heart, mind and body were calling out for only one person, Fate.

Swallowing her nerves Fate asked quietly, "Did you need some help Miss Nanoha?"

Deciding that she needed to be careful as she tested the waters Nanoha asked timorously, "Um, could you do me up? The zipper is stuck."

She turned her back to the blonde again and watched her approach in the mirror. The feeling of Fate's long delicate fingers brushing her back made her shiver and real arousal grow. No, there was no denying she was painfully attracted to Fate and had been from the first time they met. She had never looked forward to seeing a person or dreamed of a person the way she had with Fate. Each meeting had further fueled her need to see more of her.

Standing back Fate turned Nanoha and looked over the outfit on her friend and felt depression grow in her, Nanoha was so beautiful and sweet what chance did her brother have in resisting her? Soon, very soon Nanoha would belong to him and he to her and she'd be relegated to the role of occasional shopping buddy. Maybe she'd still get to eat with her on the rare occasion but Chrono wouldn't waste an instant to be alone with her.

Smiling sadly Fate said, "You look lovely Miss Nanoha. I know my brother would agree, perhaps I should get it for you as a gift? You can wear it on your date with him."

Nanoha grabbed a hold of Fate's arm as she began to retreat and not thinking she said, "Please don't. I really don't like the idea of you dressing me up for your brother. It feels wrong."

Fate flushed when the words hit her and she stammered, "Uh, oh I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to offend you. You're not some escort call girl that needs to be properly dressed for a job, my apologies Miss Nanoha. I…I think it'd be best for me to call an end to this outing now. My head is quite a mess; I don't know what I am thinking anymore."

Pulling Fate into a hug Nanoha hid her face in her shoulder and mumbled, "Please don't go. I wasn't offended. I was being a little silly is all. If you want to buy something for me I just hope you do it because it makes you happy, not for someone else's happiness. I don't expect gifts from you but if you give them to me please do it for the right reason."

Hugging Nanoha tighter for a moment Fate could almost pretend Nanoha was hers. Hers to love and spoil but her mind refused to let her rebellious heart delude her for long. Releasing her and with a civil formality Fate excused herself so Nanoha could change. Nanoha didn't buy the dress; she didn't want Fate thinking she was going to wear something like that for her brother. If she ever did wear a dress so classy it would be for the blonde woman, not Chrono Harlaown.

Exiting the store the pair made their way to the movie theater, it was earlier than they had planned to go but they both agreed to at least check movie times and pre-purchase their tickets. Looking over the offerings Fate wrinkled her nose, chick flick, chick flick, brain dead comedy, overly serious drama, pathetic reboot of a superhero film, horror movie filled with clichés and a plotless action film with scantily clad women. While the last two wouldn't hurt as badly as the others Fate wasn't about to be seen drooling over other women in front of Nanoha.

Worried at the evil grin on Nanoha's face as she looked over the selection Fate asked, "Was there a particular film you wanted to see?"

Nanoha loved horror films, the recent productions had been subpar as far as she was concerned but they frightened the bejesus out of Hayate and that was always worth a laugh. Looking at the beautiful blonde she wondered how well she handled slashers. Would she be like Nanoha and laugh at the bad CGI and prop blood or be like Hayate and squirm under the chair and jump at the slightest movement?

Trying for an innocent look which failed miserably with the mischievous gleam in her eyes Nanoha said, "I was thinking maybe the horror movie but only if it won't be too much for Fate-chan."

Amused by the behavior Fate felt herself relax a bit, Nanoha really was too cute and obviously was trying to put the outing (this wasn't a date!) back on the friendly footing it had started off with.

Deciding to tease her a little Fate made a face and said with fake fear, "I don't know Miss Nanoha, you might have me in your lap."

Nanoha turned a bright pink at this, Fate in her lap all snuggled in would really be pushing her self control. Control she didn't want to be wielding, she wanted to give in to the rioting feelings that were growing by leaps and bounds every second she spent with the blonde.

Seeing the pink Fate laughed and said, "I am just teasing you Miss Nanoha, I actually like scary movies. Chrono and I watch them together all the time. We can get pretty rambunctious, Mom and Alicia hate them so we stake out his living room and eat junk food and throw popcorn at each other. When we were in college he once came up with a drinking game for us, take a drink for every clichéd moment. We marathoned classic 80s horror films and got blind drunk. His girlfriend at the time found us passed out on the couch together. She wasn't happy with the _compromising _position we were in, her screaming at us while hungover wasn't very pleasant. Even blind drunk I don't find my brother attractive, I don't know why she insisted on saying otherwise."

Surprised by this admission Nanoha asked, "Do you and your brother get drunk together often? You don't seem like the kind of person to drink to excess."

Fate's brow furrowed for a moment as she remembered why she had spent that weekend with her brother then admitted, "I normally don't drink to excess but that weekend my girlfriend at the time broke up with me. I was quite distressed. Chrono came up with that idea as an excuse to let me blow off steam and cheer me up. He's a good brother."

Now truly shocked Nanoha blurted out, "Women have dumped you?! Are they idiots?"

As both parties took in Nanoha's words they both blushed, Fate recovered first and said, "I've told you before, I'm not perfect Miss Nanoha. I can be quite annoying at times or so I'm told. I tend to over analyze things and can be too passive. Some of my girlfriends have said I'm a rather cold person, I don't express my feelings well."

Thinking about this Nanoha bit her lip then said, "Then they should have worked harder to get you to talk to them. Hug you more. You can't learn to express yourself without help. My dad is the strong silent type who used to be a bodyguard. Talking about feelings wasn't his forte when he met my mom, but she broke him out of his shell real quick with all the love she poured on him. They have to be the biggest pair of lovebirds in the world."

"Ah, well…I guess that might work. I am not use to people coming into my personal space. Other than my family and closest friends I am not very comfortable with intimacy," Fate tried to explain.

Confused Nanoha wanted to point out, 'But Fate-chan you didn't mind me crawling into your lap at the bookstore.' But something in the embarrassed look on the blonde's face made her hold her tongue for once. There was something more going on here and perhaps if she played her cards right she would get a chance to train Fate to be more expressive.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I love reading comments, my beta reader elfbs and I have been chuckling over some of them. This will be a long weekend for me so please leave me review/comment to give me a boost. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or its characters, I make no profit from my writing.**

**Chapter Seven: Barriers**

Nanoha had decided the horror film would be the best fit for them. It would be the first time she'd get to enjoy a slasher with a friend who wouldn't spend the entire length of the film reciting chants of good fortune and protection. Though having Fate cuddle into her in fear like some of her ex-boyfriends had complained about her failing to do would be nice. She wouldn't deny she liked being the protective White Knight. Especially if she could have Fate as her princess.

Entering the theater Fate made a beeline to the concession stand and immediately ordered a tub of popcorn and large drink before turning to Nanoha and asking if she wanted anything.

Looking at the woman skeptically Nanoha asked, "Aren't you full from lunch?"

Rolling her eyes teasingly Fate said, "Really Miss Nanoha? You can't properly enjoy a movie without popcorn. Now do you want anything? A drink maybe?"

Shaking her head Nanoha declined the offer and goggled at the woman as she requested the insanely fattening movie butter and salt to be added to the tub of popcorn. Taking a sip of her soda she grinned at Nanoha and admitted, "I normally avoid caffeinated drinks, I tend to get silly but this is a special occasion. I actually get to watch a scary movie with a female friend who isn't going to scream in my ear the entire time."

They had about twenty minutes to kill before the film started so Nanoha lead them into the arcade area and saw some classic fighting games that she loved to play. She had never been much of a girly-girl growing up and often had been given weird looks when playing at her local arcade. She liked to point out to people her family ran both a bakery _and_ a dojo so what did they expect?

Thanks to her upbringing she knew just as much about baking as she did about kicking ass. Not a very good combo apparently, guys tended to get upset when their girlfriend kicked their bullies' butt for them. She was supposed to be sweet and helpless baking cookies for them to make them feel better about the situation. Blah!

Fate watched Nanoha take on a few enemies and seeing she was doing more than mashing buttons smiled. Putting down her snack on the top of the machine she wiped her hands and inserted a few coins. It was time to see how good her friend really was.

Picking her favorite character Fate smirked at the questioning look Nanoha gave her. The first round went to Fate as she rushed Nanoha's character and attacked viciously without letting up. The blitz attack shocked Nanoha, shaking it off she squared her shoulders when the second round countdown began, ready to seek out some revenge.

The second battle was equally brutal and quick but this time because Nanoha utilized her special attack and blasted Fate's character across the screen then continued to pulverize the downed character with blast after blast of power. Fate gaped at Nanoha for a moment and seeing the slack jawed expression the blonde was sporting she winked and laughed. The very childish act of sticking out her tongue and mock glare Fate gave her showed she was now determined to knock her friend out as quickly as possible, her pride demanded it!

In what should have been the tie breaker round they each teased each other verbally about standing still and fighting properly. The fight was now more of a hit and run nature, neither allowing the other to do more than chip at their competitor's health bar. They both were desperately trying to land a killing blow when the timer ran out making them groan.

In the last round they tried again but they had each learned enough in the previous rounds to block and avoid each other's special attacks. The slow hit and run tactics they had to employ did nothing to give either a clear advantage. As long as Fate could avoid Nanoha's insane use of her blasting power she'd survive. Just like Nanoha had learned to avoid Fate's berserker up close and personal melee style. Finally Nanoha went for broke and came at her opponent in special flying attack which was instantly countered knocking both of them out at once.

They both frowned as the fight was declared a draw and had the game call them losers. Sighing Fate said, "You are the second person to ever do this to me. I can't believe it. I was so sure I could blitz you but you just kept moving."

Slightly annoyed over the fact that she hadn't gotten to blast the blonde into submission Nanoha pouted, "Let me guess your brother is the only one to have fought you to a draw."

Laughing at that idea Fate said, "Heavens no! Chrono is awful at video games. Alicia is the gamer in the family. She's been dragging me to arcades since I was old enough to push the buttons coherently."

Nanoha had heard about Alicia T. Harlaown and she had a reputation of being an ultra sophisticated and incredibly ruthless business woman. The idea of her being a gamer didn't seem to mesh with her public persona.

Seeing Nanoha's doubtful look Fate explained, "Alicia uses the games to blow off steam. She loves blowing things up. I think you two would get along quite well considering your fighting style; you both seem to like the overkill method of taking out your enemies. It's only my experience with her that allowed me to survive those last two rounds."

Nanoha gave the blonde a mock glare and said, "It's not overkill, I'm just making sure the threat is completely neutralized. There's no reason to leave your enemies any chance to sneak up behind you later. Put them down for the count and remember the fight isn't over until everyone is home. Papa made sure to teach me that one."

Picking up her snack Fate shook her head, "Brutal, you and Alicia will get along smashingly. She might even let you into her secret sanctum. She has an entire room dedicated to her video games. It has every console on the market with all the extra goodies and tons of games, two giant flat screen TVs, recliners and a mini frig full of snacks. She keeps the room under lock and key, it's a by invitation only sort of thing for her."

Rather impressed by the description Nanoha remarked, "I bet her boyfriend loves it."

The wrinkled nose and squinting of Fate's eyes made it clear this wasn't the case but Fate's disapproval was even clearer in her tone, "Not really. He thinks video games are childish. He's made a lot of disparaging remarks about gamers that have made me uncomfortable. I am afraid if he ever discovers what's in that room he'll try to guilt her into getting rid of everything."

Upset on both Fate and Alicia's behalf Nanoha said, "That's awful! If he was a good boyfriend and really loves her then he'd accept it. He has no right to try to make her feel guilty about something like that or to try to change her. Even if he doesn't enjoy playing himself he shouldn't try to take away something that helps her relax."

The fact that Nanoha felt so strongly and expressed herself so forcefully made Fate smile. Here was someone who felt and thought as she did. If only Nanoha was a lesbian she'd be perfect for her but Fate knew better than to make a move on a straight woman, at least while completely sober. Dancing with Nanoha had skirted far too close to inappropriate behavior. Thank god Nanoha had just taken it as innocent dancing and not her trying to cop a feel. She'd been burned once before when faced with an attractive heterosexual woman who was supposedly _curious_. She never wanted to experience that kind of pain again.

Making their way to the appropriate theater they were both lost in thought once more. Fate was chastising herself once again, '_This isn't a date! Keep that damn armrest in place and remember she'll be dating your brother soon. Well, maybe if you don't frighten her off first. She could be the best thing to happen to Chrono, be friendly and courteous, not a creep!_'

Taking a seat Fate placed her drink in the cup holder of the armrest between the two of them, as if to emphasis that the barrier wasn't going to be moved. She offered Nanoha the bucket of popcorn and the woman graciously took a small handful and slowly ate the fluffy butter soaked treat. Nanoha knew she'd likely regret eating the junk food but Fate was right, buttered popcorn was essential to properly enjoying a horror movie.

After the previews were over and the film started Nanoha quickly got immersed in the movie and without thinking reached for popcorn which was all well and good. But then she felt thirsty and not thinking she grabbed Fate's drink and took a sip. Fate saw Nanoha pick up the drink and wondered why for a moment, was she going to move the armrest? Then she saw the beautiful woman take a drink and felt like she was a teenager again, '_An indirect kiss! Oh my god, I don't know if I can do this. Should I drink after her? Agh! Why am I thinking like this? It's not a kiss! There's more to a kiss than swapping spit as Alicia has pointed out on more than one occasion. We're adults and friends; there is nothing wrong with sharing a drink. Plenty of people do it and there are no romantic undertones to it._'

A few moments later the drink was returned to the cup holder but not the one in the middle but the one on Nanoha's left side. The empty armrest to her right was now a hindrance to her comfortably reaching for the popcorn and without any guile or premeditation Nanoha moved it out of the way. Within minutes of its removal Nanoha was snuggling once more with Fate.

Snuggling during movies was how Nanoha normally enjoyed a film with her family and closest friends. She normally only watched films with people who not only knew about her snuggle addiction but accepted it. Today Nanoha had been depending on that armrest to keep her from unconsciously moving closer to Fate but it had failed in its duty completely.

If only Nanoha knew about Fate's own addiction to snuggling. There was no way Fate would ever reject a person she liked from snuggling with her. Her brother, sister and closest friends all knew of her secret need to be cuddled. Chrono often described her as a walking teddy bear looking for a hug. It was why she so easily had her heart broken.

She loved being cuddled but she wasn't the sort of person who could initiate the behavior. Her girlfriends in the past had only ever seen the ultra confident and dependable Fate, never the real person hiding behind the persona. When it came to physical interaction, hugging, kissing, or sex, she was completely clueless on how to initiate the action. She was well on her way to being the oldest virgin in her circle of friends.

Fate was becoming increasingly concerned with how good it felt to hold Nanoha. The woman had hijacked the popcorn bucket and took its place in her lap. The pair now appeared to be a couple snuggling romantically during a horror movie. It was such a clichéd moment but Fate wouldn't have given it up for anything. Her heart once more overpowering her rational thinking; her mind screaming for her to push the woman off as she had instructed her earlier. But her willful heart was deviously pointing out there was nothing wrong with cuddling a _friend._ She should embrace the opportunities that came her way to show Nanoha she accepted her totally.

By the end of the film Nanoha had eaten the majority of the popcorn, finished Fate's drink and had used the blonde as a pillow. Not once had she shown any signs of being afraid and had laughed a few times along with Fate at the formulaic movie during what should have been its scariest moments. Fate should have been upset at her treatment but honestly she found the whole thing painfully endearing. Once the movie ended and the house lights came back up Nanoha realized her faux pas and blushing climbed off Fate once more.

The pair exited the theater in bashful silence. Nanoha was silent because she didn't want to make a scene in public. She really couldn't understand why Fate was letting her continually take liberties with her. _Unless_...

Fate was silent because she realized she was eventually going to have to explain her behavior. Why was she letting a near stranger hang all over her? She better have a plausible excuse or Nanoha would soon realize her true feelings.

Once back on the street Fate lead Nanoha over to a taxi stand, they had planned to go to her apartment next but was that still a wise idea? Nanoha decided to hold off questioning the blonde until they were in private so showed no hesitation over following her home. Fate felt like she was some sort of prey being followed home by a predator just waiting to fall onto her the second she showed any weakness.

The drive was a short one as Fate lived in an upscale apartment building near the center of the city. Looking at the luxurious exterior Nanoha felt her own comfortable complex seemed to be a tenement in comparison. Truly the Harlaowns were high above her, how in the world had Hayate even arranged for Chrono to go on a blind date with her in the first place?

Fate's apartment was one of four on her floor, it was huge and could have accommodated a large family comfortably but it was her all alone living there. Against every wall of the living room was a bookshelf filled with books from all over the world. They were written in various languages and some were clearly rare antiques. Nanoha felt like a kid in a candy store but tried to rein in her excitement. This was no time for her to get distracted by books, she needed to know exactly what Fate was thinking and feeling towards her.

Looking at Fate, Nanoha found herself blushing and stuttering as she asked, "Fa…fate-chan, I told you to push me off if I cuddled into you again, why didn't you?"

Having thought out a fairly plausible answer Fate responded calmly, "I really didn't want to make a scene in the theater. In the dark, not many people would have noticed us sitting the way we were but if I had startled you by pushing you off we might have attracted attention. I would hate for anyone to think we were fighting or that I didn't want you next to me."

Disappointed by the reasonableness of the answer and knowing she probably would have caused a scene if Fate had pushed her away Nanoha accepted it at face value. She had no reason to suspect Fate liked cuddling with her romantically.

"Oh, well thank you for that. I'm sorry I've been such a bother to you today. You really must think I'm an airhead for behaving that way," Nanoha said deprecatingly.

Reaching out for Nanoha's hand Fate gave it a gentle squeeze as she tried to reassure her _friend,_ "Of course not Miss Nanoha. You are my friend and as I said before, I have no problem with your behavior. I really do wish I had some of your bravery, I can easily accept affection when given by people I care for but have very little confidence in giving it. As I told you, in my family we like our hugs and kisses, mom was very insistent on them."

Nanoha wasn't sure how to respond to this so was almost thankful when there was a knock at the door. Excusing herself Fate went to it and checking to see who it was gave a relieved laugh before opening it. Here was a great distraction and a sort of duenna to keep her from doing anything foolish. Like say kissing the beautiful woman standing in her apartment senseless before dragging her to her bed. Her rioting hormones and emotions were undermining her normally dominate rational mind.

As Fate opened the door Nanoha turned to see who was visiting and there in the doorway was a perfect replica of Fate in miniature. Alicia T. Harlaown might be older than her sister but she definitely came from the shallow end of the gene pool when it came to height. Where Fate was just shy of being five foot nine inches Alicia was barely five foot two with her shoes on. Even Nanoha at five foot six towered over the petite blonde.

The tiny blonde seeing the auburn haired woman smiled and pushed her way forward ignoring her sister's greeting. Catching hold of Nanoha's hands she shook them both vigorously before speaking in a sweet soprano voice, "You must be Nanoha. Fate has spoken so highly of you. I am Alicia T. Harlaown but please just call me Ali, everyone does. When I heard the elevator arrive I hoped it was the two of you returning early so I could meet you finally."

As cute and sweet as this blonde was Nanoha didn't feel any physical attraction to her. The woman even had her burgundy eyes clearly visible and Nanoha felt no real draw to them. They were unique and beautiful but she felt no urge to touch the woman as she had with Fate.

Smiling graciously Nanoha returned the heartfelt greeting and tried to use this experience to determine what it was about Fate that attracted her so. Ali had the same bone structure as her younger sister but just scaled down. The odd realization that smaller didn't automatically mean cuter struck her. Fate loomed over them both like a majestic oak yet in Nanoha's eyes appeared a million times more gentle and _fragile_ than her sister.

As the trio spoke moving through topics at a mind blowing rate Nanoha noticed Ali was actually skillfully interrogating her. The woman was being friendly about it but Nanoha sensed if she failed this "test" she'd never get to her date with Chrono, and worst never see Fate again. Fate allowed her sister to get her inquisition over with but carefully guided Nanoha through the pitfalls her sister purposefully set for her. Nanoha didn't really need the help, she had nothing to hide and was proud of her accomplishments, family and hobbies.

In the end, Ali had to agree Nanoha was a good person but there was something strange about the way she looked at them, as if she was _judging_ which sister was better. She also couldn't help noticing how protective Fate was being with the girl. Of course Nanoha was right in Fate's strike zone; reasonable athletic, intelligent, strong personality, a nice smile and a cast iron sense of integrity. These thoughts did not endear Nanoha to her but she also recognized she it might just be her paranoia.

Deciding to test at least part of her suspicions she shifted in her seat to lean towards Nanoha and asked confidentially, "Forgive me for asking this but with Fate being my little sister I must ask. She mentioned you have lesbian friends, you wouldn't happen to know of any good women who might be willing to go on a date with her? It's been quite a while since she's gone out with anyone and I am afraid of her becoming an old maid."

The slight stiffening of Nanoha's stance told Alicia volumes, this woman was growing possessive of Fate, whether she realized it or not. She'd seen this happen before, especially with women with high levels of empathy. They'd meet Fate and "Fall in Love" because she so desperately _needs_ someone to take care of her. It was a strange mix of lust and a twisted sense of maternal instinct women felt when looking at her. Fate was hot, it didn't matter if you were gay or straight that was a fact, and she had that whole lost puppy thing going for her. Women couldn't help themselves, they either hated her or loved her. Sadly, there were very few people who could just see her as she really is and treat her normally.

Alicia felt sad that she was going to have to be the bitch for a while but considering the outcome of the last heterosexual woman experimenting with Fate it would be a necessary evil. Well, it wasn't really like Cypha had been _confused_, she'd just seen a cash cow and hadn't minded what gender came with the money. This Takamachi woman wasn't likely to play the same game with her sister but could be just as hazardous to Fate's emotional well being as that whore had been. It was better to be safe than sorry, until Chrono got his act together and went on a date with her, thereby breaking the fascination spell Fate had over Nanoha, it would be best to chaperone the pair.

She wouldn't try to force them apart, the fact that Nanoha could get her sister to go out without protest was a lever she would utilize for her own benefit. All she'd have to do is suggest an event to the girl then stick like a burr to her sister to make sure nothing foolish happened. Fate loved too easy, and if Nanoha through some mistaken sense of pity gave her any hope this could end in disaster for everyone. For now all she could hope to do was prevent them from getting too close. And who knows, perhaps after seeing Nanoha in Chrono's arms this final blow to her self confidence Fate will finally be willing to give Uno a chance?

Nanoha mentally shook away the negative thoughts that had flooded into her mind smiled and said, "Well I think Fate-chan is perfectly capable of finding her own partner. But if she wants my help I can introduce her to a few women tonight."

Frowning Alicia asked, "What do you mean tonight? I thought you two were having dinner here."

Answering calmly Nanoha said, "Oh didn't Fate-chan tell you? We are going to my best friend's Halloween party. We only came back to get a few items for her costume. We are going to get dressed at my apartment then head over to Hayate's from there."

Fate closed her eyes and counted to ten when she heard Nanoha say Hayate's name. Cracking open a lid she saw her sister was still calm, somehow the hated name hadn't caused her to go into one of her normal rants. Instead there was malevolent gleam to her eyes, truly making her red orbs look demonic. Panic began to rise from the pit of her stomach as she thought of all the ways this could go bad.

With a false grin that fooled no one Alicia said, "Excellent, that sounds like so much fun. You don't mind me tagging along do you? It's been an age since I last saw Yagami."

The aura of malice coming off Alicia T. Harlaown at that moment made Nanoha think the moniker White Devil was better suited to the shorter woman. Whatever Hayate had done to piss the petite blonde off she didn't want to get in the middle of it. She was about to think of a way to dissuade the interloper when she saw the desperately pleading look her friend gave her. Honestly she didn't want a third wheel or to get caught up in the crossfire between the two short women but for Fate she would relent.

Smiling weakly Nanoha said, "Of course you can come. The more the merrier as Hayate-chan always says."

Fate wasn't sure if she was happy or not with the situation as she packed up her makeup bag and fished out a pair of boots from her closet. Alicia had retreated to her own apartment to find a Halloween costume. Considering the things her sister had worn over the years she hoped she wasn't about to be scandalized, again. It was one of the things she did purposely to antagonize Hayate since Alicia had the bigger bust even if she was shorter in stature. Putting her _assets_ on display whenever the hyperactive runt was around was a double edged sword. Fate prayed silently she wasn't going to have to save Hayate from a beating if she groped Alicia...again.

From conversations with the auburn haired woman Fate knew Nanoha recognized her friend's insanity and had come to a sort of truce with the idiot in regards to her more outrageous behavior. Nanoha attributed most of her personal growth away from her family's more stolid mindset to her friendship with Hayate. Without the eccentric woman Nanoha might not have come out of her shell and allowed herself to be guided by her family's more traditionalist wishes. Fate could only interpret that as, I probably would have accepted an arranged marriage. So for once in her life Fate found herself glad the woman was a _bad influence._

Listening to Nanoha speak of her shared history with Hayate was an education, her own experiences with the short brunette were often less than enjoyable. Having been on the receiving end of her teasing behavior for years and one of her favorite victims for practical jokes. Maybe it was because she was so naive but Hayate was constantly catching her in "compromising" positions and taking photographs. The very idea of some of those photos falling into Nanoha's hands was terrifying, what would she think of her then?

Stuffing the underclothing she'd need for her costume into her bag she took a calming breath before returning to the living room where Nanoha was waiting. The sight of the woman with her nose buried deep in a leather tome made her smile. She felt a muscle in her arms twitch as she had to suppress her desire to hug the angelic figure. How easily she could picture a life where Nanoha could be her everything, but that was never to be.

Clearing her throat she couldn't help smiling at the soft hum that came from her distracted kitten. It almost seemed like a crime to steal the book away from her but they needed to hurry if there was to be enough time to dress and arrive at the party at the appointed time. There were few things she hated more than being late.

The dismayed noise that came from her victim and the pitiful pout she received had Fate relent enough to say, "Don't make faces like that Miss Nanoha, if you are a good girl and get up now I will give you a treat."

It took every ounce of self control Nanoha owned not to burst into flames. Her whole body was heating up as she considered every kind of _treat_ she could demand. Just as she was about to say something incredibly inappropriate the door to the apartment slammed back open. Flinching at the noise she turned to see Alicia in the doorway and all the lustful thoughts she'd been considering flew away like frightened pigeons.

There was a groan of dismay before Fate said, "Onee-chan you promised mom not to wear that out in public. She will have your head if she finds out."

Strutting across the room the blonde vampire flashed her fangs at her sister before giving her a poke to the stomach as she replied, "That is only _if_ she finds out. My sweet imouto would never rat me out, would she?"

Looking away Fate said, "I won't tattle tale, but if she asks I won't lie."

Rolling her eyes at this Alicia said, "You are such a goody two-shoes. It is a wonder you haven't been eaten by the cannibals in this world already."

In reality both sisters knew Fate had more than one bite taken out of her by the unscrupulous. Pretending to not be in pain was a Testarossa family trait that Fate embraced, more out of not wanting to cause others trouble than out of stubborn pride.

Shifting her bag to her shoulder Fate said in a falsely cheerful voice, "Let's head out, heaven forbid we be late."

~"~"~"~

Throughout the drive to her apartment Nanoha had to listen to the prattle of Alicia going on about where she'd gotten her costume. It had been tailor made for her by a professional designer to look exactly like the outfit worn by Selene in Underworld. Unlike Kate Beckinsale though Alicia was letting the zipper to her bodysuit rest far lower than in the movies. A healthy amount of cleavage was on display which Nanoha found rather unsettling.

She searched her feelings and tried to think about how she'd respond if it was Fate in the same outfit. Rationally she knew the younger sister wouldn't wear the bodysuit in the same way. It would be zippered up all the way up to her neck. While the pale smooth skin would be hidden the skin tight leather would mold itself to her body. This reminded her of the outfits Fate tried on during their outing and a fair few had given her an eyeful.

No, her aversion to cleavage had nothing to do with her supposed heterosexuality, it was to do with the person it belonged to. Odd how she turned out to be more like her father than she realized. Plenty of women had flaunted themselves in front of him over the years but he only had eyes for Momoko Takamachi. It also explained why she'd never been moved by any other person, male or female, until now.

When they came to her complex Nanoha felt the burn of embarrassment heat her cheeks as Alicia gave the place a disinterested look. She almost regretted agreeing to let the woman tag along. When they stepped into her unit she could feel the burning eyes of judgement rake over her home.

Before her self-consciousness could overtake her Alicia stepped over the bookshelf and skimming the titles commented, "No wonder Fate likes you, you're another nerd. Never would have guessed it considering your background."

Nanoha was again struck by how vastly different her feelings for the two sisters were. When Fate had said something about checking into her she had accepted it without really questioning it. Yet the idea of Alicia knowing things about her without her knowledge felt like a complete invasion of privacy. She had so little of it that every shred was held covetously.

Cutting in Fate said, "Let's get you ready first. You said your outfit was a bit complicated."

Thinking of the Victorian style dress with all its layers Nanoha agreed, the corset alone would be a nightmare to handle on her own.

Leading Fate and her trailing sister into her bedroom she pointed out the outfit which immediately had her favorite blonde studying it in detail. The tell-tale white haired wig with the black streak running from the peak gave away the game to her fellow bibliophile.

Chuckling at it Fate said, "Susan Sto Helit, the granddaughter of Death. Should I be worried about you reaping my soul?"

While not as big a bookworm even Alicia knew who that character was and snorted, "Yeah right, you'd make a better Death."

Not wanting to open that can of worms and be forced to discuss her preferred weapon of choice Fate cleared her throat, "Why don't you change into your linens then I can help you with the corset."

Picking up that folded pile Nanoha retreated into her bathroom.

Watching the door shut Ali sidled closer to her sister and whispered, "She is very beautiful and would make a good match to Chrono."

The reminder was a red hot poker to the heart and Fate's face briefly flashed the pain ripping through her.

Alicia saw the look and it confirmed her suspicions. Not wanting to be completely cruel she said kindly, "We should make friends with her, that way we can keep the creeps away until our idiot brother gets his act together."

Swallowing the lump in her throat Fate said, "Yeah, that's what I thought too."

Smiling kindly Ali commented, "Maybe she will introduce you to a friend. She has good taste, barring Yagami, so who knows?"

As the sisters spoke softly Nanoha stripped while straining her ears trying to make out what they might be doing. For some reason her inner devil was annoyed by Alicia and it begged to be allowed to tell her off. She herself might have to bow her head to overbearing siblings but Fate shouldn't have to suffer the same.

Alicia gave off the same vibe as her sister Miyuki, and it was not endearing her to Nanoha. How often had she been told to listen to or allow her to guide her? Each time she'd done so it felt like some small piece of her had been crushed. That was a feeling she never wanted Fate to experience. Sadly, Nanoha suspected it was one she was just as familiar with as she.

The dark possessive presence of the _White Devil_ pushed at her self restraint. She fought it back into the box she'd locked it away in. No one liked that aspect of her personality, it had to be suppressed before she made a scene.

She had just picked up her shift when suddenly the muffled voice of Alicia sounded through the door making her stomach clench in dread. '_Please no, don't be mean to my Fate-chan_,' she mentally pleaded.

"So what are you going to be this year? You never want to dress up so this should be interesting or downright boring."

There was a faint rustling sound then a cackle of laughter followed by the proclamation, "Christ Almighty! You are such a damn nerd!"

Yanking on the linen shift and not caring about the way it lay on her body Nanoha jerked open the door again. Fate was holding up a brown robe while her sister held onto the cream colored tunic laughing like a loon. The braying laughter grated on her nerves and made the White Devil want to smack the woman for being such a bully.

Before she could lose control Fate gave her a soft smile that calmed the howl inside her. Truthfully Nanoha thought Fate had looked very good in the Jedi Knight costume. The way she held the toy lightsaber in the store had her almost believing she was an extra who'd stepped out of one of the prequel movies.

The thinness of the fabric Nanoha was wearing allowed Fate to see the outline of her body in fascinating detail. As if hypnotized she couldn't stop staring at the living dream before her. Such a skimpy garment would be a trifle to dispose of then the smooth expanse of that beautiful form would be exposed to her exploration.

Before any more lewd thoughts could enter Fate's mind Alicia piped up, "Well, that is a lot more revealing than what I thought you'd wear."

Looking down Nanoha blushed then grabbed for the black dress laying on the bed. She was so flustered by the comment she failed to notice Fate's look of regret nor her little shake to regain her calm. If she had, she might have found her doubts as to whether the blonde could want her being dispelled. When she popped her head out of the dress the taller woman was picking up the corset, her lovely face once more friendly and gaze platonic.

From then on with the tiny duenna watching Fate retreated to her ultra formal behavior. Everything from her language to her movements were all calculated to be as streamlined and impersonal as possible. Letting any sign of her growing attraction to Nanoha show would only antagonize Alicia into acting more _protective._

Ali wasn't a bad sister, she just tended to think the ends justify the means. If she hadn't been foolish enough to fall for Nanoha she suspected Ali and the auburn haired woman could have been good friends. Now though her sister's antennae was set at high alert and it would be her job to make sure Fate didn't _hurt herself._ After all wasn't that why she'd been happy to see the woman when she knocked? To use her sister as a guard for her tender heart was the rational thing to do, so why was she already regretting opening the door?

Dressing quickly in Nanoha's bathroom Fate looking at herself in the mirror. She really was a nerd as her sister said. It was something few people would believe looking at her while in _Harlaown_ _mode_. Of course the people at the party they were to attend would already know the truth about her. And more importantly Nanoha accepted it. She could count on one hand the number of people who liked her just as she _really was_, not the facade.

Stepping out into the bedroom she saw Alicia was playing with the lace of Nanoha's corset. She wasn't being flirty or trying to feel her up but the close proximity made her territorial instincts kick in. No one but… no, Nanoha could let anyone she wanted touch her. It wasn't her place to get jealous or to make unreasonable claims.

Smiling her best fake cheery smile she said, "All set. Ready to head out?"

Giving the auburn haired woman a last poke Ali said, "Yup, let's blow this pop stand and get to the good stuff."

Internally Fate smirked at her sister's use of their mom's mode of speech. No matter what Alicia might say, Lindy had more of an influence on her than she wanted to admit.

The drive to Hayate's upscale apartment was a quick one and it slightly annoyed Nanoha when she realized that she hadn't needed to give Fate the address. How often had the blonde visited her so-called best friend in the past?

Parking Fate turned to her sister and pleaded, "Please promise me you won't make a scene tonight. We are guests of Miss Nanoha and as such need to be on our best behavior."

Snorting at this the tiny blonde said, "I won't do anything if the idiot doesn't start first."

Leaning forward Nanoha asked, "Is there a problem?"

Scratching her cheek nervously Fate said, "Alicia and Miss Yagami tend to butt heads. I was just emphasizing tonight we are guests. Normally when the three of us meet it is on more private occasions so if one of them gets a little… um _rowdy_ our mom or Shamal-sensei will rein them in."

Biting her tongue for a moment Nanoha pushed her White Devil persona back in the dark corner of her mind. Mentally she couldn't help whining, '_Damn you Hayate, why didn't you introduce us sooner?" _Ignoring the Devil who whispered, '_She didn't mean for you to meet Fate at all. She threw you to the brother, hiding the real treasure.'_

As if she could tell there was some mental conflict going on Fate said, "It has been nearly a year since we last saw Miss Yagami, this should be an interesting reunion."

Pouting Ali said, "That's cause you keep sending Chrono to deal with her. It makes it look like I'm intimidated by the shrimp. Which I'm NOT!"

Truthfully, it hadn't been as long for Alicia as it had been for Fate but the older blonde wasn't going to admit to the encounters she'd had with the blue eyed Tanuki. It was better for everyone that their interactions were not spoken about.

Rubbing her forehead Fate answered her sister's complaint, "Onee-chan, if either of you could behave like an adult and actually complete the task at hand instead of bickering like children I would have you liaise with her. Chrono ends up wasting a whole day mucking about with her but at least he gets what we need in exchange. You would just end up getting escorted out of RF6's building, again."

The suddenly cunning look on Alicia's face worried both observers, then her words had Fate's alarm bells ringing, sweetly she bargained, "So if I can get through the night without causing a scene will you promise to send me to negotiate with her next time?"

Gulping Fate tried to think of an excuse as to why she couldn't agree then rational thought came to her rescue, '_There is no way in heaven Alicia will be able to restrain herself. If Hayate tries anything she will go off both guns blazing._'

Nodding as her heartbeat calmed down Fate said, "Of course I will. Mom has long thought you would be the better liaison since you and Miss Yagami are in the same field. We just didn't want there to be any more scenes."

Grinning like a fox the woman reached for the door handle as she said, "Come along then, you'll see how mature and dignified I can be, especially compared to that brat."

The saying involving a kettle and pot flew through Nanoha's mind but she refrained from commenting. Instead she climbed out of the car to follow the blondes, her curiosity agog at what the night held in store.

They had only gotten as far as the lobby when Fate slowed to let Nanoha take the lead, giving the taller woman a questioning look she asked, "Everything alright?"

Blushing lightly the blonde admitted, "I've never actually been to Miss Yagami's apartment. Other than dropping off or picking up people here, this will be my first time visiting officially."

Rolling her eyes Alicia said, "Just follow me, I've had to bring that idiot home more than once. She's a freaking lightweight."

This piece of information had both Nanoha and Fate raising an eyebrow, surely if the pair couldn't get along to hash out a business deal how was it that they could be drinking buddies? Silently they entered the elevator, neither wanting to be the one to point out the discrepancy. The cabin doors were highly polished silver and Alicia took a moment to _properly arrange_ her assets. Again neither of her companions dared to comment on her behavior. When they finally made it down the hall to their destination both Nanoha and Fate were beginning to feel like their plus one had entirely different plans to theirs.

The aggressive nature to Alicia's knock made the pair behind her wince. When the door swung open less than a minute later the bright blue eyes of Hayate Yagami were razor focused on her uninvited guest. No one missed the fact that those orbs had been entranced by the _bounty_ on display. By superhuman force of will the brunette had pulled her gaze away to look up at a smirking face.

Letting her own evil grin form Hayate said, "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Arishia-san," then her eyes darted down again, this time openly ogling the cleavage on display as her voice became almost seductive, "It's _nice to see you_ again."

Pressing her arms in to emphasize her breasts the blonde stepped forward brushing the brunette aside as she said, "I'm sure it is. Why don't we catch up over a couple of shots."

The exaggerated way the faux vampire's hips swayed made Nanoha wonder if Alicia was trying to seduce her best friend. Then the knowledge that the blonde was engaged popped into her foremind.

Breaking into the maelstrom of her thoughts Hayate chuckle before she said, "Gawddamn, Nanoha-chan do us both a favor in the future. If that miscreant is gonna tag along let me know ahead of time. Now I'm going to be playing catch up all night."

Then sparing a second for Fate she winked and said, "Don't worry Feito-chan, I won't antagonize her… too much. Have fun tonight nerds."

The brunette dressed as Ruby Rose struck an anime action pose then with a wink she left her guests standing alone to follow after the blonde in search of jello shots and other things of ill repute.

Looking up at Fate Nanoha commented, "I thought you said Alicia and Hayate don't get along."

Stretching her neck to watch after the pair the blonde answered, "They are like a cat and dog. Some days they will play nice and seem even friendly with each other. Then the next they are hissing and growling, only one foolish action away from ripping each other's throats out. It looks like they are in a relatively good mood today. It should be safe to leave them alone."

Whatever had been Alicia's plan to prevent Nanoha and Fate getting closer failed from then on. The woman was too preoccupied with trying to drink the mighty midget under the table and getting her sexually frustrated by letting more and more cleavage show. It was common knowledge to both women's friends and family they were each bisexual. Currently both had a male lover but that hadn't stopped either from being outrageous flirts when the mood struck them.

Nanoha stared around the room and saw a few people she knew but really didn't want to talk too. Mostly men she'd been on blind dates with and who never called her back. Looking up at Fate she asked quietly, "Do you know anyone here?"

Scanning the room suddenly the blonde grinned evilly, looking far too much like her sister for Nanoha's comfort. In a low purr Fate said, "Stay here, this is gonna be fun."

Standing with her back to them was a silver haired woman dressed as Black Cat, when she turned in profile Nanoha saw she was very beautiful and not someone she recognized. Sneaking behind the oblivious woman Fate raised her hands to the figure's sides and then drove her fingers into her sides tickling her. The squeak of dismay and peals of laughter caught some people's attention but no one intervened. When the stranger turned to see who was attacking her she recognized Fate and immediately threw her arms around her in a hug.

Laughing like a mischievous child the blonde returned the hug before stepping back to say, "Greetings and salutations cousin. I thought Nana told you to stop hanging out with delinquents. I wonder what she would say if she knew you were here?"

From behind a lavender haired woman dressed in a period dress caught Fate's cheek in a pinch, "What have I told you about teasing your cousin missy?"

Whimpering the blonde batted at the hand as she pleaded, "Peace Nana Leti, I promise I won't do it again."

Snorting at this bald faced lie Leti Lowran snarked, "_Today_. I know you Fate T. Harlaown. You are an incorrigible tease. It is that damn Testarossa blood in you."

From a corner of her eye Fate saw Nanoha shifting foot to foot nervously. Clearly the auburn haired woman didn't know this branch of the family. Going back to her formal mode the blonde said, "Nana Leti I have someone I want to introduce you to."

Holding out a hand to her friend she was gratified when the auburn haired woman immediately took it and came closer to stand by her side.

Smiling despite the bruising pain to her cheek Fate said, "Miss Nanoha Takamachi, she is Miss Yagami's best friend. Miss Nanoha please allow me to introduce you to my aunt and her daughter, Leti Lowran and Reinforce Eins."

For the second time in one night Nanoha was faced with a beautiful woman with eyes the same color as Fate. And for the second time she found she wasn't fascinated with the hue. Unlike Alicia, Reinforce was about the same height as her cousin and was just as blessed when it came to bust size. Rein had a quiet air to her and her soft voice just emphasized the impression that she didn't like being the center of attention. Meanwhile her aunt seemed to have the same condescending attitude as Alicia. The tall willowy woman appeared to be the personification of the well-bred lady ideal.

Bowing to each woman Nanoha was surprised to learn Hayate had invited members of Fate's family. How close were they really?

Fate in the meantime scanned the crowd again and when she failed to find what she was looking for asked, "Nana, didn't Griffith come with you tonight?"

Sighing at the question the older woman said, "No, he is at home licking his wounds. Lucino turned down his proposal, again."

Shaking her head Fate commented, "Christ, that's what? His sixth time asking? You'd think he'd give up and move on."

Giving her cousin a poke to the stomach Reinforce staunchly defended her brother, her red eyes flashing with annoyance, "Nii-chan loves her. And Lucino loves him, she just doesn't believe in marriage."

Smacking the offending hand Leti said tartly, "Fate is right, your brother needs to give up on his silly romantic notions. I have no issues with them living together unmarried, and told him any children can carry both names but he is adamant on getting her to wed. At this point he needs to accept she isn't going to change her mind and respect that. It isn't like a piece of paper makes all that big a difference."

Blinking in astonishment at this Nanoha had to ask, "You mean you wouldn't disown him for having a child out of wedlock?"

The older woman gave her an amused look before saying, "Darling girl, this is the twenty-first century, not the nineteenth. Besides, it would be the height of hypocrisy for me to say anything against such a thing. My own children are both _illegitimate_, I never married and the only reason Reinforce has her father's name is because he requested it when he made his sperm donation. Otherwise she'd be a Lowran like myself and her brother."

Shaken by this answer Nanoha's mind went to her own family's concerned over inheritance and how she and Miyuki were _schooled_ on the importance of being properly married so the children could be recognized. Her father had made it clear any bastards brought home would not inherit anything from him. Rationally she knew she now did not need anything from her parents but the social conditioning was still there.

Babbling she asked, "What about inheritance? Surely you would want to marry to ensure your children receive their proper legacy."

Laughing at this old fashion idea the Leti said, "Darling you are so quaint. My sister might have embraced the patriarchy and married with all the silly trappings that go along with it but our family has always been self sufficient. We don't _need_ the men who fathered our children to provide anything. In this day and age a woman can write up her own Last Will and Testament and ensure her children or anyone else they deem worthy inherits according to _her _decision. There is no reason to go on living like we are still legally little more than chattel without a brain in our heads."

Nanoha closed her hands in fists, she wasn't sure why it felt like her world was being shaken at the foundation. She'd heard all this before from Hayate, but this was Leti Lowran, elder sister of _the _Lindy Harlaown, who was now stating these ideas.

Her stress was picked up on by Fate who kindly reached out to rub her back before saying, "There are many different ways to live your life. As long as you are happy you don't have to change to suit others. Besides Nana Leti is a bit of an eccentric, few people are as brave as she is when it comes to living their lives according to their own standards."

Giving her niece a dry look Leti said, "You pretend to live according to social norms but have yet to submit. If you really bought into it you'd have let that brat sister of yours arrange your marriage to one of those Scaglietti girls."

Tensing herself now Fate deflected, "I only plan to marry for love, social climbing isn't a factor."

Leaning in smirking Leti's eyes flicked to where Fate still touched Nanoha's back before saying innocently, "Oh yes, I know all about your fixation with _true love_. That silly sister of mine filled your head with fairy tales."

Not dropping her hand Fate was about to retort when suddenly two drunk women came up to the group, Alicia was visibly doing better than Hayate but not by much. The blonde wrapped her arms around her aunt and spoke in rapid German to the woman. Meanwhile Hayate had come to complain, in Japanese, to Nanoha about the unfairness of their numerous contests. As the only person in the group who could understand them both Fate rolled her eyes.

Searching the room once more Fate saw who she was looking for, excusing herself from the group she went to find reinforcements to handle the drunk women. When she returned it was with a red head who looked completely unamused. She observed the pair for a few moments and like Fate found their complaints foundationless.

Giving Nanoha only a nod of acknowledgement before ripping her idiot cousin off her. In a harsh tone the redhead said, "Alright idiot time for bed. You aren't fit for company in this state."

It was at that point Hayate began to speak in German also and as always Nanoha found it disconcerting. Soon Alicia joined in arguing when she realized what was going on. When Fate tried to pull her sister away the woman pushed her away and surprisingly wrapped her arms around Hayate, who in a shocking move reciprocate the gesture.

In a rare moment of alliance the pair made it clear they were going to find a quiet place to finish their competition. As they stumbled away Nanoha noticed Hayate had grabbed an unopened bottle of sake before they disappeared into a room down the hall. With any luck the pair would pass out without causing anyone else trouble.

Massaging the bridge of her nose Fate spoke wearily, "I'm so sorry Vita-chan. I never meant for this to happen. Onee-chan promised to not to make a scene but it still turned into a mess."

The redhead was still staring down the hall where the pair had disappeared, chewing on her cheek, she said, "This is the reason why we stopped inviting you to parties. Every time those two idiots get together something happens."

Nanoha considered this before saying, "Them getting drunk doesn't seem that bad. With the way Alicia was teasing her I could have sworn Hayate was going to do something stupid."

Grumbling a little Vita said, "Yeah, yeah, they're fine for now but now I have to host this damn party. Leave it to the idiot to forget her hostess duties just cause that… that _woman_ shows up."

Pinching the redhead's cheek Leti teased, "Aww are you still jealous? Poor widdle Vita, don't worry my niece has no nefarious plans to steal your Hayate away from you."

Curiosity at its peak Nanoha had to ask, "How close are you all? It sounds like there is a pretty long history between your families."

Leti answered before Fate could, "The Yagami family has been close business associates with the Lowrans for three generations. I am in fact Hayate's godmother."

Choking on a memory Nanoha spoke without thinking, "You are the person she calls Patin?"

All the stories Hayate told of vacations spent with her Patin came back to her and she felt heat flood her face. This was the woman who had influenced Hayate into the person she was today. The slow transformation of the sickly child into the powerhouse woman she knew today was due to Patin's encouragement.

Leti rolled her neck before answering, "Yes, the girl can be quite the handful but at least she hasn't corrupted my teachings like Alicia," yawning she nudged her daughter, "my Sweet will you go get me a drink."

The silver haired woman who had been silently observing the group nodded before excusing herself. Watching her go Leti sighed, "And of course there is my daughter, who seems to have grown up a romantic. I blame you for that Fate. She looks up to you and your insistence on love has stifled her growth. She could have had so many lovers by now."

Blushing hotly Fate said, "Nana, I only told her to be careful with her body. There are too many people out there who would use her for their own pleasure then leave her."

Teal eyes softened as the woman reached out to pat her niece's cheek, "Darling one, not everyone will hurt you. You've had a few bad experiences, don't let that hold you back."

Licking her lips nervously Fate said, "I...I'm thirsty. Please excuse me."

Nanoha watched as the blonde fled into the crowd and wondered if it would be rude to follow her. Before she could muster her wits to make an escape Leti spoke to her again, "Little one, do not hurt that girl."

Shocked by the statement Nanoha tried to speak, "I...I...there's nothing going on… we aren't… I don't…"

Snorting the woman leaned in and said, "You have hungry eyes. I've seen that look before and it has never boded well for the one on the receiving end. Leave my niece alone. She has had enough heartbreak in her life."

The normal timidity her parents had tried to instill in her when addressing her _betters_ was spectacularly squashed by the White Devil as she responded, "I would never hurt Fate-chan. I care deeply for her and only want her happiness. Nothing you or anyone else can say or do will make me abandon her."

Smiling the older woman pinched her cheek as she said, "You might do after all. Let that fire out more often and I might even give you my blessing."

Dumbfounded by this Nanoha stood silent as she tried to process what had been said. Luckily before she had a chance to stick her foot in her mouth both Fate and Rein returned with drinks. They also had two more women trailing after them, Suzuka and Arisa. From there the group fell into more general conversation.

Nanoha noticed that even her oldest friends knew Leti and Rein pretty well. The talk of faraway places their families had met made her feel like an outsider. Of course they were heiress and would have moved within the same circles as the Harlaowns and Lowrans. She had only gotten into the elite school where they'd met through hard work and a scholarship.

From the corner of Fate's eye she could see her new friend becoming more and more distant. Deciding it would be best to find some others to talk to she cleared her throat, "Nana, I don't mean to be rude but I think Nanoha and I should go mingle with the other guests for a while. I know I have seen a few people that I at least need to say hello to."

Waving her hand the older woman dismissed them and with a bow to the others the pair was able to extract themselves. Holding on to Nanoha's arm she moved them towards another group. As they walked Nanoha looked up at the blonde and felt a rush of gratitude. How was it she'd known how uncomfortable she felt?

Mentally Nanoha went down a checklist; Kind, considerate, intelligent, great sense of humor, gorgeous, well brought up, rich and _gay_. It was that last detail which suddenly seemed like a blessing unearned. She had a chance, she just had to show Fate how well they fit together. She had to at least try, because Leti was right, she was hungry. She was downright starving for Fate.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know many people had questions about how the Takamachis see homosexuality. This chapter is where we begin to explore that. Please drop me a review/comment to let me know what y'all think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or its characters, I make no profit from my writing.**

**Chapter Eight: The Grey Zone**

Nanoha was grinning as she came to her door, Fate was set to come over today for lunch then they were to go out book shopping. After a week of Fate deprivation she desperately needed this fix. The blonde hadn't been able to meet her even once for lunch as she was being worked to the bone by her sister. They had spoken on the phone every evening and the conversations were some of the most interesting ones she had ever engaged in. But she hadn't seen the blonde since their outing. If it wasn't for Fate's own grumbling over her lack of time she would have suspected Fate was avoiding her.

Fate knew of more bookstores in the city than any of her other friends and they were going to hit the best ones back to back. As a semi-closet bookworm this was going to be so much fun. Most people considered her too physical/athletic to be a bibliophile and too aggressive to be an intellectual but she loved reading and found herself having to defend herself from the teasing that came with it. Before it was only with Suzuka and Hayate that she could relax enough to talk about her love of reading and discussing books. Fate not only accepted her bookish tendencies she actively supported it.

When the doorbell rang she didn't even stop to check to see who it was and swung open the door with a happy smile which immediately froze in horror. On her doorstep were her parents, _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

Momoko Takamachi took the opportunity to push forward hugging her daughter, "Good morning Nanoha, isn't this a nice surprise."

The words were spoken as a statement since her mother could never suspect how stressful family visits were to her youngest daughter. With the same peremptory attitude she directed her husband to take their luggage to Nanoha's spare bedroom. Chatting away happily the older woman explained their sudden appearance.

"Since someone likes to keep secrets we decided to come visit you for the weekend and make sure everything is alright here. I know Miyuki has concerns over how you are spending your free time and your papa is worried about you keeping up your training."

Stammering Nanoha asked, "Wa-wa-what about the cafe? You can't just pick up and leave anytime."

Giving her daughter a dry look Momoko replied, "Kyoya and Miyuki are covering the cafe so remember to thank them when you speak to them next for their thoughtfulness."

Nanoha groaned internally, her siblings were going to use this to _try _and get her be their slave next time she saw them. Kyoya especially hated working in the cafe because of all the high school girls who liked to fawn over him. His wife thought it was funny but he surely didn't. _When _she went home next she'd be sure to hide in the kitchen with their mother, baking came first before all their so-called chores/punishments.

Listening to her mother chatter away and seeing her father come back with his small smile and humored eyes Nanoha was beginning to worry about what they'd think of Fate when she arrived. Oh crap! They were supposed to go out and now she was going to be stuck at home entertaining her parents, this sucked! Okay not really, she loved her parents but… but this was Fate!

When the doorbell rang a second time Nanoha excused herself and peeking through the peephole this time she was again shocked. Opening the door quickly she said, "Fate-chan, Ali it's so good to see you both again. Um I wasn't expecting to see you today Ali but please come in I have some other unexpected guests so the more the merrier."

Momoko noticed the difference in address between the two women and stepped forward to be properly introduced to these new friends.

Nanoha wanted to kick herself for using -chan when addressing Fate at the door, hoping her mother missed it she turned with a happy smile and began introductions.

"Mama, papa I would like to introduce you to my two new friends, Fate T. Harlaown and Alicia T. Harlaown," swallowing hard she started the second half of the introductions knowing after this the fur really would fly, "Fate, Alicia, please allow me to introduce my parents Shiro and Momoko Takamachi to you."

Fate made the first move and stepped forward to bow her head low to the couple. She knew enough about Nanoha to know her parents were Japanese and were very traditional. In fluent Japanese that Nanoha hadn't known Fate spoke she greeted the pair as she rose from her low bow, "_It is an honor to meet you both, Nanoha-san speaks highly of you._"

Then as if to prove a point Alicia stepped forward hand outstretched and said, "It is very nice to meet you both, how do you do?"

How Fate restrained herself from smacking her sister was unclear, she knew the proper greeting but the stubborn brat always stuck to her Mid Childan ways even when they might be seen as offensive.

Momoko smiled, the sisters reminded her of Nanoha and Miyuki, one trying to be right and proper and the other brash and hard headed. Only they switched that role depending on circumstances. Accepting both greetings graciously Momoko and Shiro bowed back to Fate and shook hands with Alicia. Which was the first hurdle jumped and cleared.

The group made their way to the couch and loveseat and recliner arranged in a talking circle to make themselves more comfortable and get to know each other better.

Settling in Momoko asked, "You two young ladies aren't the daughters of Rindi Haraoun are you?"

Alicia made a face at the pronouncement of their mom's name but Fate answered before she could make a scene.

Nodding politely Fate answered, "Yes, we are, do you know our mom?"

Smiling the older woman said, "I have spoken with her briefly in the past. She was quite impressed with the reputation of our family dojo. She mentioned one of her daughters was rather proficient with the sword. Which of you would that be?"

Latching onto any reason to boast a grinning Alicia answered, "That'd be Fate. She is a master."

Eyes wide Fate disputed this over exaggeration of her abilities, "I am hardly a master. I studied swordwork for a few years but never came near completing my training."

Shiro frowned at this, one of the sisters was clearly lying but which one? Looking each in the eye he saw the shorter one was fearless and the taller one was hiding something.

Raising an eyebrow he asked in a calm manner, "Which is it? I would hate to think one of Haraoun-san's daughters wasn't being...honest."

Fate sighed, "Sir, I admit to being proficient with the sword but I have not seriously practiced with it in many years. I studied under two master's and competed for a short while. If I had continued studying I _might _have been deemed a master by this time."

Scratching his chin the man said, "That is interesting. Would you care for a quick sparring match? I haven't had a decent fight with someone in quite a while."

Waving her hands Nanoha tried to dissuade her father, "Papa, this really isn't necessary. I'd be more than happy to spar with you."

Brushing aside the offer Shiro said, "Of course you're going to spar with me Nanoha, knowing you you've been slacking off. After I am done with your new friend I'll see to it that you get a good workout with your staff."

Annoyed with the foreignness of the conversation Alicia's eyes gleamed as she mockingly said, "Of course, my sister would be honored to spar with you, right Feito-chan?"

Covering her eyes and wishing this was all a terrible nightmare Fate knew she was now set to spar with a master swordsman and was likely to have her ass handed to her thanks to her sister's big mouth.

Standing up she bowed to the older man and replied, "It would be a true honor Takamachi-sama. Please but name the time and place."

~"~"~

The group found themselves in a large deserted gym a few minutes later. Nanoha's fellow tenants didn't really like the space so they had the place to themselves. During the scramble to get ready Alicia tried to antagonize Nanoha and soon found herself being roped into a sparring match of her own. Much to the little brat's delight and Nanoha's annoyance that spar would be closely watched by the senior Takamachis.

Borrowing a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt each Alicia and Fate stood ready to face off their respective Takamachi opponent. Nanoha was seriously worried her father was going to use this chance to decimate her new friend and then she'd never see her again. She could already see his dismissal of the woman in his eyes. Nanoha was truly beginning to hate the way her family tended to disregard anyone who didn't meet with their own peculiar standards.

Handing Fate her practice blade Nanoha wished she could say something but Fate just gave her a small smile and whispered, "It's okay Miss Nanoha."

Barely suppressing her nerves she counted them off and started the fight. It was fast paced and brutal but not exactly like she thought it'd be. Fate's long legs and arms gave her almost equal reach as Shiro who was only about an inch taller than her. Her youth and amazing amount of endurance thanks to her running allowed her to move quickly and block the pounding blows. Then she shifted and went for her own set of flashing blows which almost caught the older man by surprise. Fate was stronger than she looked and had a look of intense concentration on her face making it clear she was taking this very seriously.

When they locked up their swords it was just a question of who would step back first and leave an opening. Not waiting to give the man the advantage Fate shifted once more and gave him a kick which unbalanced him and allowed her to retreat safely. The feral grin he gave her meant he was about to step up the game. She was a worthy opponent for sure.

The upping of Shiro's skills meant Fate had to do the same or be crushed. She shifted her grip on the practice blade and wished she had her bardiche. With her preferred weapon the man would never get near her. When he swung at her legs her jump was enough to impress him as she landed lithely like a cat. The fact that Fate didn't depend purely on her blade to defend herself but used a number of fighting styles to undermine the man's balance or to attempt to disarm him made his appreciation grow.

Blades locked up once again Shiro's teeth were clamped tightly as he tried to use his greater weight and height to overwhelm the woman. Instead of fighting this Fate shifted her footing and allowed herself to fall back only to use her momentum to kick the man back. Rolling she was once again on her feet and was ready to engage him once again. The kick caught her opponent on the jaw and left him dazed for a moment and tasting blood.

Standing still for a moment Shiro stared at the woman and wondered how much more he would have to push the blonde in order to get her to succumb. Both contenders were soaked in sweat and breathing hard. Fate had definitely changed the man's perception of her. She was crafty and smart when it came to martial arts. She might not be a master of the sword but she was a deadly combatant, if this had been a real fight his underestimating her would have likely cost him his life by now.

Lowering his sword Shiro bowed his head to the woman who was surprised by this. Looking at Momoko and Nanoha both women nodded to her which gave her the confidence to lower her own sword and bow her own head marking the end of the spar as a draw.

Grinning at the girl Shiro came over and gave her a pat on the back, "Excellent, I had no idea Nanoha had such a talented friend. When you get a chance, come visit me at our dojo and we can see about a few free lessons. You have the instincts of a true warrior."

Her blush might have been hidden by her already flushed cheeks but she was moved by his words, "You give me greater praise than I deserve Takamachi-sama. You could have had me at anytime. If I ever get a chance I would be honored to learn from you."

Hearing the exchange Nanoha wanted to hug the stuffing out of Fate, it was exactly right. Her jubilant mood was ruined by Alicia knocking into her and trying to rile her up, "I hope you're ready to get your butt kicked little Takamachi, we Harlaowns love to fight."

Looking down on the smaller woman Nanoha raised an eyebrow and taunted back, "Bring it on shrimp puff."

Alicia gripped her borrowed staff tightly and growled, "Count us off!"

The fight was mostly one sided with Nanoha doing little more than deflecting Alicia's wild blows. Alicia had the killer instinct but zero finesse let alone any discipline which was necessary to be a good fighter.

Nugging Fate Shiro asked, "Your sister causes a lot of problems for you doesn't she?"

Cannily Fate replied, "She can be a handful sometimes but her heart is the right place."

Liking the fact that Fate wasn't a whiner nor a liar Shiro smirked, "Why don't you switch out with her? I'd like to see how well you can handle my daughter."

Swallowing hard Fate nodded and gently extracted her sister by switching weapons with her. Alicia loved swords of all kinds which was why her weapons collection was under lock and key. The woman was a menace.

Once Fate had taken her stance Shiro counted them off. Nanoha didn't want to give Fate a chance so rushed forward. Too bad Fate loved close combat. Blocking the raining blows Fate then used her long legs to kick out her opponent's staff. Unbalanced Nanoha tried to retreat but Fate swept her legs out from under her with her staff. Landing hard on her butt Nanoha groaned in pain and humiliation, she was in so much trouble now. Her father would have her doing katas until she dropped from exhaustion.

Fate stepped back still on guard but her face reflected her worry. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Nanoha but this was a sparring match. She couldn't just let Nanoha win but to outright attack her just wasn't in her. Watching her climb to her feet Fate could see her stubborn pride surge forward and rejoiced at it. If Nanoha wanted to push her then she'd push back.

The next attack was much more even, Nanoha was careful of Fate's close range attacks. The blonde was able to use the staff in such a way was amazing, the stave was a true extension of her body and she seemed to have an innate understanding of her body's limitations and balance. Seeing Fate jump higher than she could to avoid her sweeping blow then retaliate almost immediately was almost terror inspiring. Watching from the sidelines was one thing, facing her friend head on was a whole different experience.

It was clear Fate wasn't going to be the aggressor, she shut down every single one of her attacks and landed more than one blow on her but didn't seem to have the heart to go for the _kill._ It was almost embarrassing how easily the woman was blocking her. Stepping back she took a calming breath and recentered herself. She had never met a more challenging opponent and she had taken more than one championship in high school and college with her staff. Fate was amazing, she never even mentioned her fighting abilities during any of their conversations.

Reengaging the fight Nanoha was much more intelligent in her tactics. Having spent most of her life fighting against larger opponents she used the skills she'd learn to combat their obvious advantages. Landing a few blows of her own but not enough to knock the blonde off her feet or disarm her she decided it was best to stop restricting her fighting style to pure Takamachi methods. Allowing a few variations she'd picked up from other schools since moving to Mid Childa to creep in she soon found the fight had changed its rhythm to something more akin to a dance. They could now read each other and unless one of them became more aggressive and risked really hurting the other it would be a stalemate.

When the audience became bored of the dance they began heckling the pair to step up the fight and finish off their opponent. The worst was hearing her father say, "Finish her Harlaown!"

Seeing Nanoha was taking the words to heart and knowing she would want revenge for the earlier fall Fate prepared for a real attack. There was no preparing for what Nanoha did, suddenly she was moving as if she was flying. She was swiftly shifting like a feather on the wind and her staff was cutting through the air like a blade. Fate felt the first blow hit her in the back then it hit her stomach knocking her air out before a final blow took her legs out from under her.

Falling hard on her back Fate stared at the ceiling thinking, '_Well I was right about having my ass handed to me, it was just the wrong Takamachi. I should have known better._' The worst thing about the attack was she knew exactly where the girl had learned it, from her! The little genius had seen her use the very same move on her father and had on the fly incorporated it into her fighting style.

Waiting only for her father to declare the fight over to drop her staff and run to Fate to check on her. Nanoha's worried tone broke through Fate's stunned daze, "Fate-chan are you okay? I didn't hurt you too badly did I?"

Fate blinked for a moment checking herself systematically before moving then declared calmly, "Nothing more than some bruised ribs and pride Miss Nanoha, you were quite amazing."

Sitting up Fate rolled her neck and shoulders wincing a little when she took too deep a breath. She was about to climb to her feet when Alicia came over and smacked her aside the head, "What were you thinking playing around like that?! You could have taken her but no you had to play nice. What would mama have said if she saw this, she'd be so disappointed in you. First you throw away your chance at your mastery that she wanted you to complete and now you've gone all wishy washy. It's no wonder no woman will stick with you, you're such a wuss."

The hurt was clear on Fate's face but she quickly recovered and politely bowed to Nanoha and her parents, "I think we have taken enough of your time today. It was lovely meeting you both, please enjoy your visit with your daughter. Please excuse us. Miss Nanoha I will see to returning your clothing next time I see you."

The pair of blondes left the gym quickly, the smaller of the two had a thunderous look on her face. She wanted there to be no question in anyone's mind, Harlaowns were the best and Fate had just failed.

~"~"~

After the blondes were gone Nanoha was left with her parents and it was an uncomfortable few minutes of silence as they made their way back upstairs to her apartment before Shiro spoke, "I am rarely wrong in my first impressions of people but I have to admit I was completely mistaken. I thought Arishia-san was better than her sister Feito-san because of her spirit but she is nothing but a bully. Nanoha please don't get too close to that woman she will cause you nothing but trouble."

Smiling weakly Nanoha admitted, "I'm actually friends with Fate-chan but Alicia sort of tagged along today. I've only met her once before and she seemed ah… a bit pushy."

Squeezing his daughter's shoulder he said, "Don't spend too much time with that woman Nanoha. She is the type of person who barks loudly then leaves you to fight the battle. I don't want to see you dragged down by her."

Momoko lightened the mood by saying, "But Feito-chan is soo sweet and polite. I wish we had gotten to know her better, if you get a chance bring her home with you next time."

Agreeing Shiro said, "Yes, please do so I'd like to see how skilled she really is. Ah, see if you can get her to spar with you properly, she was holding back. It's such a pity she wasn't born a man she would have made an excellent addition to the family. I will have to hope the brother is more like Feito-san than Arishia-san. Promise me you will bring him home to meet us before becoming too serious with him."

Blushing Nanoha wished she could explain that there was no need to worry about the brother but her parents were so traditional, how would they respond if she told them the truth?

"Yes papa, as for Fate-chan you're right she is a very good person and um will make some woman a great wife someday," Nanoha said timidly.

Her father froze and turned to her, "Surely you meant to say a man."

Shaking her head Nanoha said, "No, Fate-chan is a lesbian. That's why Alicia said what she did. She really was being a horrible bully to her sister."

The older couple exchanged a look and Shiro shrugged. Momoko spoke for them, "Well her sexuality doesn't change the way we see her. If you bring her home with you for a visit we will make her welcome. But leave that little one behind, I really don't like her now, being so mean and rude to her sister like that."

Wrapping an arm around his daughter Shiro said, "At least she's normal and respectful. So many of your gay friends are so strange. I still don't like how flashy those girls you went to school with are."

Shaking her head Nanoha accepted that this was probably as good as she was going to get. Arisa and Suzuka weren't really flashy, they were just rich and in Arisa's case especially opinionated. Takamachi Shiro really hated being questioned and that blonde could try anyone's patience.

~"~"~

That night after her parents went to sleep Nanoha found herself restless. She couldn't get Fate out of her mind and the horrible words Alicia said to her. Did Fate honestly believe she was unworthy of love? At this moment more than anything she wanted to hug the blonde and reassure her that she at least would always love her. Getting up to go to the living room for a book Nanoha paused at the two piles of clothing on her dresser only for her hand reach out without her thinking.

Picking up Fate's silky blouse she held it loosely for a moment before bringing it to her face to breathe in the woman's scent. She felt her hormones awaken with a vengeance. Looking at the smaller blouse that belonged to Alicia and her nose wrinkled without even getting close to it. There was no danger of her getting attached to the little blonde, everything about Alicia was repellent to her. Bringing the silk blouse back to bed with her she snuggled into bed again and found herself falling into pleasant dreams of the tall blonde goddess who had won her heart.

When Momoko came into Nanoha's room the next morning she found her daughter snuggled up in a ball, "Wakey-wakey Nanoha, time for breakfast."

The auburn haired woman curled up tighter and hid under her blanket, laughing Momoko pulled back the blankets, "Hiding won't help you…"

The woman trailed off when she saw her daughter had something in her hands. Pulling it out of her grasp she saw it was the taller blonde's blouse and her mom warning bells started sounding.

Half asleep Nanoha murmured the blonde's name as she hugged her pillow tighter snuggling her face into its plushy surface. Suddenly her sense of alarm spiked, the sleepy smile on her daughter's face told her volumes, her daughter was in love with another woman.

Exiting the room she came back to the kitchen still holding the shirt. Shiro looked at his wife questioningly, "Where is Nanoha? What's that you have there?"

Sitting down Momoko looked at her husband with a worried look on her face, "Shiro-kun I think Nanoha is in love."

Eyes slitting he asked quietly, "And who is this man who dares steal her heart and not speak to me?"

Swallowing hard Momoko whispered, "Haraoun Feito."

Slamming his hand down he said, "I should have struck her down when I had a chance. I knew there was something wrong here. Well, next time I cross blades with her I will separate her head from her body and put an end to this nonsense."

Nanoha had felt her mother leave the room and sleepily saw her carrying Fate's shirt. As soon as that information filtered into her sluggish brain she freaked out. Shooting up she tried to scramble out of bed but ended up tangled up in her blankets. Trapped she fell onto the floor in a heap. Escaping with a groan she followed her mom to the kitchen but was too late to stop the conversation between her parents.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen and hearing her father threaten Fate's life she spoke without thinking, "You will do no such thing. If you try to hurt her you'll have to go through me first."

The words earned her a glare from her father, to which she replied, " I won't lie to you, I love her. So you only have two choices now, accept that as a fact or leave. I won't listen to anyone disparage her."

The passion and steel in Nanoha's voice and eyes made it clear to both parents she was dead serious about her feelings and this could rupture their family if they didn't handle this right. Shiro's first instinct was to rage and tell his daughter how things will be but Momoko put a hand on his shoulder which stopped him dead.

In a quiet voice she asked, "How long?"

Honestly Nanoha said, "Almost from the first time I met her over a month ago. She makes me feel things I never thought existed. Mama when she leaves I feel hollow inside and when she's by my side I feel like I could fly."

Seeing the earnest need for her to understand she asked, "And does she feel the same? Is that why she wouldn't attack you properly during the sparring match?"

Looking down she had to admit, "I don't know how she feels about me honestly. As far as I can tell she just sees me as a friend but she's a lesbian and single so I think I might have a chance. I just need her to see I am serious."

In his gravelly voice Shiro asked, "And so you are willing to end any chance of us having grandchildren and seeing you honorably married? Is she worth the shame you will be forced to bear from society? Do you even know what it means to live this kind of lifestyle?"

Tears in her eyes Nanoha said, "I'd face any amount of hate and derision for her. And yes papa I know what it means to want to be with her. I am sexually attracted to her, this isn't me just being curious or bored. You want me honorably married well there are places where we could marry, here in Mid Childa in fact. Just because Japan refuses to recognize it doesn't mean all other nations are so backward. As for grandchildren here in Mid Childa a woman can go for insemination and become pregnant without sleeping with a man."

Snorting he barked back, "And you think she will want to raise your bastards. These people don't even know how to raise families."

Coming over to her father she shook him, "Papa you don't know the first thing about this. Look at the Wolkenritters, they raised Hayate and Vita perfectly. Are you saying Shamal and Signum didn't provide them with a loving and stable family?"

Pulling away, he turned his head, "One girl is a spoiled brat and the other is disrespectful."

Momoko got up and grabbed her husband by the ear. Dragging him to the spare bedroom without a word. The silence in the apartment as her parents _discussed_ the situation unnerved Nanoha. It was rare for her mother to get upset but apparently something her father said had pushed her over the edge.

When they came out of the room an hour later Shiro looked like he had been put through the wringer and Momoko had a look of calm assurance on her face. Leaving her husband to sit quietly Momoko resumed her questioning.

"Nanoha-chan, What do you know of this woman's career, can she support a family?"

Flushing scarlet Nanoha admitted, "Mama, you know her family is very wealthy. She lives in a penthouse apartment. Her family owns the entire complex and has a floor for their exclusive use. As for her career Fate is a corporate linguist, she translates legal documents and is an interpreter. She works for her family's company and she is considered very successful and highly respected."

Momoko wasn't sure why she was surprised by this, after all, the woman was the daughter of Rindi Haraoun. Somehow she had expected the woman to not be so intellectual with her martial prowess. And for some reason she expected the woman to be a dependant of her house and not a contributing member. So many wealthy daughters of great houses developed useless skills for daily life but would make them appear accomplished. The last thing Momoko wanted for her daughters had been for them to be ornamental decorations for some man's arm.

The real surprise was finding out how talented the woman really was and how few airs she had put on then she remembered Arishia. It appeared Arishia made up for her sister's polite deferential manners by being twice as pushy and prideful. Well at least Nanoha had the good sense to fall in love with the one with manners and a good head on her shoulders.

"That's all well and good but does she even want a family of her own? Would she expect you to give up your career to take care of _her_ children? Would she accept your children as her own and whose name would they take?"

Shaking with emotion Nanoha declared, "Mama I am not even dating her, I have no idea what she wants when it comes to a family."

Standing up and looking her daughter in the eyes she said seriously, "Until you can give me satisfactory answers to my questions you will not have my blessing. For now I will not say anything against her as she seems to be a good woman. But if I discover she has no desire to provide you with a family and will not support my future grandchildren then she will not be welcome in our home."

Looking over to her father she could see he was brooding silently, well at least they weren't disowning her.

Sighing she nodded, "I understand mama and if it ever gets to the point where Fate and I might become a couple I'll be sure that her answers will be agreeable to you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my sweet sweet readers. Why do you think this is going to be smooth sailing? This chapter is more of a lull before the storm. Enjoy it while you can. Drop be a comment/review, ELFBS and I are very amused by the desperation and hopefulness.**

ELFBS: I happily take half of the blame for... things. But IIRC I suggested a very mean... thing to my beloved little sis Phoenix and since she's as bad as me she didn't even try to resist and we went to plan this... thing immediately. A little spoiler? sure here you are: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Stay tuned, things are going to be interesting.

**Chapter Nine: Confusion and Confirmation**

The next time Fate saw Nanoha was three days later and a complete accident. Thanks to her father Nanoha was once again doing her morning run which she had given up on due to the weather and pure laziness. She loved sleeping in and wasn't a morning person by nature. Her father had found a nice jogging path in a park and running it with her during his stay declared it perfect for her _daily _use.

The soft crunch of running shoes broke Nanoha out of her reverie and turning her head she saw the last person she expected. Spandex jogging pants and a long sleeve thermal shirt which hugged her curves and her long hair tied back in a jaunty ponytail made Fate look like something out of one of those sports ads. Was there ever a time when Fate didn't look gorgeous? Probably not.

Seeing Nanoha before her Fate almost stumbled, here was the last person she wanted to see. Her pride was still hurt from her sister's words and she was sure Nanoha would now look down on her. It was true after all, she was far too scared to open herself up fully to love. She was always waiting for her partner to see her flaws and leave. Of the two sisters she might be the more physically imposing one but she was also the least comfortable in her skin. She had tried to live up to the image both her mother and sister had imposed on her but it was so hard. Some days she just wished she could run away.

Forgetting she wasn't alone on the path Fate slowed down to a jog when she came up to Nanoha to exchange a friendly greeting, "Good morrow Miss Nanoha."

Before Nanoha could respond a red haired woman came up behind them and flipped Fate's ponytail.

"You're buying breakfast pup!" The woman called out as she put on a burst of speed to escape Fate's wrath.

Growling at the woman Fate excused herself quickly and took off after her attacker. Nanoha had never seen anyone move so fast. Putting on her own sprint she found the pair wrestling in the grass. The strange woman's barking laugh was now mixed with Fate's laughing declaration, "Give in now or face the consequences! I'll have no mercy on stupid mutts this morning!"

Somehow the woman caught Fate in a headlock and pulled her in to kiss her cheek and said, "Alright you win, I'll buy breakfast you spoiled brat."

The exchange made Nanoha's heart ache, Fate did have a girlfriend after all. There was no chance at all. Only now seeing this casual display of affection given and received did she realize how much she really wanted to be with the blonde. The hollow feeling grew inside until it felt like a black hole that wanted to suck all the joy out of her life.

The woman saw Nanoha standing watching them and nudged Fate, "Eh Fate who's that?"

Seeing Nanoha, Fate was confused by the sad look in her eyes but decided to fall back on civility to get through what was likely to be an embarrassing exchange, Arf wasn't exactly subtle.

Dusting herself off and pulling Arf over to Nanoha, Fate gave her a small smile and began the introductions, "Miss Nanoha I would like to introduce you to someone special to me…"

Nanoha wanted to scream and cry, runaway and forget she ever saw Fate with this redheaded seductress.

"...this is my best friend, Arf Lupin, we went to college together. She is a horrible tease so please don't be offended by anything she says. Arf this is Nanoha Takamachi, she's the one Miss Yagami arranged to go out with Chrono. That was over a month ago and the fool is still letting work get in the way. I've told him he will regret it if she finds a boyfriend in the meantime but he's such a workaholic."

'_Best Friend?!_ _What the hell? What kind of best friend kisses you?_' her heart screamed.

'_Hayate does all the time,_' small voice of her rational mind spoke to her.

'_Okay but did she have to look like that!' _her incredibly irrational heart argued back.

The redhead was just about the same height as Fate but had a bigger bust and her killer cleavage was on full display in a low cut long-sleeved shirt. Nanoha didn't know how Fate was able to resist staring but was thankful she was clearly immune to the woman's _charms._ It was completely unfair how voluptuous this woman was. In fair Japanese Arf greeted Nanoha with a bow and once she returned the greeting Arf immediately glommed onto her arm and started talking a mile a minute.

"So you're the one who gave my pup those bruises. I was ready to hunt someone down and extract bloody revenge but she said it was all a friendly sparring match. Considering some of the bruises I've left on her doing that I can't complain I guess. I keep telling her to practice more but she loves her books more than her sword. I have no idea where I went wrong with her. I was never able to get her killer instinct to awaken, Alicia has it in spades but is about as coordinated as a newborn fawn. Tragic really if only we could combine them you'd have the perfect woman."

Annoyed at this Nanoha spoke without thinking, "Fate-chan is perfect just the way she is. She doesn't need a killer instinct, if she was presented with a situation where she had to seriously fight I know she'd give it her all and win. I prefer her kind-hearted nature to someone brash and quick to violence."

Grinning widely Arf crushed Nanoha tightly to her breasts in a hug nearly suffocating her as she proclaimed, "Oh you are a keeper for sure. Actually, I was the one who convinced her to study abroad and give up her mastery. The last thing I wanted to see was that beautiful face and brain of hers getting mashed up. Knowing how to fight to protect yourself is one thing, to go looking for a fight is a whole other matter."

Grabbing Arf's cheek Fate said, "Enough. Let Miss Nanoha go. My goodness you really are in hyperactive wolf pup mode today. How I've survived it all these years is a miracle."

The pair began to tussle again and suddenly Nanoha understood why the pair got along so well, they were two peas in a pod or maybe two puppies in a pack. Fate's innate playful nature came out easily with the woman and there was no underlying sexual tension between them. This is how she wished Fate's relationship with her sister could be. But it was clear that Alicia was more of a bully than a friendly tease.

Jumping on Fate's back the redhead said, "Alright I agreed to pay for brekkie but you have to make it worth my effort. Giddyup, Hi-Ho-Blondie Away!"

The redhead went flying as Fate tossed her over her shoulder, "Two words for you: Hell. No."

Tutting tutting from the ground Arf grinned wolfishly, "Naughty Fate, now you owe me dinner."

Fate tensed, "You provoked me."

"Yeah but remember it's only when it's hard and we succeed that we can claim true victory. You need to keep those ugly words out of your vocabulary, I swear those boys you play with are nothing but bad influences."

"Vice and Zest aren't bad influences, they are former soldiers so what do you expect from them," Fate tried to defend.

Looking at Nanoha Arf asked, "What do you think Miss Nanoha, don't you think it's ugly for such a beautiful person to use profanity?"

Shrugging Nanoha admitted, "I can't judge, I've been known to use the occasional curse word. Especially when dealing with my best friend."

Smirking the woman said, "Then I invite you to play our game. If you say a curse word in front of Fate then you have to cook or pay for a meal for blondie here. If you ever catch her doing it she has to do the same."

Shaking her head Nanoha admitted, "If Fate-chan ever hangs out with me and Hayate-chan then she'll likely end up having all her meals covered for a month. She can provoke me something fierce."

Patting Nanoha on the back Fate admitted, "I came up with the idea back in college when I started picking up all sorts of horrible curse words from the intelligence officers in my classes. I know more curse words than should be right or proper for a woman to know. They got a kick out of corrupting my vocabulary since they couldn't corrupt me physically."

Surprised Nanoha said, "Do you really? I can't imagine you really using foul language. You're so proper all the time."

Snorting Arf said, "What this deviant? You should have seen her in college, you're looking at the original rebel without a cause. Sigh, I did think she was rather hot looking with that black hair and pixie cut. Think lots of black leather and a pitch black Ducati."

Fate was now blushing and tried to change the subject, "Um we need to get going if we are going to get breakfast before work."

Nodding Arf hooked her arm with Nanoha's again and said, "You're right Fate, come along Miss Nanoha you look like you could use a good meal. Far too skinny this one."

~"~"~

Sitting at the table with Fate and Arf the full English breakfast that was ordered for the three of them was enough to give her a coronary just looking at it. Arf dug in and Fate followed her example with a resigned smile.

Leaning over Fate whispered, "I'll be running an extra mile tomorrow because of this but it's so worth it."

The look of pain and loud thump made it clear Arf had kicked the blonde, "Oye! No secrets, if you have something to say, say it so I can hear it too."

Rolling her eyes Fate replied, "I was telling Miss Nanoha to eat up, the food is delicious."

Spearing a sausage Fate winked at Nanoha and took a happy bite. Nanoha loved this side of Fate, she was so much more relaxed than when she had been with Alicia.

Taking a nibble of the fried eggs Nanoha then asked Arf, "So Arf tell me more about the rebel Fate. I really can't believe your description of her."

Barking a laugh she wiped her mouth and said, "She told you about studying abroad yes?"

"Um she went to America for two years was my understanding," Nanoha replied.

"Heh-heh, she was actually working for the CIA. She is a genius and the ghost boys absolutely loved her. She made friends with a lot of the cryptos and one of them gave her a makeover. She had them drooling over her something awful but even with her darker look she was still a hopeless romantic at heart."

Choking on her baked beans Fate cleared her throat to deny this, "I am not a hopeless romantic. If anything I am just hopeless at romance. There is a difference."

Snorting Arf pointed her fork at her with a piece of sausage still skewered on it, "Oh this is coming from the woman who is saving herself for marriage? It's not like you can get knocked up by one of those hotties always sniffing around you. You'd be a whole lot less tense if you just got laid."

Nanoha was taking a drink of her tea and almost choked herself, "Whaaat?! Fate-chan you're a virgin?"

Swallowing the bite of sausage Arf commented, "Mint in the box. Such a waste. But she has always been a goody two shoes, doesn't matter if she looks like something from a school boy's wet dream she's too shy to do anything."

Covering her face with her hands Fate mumbled, "Why don't you just read my diary to her and save time in embarrassing me."

"Because your diary is dead boring. I still remember your pathetic wish list to this day; A happy home with a sweet waifu, three adorable children and a dog. I did think it was rather rude you planned to name it after me."

Glaring at her Fate said, "Consider it revenge for being a nosy parker."

Breaking in Nanoha asked, "You want a family?"

Shifting uncomfortably Fate said, "Yes, it'd be up to my wife if she wants to have them or me or if we adopt. But I want children, it's a must."

Definitely wanting to continue this topic of conversation Nanoha asked, "You'd have no problem raising someone else's children as your own?"

Looking her in the eyes she replied seriously, "It'd be sheer ingratitude for me to be unwilling. Without Lindy Harlaown I'd have been an unwanted orphan, stuck in the foster system and separated from Alicia. The Testarossa family in Italy refuses to acknowledge Alicia and I. It seriously upset them that mother gave Alicia and I their family name. Our grandfather disowned her when she was eighteen. In honor of Lindy I mean to adopt at least one child, but I'd like to have a large mixed family, it's not like I can't afford it."

"That's sweet but what about any children your wife has, they wouldn't be yours genetically. Could you accept them and care for her during pregnancy. I know you said it'd be up to her but think about it, these children would be a strange man's child and you'd be having to care for her while she carries them," Nanoha asked with a hint of trepidation.

Frowning at the question Fate replied, "If my wife wanted to carry the children then I'd be sure to be the one to inseminate her. I plan to be fully involved in the process, her children would be mine. I'd want them to carry both our names. Unless she wants to take my name then they would just carry my name."

Feeling more relief than she wanted to admit Nanoha asked, "So you'd fully support the use of a sperm donor to have children?"

Smirking at this Arf pointed out, "It's not like she could knock anyone up on her own. Though the way some of those girls go at it you'd think they ought to get something for the effort. I suspect Fate will be an animal in bed, it's always the quiet ones you have to worry about. I pity the woman who finally cracks her open. I have a running bet with another friend of ours that the poor woman won't be able to walk properly for a week."

Both Fate and Nanoha blushed scarlet at this and turned their attention to the food to cover up their embarrassment. Arf truly was a curious puppy and was always digging through people's personal lives like a dog digging holes. Nanoha's responses and questions to Fate was leading her to think this woman might have less than purely friendly intentions towards her best friend.

With the cute blushes and fleeting glances going back and forth it was perfectly obvious that Fate was completely smitten with the woman and she was feeling something similar. At least Arf hoped she was because she'd seen her best friend heartbroken once before by a supposedly _curious _straight woman. It still drove her mad to think anyone would expect someone as pure-hearted and innocent as Fate to be interested in a threesome with her own brother. The greedy bitch had thought she could string both siblings along with her questionable charms and have them shower her with gifts and take care of her financially. Yeah she'd been dropped faster than a hot potato but she had wormed her way pretty deeply into Fate's life before exposing her rotten intentions which had left Fate even more insecure regarding her personal worth.

Buttering a roll Arf finally broke the silence and asked, "What about you Miss Nanoha, do you want marriage and a big family? Or are you wise like me and know it's nothing but a trap."

Fate glared at her friend but Nanoha couldn't help laughing a little as she answered, "I am in no hurry to settle down personally, my family would like to see me settled but I've never been in love before and that's what I want. I also need to know the person I am going to be spending the rest of my life with is someone I can depend on and will make a good parent."

Swallowing her bite of roll Arf ask while waving a rasher of bacon, "Hmm but you come from a pretty traditional family right so whoever you choose will have to face your family eventually. What kind of person do you think it'd take to survive first contact with them?"

Sighing Nanoha said, "Divinity. Anything less than that and they'll be eaten alive. Endless patience for my sister's insane hyperactivity. Grace to deal with my father's high expectations of propriety. They'd better be willing to bow their head and show deference but with enough grace to make sure it didn't look like groveling or they're just patronizing him. Strength and some kind of martial arts ability to make it through at least one sparring match with my brother. If they can't at least hold their own for the length of one match then they'll never receive my family's blessing. Intelligent enough to impress my mother. She strongly believes a person should be well balanced, not only physically strong but mentally also. She is well read and has a degree in both business and psychology. Believe me when I say she could take a person apart much more thoroughly than my father and brother could without breaking a sweat or lifting a finger."

Grimacing Arf poked Fate in the shoulder with a greasy finger which made the blonde frown, "Oye Fate, betcha you're glad it's your brother and not you having all that hanging over your head. I don't know anyone I'd be willing to deal with all that nonsense for."

Handing Arf a napkin in hopes she'd take a hint Fate replied without really thinking, "I'll have you know Miss Nanoha is well worth the effort it would take to gain her family's blessing. Having met her parents I can safely say it will be challenging but as you always say, it's only when something difficult and we succeed that we can truly claim victory."

Wiping her fingers delicately in an effort to annoy her friend Arf said, "Yeah and you're a parent's wet dream, you'd have any parent's approval in ten seconds flat. You'd never try to despoil their daughter, respectful and polite, highly intelligent and gorgeous, wealthy and socially prominent and you can kick some serious hinney. I know my parents are still hoping I'll switch to playing for the other team so they can have you for their daughter-in-law. They love you more than me."

Shuddering Fate said, "Saints preserve us I really don't think there's a future for a Fate Lupin. One I'd slit my own throat before allowing such an act of depravity from occurring and two if it did happen and the drugs finally wore off I'd likely have to kill you."

Pouting Arf asked, "Why'd you have to do that?"

"Because I know you'd thoroughly enjoy making my life miserable if we were married. You're a goddamn gobermouch…"

Cutting her off Arf said, "You now owe me lunch, keep talking and see how much more horrified we can make your friend."

Pausing Fate looked at Nanoha who gave her a confused smile before saying, "I have no clue what you just said."

Pushing a few links of sausage onto Nanoha's plate Arf said, "No one really does dear don't worry about it. Just know she was being rude to me, her one true and dearest friend, doesn't that just engender so many wonderful feelings of trust and goodwill towards her."

Stuffing a rasher of bacon in her friend's mouth Fate said, "Shush, it would serve you right if I did marry you and finally made you act like a lady. Your mother would be thrilled to help me finally housebreak you."

Rudely Arf spoke with her mouthful but at least tried to cover her mouth when she did it, "Uhm! You haven't the balls to do it! You'd be my bitch Fate Lupin."

Wagging a finger at her friend Fate replied, "That's dinner for me and don't tempt me to get the collar and leash out. I know all about your kinky nature."

Nanoha couldn't believe Fate had just said such a thing, here was a glimpse at the woman's _much _more relaxed and playful side that she never thought she'd see.

Arf barked a laugh, "Bring it on we all know you don't have it in you to be a master. You need someone with a firm _hand _to properly train you pup," then she turned to look at Nanoha, "What about you Miss Nanoha are you a S or an M?"

Blushing Nanoha turned away unsure how to even reply to that question. Arf seeing this grinned wolfishly and picked up a piece of toast innocently. Buttering it and adding marmalade it seemed as if she had dropped the subject allowing Nanoha the false sense of security to turn back to the group. Then quick as a flash Arf poked her in the side making her squeak and stuffed the toast in her mouth.

Nanoha choked for a moment then glared at the red haired woman as she snapped her teeth closed around the toast and pulled away chewing aggressively before swallowing and asking peevishly, "What the hell was that all about?"

Arf didn't even note she owed them a meal, she was terrified. The woman was a major S, she hadn't blushed or looked down on the piece of bread as she nibbled it daintily like she thought she would. No, she all but tore it to pieces like a raging beast, this woman wasn't someone to piss off.

Fate had seen the display and was impressed. She knew Arf put a lot of stock in her mock psych tests and Nanoha just smashed her way through this one. Seeing her now shivering like a cowed puppy was highly amusing.

Leaning in Fate answered for the stunned Arf, "You just proved without a doubt you're a major S. Congratulations you have just been promoted to alpha wolf of our little pack. Maybe you can keep Arf in line better than I can."

Arf grabbed her friend and shook her saying, "You can't just promote her over us like that, one test isn't enough to prove she's an Alpha."

Pulling free Fate sat back in her chair and sighed, "I've known her for a few weeks now Arf and I will attest to Miss Nanoha being an Alpha. Far more than I'll ever be."

Picking up the test toast and taking another nibble which caught Arf's attention Nanoha chewed and swallowed much more daintily this time then said, "You seemed to think I want to be your Alpha wolf, I already have a pack of animals I have to keep in line, I really don't need to add to my troubles."

Knowing exactly who Nanoha was talking about Fate laughed, "Too true, a real Alpha wouldn't spread herself too thin. Miss Yagami is more than enough trouble for anyone. I will not subjected you to my own troublesome mutt."

Huffing Arf pouted, "I am not a mutt! You're looking at a pure blooded, high class, fully pedigreed sexy beast right now."

Rolling her eyes Fate said, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that...Mutt."

Crossing her arms across her considerable chest Arf decried, "Just for that I shan't let you marry me after all. I don't care if mum loves you. Let it be known here and now you shall never be a Lupin!"

Covering her heart Fate said sarcastically, "Oh my heart, it tis broken. All my hopes and dreams are shattered. How shall I go on?"

Smirking at the foolishness the busty woman muttered, "Prat. You better be thankful I love you."

Shaking her head and reaching for the teapot Fate said, "Yes, yes, I am quite thankful. And I love you too. Troublesome twit that you are and all."

After all this teasing Nanoha began to wonder, why did Arf tease Fate by giving her her family name? Surely Fate wouldn't take someone else's name when she married. Previously Fate had spoken of her wife taking her name.

Asking with more curiosity than she was aware Nanoha queried, "Fate-chan, would you be willing to take your wife's name when you married?"

Fate's lips twitched at this surprising question, as she thought about it her nose wrinkled for a moment then she answered, "It depends. I would have to feel a close connection to my wife's family. I am proud of being a Harlaown but if she felt strongly about it and her family honestly accepted us and were people with similar values then yes, I would be willing."

Leaning in Arf looked Nanoha in the eyes and said quietly, "You know Miss Nanoha it seems to me you're awfully interested in Fate's future dreams. Is there a reason for this?"

Arf had finally crossed the line in her teasing, getting up Fate grabbed her friend by the scruff of the neck to pull her out of her chair and said, "We'll pay the check on our way out. Take your time eating Miss Nanoha. Have a good rest of the day."

Arf choked by the grip could do little more than give her a grimacing smile of farewell and a wave as she was dragged away.

Staring at the platters of half eaten food and the retreating pair Nanoha wondered what the hell she was supposed to do. Mentally groaning, '_There is no way I can eat all this!_'

~"~"~

Across town at the RF6 Headquarters

Alicia T. Harlaown walked purposely down a hallway towards the office of her adversary. As she came up to the door she stopped to mentally prepare herself for battle, this time she wasn't going to let the little brat push her around. This time she would prove she was the real adult between them and that Hayate was still the child. She wouldn't let the _girl_ distract her or take control of the situation. She had to secure the contract for materials and she wasn't going to let that runt dictate the conditions.

Knocking smartly on the door she heard a voice call out, "Enter," so turned the handle and pushed her way in.

There at the desk was the petite brunette, she was sitting upright in her chair and had on her reading glasses. A flutter in Alicia's chest at the sight made her grimace, mentally she slapped herself, '_Get your head in the game! Don't let those weird feelings distract you.'_

Standing, hovering practically over Hayate, was a man Alicia instinctively despised. Jericho was the girl's current boyfriend and the very thought of him sliming all over her… her… again her thoughts were confused, Hayate was **nothing** to her. Not even a childhood friend, she was six years her senior, how could she be a friend to a _child?_ Still it annoyed her that the girl was wasting herself with such an unsuitable man. She deserved better, someone on her same level, someone who could properly appreciate… '_Fuck! I hate this kid. Why does she always mess with my head?!'_

Looking up at the sound of the door opening Hayate saw the haughty profile of the woman who'd fascinated her since she was a little girl. Remembering their last meeting and how they had ended up passing out together in her bed drinking had a faint blush rise to her cheeks. Somehow she'd been able to hold on to consciousness long enough to make sure she fell on that lithe body. The feeling of Alicia's warmth as she faded into the black of intoxication might not seem like a grand prize but it was well worth the hangover she had the next day. It was all that idiot's fault that she couldn't fall in love with anyone, how could she when the blonde had stolen her heart over a decade ago.

Of course she'd never speak those words aloud, if she dared Alicia would just laugh at her. The woman refused to accept she had grown up, forever freezing her at twelve when she was at her weakest. It grated at her pride that she was still hung up on a person who had so little respect for her. But then, only she knew the softer side of Alicia, the silly side that had made her laugh when she'd been in so much pain. Not even the woman's own sister knew that secret face Alicia kept just for her when they were alone and not being antagonistic.

The black haired man seeing the blonde frowned and placing a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay for this?"

Hiding her annoyance at this with a smirk Hayate snarked, "I'll be fine. Her bark is worse than her bite. Go on, I'll see ya after work."

Accepting this grudgingly the man bent and kissed Hayate's cheek before whispering, "Love you," then giving the blonde one more glare he left the room.

Hayate hadn't been able to respond, she couldn't, while she liked him plenty, there was no way she could lie when her heart's desire was right in front of her. Waiting for the door to close she waved to the chair in front of the desk. The way Alicia moved made her think of a tiny kitten prancing across a room. So sure and Queenly, as if she owned the room and everything that resided in it, all while being so adorably cute it made Hayate ache not being able to hug her.

Licking her lips the brunette said finally, "Good to see you again Alicia."

The sound of her name being said in the _normal_ Midchilden manner made something inside her twist. She wanted to hear it spoken with the girl's Japanese accent, it might annoy her when others did it but with this child it was okay. It made her feel… mentally shaking herself she pushed her strange thoughts aside. Hadn't she always complained loudly when the idiot failed to speak _properly_?

Opening her briefcase Alicia pulled out the contract and forced herself to focus on the task at hand. Today she would prove everyone wrong, today she would tame the brat and bring her to heel. This meeting would finally be the one where she got what she wanted.

Passing over a copy to the girl Alicia said, "Here is our proposal. We have been very generous with our compensation, all you need to do is agree."

Eyebrow twitching Hayate took the document and almost wondered if the blonde thought she really was that stupid or naive. Adjusting her glasses she looked down at the papers before saying, "I'm sure you know I'll need some time to review this. I talked over the particulars with Feito-chan but that doesn't mean I will just sign off without reading. If you like I can have my secretary bring you some coffee or tea."

Hearing her sister's name being given _that accent_ made Alicia's stomach knot. When had she lost that personal touch? When had she lost Hayate's regard? Was it that man? Or had Fate actually done what she'd feared for countless years and stolen Hayate's heart? The burning need to be seen as special, to be the most important in the petite brunette's eyes flared up again. Only for her irrational mind to squawk at her, '_You can't touch her! She's just a child. Stop wanting her attention, it's wrong!'_

Anger flooded forward to hide her confusion, snappishly Alicia said, "I haven't got all day. Sign the contract already, you honestly can't believe we would cheat you."

Taking off her glasses Hayate leaned forward and said in a level voice, "Unlike some, I take my position here very seriously. I will take all the due care I deem necessary. So you can either wait or withdraw the offer."

The serious tone and the look on Hayate's face did strange things to her lower belly. Hating it Alicia huffed, "Fine! Read it, just be quick about it."

Arms and legs crossed the older woman sat with a disgruntled look on her face which Hayate could almost dare call a pout. The way she sat was a distraction, a healthy length of thigh was exposed as her skirt rode up while the pressing of her arms put her breasts on greater display. It wasn't fair how attractive the stubborn woman could be! With a mountain of resolution she focused on the document in her hands. And so began a battle of wills and yet another encounter between two women who can't admit their true emotions.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I believe the term "useless lesbians" was created for chapters like this. Have fun ripping your hair out screaming at them.**

**Chapter Ten: Blurring the Line**

After the embarrassing but highly informative breakfast Nanoha and Fate found it was easier to ignore the blimp that was Alicia's outburst. Nanoha definitely didn't want to give any credence to it. She was hoping very soon she could find a way to prove Alicia's words wrong. Fate was still wondering why Nanoha appeared so interested in her future plans. She wouldn't let her hopes get raised, maybe she thought her plans would parallel Chrono's?

When Nanoha showed up with her and Alicia's abandoned clothes in a bag for Fate that weekend she was shocked to see who else was visiting her. Sitting on the floor with a katana in her hands and a whetstone was Signum Wolkenritter. When the pink haired woman saw Nanoha she gave her a small nod of greeting then went back to sharpening the blade in her hands. The tools to properly maintain a range of weapons were scattered around as were an extensive number of deadly devises.

Looking over the neatly laid out blades Nanoha whistled, "My goodness Fate-chan where in the world did you get all these weapons."

Signum was the one to answer for Fate, "Testarossa has traveled extensively and has a good eye for well made blades. If she took the time and focused her mind properly she would be a master of the sword but she has chosen another path."

Considering her father thought the same this wasn't a surprising declaration but the name she used was, "Um Signum-san why are you calling Fate-chan, Testarossa?"

Looking at the young woman she said impassively, "Because that's who she is."

Fate explained better, "Testarossa is my mother's family name. It's what the T in my name stands for. When I first met Signum-sensei that was the name I went by, it was only when I turned twelve that I took on the Harlaown name."

Stunned at the statement Nanoha said, "You called her sensei, are you saying you are her student?"

Smiling softly Fate admitted, "At one time I was, I am no longer on that path so now we are more friends than student and teacher. I call her sensei out of habit and well it's that or sama and she refuses to let me address her like that."

"You long ago earned the right to address me more casually Testarossa," the woman said without inflection.

Resuming her spot across from the woman and taking the blade she replied with a hint of humor in her voice, "If you would just call me by my given name then maybe I would."

Nanoha could have sworn she saw Signum twitch a smile but that was impossible, the woman was as impassive as stone.

Watching the pair go through the motions of cleaning and maintaining the extensive weapons collection Nanoha was impressed with Fate's skills. Her father would definitely appreciate her abilities if he ever saw this. Knowing better than to pick up someone else's weapon without permission Nanoha asked, "May I?"

Without even hesitating Fate nodded but remained silent. Picking up a sword of obvious foreign make she looked over the curve of the blade and checked its balance. It was beautiful and absolutely perfect. The carving on the handle was intricate and mesmerizing. Carefully she placed it back down then picked up another. This one appeared to be incredibly old and its engravings looked like a foreign alphabet.

Seeing Nanoha staring at the engraving Fate spoke, "It's a poem written in Classical Middle High German. It's an excerpt from the 'Legend of Tristan and Isolde.'"

Suddenly worried Nanoha asked, "How old is this sword?"

Fate's nose twitched as she thought about that, "Hmm about eight hundred years old."

Choking Nanoha placed the sword down and said, "This should be in a museum."

Laughing Fate said, "Maybe but the person who gave it to me would be offended if I gave it away."

"It was a gift?" Nanoha wondered who could possibly afford to give away historical artifacts so casually.

"Um-hmm. It was supposed to entice me into considering the man's daughter as a bride but no amount of enticement could make me take her," Fate said as her jaw worked.

Suddenly Signum put her sword down and said something in German to her. Fate took a deep breath and released it with a huffing laugh replied, "Yah."

Feeling uncomfortable with the situation Nanoha stretched before saying, "I'm probably distracting you both, I'll go ahead and head out."

Turning to look at Nanoha Fate shook her head and said, "You are more than welcome to stay but we really don't talk much and when we do it's in German so I apologize if we made you feel unwelcome," turning back to Signum she spoke to her in Japanese, "_Signum-sensei would you be so kind to speak in Japanese with me today?_" and the woman grunted her assent.

Understanding this exchange she was surprised that Signum had even responded to the question with a grunt.

The quiet reminded Nanoha of her childhood, spending long hours in her father's dojo, the feeling of being the unneeded spare and a nuisance filled her once again.

Fate could sense her disquiet and spoke to her once again, "Nanoha-san, do you know how to clean and maintain weapons?"

Ashamed now Nanoha blushed and muttered, "No, I ruined one of papa's swords and he refused to let me touch anymore of them after that."

Reaching over for the auburn haired woman Fate pulled her to the ground and settled her between her legs. Nanoha was shocked by the intimacy of the the embrace being offered in front of Signum, surely Fate knew the woman abhorred such displays.

In her low alto voice Signum said, "Listen to Testarossa's instructions Takamachi, perhaps you will finally get over your insecurities."

Picking up a new blade Fate showed Nanoha the proper way to hold it then had her put the polish on the blade carefully monitoring she didn't use too much. Then taking a clean cloth Fate guided her hand carefully so she didn't hurt herself or ruin the blade by rubbing the abrasive cream the wrong way.

Nanoha could feel the press of Fate's breasts against her back and knew it would be a very foolish idea to lean back into her. Her warm breath brushed across Nanoha's neck as she spoke quiet instructions to her making her heart race. Nanoha allowed Fate's hand to guide hers and tried desperately to concentrate on what she was doing.

Eventually the steady rhythm of the movements lulled her into a more relaxed state. The warmth of Fate's body and her sweet scent were too enticing to resist as her mind relaxed and she sank back into her, curling into her body. Fate didn't try to force her away, she was already lost in the scent of Nanoha's hair and praying this would never end. She definitely needed to get more weapons if this was going to become something she could do to get the woman into her arms.

Realizing where her mind was going Fate had to shake her greedy thoughts away and pulled away saying, "I am going to get us all some refreshments. I trust you to continue on your own now Nanoha-san."

Signum watched her leave and then said quietly to Nanoha, "Be more careful Takamachi you will hurt her. She is a gentle soul who is already far too taken with you than is wise."

Shaking a little Nanoha said in an equally quiet voice, "Would it be so bad if I was also taken with her?"

Deep blue eyes bore into Nanoha's sapphire eyes and seemed to x-ray her soul before the older woman said, "If you truly care for Testarossa then be honest with her. Do not let her think it is her brother you seek or you will lose her altogether."

~"~"~"~

It was only when lunchtime came around that another blonde came by but thankfully it wasn't Alicia. Shamal Wolkenritter was pleased to see Nanoha and hugged her in greeting before doing the same with Fate. They then went into the kitchen to prepare the midday meal together leaving Nanoha and Signum to sit quietly reading.

Eventually Shamal came back out with a pout on her face and settled next to her wife with a huff. The pink haired Valkyrie smirked, "She threw you out again I see."

Glaring at her wife she replied testily, "I don't want to hear it from a woman who doesn't even know how to boil water."

The idea anyone had the nerve to throw out Shamal Wolkenritter from anywhere made Nanoha ask, "How long have you all known Fate-chan?"

Shamal frowned as she thought about this before saying, "Since she was about ten I think, so that'd be about fifteen years, nearly as long as we have known you but she never came to the house. I wish we could have introduced you two when you were younger, she could have used more friends but she was always so busy with tutoring and training.

Frowning at this Nanoha couldn't help commenting, "You make it sound like Fate-chan didn't have much of a childhood."

Signum shifted in her seat as if uncomfortable with the topic but couldn't restrain herself from saying, "She didn't. At the time I didn't realize so I pushed her hard in her training. The first couple of years I only saw her during her lessons and at competitions. I'm not saying Lindy Harlaown was a bad mother, but she could have stopped the girl from pursuing such insane expectations."

Patting her wife's thigh Shamal said, "You didn't know love," then turning to Nanoha's concerned face explained, "Fate's first instructor was a very good friend of ours, when she found out she was dying she asked Signum to take over teaching her favorite student. Fate's biological mother only wanted the best and at the time we were unsure if we could make the situation work. We were in the process of moving from Midchilda to Japan, with Hayate's parents dying we needed to move closer to her. Taking on the care of a sickly child and shifting our dojo to a new country was a lot of work, so while Signum was able to squeeze out the time to train her, our early interactions with her were very limited."

Nanoha thought back to that time, Hayate had just moved to her school and was still in a wheelchair. She had been so withdrawn and quiet, comparing her friend today to that child you'd never have known they were one and the same. The lost of her parents had made her something of an outcast with most of the kids who were already leery of getting close to a _cripple_. It had been Suzuka who'd been able to bridge the gap between them all with her serene and gentle nature. Using their mutual love of books to band them into a quarette, a grouping that had lasted longer than any of them had imagined. If Fate had shown up at that same time how would things have been different?

Nervously playing with the end of her sidetail Nanoha pointed out, "I know Hayate and Alicia don't get along so that couldn't have helped either."

Smirking a little at this Shamal said, "Oh it wasn't always like that, those two used to be very close. Not that Hayate would have whispered a word about it, she was a greedy child and hated sharing Alicia with anyone."

Shocked by this Nanoha asked, "What happened?!"

This time Signum answered in her monotone voice, "Hayate grew up. Alicia refuses to accept that fact."

Brow wrinkling at this Nanoha tried to wrap her mind around something so foolish. If they had been friends why let things turn into such a mess?

Just then Fate stepped out of the kitchen wiping her hands, smiling at the group she asked, "What's going on?"

Shamal answered with a coy smile, "We were talking about the time when Alicia and Hayate were besties."

Sighing at the memory Fate said, "Oh yes, what a wonderful phase that was. Hayate absolutely hated me because I kept _stealing her onee-chan._ Believe me if I could have signed over custody of Alicia to her at that point I would have. The two of them were terrors, never in all my life have I been the butt of so many jokes and pranks."

Taking a seat next to Nanoha the blonde relaxed for a moment before continuing, "I'm still not sure if their _rivalry_ is better than their friendship. At least back then only I was inconvenienced by their behavior, nowadays they cause so many scenes it really is getting out of hand."

Considering this Signum said, "You know there wouldn't be as much trouble if your sister would just accept Hayate is a grown woman."

Shifting in her seat Fate said elliptically, "I'm pretty sure Alicia knows, she just doesn't like what that means."

Curious over that statement Nanoha nudged the blonde, "Why wouldn't your sister want to accept Hayate being an adult?"

Chewing on her cheek for a moment Fate considered whether it was her place to tell, only for Shamal to make the decision for her. The busty woman leaned forward and said in a mock stage whisper, "Because the two idiots are in love with each other."

Eyes widening Nanoha shook her head in denial, "No way! Hayate has never been in love. She'd have told me if she was."

Then the memory of her best friend leaning on a balcony in middle school came back to her. The girl had the most pensive look she'd ever seen on her face and in a serious voice she'd asked Nanoha if she'd ever been in love. Back then she'd blushed scarlet and been a babbling fool, now though she could recognize her friend had been looking for support. It was enough to make her want to bash her own oblivious head into a wall.

Her sudden flush told everyone in the room she'd realized her protestations were false. Fate taking pity on her patted her head as she said kindly, "We've all known for years but none of us are stupid enough to confront them about it. The one time our mom tried to say something Alicia threw a vase at the wall and screamed she'd never be so _disgusting _as to fall in love with a _child_."

Rubbing her head Nanoha could feel a headache forming, "How the hell did it get this way?"

Not wanting Shamal to give _her take_ on the situation Fate answered, "You've got to understand, Alicia honestly loved Hayate as a little sister. I was pretty jealous of them as a kid. Hayate understood her better than anyone else, they could talk for hours and played games together. From day one Alicia treated Hayate as if she was, for lack of a better word, _normal._ From what little interaction I had with Hayate in those early years I could tell she had a lot of self esteem issues. My sister's attention meant the world to her, and when her feelings grew to the breaking point she tried to get Alicia to accept them."

Frowning into the past Fate wished things had gone differently, "We were only fifteen, and Alicia was already a full grown adult at twenty-one so you can see the biggest obstacle right there. When Hayate began throwing herself at my sister she was rightly horrified, it was like _I_ was trying to seduce her. When her attempts to engage Alicia's romantic attention failed directly she decided to go a different route and that's where the problems really began to start."

Snorting at this understatement Shamal cut in, "She nearly caused WWIII to break out."

Desperate to know what her best friend had done Nanoha asked, "What did she do?"

Before Fate could sugarcoat it Signum said in a bald flat voice, "She kissed Testarossa."

Turning back to Fate eyes wide Nanoha demanded, "SHE DIDN'T!"

Blushing now Fate looked away as she quietly said, "She tricked me."

Shamal decided stirring the pot would be even more fun added, "I do believe that was when she started groping you too."

Hearing this Nanoha was ready to skin her best friend alive and the angry look caused Shamal to realized how badly she'd read the situation, placatingly she continued, "She was just playing around Nanoha-chan. Eventually she calmed down and now she just teases Alicia verbally."

Sputtering in anger Nanoha growled out, "She GROPED Fate-chan!"

While she appreciated the concern the former victim tried to calm her new friend by saying, "Miss Nanoha, be at peace, Miss Yagami has learned to keep her hands to herself."

The roaring inside Nanoha's head at that moment came from the White Devil, never had that part of her been so powerful. If her _best friend_ had been there at that moment nothing would have stopped her from slapping the hell out of her. How dare she take advantage of Fate!

Deciding the only way to calm her feisty friend was to talk more privately with her Fate stood up and pulled Nanoha with her to the kitchen. Lunch was nearly finished and the smell of cooking food actually helped focus the irate woman back on the here and now. Looking around the well appointed room she almost allowed herself to be distracted by all the shiny appliances.

The White Devil proved to have a stronger grip than her love of cooking instruments, clutching at her righteous anger she spoke with conviction, "I swear to heaven I'm going to knock some manners into that goddamn brat the next time I see her."

Not wanting to cause a rift between the friends or be the reason why Nanoha committed violence Fate placed her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders. The tension there immediately had her squeezing them to try and relax the tightly wound muscles.

Leaning in she pressed her forehead to Nanoha's as she pleaded, "Please don't. I would never have you raise a hand in anger on my behalf. I have settled all my grievances with Miss Yagami many years ago. She is your best friend, and she holds you high in her esteem. You attacking her for something she did when a young and foolish child would hurt her immensely."

The nearness of the blonde was almost enough to cause her self-control to snap, all it'd take was a tilting of her head and she could be kissing the woman she loved. The only thing stopping her was the knowledge that Hayate had forced herself on Fate. She'd never lower herself to such dishonorable means to get what she wanted.

Instead the White Devil took hold, gripping Fate's wrists she said urgently, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Pulling back from the blazing look Nanoha was giving her Fate allowed the hold but had to turn her eyes away. It would be so easy to misinterpret the situation. Nanoha was a good friend, protective of those she cared about. That wasn't love she saw shining in sapphire orbs. Nor was there a hint of possessiveness in her tone. That was all manifestations of her delusional fantasies.

Jaw tightening as she tried to hold back her own surging feelings Fate was beginning to think retreating to the kitchen was a very bad idea. Nanoha could see the tension building in Fate and it made her want to soothe her. Realizing she couldn't go off full power, full throttle she took a calming breath.

Gently squeezing Fate's wrists to get her attention Nanoha said softly, "Fate-chan."

The tone made her look back and if it wasn't for the alarm on the stove going off at that exact moment Fate knew she would have given into temptation. The way Nanoha was looking at her had what little control she had left in tatters. Pulling away to go to the stove Fate focus completely on removing the food from her oven.

The sound of the alarm also caught Shamal's attention from the living room. Before Nanoha could find something to say the older blonde had pushed her way into the kitchen. Between the pair they had the meal dished and carried out to the dining room in short order. All the auburn haired woman could do was follow behind, her mind and heart in turmoil.

~"~"~

At lunch Nanoha learned many new things about Fate from the married couple. In fact she heard more from Signum in this one day than she could remember ever hearing from her in all the years she had known the family.

Trying to learn more about Fate's past Nanoha asked the older woman, "So for how many years were you Fate-chan's master?"

Swallowing a delicious french onion soup Fate had made for her guests Signum replied, "From the time she was ten until she was twenty. She gave up the sword officially when she left to study abroad."

"The way she fights I would have thought she started earlier than that."

Putting down her soup spoon to answer Fate said, "I started practicing martial arts when I was four years old. I had a different master up until I was ten. Linith Persia, was a master with the sword and staff. Even before I started practicing she was close to my family, in fact she was my godmother. She passed away from a chronic illness just before my tenth birthday. Before she died she introduced me to the Wolkenritters and secured my place in their dojo. I came to them after a month in mourning, mother felt I was wasting time but after she died I really questioned if I wanted to continue."

Feeling bad about bringing up such a sad topic Nanoha tried to apologize, "Oh I am sorry Fate-chan."

Chewing a bite of chicken salad Fate waved her off then swallowing said, "Be at peace you have not upset me. She is always forefront on my mind whenever I clean my weapons since she is the one who gave me my first. As I said she was my godmother and her memory is closely linked to my practicing martial arts. Whenever I spar I can still hear her in my head chastising me and telling me how I need to work harder. She was a tough master but a very loving godmother who used to cuddle me to her. She was a lot like you personality wise, very loving and teasing. And very catlike."

Nanoha stuck her tongue at her for the last comment making Fate laugh before she continued, "While I miss her greatly she was in a great deal of pain before her death so her passing was a blessed relief for her. She went with a smile on her face and a benediction on her lips. I swore to her I would only use my blade in a way that would honor her."

"She must have been a person of great personal strength and integrity," Nanoha said seeing the look of admiration on Fate's face.

Smiling at Nanoha's words Fate said, "She was. I may not be pursuing mastery any longer but I will honor her memory by practicing the skills she taught me so I can pass them onto the next generation."

Patting Fate's head Signum almost seemed to be teasing her former student when she said in her nearly monotone voice "It was one of the greatest losses to my dojo the day Testarossa came to me and said she would no longer be seeking her mastery and withdrew from competing. I'd blame that red headed hussy she calls her best friend but honestly Testarossa never enjoyed competing."

"Was she really all that good?" Nanoha asked honestly, truly needing to know if Fate had any chance of besting or at least holding her own against her brother if the day ever came for them to spar. She wouldn't put it past her father to ensure her brother hit Fate with everything he had. She really needed Fate to be able to pass her family's tests so they could receive their blessing, maybe she was being selfish but she also didn't want them to look down on Fate.

Giving Nanoha a dry look Signum said, "She won every competition she ever took part in, even against older opponents. She is deadly with a sword and can do things with a staff that seem impossible but it's her work with a bardiche that is truly awe inspiring."

Feeling stupid Nanoha asked, "What's a bardiche?"

Smiling at the confused young woman Shamal said, "Missus Smarty Pants likes to use it's fancy name, it's a kind of polearm. Fay has a few different styles, have her show them to you. Fay do you still have the scythe?"

Blushing at the family nickname Fate said, "Yes, it's in my room."

Turning to Nanoha Shamal asked, "Has she shown her room? It's amazing."

Suddenly feeling like an outsider again Nanoha shook her head and said sadly, "No."

Fate could feel the sadness at the exclusion and wanted to resolve this oversight, but she also didn't want Nanoha to think she had some kind of weapon fetish.

Even so, her own embarrassment was not enough to stop Fate from offering, "If it will make you happy I will show my entire collection after lunch. I just pray you will not think me some kind of insane lunatic afterwards and avoid me entirely. You have seen but a small portion of my collection. And Shamal-sensei's description of what I still have stored away can be just as bad as seeing them in most cases."

Snorting Signum said, "I hope you're not still upset about that girl running away after she told her about your collection."

Waving away the thought she told her former master, "Nein, Alicia likes to boast about my collection. She scared off a group of women at a party. I swear they all thought I was about to snap and go on a rampage with something sharp and pointy."

Teasing the younger blonde Shamal said, "Poor little Fay, if things keep on the way they have you'll be an old maid. All alone in your old age with no children to visit you."

Rolling her shoulders Fate said, "That is something I refuse to allow happen. Even if I never marry I will have children. If I am not married by thirty I will have myself inseminated then all I will have say to any future prospective partners is you better love my child as much as I do or they can keep walking."

Hearing this Nanoha really couldn't restrain herself, "Does having a family mean so much to you?"

There was such a look of desperation and sadness that not even her dull blue contacts could hide it when Fate spoke, "What is the point in living if you don't leave behind some legacy? I can continue to amass more money and bring more business success to my family's company but without a new generation to carry on our name and values it will be all for nought. I can't take any of it with me and while I would love to adopt since there are so many needy children out there in need of a good home my single position blocks me from doing so."

Shamal lost her teasing tone but couldn't help saying, "Fay is actually a registered foster parent. She loves children and is wonderful with them. Honestly I hope to see her having children of her own someday. A little Fay would be absolutely adorable."

Curious and impressed Nanoha asked, "Have you ever had a foster child stay with you?"

Fate looked down at her plate and said, "Yes, I had a little girl for nearly two years. The last year she lived with me her mother also lived here with us. She was in the foster system due to her mother being in a coma and having no living next of kin. When Megane awoke she still had to go through a lot of therapy before she could take on the task of taking care of Lutecia."

Nanoha didn't know why she was surprised by this, Fate was the most generous and caring person she had ever met but to take in a stranger and help care for her all because she was the mother of her foster child seemed too much to believe.

Seeing the melancholy on her face Nanoha asked, "Are you still close with them?"

Looking up Fate gave a huffing laugh, "Yes, Megane is a good friend to me and formally granted me co-guardianship of Lutecia in case she has a relapse."

Confused over the lingering sadness in Fate's tone Nanoha wanted to ask more but didn't know how. This was obviously a painful subject for her and one unresolved to her satisfaction.

Then as if to deliver the needed information Shamal opened her mouth, "So are they coming to visit you this Christmas?"

Swallowing hard Fate shook her head and answered dully, "No, Meg and Lulu will be spending Christmas with Zest and his family."

Looking around the apartment Shamal noted, "I guess that's why your apartment isn't decorated for the holiday. Usually it looks like Santa's workshop in here by the first of November until nearly Valentines Day."

Giving a weak smile Fate said, "I only did that to make Lulu feel better about celebrating the holiday without her mom, then to celebrate Meg getting out of the hospital. You know I am not that big on all the hoopla that comes from celebrating Christmas."

Signum raised an eyebrow at that, there was a reason why the family called Fate, 'Fay.' Never had she ever seen or heard of person more in tune with the spirit of Christmas. The decorations, carols, presents, large family dinners and parties with friends were all staples of Fate's life at this time of year. She was the living personification of a Christmas Elf, spreading holiday cheer to all those she cared for.

Stepping right into it Shamal said, "Please Fay, you live for Christmas. You know everyone is looking forward to your Annual Christmas Party. So stop sulking over not have your mini-me around and get back on the ball."

Fate frowned at her guest, "I am not sulking. I am happy for Meg and Lulu. I quite approve of her fiance, seeing as how I introduced them and highly recommended him to her. I am happy to know Lulu will soon have a father figure in her life. Zest is a honorable man who will watch over them both and is a good friend of mine. Meg has already asked me to be her maid of honor and I will be proudly standing up for her when the day comes. They not being here this year is disappointing but I always knew the day would come when they would no longer put me first. They have their own lives to live."

Giving Fate a disbelieving look Shamal said, "Oh so you crushing on Meg and her leaving you for a man has nothing to do with your sulking?"

Rolling her eyes Fate replied with more than a hint of frustration, "I was never attracted to Megane. She is a good friend to me, besides my god Shamal she looks like my mother. Do you have any idea how unnerving it is to hear people say I was "crushing" on a woman who could have passed for a younger version of my own mother?"

Falling into a familiar argument Shamal pointed out, "She liked you. If you had just shown a little interest in her she never would have left you. Instead you kept mooning over that cow Cypha and look how that ended up. Meg saved you from a fate worse than death and all you could do was push her into the arms of a man because you were too scared to admit to how you were feeling."

Standing up Fate slammed her hands down, "I am done arguing about this. I admit I was foolish when it came to Cypha but we all know I am an idiot who doesn't know anything about love."

Signum put a hand on Fate's shoulder and spoke quietly to her. Nanoha watched her face and could see whatever was said hit her hard and left the blonde trembling.

Looking at the blonde across from her Fate said with heartbreaking desperation, "Why can't you just accept the fact that I helped Megane for Lutecia's sake not because I was lusting over the woman. Please Shamal just stop. This whole topic hurts more than you could possibly understand. I just want to put the past behind me now."

Brows furrowing Shamal was about to speak again when her wife snapped at her, "Enough!"

Grabbing hold of her wife she said gruffly, "You've caused Testarossa enough trouble for one day, come along."

Throwing her napkin onto her plate the blonde pouted, "I wasn't trying to cause her trouble. We all want to see her settled happily but it seems like she just keeps ruining all her chances."

Now physically lifting her wife out of her seat Signum said pointedly, "We are leaving. Testarossa's love life is her own. You have no say in it and have no right to criticize."

Pulling out of her wife's grip Shamal sniffed primly, "We should stay long enough to help clean up. It'd be the polite thing to do."

Seeing how upset Fate was Nanoha said, "Don't worry about that I can handle the clean up."

Shamal tilted her head at this and in a thoughtless manner replied, "Ah yes, that is actually something you're good at."

Nanoha was barely able to hide her wince of pain at the remark. Not that Shamal had meant anything hurtful or cruel. It was more of the fact that according to her sister cleaning, and baking to a certain extent, was all she was good for.

Thankful for the offer Signum said, "Thank you Takamachi. And let me say you did an excellent job today helping us."

Nanoha was surprised by this, she had never heard words of approval from Signum before. She was more a grunt and glare kind of person. The fact the woman gave them both a half hug could only be due to her relationship with Fate, because in all the years she'd known Signum she hadn't rated one before this day. It seemed her friendship with Fate merited her more respect and acceptance than her friendship with Hayate.

As the couple gathered their things and said their goodbyes Fate was lost in contemplation and did little more than acknowledge the words. She was so tired of listening to people point out how stupid she was when it came to love. Worse of all she could foresee a time coming soon where they would have even more ammunition to use against her. She was now hopelessly in love with Nanoha and the day she finally fell into Chrono's arms would be the day her heart would be shattered irreversibly.

Picking up the dishes Nanoha cleared the table and Fate vaguely noted this. There was something about the practiced way Nanoha did this that caught her attention. When she disappeared into the kitchen Fate made an effort to follow but Nanoha had the whole situation under control.

As she scrubbed a dish Nanoha asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Taking a clean dish from the sink she dried it before putting it away. She went through the motions with Nanoha for a few minutes before finally speaking, "I told you before Miss Nanoha. I am completely hopeless when it comes to romance. I thought I was in love and Cypha made it seem like she loved me. I… I was working up the courage to ask her to marry me when I discovered through Megane what she was really all about. Cypha hated the fact that I had Megane living here with me, she thought something was going on between us so confronted her. In the end she ended up saying more than she meant."

Scared of what Fate would say but needing to know Nanoha asked, "How did she hurt you?"

Shoulders stiffening Fate admitted in a dull voice, "She pretended to be a lesbian. She told me she had never felt this way about another woman but it was stronger than anything she'd ever felt for a man. In the end she was just after my fortune and brother. She planned on inviting him into our relationship. She honestly thought she could have both us worshiping her and providing her with everything she wanted through sex… I thought she cared for me. I thought she understood me. But it was all an act."

Nanoha felt sick. How could someone toy with Fate's feelings like that just for money? Then the realization hit her, with that kind of betrayal how could the blonde ever believe she was earnest in her feelings?

Taking a deep breath for fortitude Nanoha said, "Fate-chan, that woman was nothing but a user. Her actions hurt you but don't prove you are hopeless in love. One day the right person will come along and the love you two will share will make up for all the hurt you've suffered."

Shaking Fate knew that day would never come because the woman she wanted with every fiber of her being was beyond her reach even as she stood beside her, choking back tears Fate said, "Thank you Miss Nanoha."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A little more background on Fate and exploration of side characters. We haven't gotten to the…plan I made with ELFBS. For now remember the storm clouds are in the distance but will be with us soon.**

**ELFBS: you know you're torturing your readers now, do you? Sigh, you make me SO proud. Anyway, here comes another chapter full of useless lesbians and... even more useless lesbians. Have fun.**

**Chapter Eleven: Undercovering a Broken Heart**

Finishing the dishes Fate used the time to build up her heart's weak defenses. To see Nanoha's disgust at her collection would hurt but she had made a promise.

Drying off her hands Fate then took Nanoha by the arm and said, "I promised to show you my collection so we might as well get this over with."

Nanoha had seen Signum and Fate carrying the weapons back into a spare bedroom but had been given a glare from the older woman that clearly said, "This is private. No snooping."

Before entering Nanoha stopped Fate from opening the door and said, "You don't have too. I know this is something special and personal. You don't have to share this with me."

Tired and heartsick already from their earlier conversation Fate replied, "I have nothing to hide from you. If you wish to think ill of me you will do so regardless of what I do."

The room looked like a museum display of the history of bladed warfare. There were even various types of light body armor and vambraces. She could see her father drooling over the collection and even she had to admit this was impressive. Someone not raised in a family dedicated to the martial arts might have found the room extreme and possibly overwhelming. The only other kind of person Nanoha could think who might find this as fascinating would be a historian, some of these weapons looked historically significant.

Seeing a set of throwing knives Nanoha raised an eyebrow and Fate admitted, "An army friend of mine gave them to me. I have a fair hand with them but nowhere as good as he is. He could hit a fly with a knife from across a room. He was my knife fighting instructor."

Seeing the look of surprise on her friend's face, she explained, "I was lucky enough to be allowed to sign up for some self defense courses in addition to my linguistic and cryptographic courses when I was overseas. My fighting skills was one of the reasons why they chose me for the position at the CIA. I was expected to teach the few female egghead operatives basic hand to hand combat."

Laughing at the memory she smirked a bit, "A lot of them couldn't even make a fist without hurting themselves. I was amazed that there were people less coordinated than Hayate when it came to fighting in the world."

Looking Fate up and down Nanoha asked with a hint of trepidation, "Were you a spy Fate-chan?"

This question instantly lightened Fate's mood, laughing she said, "Oh heavens no Miss Nanoha. Because of my linguistic skills I was recruited by the Mid Childan government when I was still in my early teens, with my mother's consent I was allowed to join the military. Though it wasn't full active service, more of reserve service and on a as-needed-basis. Since I was technically a military officer in the Intelligence Department I was sought out to do an exchange program. Half my time was spent teaching and the other half I was learning. I wasn't a spy Miss Nanoha, I was an _egghead,_ even if I was more coordinated than most of them."

"All of my time there was in a classroom, learning how to decrypt codes and searching for patterns in data streams and identifying possible hidden codes in the messages in their original context. I taught classes on Slavic and Mandarin dialects along with the self defense courses for female operatives. It was a lot of fun but I never did anything you could call spying or field work. I couldn't have done field work for them, at least not in the department I was in. I was merely a foreign national exchange operative."

"I can't really wrap my head around how you've been able to do all this and be my age," Nanoha said exasperated.

Twitching her nose as she thought about the statement Fate said, "I was pushed to get my education completed as quickly as possible so I could concentrate on more important things as dictated by certain people in my family. I graduated high school early and was finished with my undergraduate and master's degrees before I was out of my teens. I was all set to leave academia and really concentrate on my sword-work when I was offered the chance to go overseas. I talked to Arf about it and she told me if I didn't take the chance I'd always regret it. She was right, I have always loved my studies more than the sword."

Blinking in wonder Nanoha whispered in awe, "You really are a genius."

Giving Nanoha a sad sort of laugh she said, "That was what my mother ordered and she always got what she wanted. Well, when it was humanly possibly she did at least."

"What do you mean?" Nanoha asked sapphire eyes now looked over the blonde questioningly.

Fate picked up a polearm type weapon, its large curved bladed head looked like something from nightmares as its glossy dark metal gleamed making it appear almost black. She waved Nanoha to the side as she rolled her neck and tightened her grip. Once her practice circle was cleared she began an intricate drill with the weapon. The blade moved faster than the eye could register and was always in the blonde's complete control. The drill came to an end with Fate slashing down into a crouch, there was something terrifyingly sexy about the way the blonde looked up at Nanoha and said, "Do you really not know where I came from? Surely Miss Yagami would have told you by now."

Preventing a shiver of lust from undermining her resolve to ask questions and not just jump the blonde right there Nanoha licked her lips nervously before saying, "Hayate doesn't talk much about you. I've sorta hidden the fact that we have been spending so much time together."

Brows furrowing Fate asked, "Why is that?"

Stepping closer Nanoha touched the hand gripping the weapon and answered, "Probably because I don't want to share you. I hate it when she talks about you, it makes me… jealous."

In a voice faint from fear Fate queried, "Why would you be jealous?"

Stomach knotting with tension Nanoha said, "Because she knows you better than I ever will. I hate that."

Reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair Fate said, "If you want to know more about me all you have to do is ask. And I wouldn't say Miss Yagami knows me very well. Not beyond what annoys me or how to embarrass me in public. You are closer to me now than she ever was."

Feeling heat burn at her cheeks Nanoha couldn't help asking, "Do you really like me more than her?"

Heart pounding like mad the blonde pulled the blushing woman against her in a hug as she whispered into her ear, "By many orders of magnitude."

Wrapping her arms around Fate Nanoha felt as if for that brief moment everything was perfect. Then as suddenly as the embrace had been given it was taken away. Fate released her hold and broke out of her grasp as she turned away.

In a voice suddenly distant and cool the blonde said, "I should put this away before someone gets hurt."

The scythe was returned to its base and locked into place with a brace. As Nanoha watched the woman she saw Fate run a finger along the edge. It was as if the blonde was communicating with the weapon, wishing it a good rest. Once again she was struck with how different the blonde was from the assumed expectations. A daughter of such a great house should have been far more proud and haughty, more like Alicia. Yet her friend was so self effacing and… eyes narrowing she realized... distracting.

Tapping down her amorous feelings she asked in a firm voice, "Fate-chan, you still haven't answered my question. About what you meant about where you came from. You're Midchilden right? I already know you were adopted but before that you were a… Testarossa. I haven't really heard much about your biological mother…." then suddenly hesitant, "or father."

Not turning around the blonde walked over to a display of knives and once again she picked one up as she spoke playing with it. The flashing of the blade as it was juggled and twisted between long pale fingers almost distracted her listener from her words. In a dull voice she spoke, "I am the youngest daughter of Precia Testarossa. I would not be surprised if that name is not familiar to you or your family. She was not the kind of woman a proper or respectable business person would want to interact with."

Stepping closer to Fate so she could see her face Nanoha noticed there was a distance to her expression. As if her words were coming from somewhere far away.

Before she could comment on the statements made the blonde continued, "Mama came to this country to get away from her family. They had tried to arrange her marriage for the betterment of their social standing. Of all the things my mother was a trophy wife wasn't one of them. Nor would she be a broodmare for some man. She built her own company using some of the worst business tactics and our family name is still associated in many minds with illegal, not to mention nefarious business deals."

Touching her friend's arm Nanoha couldn't help asking, "Who was your father?"

Distracted she dropped the blade, nicking her finger in the process. Fate winced before stuffing her hand in her pocket and stating flatly, "I have no father." Then with a slippered foot she toyed with the knife on the floor as she stared at it, "I was made in a test tube. My mother had her eggs harvested and then inseminated. She'd planned to have one daughter and one son, I was a lab error. She came very close to aborting me since I would upset her plans for the perfect family."

Nanoha could feel her throat tighten in horror, Fate never born, the very idea made her soul bleed. Moving in front of the woman she pulled at her wounded hand and seeing the smear of blood on a fingertip immediately pulled it to her mouth. When was the last time she'd done something so foolish? Cleaning the cut with her tongue she could taste the very essence of Fate's beating heart. Releasing the digit Nanoha licked her lips before saying, "I'm glad you're alive."

The feeling of a warm tongue on her finger had nearly caused her to crumble. The sapphire eyes she'd come to love were looking up at her now violet with _emotion._ The intensity of that stare made her core tighten. Now for safety sake she had to back away before Nanoha stole the last of her rational thought. Clutching the hand that had previously been blessed with Nanoha's mouth to her chest to try reining in her racing heart she grasped at straws to find a distraction.

Refusing to return the avid gaze Fate whispered in a soft voice, "My grandfather called me a bastard. Refused to recognize me or Alicia as his kin."

The noise of disagreement almost made her smile, Nanoha was too kind. Far too kind to someone like _her_, she had to know the truth.

Jaw tightening, "When mama died the lawyers tried to separate me from Alicia, since I was to be her primary heir. I… I was the daughter she wanted, physically imposing, intelligent, and capable of being coldly calculating. Alicia's stature and more volatile temper had caused her to decide I would be the better figurehead for the company. So the men in suits decided to try and have me declared a ward of the company. They wanted our fortune and had tried to blackmail us. We were nothing more than an obstacle to what they felt was theirs for the taking. We had so many enemies, if not for Lindy we would have been striped of everything."

Bright sapphires caught ruby as Nanoha cupped her friend's face, "Listen to me, the circumstances of your birth and your mother's behavior do not change the way I see you. You're still _my Fate-chan._"

There was that possessive tone again, it made Fate's heart began to pound and her fear to spike, mentally she begged, '_Please Nanoha, don't do this to me. Don't make me believe you care. Don't give me false hope.'_

Before either could let the intimate moment escalate Fate's cell phone began to ring, with herculean effort she pulled away from Nanoha and turned to answer it. The voice on the line was a business colleague, the droning tones of the man allowed her to focus on something _safe_, soothing her jagged nerves. Brushing back her bangs as she listened she felt her proper Harlaown persona take firm hold again. Answering questions and making suggestions she left the room to find a paper and pen to make notes.

Standing alone in Fate's sanctum Nanoha looked down to see the blade that had hurt her friend. Picking it up she saw it was perfectly balanced and fit her hand comfortably. In front of her was the sleeve it would fit snugly in and she was about to put it away when she saw a small fleck of blood on it. Mentally she heard the words of her father tell her to never put away a blade dirty. Considering the amount of care Fate had shown that day for her collection Nanoha felt she had to at least wipe away the smear of blood.

Sliding her thumb across it she felt the small bite of the blade. Of course any weapon owned by the blonde had to be kept at a razors edge. It was a stupid mistake and as she looked at the shining surface she could see her blood was mixing with Fate's. The knowledge did something strange to her mind and heart.

In that moment she silently swore, '_I will love you Fate-chan just as you are, now and forever. I won't ever let you feel less than, because to me you are… not perfect but something better, you are the one who makes me complete.' _

Wiping the mixed blood off the blade on her handkerchief she then tucked it away. Seeing how busy Fate now was with her notepad and laptop open she decided it would be best to slip away before she really made a nuisance of herself. There had been too many moments that day where she'd been far too bold. If she was going to get Fate to trust in her feelings she'd had to prove this was more than just a passing fancy or impulse. Waving silently to the distracted woman with an understanding smile Nanoha wondered what it would take to get Fate to open her heart to her.

As the door closed behind her visitor Fate felt her internal tension ease, it was too dangerous to be near Nanoha alone. The foolish woman left herself open and vulnerable, she could count at least a dozen times that day she could have pushed her down and had her way with her. The mental picture of the woman, not struggling but pulling her closer, kissing her just as ardently as she was burning to flashed into her head. With a silent groan she focused back on her caller, the sooner this was dealt with the better.

Fate was actually relieved when her brother walked into her office on Monday morning and declared he need her assistance. She hadn't seen the man in two weeks with their varied schedules. He looked fit and relaxed as if he'd been on vacation instead of a gruelling business trip. Sometimes it was unfair how easy and charmed her brother's life could be. If she'd gone the vultures would have tried to pick her bones for every concession possible.

Getting up she immediately felt herself being enclosed in a tight hug. His deep voice rumbled in his chest as he said, "Hey there little one, ya miss me."

Taking comfort in the hug for a moment she was ten again and he was her sole confidant. Closing her eyes she nodded, "So much onii-chan. Next time you take Alicia with you and leave me Amy."

He snorted at that as he released her, "Uh ah, I won't be tricked like that again. Ali is good in her own field. Trying to make her my assistant would just end in tears. Mine, when she knees me in the groin for being a _patronizing male asshole."_

Fate had to concede that was the most likely end result. She was probably the only person who had the patience to deal with her stubborn sister for any length of time. Well, except maybe Miss Yagami, but there was also a good chance they'd end up causing _trouble._

Returning to her seat she saw her brother take a seat in front of her desk. Like a panther he stretched out his long legs in front of him and relaxed regally in the chair. It was disgusting how handsome he could be, if he wasn't such a gregarious man it would make him insufferable. A sliver of resentment burned into her heart as she thought about how easily Nanoha was going to fall for him.

Finally getting comfortable he gave her a pleading puppy dog look, "Fay-tan, would you do me a huge favor? Please favorite baby sister of mine."

Narrowing her eyes she pointed out, "I'm your ONLY little sister. Unless you are going to tell me mom has more kids hiding somewhere."

Rubbing his nose he teased back, "Hey, I could count Caro."

Waving away the burning glare she shot him he gave her his best winning smile, "Seriously, I need your help."

Sighing she leaned back in her seat, not foolish enough to agree without learning what was being asked of her. Opening her palm to him she said, "Ask and maybe if it isn't too insane I'll help."

Smirking at this he said, "I was able to squeeze in a working lunch meeting with Najjar. So could you please sit in as translator, it will make writing up the contract up so much easier if you're the one taking the notes."

Fate could feel her eye beginning to twitch, she hated that man so much. Wearing the jilbab wouldn't be much of an issue since she kept one in her desk for such impromptu meetings. As much as she wanted to say no she also knew for the company's sake it would be best to go.

Sighing she said, "You owe me onii-chan."

Laughing at this, "Of course, anything you want imouto."

Raising an eyebrow she countered, "Oh so I can have Amy, excellent. I'll have her move offices tomorrow."

Humor died instantly in her brother's eyes as he growled out, "Over my dead body."

Happy to have annoyed him as much as he had her Fate rolled her eyes at his overreaction. Grabbing her things she said, "Don't tempt me, she would be worth strangling you for. Mom did a fantastic job training her. Top of the line executive assistants like her are worth their weight in gold."

Grumbling like a child who'd had their favorite toy threatened the black haired man followed his sister out. As they reached the company car waiting for them outside Fate realized this meant missing lunch with Nanoha. Settling into the plush seat she fished out her phone.

Sending a quick text message to cancel their meeting she felt a tiny stab in her heart when she almost instantly got a reply. A row of the crying emoticon and a message of, 'I guess we can reschedule. Please don't work too hard Fate-chan.'

It wasn't fair, now her brother was causing _her_ to break da… She stopped that thought immediately, she wasn't _dating_ Nanoha. If she was then there would zero chances for her brother to ever get close to the woman. She'd run away with her, keep her locked up so only she could touch her. Rubbing her face she tried to tap down her greedy Testarossa tendencies down.

Seeing the movement Chrono asked, "You okay?"

Giving him a wan smile she lied, "Just a slight headache. Najjar isn't exactly my favorite person."

Well it wasn't a complete lie, it just wasn't the full truth. Pulling on the black cloth she allowed the veil to hide her face and was almost thankful for the stifling cover. At least they wouldn't be able to see her expression and know how much she loathed the man. Nor would they see how much she'd rather be miles away in a restaurant on the other side of town.

Mentally shaking herself Fate tried to rid herself of the image of a sad and dejected Nanoha sitting alone at _their_ table.

RF5 Headquarters

It was the third meeting with Hayate in regards to the ongoing business relationship between the Harlaown Group and RF5. While the first had been rocky the second had gone over much more smoothly. The brunette had shown a firm hand in dealing with her former childhood _crush_ and proven to be a savvy dealer. The fact that the kid could be so professional pushed Alicia to behave in a manner fitting to her station in life, finally.

Coming up the hallway she was caught by the runt's secretary, her worried expression had Alicia wondering what new shenanigans the girl had gotten into.

In a breathy girlish voice the woman tried to explain, "Oh Miss Harlaown, I am so sorry. Miss Yagami is unable to meet with you today."

Frowning deeply and letting her hauteness manner flow out she slapped the woman down, "If she could not meet with me then why did you not call to reschedule? I am here, therefore she _will_ see me."

Pushing past the now shell-shocked figure she opened the office door. The darkened room had her wondering if maybe the brunette really wasn't in, but heightened senses could tell there was an occupant. Eyes focused on the center of the room where the leather upholstered chair was empty though the desk it sat behind was still covered with a collection of documents. Scanning the room the blonde's eyes landed on a figure lying prone on the plush couch that was part of the Speaking Circle tucked into the corner. Her first assumption that Hayate was being a lazy brat napping in the middle of the day was replaced with a flash of fear as she realized what was going on.

Turning to the mousy woman now tugging at her arm and frantically pulling at her sleeve she hissed, "Get out." Then with a strength the secretary couldn't have imagined the woman possessing the blonde pushed her out of the doorway and snapped the door close in her face.

Heart pounding loudly in her ears Alicia's short legs were surprisingly able to take long distance eating strides towards the pale sleeping form. Staring down she could see Hayate had curled on her side and there was a slight tremble to her body as if she was cold. Immediately the blonde searched for a cover, silently cursing the foolish woman for not even keeping a sweater. Not finding anything she took off her coat and laid it over the chilled woman, tucking it in around her shoulders and back. Crouching beside the couch she stared at the one person who could make her crazy, a complex of emotions bubbling inside her. The faint pain lines around the girl's closed eyes had her gently brushing back messy bangs so she could kiss the delicate skin of her temple.

Standing up she quietly went back to the door, in a hushed voice she called for the terrified secretary, "Call all of Miss Yagami's appointments and cancel them for the day. Also call down to Caro's and have them send up two lunch specials. I want it here before she wakes up."

Accepting the nod the woman hurried to her chores. Stepping back into the office she lowered the lights further and then took a seat in a chair near the couch. With eyes half closed in the dim light she watched the rhythmic rise and fall of Hayate breathing. It wasn't long after that she too gave into sleep.

Dreams came to Alicia, memories of a past growing more distant everyday. There was the little girl she loved with all her heart struggling to stand. Her angry tears as she punched at the arms of her wheelchair. The blazing look of triumph when she'd been able to cross a room without aid that first time. The feeling of two thin arms wrapping around her as she took her reward, a tight hug and kiss to the forehead. And heartbreakingly beautiful, the smile she'd given to her each time they met. It was a smile she hadn't seen in years, not since that stupid incident with Fate.

When she opened her eyes it was to see the brunette was awake and sitting up. On the table between them was the sacks of food she'd ordered. The lights were a bit brighter but still a soft glow. Remaining still she watched as the wom...girl set up the meal. She was still thin and her skin a porcelain white from all her time inside. Her dark brown hair reminded Alicia of rich chocolate and she knew touching it she'd find it just as smooth.

As Hayate leaned over to reach for an item a slight glimpse of pale flesh from the neck of the conservative blouse had Alicia's breath catch. All the erotic displays the girl could put on did nothing for her libido, yet this tiny accidental peek had her heart racing. Of course she knew every inch of that lithe body, how could she not when she'd once considered bathing with her a treat. Hayate Yagami, her sweet child, the one she loved most, the one who could make her behave so out of character.

Before she could feint sleep again the girl spoke, "I know you're awake onee-chan."

There was a tightening of her stomach at the use of that old nickname. Mentally she warred with herself, she should be demanding Hayate address her properly but a stronger ancient voice told her to stop being an idiot. The girl obviously was in pain and that little slip of the tongue was her way of expressing her need for comfort. If she couldn't turn to her oldest and fiercest protector now then who should she be looking to? The _rational_ answer was Jericho, the girl's boyfriend should have been at her side but he was nowhere to be found.

That stronger _other _inside her who adored Hayate stomped on the idea of calling for the moron male and decamping. Instead she shifted in her seat to a more proper position, brushing back her hair she cleared her voice, "I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to fall asleep."

A twitch of a smile graced the pale pink lips of her host before the girl said, "You are still so beautiful when you sleep, like a fairy tale princess."

Blushing she turned her attention on the food, inside the war raged on again, her _Testarossa Bitch_ side told her to leave now. Obviously the kid was strong enough to flirt so she could take care of herself. Before she could say something rude the _other_ piped up and pointed out that the comment was hardly a new one. Hadn't her little girl often compared her to the characters in her books? The written word had been her only friend besides Alicia until those _disgusting children_ stole her away and corrupted her.

Conflicted over whether to stay or go she said in a brusk tone, "I see the meals I ordered arrived, let's eat then we can get down to business."

Every instinct Alicia possessed told her to be careful, Hayate was acting like her younger self at that moment and that could only mean trouble for her. Yet she couldn't have left at that moment to save her soul. The weakness that had kept Hayate bound to that damnable chair seemed to have regained a foothold as evidenced by the shaking of the girl's hand as she tried to dish out the food. Instead of rushing in to steal the spoon from her Alicia merely turned her attention to their drinks, and poured them out. So what if the rice wasn't in a perfect mound and there was a little spillage, Hayate deserved to keep her dignity.

Picking up the dish Alicia began to eat with the provided tableware, the forks were the more _rational_ thing to use but of course that little tanuki had to have her own way. The delicate use of chopsticks to eat had her glancing up to watch as each morsel got placed between white teeth. Long moments stretched out in silence as they ate. Clearly Hayate wasn't feeling well or else she'd have been chattering like a bird. The quiet made something in Alicia want to soothe the girl to tell her it'd all be alright.

Finally, as she placed her plate down the girl spoke, "You don't have to worry about me onee-chan, I was just having an off day. I'm sorry you had to find me this way."

Then she attempted to stand and swayed weakly which instantly had Alicia up and hurrying over to her. Possessive, yet protective, arms wrapped themselves around the slim waist to steady her. Blazing red eyes looked up into her blue ones and Hayate felt her heart tremble. Why couldn't this woman love her? She could feel tears of frustration burn down her cheeks.

Instead of being mocked the woman pulled her in tighter and whispered, "Shhh shhh darling girl. I promise it will get better. You're are stronger than this disease. You're a fighter, and I will always be in your corner."

Leaning in and hiding her face in Alicia's shoulder she cried, the past few days had been hell on her. The ancient pain that had once bound her to a chair had been wracking her body and today of all days she'd finally given in and just laid down. She hadn't meant for anyone to see her like this, but if one person was to find her she was glad it was Alicia.

The slim body holding her up eased them both back into the couch and a soft hand brushed back her messy hair before a gentle voice asked, "Where is your medicine Hay-tan?"

Wiping at her reddened eyes she was able to choke out the location and the warmth beside her left to fetch the pill bottles. With precision the correct prescription was doled out and handed over before a drink was held to her lips. If anyone else had tried to do this final act she'd have knocked the glass away. Instead she drank and then rested back against the couch. She was so tired and hated how weak she felt. As if sensing her emotions Alicia shifted again and this time pulled her over to lie down again. This time she had the blonde's lap as her pillow and the feeling of a cool hand on her brow before it began playing with her hair.

Tears sprang up again as this gentle side she hadn't seen in years returned to make her heartache again. How was she supposed to _not_ love this woman? Curling on her side she hid her face against the flat stomach only thinly veiled by a silk blouse. The sweet scent of her perfume and warmth was a cruelty to her emotionally weak heart but Hayate would have killed anyone who tried to steal this moment from her. Letting her medicine kick in she dozed once more and dreamed that this small luxury might one day be hers forever.

Alicia in the meantime was watching the girl like a hawk, searching her face for any sign of discomfort. Now that she wasn't being the bitch Testarossa she could see the strain on the lovely china doll face. Anger began to build inside her at the disease that was eating away at her beloved, why hasn't anyone done something about this! In her mind she thought of all the specialists she knew and riffled through names, discarding some as useless and deciding others would soon be receiving a call from her. Hayate would not be allowed to suffer like this, she would see to it that her little one was properly taken care of, even if she had to beg, barter or steal.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Anyone wanting to scream in frustration yet? This chapter will not help. But we are getting closer to the **_**good bits**_**. Please leave me a comment or review, it is getting pretty lonely over here.**

**ELFBS: is it wrong of me to say that in this chapter things will get hot and steamy? ;)**

**~Phoenixnext: Why must you get people's hopes up?~**

**Chapter Twelve: Shaken Not Stirred**

It was only after Nanoha left that Fate realized how close she had come to losing control of herself around the woman. It was dangerous for her heart to be around her. The more time she spent with her the more she wanted to hold her and claim her for herself. She reflected on her past relationships and realized she had fallen onto the same dangerous path she had so many times before. Falling for a woman who was unreachable; she must be a masochist.

Then her heart argued with her about how different this situation was. Nanoha wasn't like the other women she had mooned over from afar. This time she knew exactly what kind of person she was finding herself attracted to. She was not only physically attractive but every aspect of her being was equally beautiful. It was this realization that made her decide she needed to create some space between them. The woman was fast becoming someone indispensable to her and that was not a wise thing considering her future plans.

Turning away from the Gordian Knot that was her relationship with Nanoha she considered Shamal's _diatribe _against her for letting herself sulk over missing Megane and Lutecia. Knowing she was letting her disappointment hamper her normal festive mood Fate decided to make an effort to go to a few parties. She normally only went to the ones her friends threw but avoided the ones her work colleagues arranged because she feared being taken advantage of if she got intoxicated.

Alicia had left a stack of invites on her coffee table and picking through them decided it couldn't hurt to at least attempt to be more social. She toyed with the idea of inviting Nanoha to accompany her to a few of the events but that would defeat the purpose of her trying to distance herself from the woman. It truly felt like she was going crazy. One moment she was looking for any excuse to see Nanoha and the next rational thought flooded back in leaving her wanting to kick herself.

After attending half a dozen events which kept her too busy to spend time with Nanoha Fate finally met with a roadblock. Going to a party being thrown by a respected colleague and surprising him with her presence Fate mingled with the crowd. It didn't take long for her to feel the eyes of her least favorite person on her as the woman stalked her like a predator. Staying close to a few acquaintances Fate hoped to make her escape before the woman could confront her. It was all for nought as she hovered on the edge of the crowd waiting for Fate to step away from her safe haven.

Not for the first time fatigue made her wonder if perhaps it would be best to just give in. Alicia wanted this match, it would benefit their family to a certain extent. As long as she maintained her control over the company she could mitigate the damage done by being associated with Scaglietti International. Uno was honestly attracted to her, that was a fact that couldn't be denied. The woman didn't sleep around and had an unconventional but sound sense of honor. She wasn't like her youngest sister who would just as soon stab her allies in the back as her competitors.

Her hypothetical thoughts were interrupted when the purple haired woman stepped in front of her; the golden eyes of a predator seemed to devour her. And once again Fate was stuck with the realization that if she were to give up even a small part of herself to this woman that would mean giving everything to her in the end. There would be no compromising, Uno was Jail Scaglietti's first born daughter, and she ruled over her _domain_ with an iron fist. It was this imperious attitude that made her his favorite and meant one day she would take over the family's company making her a very eligible match for anyone.

Swallowing her trepidation she gave the beautiful woman an acknowledging nod before speaking, "Good evening Miss Uno, I was unaware you'd be here tonight."

Smirking Uno took a step closer to Fate putting herself directly in front of her and well within Fate's bubble of personal space, "I know, if you had been forewarned you would have avoided this party. I really don't know what I've done to make you so wary of me. You must know how I feel about you, I've never made it a secret."

Hiding her sigh behind a sip of her drink Fate then replied, "Miss Uno, I am most gratified by your attentions but I am sorry to say I can not return them. We have known each other for many years now and never once have I thought of pursuing any kind of romantic relationship with you. Please accept my most abject apologies if this offends you."

Surprised by the forthright way Fate was speaking Uno raised an eyebrow before asking, "I must say this is the most honest response I have ever received regarding my obvious interest in you. Please forgive me for not accepting your rejection of my feelings, I honestly believe we would make a well matched couple. I would like at least a chance to prove this to you. One date is all I ask for. Our families may have their own reasons for wanting us to get together but corporate greed has nothing to do with why I want you. Can you believe at least that much of me?"

Looking down at her feet Fate wished she could deny it but found herself saying, "I know your feelings are genuine Miss Uno. But you are not the only one to profess to having strong feelings for me, and like with those others I find I can not allow any false hope to develop."

Dark eyes looked up to meet golden ones as she finally said the words her polite nature had previously refused to allow her to say, "I can never see a time or place where I would be comfortable with being in a relationship with you."

Touching Fate's arm Uno moved in a little closer, looking directly into Fate's eyes she said, "I always get what I want Fate. I have been patient with you up until now. I knew Cypha was a conniving bitch and tried to warn you. I will have you as my bride, sooner or later you will realize you belong to me. You can continue to struggle against the enviable or give in and let me take care of you. No one and nothing will ever harm you again, I will take our wedding vows seriously, you will be mine and I will be yours."

Shaken to the core by this pronouncement Fate took a step back, "You will never own me Uno. No part of me wants anything to do with you."

The look of amusement at this had Fate glaring at the woman, "You might have my sister fooled into believing you could be an asset to our company that should be utilized to our benefit but I know the truth. You will use me and our company and in the end there will be nothing left. You would have our companies merge and strip Testarossa Corp of what little integrity my mom and I have struggled to obtain in recent years."

In her annoyingly patronizing way Uno tried to calm her as she took a step closer, "Now, now Fate, you know your company isn't my primary concern."

Flinching back Fate shook her head, "No. What you feel isn't love. You would turn me into some kind of pet, you long for the day where you can lord over me. To see me beg and roll over at your command. It will not happen, I would sooner die alone than ever tie myself to you."

In a flash Uno reached out to grab Fate by the neck to pull her back in an attempt to kiss her forcefully. It was the wrong move. Seeing the flashing hand shoot forward Fate knocked it aside and caught her by the wrist twisting it to hold her in place.

Growling in outrage Fate said, "Don't you ever try to force yourself on me again. I swear on all things holy if you do I will break you. Your hand, your company, and your life. Come near me again Uno and you will finally learn how much of a Testarossa I really am."

~"~"~

The ugly fallout from the confrontation at the party finally pushed Fate to reach out to Nanoha once again. The very idea of Uno thinking she belonged to her made her willful spirit act out. She might never be Nanoha's lover, never have the relationship she wanted with the woman but she would no longer shy away from the object of her affection. It was time to accept what little was given to her with a grateful heart and be ready to be happy for her once she found her true love. Seeing Nanoha again with a resigned heart made things a lot easier and harder for her. Hope was dead, all she could do now was be the best friend she could be.

Nanoha had missed Fate something fierce during their forced separation. She honestly didn't know what to do, if this short of a period left her feeling like a wreck what would happen if Fate actually got a girlfriend? She had made numerous attempts to contact Fate and was scared she had made a complete nuisance of herself. Then suddenly Fate was there again, meeting her at their restaurant and giving her all her attention. Nanoha realized she was addicted to the blonde, and it was an addiction that she would never be able to kick.

The only crimp in the situation was Nanoha could now sense something was bothering Fate when they were together. Before Fate had been merely polite and shy, now she was reserved in a whole new way. She sat there with her observing her as if there was a partition of unbreakable glass between them. They would talk and laugh but now Fate made an effort to make sure Nanoha did not touch her. Considering how they had exchanged touches so casually before this change hurt more than Nanoha could have ever imagined. Nanoha knew she was going to need to do something soon to change this new status quo or she would go mad.

It was their third lunch _date_ since Fate's inexplicable departure and Nanoha decided to see about incorporating Fate more into her life. If she could show Fate how easily they fit together perhaps she wouldn't struggle with accepting Nanoha's feelings. She needed to find a way to overcome Fate's understandable fears of being betrayed or mislead. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt the blonde. All she wanted was to see her smile and make her happy, why was life making this so hard?

Putting her fork down with a soft clink Nanoha said timorously, "Fate-chan, I was planning to have lunch with a few friends this weekend and was wondering if you'd like to join us. You would know everyone there. When we went out to the club you met Suzuka and Arisa and of course you know Hayate."

Looking slightly confused by the offer Fate replied, "Surely you'd like to keep the outing to close friends who you've known for a long time. I would only be in the way."

Nanoha clutched her hands in her lap to keep from trying to grab for Fate's hand, to be rebuffed physically now would destroy her waning confidence, swallowing her desperation Nanoha said, "Fate-chan, I might not have known you as long as my other friends but honestly I feel closer to you than them in a lot of ways. Suzuka and Arisa have been a couple practically since elementary school and Hayate...sigh well she's Hayate. I love her like a sister and she drives me crazy like my sister, just in different ways. With you I honestly feel like I can be myself and not worry about offending you."

The questioning look that Fate gave her made her carry on, "Hayate hates the martial arts. I grew up practically worshiping them. My family is very traditional and she is very independent and modern so they clash… a lot. You've met my parents and know Hayate, they mix about as well as oil and water. Despite being friends for so long honestly we have very little in common."

Frowning at this thought Fate asked, "How did you and Miss Yagami become friends in the first place? Considering your backgrounds it seems very strange."

Playing with the tablecloth Nanoha admitted quietly, "I uh um I protected her from a bully. She then got in her head that she was now my responsibility. You know if you save a life you are indebted to preserving it. I didn't mind since I didn't have many friends, most people were… are scared of me. My family is pretty intimidating and when I was younger I didn't have as much control over my temper as I do now."

Laughing a little Fate said, "That sounds like Miss Yagami. Once she gets an idea in her head she sticks to it stubbornly. Despite her being so physically frail as a child I often thought she was one of the most powerful people I've ever met. She has come a long way since being a child stuck in a wheelchair."

Tilting her head in confusion, "You remember her being in a wheelchair? I thought you didn't meet the family until you were ten, she was already using crutches by that point."

There was an amused look to Fate's smile when she said, "I knew all about the Wolkenritters well before my godmother died. After all my aunt is her godmother, we are quasi-cousins of a sort. Leti spoke of her often and as I was her same age it was suggested when we finally met I would keep her entertained."

"How old were you? I mean when you first met Hayate-chan," Nanoha asked further.

Rolling her neck as she contemplated the question, "Hmm I first met her when I was about eight at a competition. One of the Wolkenritter's disciples was competing and Miss Yagami was there with her family. She barely spoke and didn't seem to like me very much, I suspect she was jealous of my physical aptitude which was completely understandable."

Smiling as if remembering something funny Fate leaned in to whisper, "But I will say she got on with Alicia almost immediately. Onee-chan does not like it when people grunt answers or refuse to make eye contact with her. Hayate's little emo act was destroyed by Alicia being her stubborn self, think of it as if a bulldozer scraped off the hard shell with one scoop."

Surprised by this Nanoha asked, "What happened?"

Shrugging the blonde answered, "I have no clue. I was competing, but by the time it was over Alicia had her eating out of her hand. I've never seen my sister be so gentle, not even with me. Don't get me wrong, Alicia loves me and can be very compassionate but she has expectations for me also. With Miss Yagami, it is different, she can be rough with her but never cruel, she honestly wants the best for her."

Scratching her cheek a little Fate admitted, "I must say since then she hasn't changed all that much. Onee-chan did a good job cracking her shell, though I doubt she realizes how much of Miss Yagami's behavior has been influenced by her. They are both so immature and pushy… ha but your friend is incredibly kind in her own way. She has a big heart under all that mischief she uses to protect herself from being hurt."

Nanoha felt uncomfortable hearing Fate praise Hayate, she didn't want Fate to like anything about another woman but that was just her selfishness talking.

"Don't you consider her a friend?" Nanoha asked in a small voice.

This seemed like a strange idea to Fate, "Honestly, I haven't thought about it. I've known her for so long she just seems like part of my life I couldn't remove even if I wanted too. She has her good and bad points but with my relationship with Signum-sensei and Shamal-sensei and hers with my aunt I have always overlooked her more outrageous behavior. Hmm, I guess she is a friend, though to my mind she's more like that weird cousin you wished you weren't related to."

Then Fate run her hands through her bangs and sighed, "She has the worst sense of humor, you know she gave me this terrible nickname when we were kids, the Dark Angel. What the heck is that supposed to mean? She'd use it whenever introducing me to new disciples and competitors to intimidate them and of course with my shyness and abilities the nickname stuck. I still get called that by people. Silly."

Nanoha laughed at the name which made Fate look at her questioningly, swallowing her laughter Nanoha admitted, "She calls me the White Devil. I thought I was the only one she gave a horrible nickname too."

Shaking her head Fate said, "Oh no she has nicknames for a lot of people, Alicia is the Mighty Midget, that name really pisses her off. Vita is the Crimson Warrior and Shamal-sensei is the Lady of the Lake. Ah I won't mention what she called Signum-sensei, if she ever heard of me repeating it she'd kill me."

Surprised by all these nicknames, of which she never heard Nanoha asked, "You must be close to the family to know all this. I have never heard her use any of these names."

Snorting Fate replied, "You likely never heard them because the one time she tried to use them she got slapped down hard. Of course she isn't intimidated by me so my asking her to not call me the Dark Angel just meant she was going to continue."

Biting her cheek Nanoha admitted, "As much as she claims I am intimidating she has never shown any real fear of me and has continually used that horrible nickname for me. Nyahaha you do realize our nicknames are almost inverted. If she had called you the Black Angel instead we would have been polar opposites."

"She was referring to the fact that I used to wear a lot of dark clothing as a child. I was nearly always wearing black, dark purple or maroon. It wasn't a conscious decision I made but I like dark colors and they made me appear hard to approach," Fate explained.

Smiling a little teasingly Nanoha let her eyes run down Fate's form before saying, "I can see the angel part, you are so beautiful it's hard to believe you're human sometimes."

Blushing at this Fate mumbled, "I am hardly divine Miss Nanoha."

Looking at the pink flush on Fate's cheeks Nanoha wanted to argue the point. She had never seen anyone more divinely beautiful than the blonde before her.

Instead of further embarrassing Fate Nanoha picked up her fork again and in a level tone said, "Well it seems you really can't say you don't know my friends and would be out of place. So will you join us this weekend?"

Wanting nothing more than to always be in Nanoha's presence Fate relented to her greedy want, "I'd be most honored to join you and your friends. Please let me know when and where you'll be meeting and I'll be there."

~"~"~"~

Fate remembered Suzuka and Arisa from the club and was happy to see them both again. Dealing with Arisa's caustic attitude was better than what happened when Hayate arrived late. Watching the greeting between Fate and Hayate was both amusing and infuriating to their audience.

Without her sister there to distract her Hayate loved to tease Fate and zoomed in on her immediately, jumping on the blonde she nuzzled her face into her cleavage squeeing, "Feito-chan! It's so good to see you again."

Peeling the woman off with a shudder Fate replied to this dryly, "At least certain parts of me I am sure. Miss Yagami please behave yourself we are in public."

The fact that Hayate dared to address Fate so familiarly when she was still being called by her family name seemed the height of bad manners to Nanoha. But the longer she sat in their company the more Nanoha came to realized Fate did this as something of a joke.

Sitting between Nanoha and Suzuka, Fate felt somewhat safe but Hayate was a tricky monster who had years of experience in teasing the blonde.

Playing with the straw to her drink Hayate said slyly, "So Feito-chan I have a bone to pick with you. How come Nanoha-chan gets to come over to your apartment and see all your toys but you won't even tell me which floor you live on."

Fate's brow furrowed with confusion, "I am sorry Miss Yagami I was unaware you had any interest in my collection. If you would like to come over the next time Signum-sensei visits you would be most welcome."

The woman's jaw fell open and she said, "You'd actually let me in?"

With a hint of amusement Fate replied, "Signum-sensei would be there to provide proper parental oversight so I don't see why not."

Hayate flushed at that, "I don't need parental oversight."

Seeing an opening Arisa took a potshot, "I'm pretty sure ya do Hayate. You're the only one of us that still gets carded when we go out. All those bouncers still can't believe you're a legal adult."

Sniffing in offense Hayate shot back, "It's not my fault I have retained my youthful appearance and you've aged like a hag."

The pair fell into arguing, leaving the rest of the table to smile resignedly and eat their meal. Part way through Suzuka asked, "Fate-san, I was wondering do you have any open apprentice positions in your division?"

Carefully chewing and swallowing Fate answered, "Not at this time, I have a few interns working for me but they will be leaving at the end of the year. I will be creating a more permanent position in the New Year, it's getting rather strange in the office as each of them try to vie for the position."

With an evil grin Hayate asked, "Are any of them hot?"

Unsure why she would ask such a question but knowing nothing good could come from it Fate said, "A fair few of them are aesthetically pleasing."

Grousing Hayate said, "That was a yes or no question, you take all the fun out of life Feito-chan. Hff, I guess mud wrestling for the position between the hotties isn't a suggestion you'd take under consideration."

Fate shook in revulsion as she covered her eyes, "Miss Yagami, please don't speak of such nonsense. Two of my interns are old enough to be my mother and while still physically fit, I do not think they'd appreciate anyone thinking of them in such a manner."

Seeing Fate's discomfort she popped an olive from her salad in her mouth before crushing it between her teeth as she asked, "Got a few cougars working for you huh? Be careful or they'll eat you up."

The wiggle of her eyebrows was enough to make Fate blush and turn away. Grinning evilly once more Hayate leaned in and asked, "Uh-oh, Feito-chan they haven't been trying to make a play for you have they?"

Feeling trapped Fate wanted to run, there was a reason why she didn't spend time with Hayate. Seeing the panic on her friend's face Nanoha stepped in to protect her, "Fate-chan is a complete professional and anyone trying something like that would be properly rejected and told to behave in a more professional manner or they'd no longer be employed in her office."

Flicking a crouton at her longtime friend Hayate said, "Not everyone is a boring fuddy-duddy like you Nano-chan. Besides Feito-chan here is actually one of the owners so if she wants to play pattycake in the office she can. Have you seen her office? That couch is the definition of plush. Get someone on their back on that thing and they won't be getting up again."

Giving Hayate a truly confused look now Fate said, "Miss Yagami I don't have a couch in my office. And to my knowledge you've never been on my floor at TSAB let alone visited my office."

"Fate-chan I thought you worked for your family's company, Harlaown Industries. What's this about TSAB?" Nanoha asked highly interested.

Thankful for the deflection from the previous conversation Fate turned to give Nanoha her full attention as she answered, "TSAB is a company that was created by Harlaown Industries, Testarossa Incorporated, Sägebrecht Technologies and Alpine Construction. Through it we are able to oversee their continued cooperation to produce the finest domestic and military grade products possible while protecting each company's rights to certain proprietary technology and processes they developed in conjunction. It is a company created by other companies in order to fill a niche that no single company could have filled on its own. By agreement each company deposits certain advancements into the pool or funds certain research and we at TSAB mix and match them as necessary to create something greater than the sum of its parts. We also make sure the companies play nice with each other in the few areas they overlap and provide a safe depository for all their IP by handling the IT security and managing intangible assets of each company."

Seeing Nanoha's stunned face the two heiresses gave their own description of the company.

Wrinkling her nose Arisa said, "It's a namby-pamby cooperative."

Suzuka shook her head and said, "It's more like a big brother watchdog created to generate the most profit possible, maintain certain health and safety standards and protect investment capital in what was a poor market. Now they're the last word in IP Management because Fate's influence. Think of them as being the European Union of the Business world. If you get invited to participate in any one of their projects you'd be insane to refuse, you might as well be refusing to make money."

Fate was looking down on her perfectly manicured nails trying not to seem so intimidating when Nanoha suddenly realized how truly out of reach someone like Fate was for a woman like her. Whether it be Fate or Chrono she had no place in the Harlaown's world.

The feeling of disquiet coming off Nanoha at that moment made Fate speak, "Be at peace Miss Nanoha, I am but a small cog in the machine that is TSAB. I am still the same person who considers you a good friend. Think on this, I am still the person Miss Yagami is plotting devious and diabolical things against."

The snickering from Hayate more than anything helped put everything back into perspective for her, Fate was still the same woman she had been before she got this eye opening education. No wonder so many people chased after her. She wasn't just gorgeous, wealthy and intelligent but she also had highly profitable connections in the business community which could make or break entire companies. How was it that she hadn't gone mad with power? Making people fall all over themselves to be at her beck and call?

"Ahem going back to Miss Suzuka's first question about apprenticeships, did you have someone looking for a position?" Fate asked in order to try to give them all something more on a human scale to contemplate.

Smiling contentedly Suzuka said, "Yes, I have a young woman who shows great promise. She has a corporate law degree and a masters in linguistics. I think she would do well with some more experience but my father's man is giving her a hard time. Tsuji is fearful of her taking his position, eventually he has to retire but I think he plans on dying in his office."

Looking Suzuka in the eyes Fate asked, "If I take her on you do understand she would be expected to work for us for at least three years. If she tries to leave due to another job offer before then we will be forced to make things very difficult for all parties. This will be explained to her and explicitly detailed in her contract with us."

Nodding her understanding Suzuka said, "I understand completely. She would need at least that long to be properly seasoned."

Reaching into her purse Fate handed Suzuka a business card then said, "Have her contact Miss Zwei, she does all our interviewing for prospective employees. Whether she gets put in the intern pool or an actual full apprenticeship will depend on how well she handles this interview. At this time only one person in my current crop of interns has proven to have the abilities and integrity necessary to warrant an apprenticeship."

"Even a short term intern position would be an excellent experience for her," Suzuka pointed out.

Raising an eyebrow Fate said, "That is where I weed out the weak and dishonorable from the diamonds in the rough. My one diamond will take a great deal of effort to polish her properly but she has an excellent mind and one of the pureness hearts I've ever encountered."

Bored Hayate asked, "Oh and who is this little diamond you plan on polishing?"

Frowning at the way the question was asked but answering, "Sigh, Subaru Nakajima, I was hoping originally she'd wash out but she has a great deal of promise."

Cackling Hayate said, "Oh that's wonderful, her sister really will be a green eyed monster when she hears her klutzy kid sister is going to be your apprentice. Last time I talked to Ginga she was plotting ways to seduce you again. You should just save yourself some time and trouble and just sleep with her already."

Shaking her head Fate said, "I have no plans on sleeping with either sister. Ginga is far too worldly for me and Subaru is far too much a child."

"Wow that has to be the nicest way to say she's a slut I've ever heard," Arisa said with a laugh.

Suzuka slapped the blonde's shoulder and reprimanded her for language but no one was really going to defend Ginga Nakajima's honor.

~"~"~"~

It had been about two weeks since Alicia found Hayate in her weakened state, and in that time she'd preemptively scheduled appointments with doctors to see the girl. She knew she had no right to barge into Hayate's life and her actions would likely be unwanted, yet her need to see the girl healthy and pain free was making her reckless. When the first specialist and private nurse accompanied her to their business meeting Hayate went silent and there was a dark mood to the whole affair. By the third time she'd done this the brunette turned ice cold and had called Fate to cancel all further meetings between them.

So when the knowledge that Fate would be meeting with Hayate and Nanoha that coming weekend she knew she had to gate crash the event and clear up the situation. Not because of the strained business relationship between their companies but her need to see her beloved _child_ wasn't suffering. The wary look Fate gave her when she glommed onto her arm and refused to let go made her realize she was making a spectacle of herself but it didn't matter. She had to see Hayate, and if she had to throw a tantrum to wedge herself into the group she would.

Sitting at lunch with Fate, Alicia, and Hayate, Nanoha wasn't sure who was going to explode first, Alicia or Hayate. Hayate was still angry with the older blonde and had decided to ignore the woman and concentrate her attention on teasing Fate mercilessly. Fate suspected she knew why the brunette was acting this way and really hated being put in their middle of their squabbles. Meanwhile Alicia's previously worried mindset was turning to bitterness, if the brat thought she knew better than her seniors then it was time to show her otherwise.

Nanoha tried to deflect Hayate's attention from Fate by bringing up the subject of favorite pastimes, which lead to her mentioning her love of tennis. Fate instantly told her of her membership at local tennis club and invited her to play in their indoor courts. Thinking this would be a great opportunity to spend more time with Fate Nanoha instantly agreed.

Before Fate or Nanoha could get another word in Hayate piped up, "Oh! We can play doubles, I'll bring Jericho…"

Nanoha made a face at the man's name and cut in, "Hayate-chan, I love you but no. Besides this is Fate's club, you'd have to ask her to let him come too."

Alicia jumped in here, "Sorry, no can do, this is a women's only club."

Sapphire eyes questioned this and Fate answered, "That is true, I prefer to avoid men when I am playing tennis. They tend to get too competitive with me and I only play for fun."

Snorting at this Hayate commented, "Then you shouldn't play with Nano-tan, she'll wipe the floor with you. You're looking at the National Women's Collegiate Champion two years running."

Glaring at the _girl_ with wounded familial pride Alicia growled out, "Wanna put your money where your mouth is there runt? I say MY SISTER can take Nanoha any day of the week."

Hayate just gave her a cold look and said, "Awww poor widdle Alicia, hiding behind your sister again. If you aren't willing to stand up yourself then keep your mouth shut."

Anger had the older blonde bite back, "I could kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back."

Not liking the sound of this Fate broke in, "Uh that doesn't sound like a very good idea onee-chan, what about Miss Yagami's condition?"

Annoyed with people, especially BLONDES, making assumptions about her health Hayate said, "I am perfectly capable of playing a couple of rounds with that midget."

Burgundy eyes burned as they glared into icy cool blue orbs, "Fine, doubles this Saturday, ten a.m., don't be late," then with a huff the petite blonde got up from her seat and left the restaurant.

Watching her sister leave Fate got the feeling this outing was going to turn into a disaster.

~"~"~

Nanoha wasn't sure if she should declare her eternal hatred of Alicia T Harlaown now or later. Gasping she tried to catch her breath as a flushed Fate prepared to serve and begin yet another set. The two moronic munchkins really were turning this into a grudge match. Both considered their taller partners their secret weapon to pounding their opponents into the ground.

Fate had deadly speed on the court and it was only her pinpoint accuracy in returning each pounding service that saved this from being a complete slaughter. The tiny blonde might not have the speed or strength of her sister but she was wily in how she returned the ball. She was definitely more useful on the court than Hayate who had a killer backhand but no real accuracy and was just as likely to hit the ball out of bounds as to score a point.

Hayate annoyed that the blonde pair was now leading and expecting a better showing from her best friend she decided to antagonize her, "Oye! Nanoha-chan what's wrong with you today you've gone all soft. I expected better from the White Devil."

Turning to face her long time friend Nanoha glared at the shrimp and said, "What the Hell did you just say you pathetic Tanuki?! You haven't been pulling your weight this entire time, just flapping your jaw talking smack with Ali. Let's see you do better."

Nanoha was exhausted, sweaty and starving, and her patience was razor thin thanks to all the cheeky faces and taunts the little blonde had been sending her way. This wasn't how she wanted Fate to see her but her limits had been met by the pair of annoying petite pains in the asses.

The glare sent her way should have told Hayate to back off but the pesky blonde was smirking at her and she wouldn't let the woman see her back down. With more sass than she was actually feeling she said, "Ayyyah White Devil come on show them what the Ace of Aces can really do. You're a champion, there's no way these blondies should be able to beat you. Get the lead out and let's put on a real show! It's time these blondies recognize who rules the court!"

Grabbing her friend by the shoulder Nanoha leaned in and growled, "Hayate I love you but right now please just go fuck yourself. I'm done. You've made me play ten sets straight, I haven't done that since college and Yes you idiot I have gone soft. I work in an office for pity sake. Now I am going to get a shower and then something to eat. If you want to prove anything to these blondes do it yourself. I quit, I know my limits and don't plan on playing until I pass out…again."

Huffing the dark hair woman was about to say something when the taller of the two blondes said, "I am right behind you Miss Nanoha. If Alicia and Miss Yagami wish to continue they can do so but I concede. I don't think I could have actually lifted my arm again to serve."

Giving her friend an exhausted smile Nanoha nodded and the pair slumped away from the tiny terrors in their lives. The two women glared at each other and somehow through the exchange of grunts and growls found themselves beginning another set. Neither woman willing to back down until total victory had been obtained.

In the communal bath Fate was too exhausted to even be thinking sexually (at first), she just striped off her gear and left her clothing in a pile in front of her locker. Nearly collapsing to the ground she took a seat at one of the bathing stations and eyes half lidded with tiredness she began washing. It was only when she tried to reach up to wash her hair that she let out a pitiful groan. Goddamn Alicia and her competitive nature she had pushed Fate to hit that damn ball harder and harder causing her to strain her shoulder (again).

Nanoha was equally exhausted and her mind was as far one could get from sex at the moment thinking only of a hot shower and food. But when she heard the pitiful groan from her friend she turned and saw Fate was now slumped with her long hair curtaining her face.

Concerned Nanoha called out, "Fate-chan are you okay?"

Fate wasn't sure which she wanted to do more cry or rage, her sister had done it again. Pushed her to her limits and left her broken, and what for? Her stupid pride! Unable to speak at the moment Fate shook her head and weakly waved Nanoha away with her left hand. She'd get Alicia to wash her hair for her when she came in. She'd eventually wear herself out; the damn slave driver had done little more than hurl insults at Hayate throughout their games and shouting at Fate to move faster. This was why she didn't play actual sports with her sister. She had learned long ago Alicia would use her as cannon fodder in her drive to win at any cost.

Getting up Nanoha came over to the slumped figure and pulled back her hair to look her into her eyes, speaking tenderly Nanoha asked, "Are you okay Fate-chan?"

Looking over Fate could see real concern in beautiful sapphire eyes and felt her protective walls around her heart crumble further. 'Oh sweet Miss Nanoha please don't look at me that way, how am I to survive when you finally go away?'

Nanoha could see the stress lines around Fate's eyes and mouth and felt her worry spike, "Fate-chan what's the matter? It's obvious something more than just exhaustion is bothering you."

Fate wanted to look away but to look down at this moment would mean looking at Nanoha's naked body and it didn't matter if she was near dead with exhaustion Nanoha was gorgeous and insanely tempting. Looking at the space right above Nanoha's right ear Fate admitted quietly, "I strained my rotator cuff; it hurts to lift my arm. It happens all the time so please don't worry about it. Alicia will help me finish cleaning up."

It hurt that Fate wouldn't maintain eye contact with her, and those damn blue contacts were hiding something from her again she could feel it. Nanoha tried to decide what she should do, according to Fate this happened often and Alicia helped her through it but the evil blonde was nowhere to be seen. How long would it take for Hayate to wear herself out and finally concede? The woman might not look like it but she had an amazing amount of stamina, she just lack the finesse needed to excel at playing sports. She was just as bad as Nanoha when it came to using too much power but lacked her accuracy which allowed her to be such a great sportswoman.

Moving to sit behind Fate Nanoha then reached for the shampoo making Fate twitch with surprise, "Miss Nanoha? What are you doing?"

Taking the long thick locks in her hands Nanoha began lathering the ends before moving up to Fate's scalp gently massaging the shampoo in. Fate shivered at the feeling and felt herself melt as gentle fingers moved over her head and through her hair. Even the soft tugging felt good as Nanoha worked out the tangles their workout had caused.

Tipping Fate's head back Nanoha rinsed her hair then began to lather in the conditioner enjoying the way Fate's hair felt in her hands. The blonde was in heaven at that moment, the pain in her shoulder forgotten as Nanoha's soft hands tended to her. Once the conditioner was evenly distributed Nanoha pinned it up on top of Fate's head then reached for the loofah and began washing the blonde's back, neck and shoulders gently. Fate was pretty sure she was being tested by god, she never sought sainthood but she was sure by not turning at this moment and jumping the woman behind her she had pretty much earned it.

As Nanoha washed Fate she looked over her shoulder and could see some slight swelling and the skin was slightly red with inflammation. Nanoha knew the woman needed proper care or she'd be unable to lift her arm for work.

Sighing Nanoha said, "Fate- chan we need to ice your shoulder or you'll be unable to use it tomorrow. Can you handle washing the rest of yourself or do you need more help? We need to get this done as soon as possible before it begins to really swell."

Blushing Fate mumbled, "I can handle it um give me my loofah please."

Fate made quick work of washing the rest of her body but knowing Nanoha was watching her she did a thorough job so she wouldn't get the idea of taking over. Moving over to the shower she rinsed off completely and was surprised by Nanoha waiting for her to step out so she could help her wrap her hair in a towel.

Averting her eyes from the pale flesh on display Nanoha said, "Get dressed while I finish washing then I'll help you dry your hair properly and tend to your shoulder."

Unable to refuse the order Fate went back to her locker and took out her fresh clothes and carefully pulled on what she could one handed. Nanoha went back to give herself a quick wash then rinsed off. Normally she would have taken the time to soak in the hot tub to help sooth her aching muscles but Fate needed proper tending. She couldn't believe the woman had pushed herself so hard all for a stupid game. If she had known Alicia and Fate took the game so seriously she would have ended the game much earlier. Fate was going to be in pain for days from the looks of her shoulder no matter what she did.

Coming out Nanoha saw Fate sitting with her pants on and her button down shirt undone and hanging over her shoulders. She only had her bra pressed to her, the clasp obviously something beyond her at the moment. It was clear she wouldn't be able to put on most of her garments properly without help. Next to Fate on the bench was a first aid kit and Nanoha noted it had a supply of snap cold ice packs and pressure bandages in it. Apparently the blonde really did make a habit of pushing herself hard if she kept first aid supplies on hand.

Fate handed her an ointment, "If you could please put this on me it will help with the pain and swelling."

Nanoha looked at the container and frowned, "I really don't like the idea of you having all this on hand Fate-chan. This seems to prove you don't know how to pace yourself. You can cause yourself serious permanent harm by pushing yourself too hard."

Tired and achy Fate admitted, "I know, believe me when I say doing this kind of thing isn't something I enjoy but Alicia just keeps pushing me. I really hate playing sports with her; I always end up hurt in the end. Miss Yagami isn't the only one who likes to push her buttons and I nearly always get roped in to help prove the superiority of the Harlaown family."

The feeling of the cold ointment being placed on her overheated flesh made Fate suck in air and hiss from the cold and slight pain. Nanoha was gentle but this particular injury always hurt, at least her knee wasn't complaining. Thank god they hadn't been playing volleyball in the sand or she could have kissed her ability to walk normally goodbye for at least a week. Alicia would have had her out there until the others dropped. She had definite opinions about the necessity of blondes being recognized as the queens of beach volleyball. For such a smart woman she could be a real idiot sometimes.

Wiping her hands on her towel Nanoha then took hold of Fate's bra to carefully hook the clasps. She was upset at Fate's answer; Alicia was supposed to be a good big sister not an abusive slave driver. Fate adjusted her bra carefully with her good hand then pulled on her blouse which gave Nanoha something else to do. Turning the blonde to face her Nanoha started doing up the buttons as she chewed her bottom lip. She didn't have enough information, she knew that, but seeing Fate hurt made her want to scream and rage at Alicia for pushing her sister so hard. She wanted to kick herself for letting herself get carried away and put Fate in a situation where she'd get hurt trying to keep up.

The sight of Nanoha's tender lip being abused made Fate want to kiss the woman. She wanted to relieve her stress and reassure her but wasn't sure what to say. Once her shirt was fastened she clumsily tucked it in and grimaced as she tried to do up her pants. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest when Nanoha's hands pushed hers out of the way gently and began to straighten her shirt then do up her pants. Heaven help her she wanted the opposite, she wanted the auburn haired woman to strip her down and make love to her. She wanted to feel her soft hands all over her body loving her.

In a shaky voice Nanoha said, "Si…sit down Fate-chan so I can dry your hair. If your sister insists on pushing you like this she should take responsibility and take care of you properly."

Fate sat down again and was shocked by the sudden cold being pressed to her shoulder. The cold pack was being held in place with a light binding from a pressure bandage. Looking up at Nanoha the woman said, "You need to ice it. We'll take it off after I finish drying your hair. You'll need to ice it again later to keep the swelling down."

Fate sat looking down at her hands as Nanoha worked to dry her long hair, quietly she said, "Alicia normally does. Miss Yagami gets under her skin worse than anyone else. I think it annoys her that she gets along so well with our brother but doesn't show us any deference. Not that I expected her to show me any deference she's actually much more skilled in public speaking than I am. I could learn a lot from her but Alicia thinks Harlaowns should always be given the top spot in everything."

Nanoha's hands started shaking a little in frustration at this but she tried to keep her voice even, "So your sister's competitiveness means you have to prove this in everything. She's just like Hayate, she was always getting me into trouble by boasting then pushing me into situations I'd have rather not gotten into. It got so bad I actually passed out from exhaustion once, ended up with a terrible cold that developed into pneumonia. I wore myself out trying to keep up with what everyone wanted me to be and nearly killed myself. Please take better care of yourself Fate-chan."

Turning to look up at the woman who was being so gentle and tender with her and Fate could see a great deal of pain in her beautiful eyes. It was a pain she recognized, it was one she lived with every day. Nanoha had learned the hard way what her limits were and now refused to push those limits, how she wished she could follow her example. But that wasn't the Testarossa way, she and Alicia might be Harlaowns now but they had the hard-headedness of their mother. Mother, a woman so obstinate she thought she could out stubborn cancer. She always told them there were no limits, to push and keep pushing through pain and fear until they came to new frontiers.

Their adopted mother Lindy might not be as competitive but the expectation to be the best was still there. Listening to the woman tell stories of how she and Precia Testarossa had been arch rivals who had always pushed each other to their limits. Being told how without the other neither would have been half as successful surely made it clear the girls had to keep pushing themselves. Lindy liked to tease the girls that they needed to find a worthy rival to push them and help them develop their skills. Fate suspected Alicia considered Hayate her rival but she wouldn't admit that since it would mean admitting the _child_ was her equal.

Covering Nanoha's hand on her shoulder Fate said, "Thank you for all your help. I promise Miss Nanoha that I will be more careful in the future."

For some reason Nanoha didn't believe this and it hurt to know Fate would continue to push herself in some foolish pursuit for dominance. While she liked being the best and always gave her everything to obtain success in her goals she long ago accepted she couldn't be best at everything. She didn't have to be, having others _better_ than her allowed them to be people she could trust to support her. She didn't have to handle her projects from start to finish; she could allow someone else to nurture them and add to them with their own vision and make them better. Being part of a successful team meant she could dream bigger than she normally would have because she knew there are others who can fill in the gaps.

Tracing Fate's high cheek bone Nanoha replied, "It's not nice to lie Fate-chan. Please just think about what I am going to say. Always do your best and give it your all to succeed. But remember sometimes our best isn't enough. Sometimes we have to fail so we can learn. Maybe so we can find a better way to do things or learn that we aren't meant to do something. Or heaven forbid so we learn to ask for help. We can't be best at everything. There will always be a bigger fish out there. Strive for perfection if that makes you happy but know perfect doesn't exist except as a figment of our imagination."

Looking at this beautiful woman Fate wanted to deny her words if only because perfection was standing right before her. A more perfect woman Fate couldn't imagine. Her long auburn hair was escaping the towel she had it wrapped in and the glossy tendrils called out to her fingers. Her naked skin without a trace of makeup made it clear Nanoha was a natural beauty which was better than the plastic fakes Fate was often faced with. All she wore was her underwear and a towel which blocked Fate from seeing the beauty of her curves. When the woman turned to pull away it took all her self control not to make a noise of longing or make a grab for her.

Nanoha reached into her locker and pulled her stockings out, the sheer white thigh highs were incredibly hot looking on the woman, at least Fate thought so. Fate had to concentrate on her shoes but her eyes kept darting over to the way Nanoha smoothed the silky fabric and the fact she used a garter belt made it hard for her to look away. God this woman was so tempting; this had to be her punishment for being unnatural. To place a woman who fulfilled her every secret desire and longing right in front of her and yet have her just out of reach was cruelty without end. Especially since her brother would be the one to eventually enjoy all her heavenly delights.

Grabbing her bag she stuffed all her gear in it haphazardly then mumbled, "I'll go get us a table for lunch."

Fleeing as fast as she could Fate had to leave before she made a bigger fool of herself. There was one limit she recognized and would never try to exceed, the limit of the heart. Nanoha could never love her the way she loved her. Fate wasn't about to open herself up to more pain that would gain her zero reward. Even if Nanoha was a little curious in the end all Fate would have is heartbreak. At least with Nanoha it would be purely curiosity and not a woman willing to _play_ at being gay to get a foothold in the family.

~"~"~


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in upload. Adulting is hard. Now then… Time for some **_**fun.**_

**ELFBS: NanoFate fluff Vs. AliHyate drama: who will win?**

**~Phoenixnext: Tell us which couple has you on the edge of your seat, shouting "KISS ALREADY!"? Drop us a review/comment to cast your vote for most useless lesbian couple. **

**Chapter 13: Mixed Signals**

Escaping Nanoha to the open foyer of the club might have saved her from making a fool of herself but it was like jumping out of the frying pan into the fire. There she found herself being buttonholed by a pair of sisters from hell. If she'd thought she was in pain before she realized that had been just a tickle in comparison to what she felt now. Due and Quattro Scaglietti were two women she wanted nothing to do with but couldn't seem to shake thanks to their _family _connection. It had taken Lindy Harlaown years to disentangle Testarossa Corp from Scaglietti International and Fate vowed she wasn't going to let it get mixed up with them again.

Precia Testarossa was a good woman and mother but she had a skewed sense of morality. She had always been a survival of the fittest and the ends justify the means kind of woman. The profits made during her lifetime might have been the highest the company had ever achieved but they were covered in blood as far as Fate was concerned. It would take generations to clean up their reputation in the industry which was why she was so desperate to take the Harlaown name. Harlaown equalled integrity in the business world and that was a reputation she wouldn't let herself or Alicia destroy.

As Due ran a hand up her arm she could feel her shoulder tense and the pain flare through her body. Her face didn't show a flicker of this or her discomfort at being pawed over by these women. No Scaglietti would ever see her in such a weakened state. Like the savage wolves they truly were they'd fall upon her and tear her to pieces. For now she would smile and make polite conversation, 'please hurry Miss Nanoha, save me.'

Nanoha exited the locker room and saw Fate with two gorgeous women, both of whom were leaning in and smiling at Fate with hungry eyes. How many women had their eyes on Fate? Then Nanoha noticed the taller of the pair was hanging on Fate's arm and how Fate was letting her. Was the woman a glutton for punishment? Did she like this woman so much she'd suffer through the pain just to keep her close?

When Fate saw Nanoha she couldn't control her response, the warm smile and the way her entire body seemed to turn to the woman made it clear who she wanted to be with. Fate tried to excuse herself but the now disgruntled sisters wanted to meet the person who had captured Fate's attention so fully.

Coming over to the trio Nanoha was conflicted, Fate's smile was radiant and made her feel so good but the women around her made her feel uncomfortable. With a gracious bow of her head Fate began the introductions, "Miss Nanoha Takamachi please allow me to introduce Misses Due and Quattro Scaglietti."

The younger of the pair was dressed in a manner that made Nanoha think of Fate and her glasses were of the same style as what Fate wore the few times she saw her wearing glasses. She appeared to be trying to hold herself in the same calm graceful manner Fate normally did so effortlessly but came across as stiff and haughty. The elder was in an elegant but casual outfit that fit the atmosphere of the high class club. It made Nanoha realize her own outfit might be a little inappropriate.

Nodding to each woman Nanoha gave a polite greeting but could feel the disapproval in both their stares as they judged her. Quattro was about to start in on her catty behavior when Fate said apologetically, "I am sorry Misses Scaglietti but we both need to excuse ourselves, we desperately need lunch. Perhaps we will see you both later. Please have a great rest of the day."

Despite the pain it caused Fate took hold of Nanoha's arm and lead her away quickly. When they came to a private dining room Nanoha noticed Fate's things sitting in the corner. Turning to look at Fate she could see the edges of exhaustion and pain had creeped up on her again. The grasp on her was dropped and Fate went straight to her chair and collapsed in it clutching her shoulder. The pain was now clearly visible on her face as Fate blinked back tears as she tried to rub the ache away.

Coming over to her friend Nanoha undid a few of her blouse buttons so she could see the damaged shoulder. The fact that Fate's cleavage was on display was just a happy bonus for Nanoha who was finding it hard to ignore the pull she was feeling for her blonde friend. The shoulder was more inflamed and Nanoha winced at the thought of how much pain she had to be in. Going to the door she flagged down a waiter and asked for an ice pack and towel.

A few moments later he reappeared with the items and followed her in to take their orders. Fate made sure to hold her shirt closed when he entered but relaxed her stance when it was just the two of them again. Nanoha's gentle hands placed the ice pack on her shoulder and had her hold it in place while she massaged her arm. There was no way Fate was going to be able to hold back her groans of pained pleasure. It hurt but she could feel the stiffness of her tight muscles give way.

Head leaning back against her chair and eyes closed as she just gave herself over to Nanoha's tender care Fate said without thinking, "I love you so much. Thank you."

Nanoha didn't know what to think, Fate wouldn't say those words lightly, she knew enough about the woman to know that. How did she mean them? Was she just thankful for the care from a good friend and expressing her love for said _friend. _Or did she really love her? As her feelings for the blonde grew wouldn't it be wonderful if she could be feeling the same.

Keeping her voice light Nanoha replied, "I love you too Fate-chan. Please take better care of yourself. You shouldn't have let that woman hang on your arm, now you've really strained it."

Suddenly realizing what she had said and taking in Nanoha's words Fate stiffened for a moment then relaxed at the grunt of dismay from Nanoha. Blushing Fate opened her eyes and tried to assess the situation she now found herself in. Nanoha wasn't freaking out or disgusted. She did have a slight blush on her cheeks as she noticed Fate now looking at her.

As Nanoha began massaging her palm Fate closed her hand around hers and trying her best to explain she said, "It is best those women never see me weak. They have been searching for any sign of weakness to take advantage of for years. I never want to be in a position where I would owe them a favor."

Confused by this Nanoha asked, "Aren't they friends of yours?"

Eyes widening for a moment Fate shook her head emphatically, "Oh heavens no. Miss Nanoha they are not nice people. I try my best to avoid them but family obligations mean I have to at least be polite to them."

Giggling at this response Nanoha smiled, "You know I was a little jealous, I thought you liked them. Especially since you let one of them hang on you. You said you didn't like people touching you normally so I thought that meant you...well you know."

Rubbing her thumb across Nanoha's long fingers Fate reassured her, "You have no reason to be jealous of them. I like Miss Nanoha, I can barely tolerate the Scaglietti sisters. Well I get along rather well with their cousin Nove but she's the white sheep of the family. But I still like you more. They touch me because they have no respect for my person. I have told them to leave me alone but they think I am playing hard to get. It is easier to let them do as they want up to a point."

Nanoha was about to lean in and kiss Fate, she wanted to confirm her feelings and hearing Fate say she liked her made the butterflies in her stomach flutter, but Hayate and Alicia decided now was the perfect time to show up. Immediately Alicia was by her sister's side and took over her care. Hayate grumbled about cheating blondes which was ignored as Alicia made clucking noises of concern over her sister.

"Tisk Fate mom is going to be so mad at me for this. Why didn't you say something earlier, before it got to this point?"

"I did, remember how I asked if we could take a break as my arm was getting tired. You told me to suck it up and to pick up my pace. You always get this way when you get riled up, you need to stop letting Miss Yagami get under your skin. She is just as stubborn as you and it could really end up in full scale war if you two don't learn to get along," Fate pointed out with a wince as her sister gave her shoulder a poke.

Nanoha didn't like the way Alicia was treating Fate so moved back in saying, "It'd be best if you left her shoulder alone. She needs to rest it for the rest of the day. Ice it again in about an hour then as needed to keep the swelling down."

Glaring up at the auburn haired woman Alicia said, "I can take care of my sister thank you very much."

Not backing off Nanoha replied, "If you mean to make things worse for her then keep poking at her shoulder. If you keep pushing her like you did today she could lose ten to twenty percent of her range of motion. Hell, she could also lose strength in that arm, do you want to cripple her because that seems like where you're headed."

Alicia was about to snap back when Fate stood up between them and tried to calm everyone, "Let's just drop this, we are all hungry and tired, so no one is thinking straight. Let's eat then we'll all be in a better frame of mind to talk."

When the meal arrived Fate's was a sandwich which she was able to handle one handed easily. She ate quietly knowing the fuming Alicia would snap at her as soon as they were alone again. She hated being questioned, especially when it came to _family matters_.

The dull ache in her shoulder made it so Fate just wanted to go home and sleep but she didn't think she could drive her car and heaven knew Alicia was the last person she wanted driving her car. Turning to the dark haired pair she asked, "Um Miss Nanoha, Miss Yagami, do either of you know how to drive a standard vehicle?"

Hayate snorted a laugh, surprised by the question and admitted, "I don't know how to drive at all. I caused too much havoc the few times people tried to teach me. I've been banned from all attempts, I'm not even allowed near bumper cars."

For some reason this amused Fate to no end and she laughed, "Oh if only we could get away with doing that to Alicia. She has a lead foot and a serious case of road rage. She is on first name basis with most of the traffic cops in the city. I swear we funded all the upgrades to the force this past year with the number of citations she received."

Annoyed with her sister Alicia reached out and poked her aggressively making Fate wince and apologize. Pissed off at this Nanoha said, "Damn it Alicia leave her alone. She's not a damn toy, she isn't made of rubber, that hurt her."

Standing up Alicia leaned over to get in her face, "She's my fucking sister and I'll treat her however I want. It's none of your damn business you jumped up Jap."

Suddenly Alicia was being swung around and slapped, leaning down into her sister's face Fate growled, "Don't you dare speak to Nanoha that way. You will show her respect or I will teach you what happens to disrespectful brats. I've let you get away with a lot but I draw the line here."

Alicia took a step back from her sister, she'd never seen her like this before. It was clear Fate's feelings for the woman were deeper than she feared.

Making matters worse she mouthed off, "You're being an idiot over a woman who can't love you. She will just use you, just like…"

Raising her hand Fate halted her, "I know Nanoha is straight. I don't expect anything from her. My behavior isn't being fuelled by lust Alicia, it's because you are being a spoiled brat and I am tired of dealing with it. I am in real pain right now and the only person to show me any compassion today was being attacked, do you honestly think I was going to sit back and allow that?"

There were real tears of pain and frustration in Fate's eyes, the sight silenced Alicia who hung her head ashamedly.

In a voice of exhaustion Fate pleaded, "I'm going home. Please just leave me alone for a while. I love you but you've really pushed me too far today."

Picking up her bag with her good arm Fate walked out of the private dining room. The quiet was resounding for the trio, then realizing her chance to be alone with Fate was quickly receding Nanoha grabbed her own bag and gave Hayate a quick wave goodbye. Looking up and down the hall Nanoha saw Fate and scampered up the hall to catch up.

Coming up beside the blonde she gave her a reassuring smile and said, "I can drive standard, do you need any help getting home?"

Fate released a sigh of relief and nodded, "Please, I would greatly appreciate it."

Taking Fate's bag Nanoha carried it along with her own easily then loaded them in the black mini cooper Fate drove in the city. It was a smooth ride and Nanoha loved the handling of the little car.

The quiet in the room after the _injured_ pair left was deafening. As the vacuumous silence beat on Alicia's mind she reflected on her venomous words, then a soft shuffling noise alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone in her thinking.

"Jumped up Jap? Is that what you think of me too?" There was more than a hint of pain in Hayate's voice as she spoke.

Alicia felt like she'd been kicked in the damn stomach. Those hadn't been her words, it was what Nicholas called Hayate when complaining about her. The racial slur was one she despised but it had fallen out of her mouth so easily. Her mom's warning about how the man was badly influencing her suddenly began to make sense.

Before she could respond Hayate continued, "You know I just realized, I don't know who you are anymore. I had hoped the woman I fell in love with was still hidden behind that wall you built when… when I acted so stupidly. But she's gone, isn't she?"

Mouth moving but no words formed as Alicia tried to find some way to reply. Blue eyes gleamed with unshed tears, "I'm not the same girl who pursued you in such a… a foolish manner. I really shouldn't have expected my Alicia to remain hiding in there unchanged. I had hoped after...but no. I don't know who _you_ have turned into but I do know I want no part of you now. Not if _this_ is an example of what you've become."

In a soft croaking voice all Alicia could get out was a name, "Hayate…"

With a shake of her head the brunette picked up her bag and said, "I'll see myself out. Have a good day Miss Harlaown."

The click of the door closing was like the snapping of some bond Alicia had never known was there. All at once she felt bereft and completely alone. Knees trembling gave out and suddenly she was sobbing. It had been years since she'd given into tears and now all at once they had overwhelmed her. Clutching her body she tried to regain control but it was as if she was being torn apart from the inside out.

Through each wracking sob only one word made its way out, "Hayate."

How angry her siblings and mom would be with her behavior that day paled in comparison to the horrified realization that Hayate might have given up on her. The girl… mentally she recoiled from the word. 'No! Goddammit, why am I still insisting she's a child? Am I an idiot? She is a woman. A beautiful, intelligent woman who now thinks less of me than a flea. All because I actively and maliciously tried to alienate her.'

Her life was in shambles and the only person she could blame was herself.

Once they got to Fate's apartment the blonde directed Nanoha to the underground garage and her assigned space. Taking the elevator up to the Harlaown level Fate was surprised to see a teal haired woman fighting with her door lock.

"Mom? What's going on?"

Blushing the older woman replied, "Hello darling girl, it seems you caught me. I was hoping to leave your Christmas present under your tree."

Seeing the small pile of decorations and a small spruce next to her mom Fate shook her head, "In other words you were breaking in to decorate since you know I won't do it myself. Don't you think I'm a bit old for Santa sneaking in to ensure the holiday spirit.

The woman took Fate's face between her hands and said lovingly, "You will always be my baby girl, and Santa will always make sure you have a wonderful day."

After seeing Alicia's treatment of Fate this warm loving exchanged relieved Nanoha's heart. The older woman noticing her daughter had company released her and smiled at the guest, "Hello, please excuse my ill manners. I am Lindy Harlaown, Fate's mom. Might you be Miss Nanoha Takamachi?"

Bowing to the woman then remembering herself she reached out to shake her hand, "I am Nanoha Takamachi, ah how did you know?"

Looking the young woman over Lindy's smile broadened, "You look just like your mother. Lovely woman and so intelligent. It is so nice to finally meet you, Fate speaks highly of you. She tells me you would make an excellent addition to our family. It isn't often she praises people so you have really impressed her."

Blushing Fate pushed open her door and said, "Mom if you are going to decorate you might as well come in and do it. I would help but my arm is sore."

Frowning Lindy looked her over and said, "I told you not to let your sister push you during your outing. She is so competitive. After she caused you to hurt your knee I thought I made it clear you weren't to play with her anymore."

Using her left arm Fate picked up a bag of decorations and carried them in as she talked, "She hijacked my game with Miss Nanoha. She apparently felt this was a great opportunity to challenged Miss Yagami, again. The pair of them decided a doubles tournament would finally determine who is the true superior being. You know she has a bee in her bonnet over Miss Yagami."

Carrying in the tree as Nanoha brought in her and Fate's bags Lindy replied, "Oh, she is still in denial. I wish she would just get over that age gap. I swear both my oldest are far too hung up on that and ruining their chances. Ali would make a good couple with that girl. They flirt all the time, it is so cute."

Nanoha choked, "Hayate has a boyfriend and as far as I know they are pretty serious."

Lindy humphed, "Honey, I have been around the block a few times and I know true love when I see it. Those two were made for each other. If my idiot daughter would get over herself this whole thing could be settled."

Frowning a little at this Nanoha pointed out, "That maybe but Hayate is still in a relationship, I doubt she'd be so flighty as to dump her boyfriend just because Alicia decides she wants to be with her. She has more integrity than that."

Lindy looked at the auburn haired woman and smiled, "You're right about that. I was once placed in a similar situation. I loved Precia Testarossa with all my heart but for a time she saw love as a weakness. I moved on and married my husband, a man I loved greatly. It was less than a year into my relationship with him that she realized she hated seeing me with him. Then when I became engaged tried to convince me to have an affair with her."

This knowledge halted Nanoha in her step and she stared at the older woman. Fate weary of controversy sighed, "Mom, really? You just met Miss Nanoha do you have to air out all our family's dirty laundry immediately?"

Petting her daughter on the head she said kindly, "If others are to learn from my mistakes, then I must tell the story. Now sit down and relax, Miss Nanoha and I will get everything set up," then she turned to smile at the young woman, "You will stay and help?"

Conflicted but highly curious Nanoha smiled, "Of course, I'd be happy to help."

~"~"~"~

Not up to much but lounging on her couch Fate found herself being pampered by the two women she loved most. After changing clothes into something more comfortable and removing her contacts she was pushed down onto her couch by her mom. Then Nanoha was fluffing her pillow and gently tucking a blanket around her. The cup of cocoa they brought to her tasted wonderful as it washed down the two pain pills she desperately needed. Relaxing into the cushions she silently watched as the two women worked well together setting up the tree and decorating it before dozing off.

Nanoha's interest in her decorations, some of which were handmade, meant Lindy was having the time of her life embarrassing her daughter. The stories of Fate's childhood were soaked up eagerly and her cute giggles filled the air. Though in the back of her mind Nanoha was dying to hear more about Precia Testarossa and how their relationship worked out.

When the final box of ornaments was opened up Nanoha was faced with a professionally made golden orb with the Testarossa family's portrait inside, immediately she found herself staring at a toddler Fate. Lindy noticing what she held in her hands took it from her to gaze at the picture before handing it back.

Looking over at the dozing form on the couch she finally whispered softly, "Would you like to hear the story of how Fate came to be?"

Shivering with curiosity Nanoha nodded, "Please."

Standing up she motioned her to the other side of the room to sit at the table, lifting a finger to her lips to indicate silence so as to not wake the _baby_.

As they settled into their seats Nanoha couldn't help asking, "Do you normally tell your family story to guests?"

Chuckling at the direct question Lindy answered, "Not every time, but if the guest is someone one of my children favors a great deal then I do it to test them."

"Uh test? For what?" Nanoha asked confused.

Aquamarine eyes studied her for a moment, "Every one of us has our ways of testing new friends or acquaintances to see if they are compatible with our values. Alicia does it with her somewhat caustic attitude, Chrono is more of a social scientist and puts people in situations where he can study them. Fate allows people to project whatever they want to see onto her, using herself as a sort of rorschach test. Me, I like to stun people with honesty."

Swallowing a lump in her throat Nanoha realized she was now under a microscope. Smirking at the nervousness Lindy stared into guileless sapphire eyes for a long second before quietly saying, "I am Midchilden by birth but Precia came from Italy. Disowned for her sexual preferences and emotionally stunted by her hard upbringing she came to this country to start over. I learned of her in passing since she left a trail of heartbreak wherever she went."

Licking her lips Nanoha asked, "But you eventually became friends and… lovers?"

Smiling at her guest Lindy nodded, "We hit it off immediately once introduced. She was the most charismatic woman I've ever met. Of course I knew her reputation so I kept her at arm's length which just made her more determined to get into my pants. She was a terrible flirt, something I'm glad neither of her daughters inherited."

Nanoha tried to picture Fate as a heartbreaker and while the woman had the assets she didn't have the mentality. Fate was too… too sweet and kind and oh so insecure to ever be like that. Her flustered mannerisms made Nanoha want to hug and protect her from the evils of the world. Then turning her mind to Alicia she thought she could see the idiot trying to play that game then getting in over her head fast. Maybe it was their upbringing, with Lindy in their lives the younger Testarossa females never had a chance to develop into such callous women.

Picking up her story Lindy continued, "We had been _friends without benefits_ for about six months when things really changed between us. I'm originally from a more rural area of Mid Childa, my family being one of the biggest ranchers in country. So I was alone in the Big City at the holidays. I was so afraid of imposing on my friends I nearly ended up crying myself sick that Christmas with loneliness. Ha… but thankfully I had one very stubborn friend, she saved me from becoming a complete emotional wreck and made that year one of the best I have ever known."

There was a softness to Lindy's face as she talked about the memory as if she could see the tall forbidding woman in front of her and she saw past all her prickly barriers once again. Sighing she said, "I think that was the day I really fell in love with her. You see I never considered myself a lesbian, I dated men all my life but when she showed up on my doorstep with a Christmas cake and a gift for me it changed the way I looked at her. She could be quite cold and hard in her business dealings but with me alone, she let out her softer side. She showed me the little girl inside and I fell hard."

There was a look of remembrance and a shininess to her eyes that could have been tears, "She struggled all her life to find a place for herself. Struggled with her emotions, until she met me I don't think she actually thought love was real. It made what came next harder for us both. I wanted a real relationship, a future with her but she refused to even consider us becoming more than...ahem I believe young people call it "fuck buddies" nowadays."

Nanoha blushed hotly at the language coming from this prim and proper woman and said, "Ah yeah, I've heard that term thrown around before. It isn't the kind of thing I'd want to engage in either."

As if trying to slightly exonerate her deceased lover Lindy said, "I was no blushing virgin at the time but I only ever had sex with people I was in a solid relationship with, anything less wasn't something I was comfortable engaging in."

Then focusing back on the topic she cleared her throat, "For two years we danced this horrible dance of lust versus love. When it became clear to me she wasn't going to be honest about her feelings and she slept with one of my friends I decided to move on. I...I cut her off and it was the hardest thing I've ever done. When she found out I was dating a man she showed up out of nowhere and confronted me. I told her, I was ready to be with the woman I love but _she_ refused so I would accept anyone, male or female, who interested me romantically. She screamed at me and stormed out, I didn't see her again for nearly a year."

Leaning in Nanoha asked, "What happened?"

A strange mix of a smile and frown passed over the woman's face as Lindy spoke, "I had announced my engagement to Clyde Harlaown and at one of the many parties we went to together we ran into her. She looked like hell, thinner and pale. All sorts of scandals surrounded her and Clyde was loathed to let me talk to her. She asked me if I was happy, and I told her as much as I could be at the time I was. I was stupid and let her take me to a secluded place, she pressed me up against a wall and kissed me. I won't lie and say I didn't like it, heaven help me I was practically ready to rip off our clothes and… well you know. But I couldn't, I had promised myself to Clyde and I wasn't going to jilt the man. I loved him, differently from what I felt for Precia but it was a strong feeling."

Conflicted emotions ran across Nanoha's face, on one side she completely understood the desire to just give in and take what you want while another side screamed out that everything being said was wrong.

Lindy seemed to understand her silent conflict as she said, "I pushed her away and told her I couldn't be with her, she had thrown away the chance I had offered her and I wouldn't be a toy won over by a tantrum."

There was a small snuffling noise from the couch at that moment and looking at the sleeping form Lindy smiled as she commented, "If there is one thing you should know about Testarossas it is they do not take no for an answer very well. Even Fate has a hard time with it, but in her case she just never asks for anything so she never has to be denied her wants."

This tidbit made Nanoha smile and look at the blonde, '_Yes, that is pure Fate-chan. Could it be you want me as much as I want you? Is this why you've not said anything to me? Surely all my recent behavior has shown how much I care about you.'_

Turning back to continue her story Lindy felt her breath catch in her throat. There it was, in that look Nanoha was giving her daughter, something she'd almost given up hope in seeing. The love radiating there wasn't one of a friend but of a potential lover. The kind of lover Fate deserved to have because clearly this young woman was completely entranced with her baby girl.

Needing more evidence to confirm her suspicions the teal haired woman decided to continue her story and see how much more Nanoha would reveal, "I know my choice to marry hurt Precia a great deal but I couldn't let her ruin our lives with her stunted emotional intelligence. If I had given in she would have tired of me nearly instantly and we never would have been able to be friends again. So I married Clyde and on that very same day she did something incredibly selfish, she had herself inseminated. The day Alicia was conceived was the same day _I broke her heart_. The worst part of this is she knew I wanted children and she'd always said she'd never have any, that had been a bone of contention between us. I wanted the whole ball of wax; a marriage, home and family."

There was a knot of sympathetic pain in Nanoha's stomach as she said, "I know Fate-chan wants a family too. She must have gotten that from you, she was so passionate about it when she spoke."

The way Nanoha's hand went to her stomach and absently rubbed at it made Lindy wonder if the girl knew what she was doing. The sudden thought that this young woman could be the mother of her grandchildren hit her. She'd discounted the chance of her ever catching her idiot son long ago, she knew where his real interests lie there. But Fate, her shy baby who'd never been brave enough to grasp at happiness, with this girl? Now there was something to consider. Reflecting back on how her daughter had spoken about Nanoha she realized the little sneak was probably already sweet on her. She could count on one hand how many women Fate had shown even half as much admiration.

If Nanoha felt even a tenth of what she suspected there was a chance for them. All she needed to do was nudge them together and get that damn date cancelled before that ruined things between them. The last thought she wanted lurking in Fate's head was she was the second choice when Chrono rejected Nanoha.

Shifting in her seat Lindy drew back Nanoha's attention, "I hated her for a while, then when she went into labor I got an emergency call from the hospital. She was having a lot of complications delivering Alicia, and all she wanted was me beside her. The doctors said if I hadn't shown up it is likely she would have given up and both of them would have died. I remember when the nurse put that tiny bundle into my arms, it was the most amazing moment in my life up to that point. Precia was so weak she could barely speak but she begged me to be Alicia's godmother. I had to accept, and thus I tied myself to her even as I tried to remain purely her friend."

Rolling her neck she admitted, "The next two years were the worst, Precia had no idea how to be a mother. I spent nearly as much time seeing to Alicia as she did and keeping them both from screaming each other to death. Then I became pregnant and she got very distant from me, I don't know if she thought her _giving me_ Alicia would have satisfied my need for children or what? As if I wouldn't need to give myself to my husband or want a child of my own body now that she'd taken care of everything."

"During this time I argued a lot with Clyde over her, he knew how she felt about me but he also trusted me so there were never any accusations. He just hated the fact that I spent so much time with Precia over him and they never got along. I swear to God his walking about proud as punch when we found out I was pregnant nearly had Precia ready to kill him."

Nanoha marveled at the mounting obstacles and wondered how this could have been resolved.

Seeing the distress Lindy patted her hand, "Life is strange sometimes, I never understood why but Precia adored Chrono. Maybe it was because she delivered him or the fact that he preferred her over everyone else but that bond changed her. She got softer and less antagonistic with Clyde. And he couldn't exactly hate a person outright who spoiled his son with love and devotion."

Slightly horrified Nanoha choked out, "She delivered him?"

Laughing Lindy nodded, "Oh yes, right in the foyer of her new house. I had bent over as best as I could to calm down a crying Alicia when my water broke. I was one of the rare women who give birth within minutes of that happening. Thankfully the domestic staff were also there to help; fetch things, keep Alicia away, call EMS when it became clear I wasn't going to make it to the hospital."

Chuckling at the memory Lindy said, "Alicia claimed Chrono as _her baby_ pretty much from that first hour. She used to scream if we tried to put her down for a nap but if we put a sleeping Chrono with her she'd start shushing us and snuggle up with him."

The very idea of Alicia being so _cute_ actually softened Nanoha towards the woman slightly. Somewhere deep inside her there was a loving sister hiding under her insanity. If only she'd let that side out more often and not the pushy brat she was coming to dislike.

Lindy leaned back with a sigh, "It was an interesting life for a couple of years. Precia stopped hitting on me but didn't go back to the love'em and leave'em behavior I'd hated so much. For the children's sake she wanted to be a good role model. I know she was lonely but she'd realized that was her own doing."

To Nanoha it seemed like this woman's life had been more than _interesting_. To be in love with two people and essentially having two separate families at the same time would have had to be stressful and heart rending. The knowledge that Clyde Harlaown had died lingered in the back of her head but when and how now suddenly became much more important.

Lindy saw the moment the fear and suspicion clicked into place, after all hadn't everyone said Precia Testarossa always got what she wanted, above or below the table if necessary. Tapping her nails nervously she asked, "It is clear you've heard a few details about Precia's willingness to bend the rules for what she wants."

Nanoha blushed, "Fate-chan said her mother wasn't a very good person when it came to certain things."

This made Lindy's smile twist a bit but she nodded, "Yes, Precia wasn't always the moral standard you'd want but she wasn't a killer. Though I have to ask, would you think less of Fate if her mother was a murderer?'

Nanoha felt her stomach clench at the question and without hesitation she declared loudly, "Never!"

Then realizing she had nearly shouted she covered her mouth before turning to check to see if the sleeper had been disturbed.

Blushing Nanoha hunched a little before the sound of quiet laughter caught her attention again, amused eyes were warm with their approval, "You are just the girl for my baby Miss Nanoha. I've never had anyone be so vehement about their support of her."

Nanoha went from beet red to pale white in an instant, stammering out, "I...I...me? How? You?"

Smiling in deep amusement now Lindy said, "I know true love when I see it. You do love my baby, don't you?"

Panic flooded into Nanoha's body, how was it both of their moms had figured out her feelings but Fate was still oblivious? She couldn't deny it, if Fate woke up and heard her it would be a disaster. Admitting everything was just as bad for the same reason, what if Fate really only thought of her as a friend and was ignoring her more blatant behavior in an effort to remain friends. Mixed up and unable to answer she covered her face with her hands as her emotions overwhelmed her and tears broke loose. Her first quiet sob had Lindy feeling terrible but it also had a very interesting effect on a sleeping Fate.

As if instinctual the blonde sat up on the couch, still half asleep she staggered to her feet. With only one blurry eye barely open she stumbled over to the pair and her good arm wrapped around the crying woman. Feeling the warm touch Nanoha turned into it and grabbed on to the taller form to sob into her stomach. Could she just admit her emotions here and now? There was no reason to carry on hiding it, not when it was becoming clear as day to everyone who saw them together.

Rubbing the shaking shoulders Fate tried to blink away her drug addled sleep daze, turning dark dangerous eyes on her mom she asked in a gravelly voice, "Why is Miss Nanoha crying?"

In that moment Lindy finally saw Precia in Fate, until now the youngest Testarossa had never shown the dangerous aura her mother could turn on and off at will. For Nanoha though the girl could radiate like a supernova, how very _interesting._

Pushing back her chair instead of answering her daughter, she said, "I'll go make us all some tea. Stay with her my dear."

At that moment it would have taken the Jaws of Life to remove either woman from the other. Watching her mom stride effortlessly to the kitchen Fate wondered if there was more devious devil to Lindy than she realized before. Precia Testarossa had to have been interested in her for more than her looks, those were only good in a quick lay and meant nothing without a working brain behind them. Sighing she turned her attention back down at Nanoha who'd stopped crying but was still hiding her face against her.

Giving her a little shake she said softly, "If you want to use me for a teddy bear let me sit down then you can cuddle me all you want. I don't know about you but I'm still exhausted and don't want to be standing if at all possible."

Still hiding her face Nanoha silently stood up as she gripped tightly to Fate's shirt. When the blonde took the seat she then slid onto her lap without a word. Immediately she hid her face against the woman's neck which also allowed her access to the sweet scent of her skin and hair. Now clinging on like a baby koala she didn't dare say anything and ruin this chance to get her fill of Fate's warmth.

Brain fuzzy from the narcotic pain killer she'd taken she couldn't really focus too clearly. Not that it mattered, she really didn't need to know why Nanoha was being such a needy kitten, all she had to do was enjoy it. Tucking her head down to breath in the floral scent of auburn hair she rubbed the tense back with her one good hand as the other rested innocently on the woman's thigh. Humming a soft tune she could feel Nanoha begin to relax and maybe she was imagining things but there was a purring noise as she shifted in closer. Despite how uncomfortable it would be Fate was tempted to fall back to sleep in the chair, she had the perfect source for warmth tucked up against her and nowhere else in the world she'd rather be.

Coming back out Lindy found her daughter now had the distraught woman on her lap and there was zero discomfort in her bearing. How the hell had Nanoha been able to sneak so deeply into her daughter's affection without her realizing? She could think of maybe a handful of people who were allowed so close without Fate turning into a stiff rod of embarrassment. As soon as she could arrange it she was going to have a _proper_ talk with the girl and make sure this relationship happened.

Setting the tea tray down caused Fate's head to lift allowing Lindy to give her daughter a questioning look which the blonde chose to ignore. Pouring out three cups she set two in front of her stonewalling child with her new growth.

Taking a sip of green tea she then asked in a dry voice, "Comfortable?"

Fate looked off into the distance to stare at the now twinkling Christmas Tree and deflected with her own question, "Perhaps now you will tell me why you chose to upset Miss Nanoha?"

Rolling her eyes Lindy sighed, "I was merely telling her about my relationship with your mother. I didn't mean to upset her."

Frowning at this answer Fate looked down at the silent figure and asked gently, "Miss Nanoha? What about the story caused you such distress?"

Shaking her head against Fate's shoulder Nanoha then pulled away and knowing better than to stay so close she got up, in a brusque voice she said, "I need to wash my face, please excuse me."

Glaring at her mom Fate asked again, "What did you say to her?"

Drinking to give herself some time to come up with a plausible excuse since she didn't want to put her foot in without knowing where she was stepping. Thinking fast she swallowed and said, "I was merely…"

Before the lameness of her excuse could be revealed Nanoha stepped back out and said, "Don't badger your mom Fate-chan. It was entirely my own fault for getting too… caught up in it."

Taking a proper seat at the table she picked up a cup and taking her own calming sip said, "Lindy-san if you would be so kind, please continue your story."

Clearing her throat Lindy searched her mind for a good, safe, place to pick up her tale, "Uh Let's see, oh yes...Clyde had just died. He worked in a very dangerous profession and we always knew the risk was there he might not come home one day. It was as sudden and painful as being struck by lightning. Precia was very good to me during this time, she didn't see it as an opportunity to get into my pants either, she helped me grieve and was the friend I needed at the time."

Looking over at her daughter she smiled fondly, "Fate inherited that selflessness from her mother. When she loves someone she always puts them first. I can only be thankful she didn't inherit Percia's possessiveness. Once we did become lovers she hated sharing me with the world. If she could have had her way we would have moved to a deserted island and just loved one another. It was only me pointing out that it wouldn't have been good for the children that prevented us moving to the island she bought for our honeymoon."

Fate looked away from her mother for a moment then sighing she said, "You are wrong about that mom, I only hide my possessiveness better than mama did. There are times when I wish I could… Ha well the idea of running away with… with someone seems very tempting."

Rolling her shoulders and wincing Fate continued, "Ah the only problem with that scenario is getting that someone to want to run away with me. There is a big difference between being greedy and possessive and a creepy kidnapper. I rather not be hated or thrown in prison for acting on my unwanted feelings."

Nanoha studied Fate's face as she said this and wondered who she wanted to possess. Who was the woman who owned Fate's heart?

The look of fear in Nanoha's eyes at this admission made it clear Nanoha wouldn't be happy with Fate running off with anyone but her. Lindy remembered her own fears concerning Precia, the woman had so many lovers over the years and it was that reckless behavior which made her so fearful to accept Precia. Now her daughter was in the polar opposite position, how will she overcome her fear of betrayal when it comes to trusting a woman who has no experience in dating women.

Studying the pair Lindy noted her daughter was now being very cagey, avoiding Nanoha's eye as she played with her tea cup. Admitting to wanting something so bluntly wasn't normal for Fate, was it because she was unconsciously making a declaration as to her desires regarding Nanoha? Just as frustrating was Nanoha's fidgeting, it was clear the woman wanted to jump back onto her daughter's lap or do something even more reckless. Well, it wasn't as if she wanted to see her daughter making out even if the knowledge that she was _finally_ getting some action would relieve her mind.

Deciding to finish up the story and maybe leave the pair alone for some quality time she quickly carried on, "I was pretty depressed by Clyde's death, I did love him very much. So Precia thought the best thing to do was to have another child, she'd even told me she was going to name _him_ after my late husband. She loved Chrono dearly and wanted her own son to carry on her name so she had her eggs harvested and inseminated. There were four male and one female possible embryos, she decided to have all the _male_ embryos implanted."

Fate made a face at this moment as she clutched tightly at her teacup. Nanoha noticed this and wanted to do something but didn't know what. Should she stop the story here? She knew what was coming next, Fate herself told her so why allow this _torture_ to continue.

As if listening to the story from far away Fate heard the words she hated most, "Instead somewhere down the line the order came through to implant all of them. It is a miracle that Precia didn't end up pregnant with triplets, instead we got Fate."

'_Ah yes, there it was. All we got was Fate the disappointment, not the heir to carry on the name but a useless spare,'_ dark bubbling thoughts swirled in her pounding head as the ugly words thrown at her from her family's enemies made her stomach ache. Everyone knew she wasn't what her mother wanted, how she nearly aborted the pregnancy and how Fate had been nothing but a disappointment.

Hoping to lighten the mood Lindy joked, "The odds of her being the one to take versus one of her potential brothers was astounding. It was as if she was _fated _to be born. And while I will admit Precia was less than pleased at first that she hadn't gotten what she initially _ordered_ she got over that very quickly."

Reaching over Lindy covered her daughter's hand, "She loved you very much, by the time she gave birth she was more than reconciled to the idea of having another daughter."

Hearing this story always brought back the self hatred, it reminded her she wasn't good enough, she hadn't been planned or wanted. Without Lindy there to soothe down her mother she'd be medical waste, she was little more than garbage given the blessing of life. Her own mother never wanted her, she was a charity case, how could she expect any woman to want to be with her, she'd never be worthy of Na... The muddled negative thoughts swirled in her drug addled brain mixing with the pain of her body and exhaustion making her act out wildly.

Pulling her hand away Fate said coldly, "Only because you promised Chrono to me. If she thought there wasn't a chance for your bloodlines to mix at some point she would have aborted me. I know I was a disappointment to her, I should have been born a man."

Suddenly feeling nauseous she got up, hand coming up to her mouth she swallowed hard before excusing herself in a weary voice, "I am going to lay down in bed for a while. I...I don't feel so good."

She only got about three feet before she completely fell apart, her world was suddenly spinning madly before going black. Nanoha saw her lose her footing, before she could began to fall she was out of her seat and had captured the falling woman in her arms. Carefully she lowered them to the ground as panic flooded her, '_Why had Fate collapsed? What could she do to help her? Was this serious? Did she have some hidden medical condition like Hayate's?_'

Before she could work herself into a lather of distress Lindy was beside her and was checking Fate's pulse. With a click of her tongue, she asked, "How much of lunch did she eat?"

Thinking back through her panicking mind she tried to picture Fate's plate. The tense atmosphere and pain in her shoulder hadn't been conducive to the blonde's appetite. Worried now Nanoha answered, "About half her sandwich, she really wasn't feeling well."

Sighing, "Stress, exhaustion, pain and no food in her stomach. She wants another ulcer, I sometimes wonder if this girl ever thinks of herself. Here, Miss Nanoha help me get her to bed. She needs sleep and a good meal in her. Can I trust you to stay with her tonight? I don't know when she will wake up but when she does you need to force a meal down her skinny throat. Once we have her settled down we can make sure she actually has groceries, this child can be very neglectful of herself."

Getting Fate into bed wasn't as hard as Nanoha imagined it to be with Lindy taking the lead. It seemed to the sapphire eyed woman that she had far too much experience in this kind of thing. Was Fate so careless with herself? If so, then she'd make sure to change that quickly.

Looking inside the huge refrigerator Nanoha wanted to cry; there was a jam jar, half a loaf of bread and a pitcher for filtered water. Half of her wanted to smack the living hell out of the woman sleeping in the bedroom while the other half of her was thinking of the ingredients she needed to cook a proper meal.

Her thoughts were derailed by a pad of paper and pen being handed to her and Lindy saying, "Write down what you need. I will go down to the store and get the groceries while you watch her. If she tries to get up sit on her. She isn't to get out of bed except for the toilet for at least twenty-four hours. If she argues tell her I will punish her."

Within thirty minutes Lindy was gone and back with the needed supplies barely allowing her enough time to clean up the living room and wash their tea cups. Putting away the perishables Nanoha wondered if she should stay in the living room or if it'd be better to stand vigil in Fate's room. A thumping sound made up her mind as she sprinted to the bedroom. The blonde was sitting in a crumpled heap on the floor holding her hurt shoulder.

In the dim light dark burgundy eyes looked black, they were an abyss Nanoha found herself wanting to dive into. Kneeling before her she reached out to brush messy bangs back so she could check for a temperature.

The coolness of her hand had Fate lean into her touch, "Why are you still here Miss Nanoha?" a groggy voice asked.

Smiling at the still sleepy woman Nanoha said, "I'm here to take care of you."

Hearing this Fate relaxed muttering, "Oh good," then gave into sleep once more collapsing onto Nanoha's body.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: More hair pulling nonsense incoming… Also a small bit of redemption for Alicia. I know some people are finding her to be toxic but honestly she is just a brat who is caught up in a faulty self-image.**

**ELFBS: oh fu... just stop beating around the bush and screw already! On a side note, the last part between Nanoha and Arf was my idea. Yeah, I'm bragging, so?**

**~Phoenixnext: yes, yes. You did a good job having Nanoha discipline a bad puppy. I do hope everyone enjoys that bit. Drop us a comment/review.**

**Chapter 14**

In the end Nanoha spent the entire weekend with Fate, after the disaster of Saturday and all the follies it contained Sunday was much better. Making sure the blonde ate wasn't as difficult as Lindy had made it sound. All she had to do was place a dish of food in front of her and it was consumed. The fact that is was made for her by Nanoha's own two hands was enough to make the lovesick fool eat it, that is was delicious to boot was just a bonus.

All Sunday Nanoha spent lounging next to Fate either in her bed or on the couch. There were moments when it seemed like insanity to stay so close. All it took was one look from those beautiful burgundy eyes and Nanoha was ready to jump her. It was only her iron self-control that stopped her, Fate was in no condition for a wrestling match. In a few days though, Nanoha was beginning to think it wouldn't be such a bad thing to plan a proper throw down.

If there had been any question in her mind or heart about her feelings for Nanoha after that weekend they were laid to rest. She was completely and unequivocally in love. The only silver lining she could cling to was Nanoha clearly thought highly of her. Maybe they hadn't known each other long but the woman was as good if not a better friend than any other she possessed and seemed to be in no hurry to abandon her.

Outside of Arf and a few women she'd come to know through business dinner parties she had few friends. Her natural shyness almost made it impossible for her to get closer to others unless they made the first step and were persistent in their pursuit of a friendship. Even then it took a long time for Fate to open up and trust them. Yet with Nanoha it was as if she had blasted through those barriers like they were tissue paper almost from that first evening when they met.

Lying on her couch with her head resting on the woman's lap she could almost pretend that they were a couple during that one idyllic day. The gentleness of the hands that tended to her injury and fussed over her comfort made it feel almost criminal that there was no hope of ever possessing Nanoha's heart. Each time she felt her emotions swell to dangerous levels she had to excuse herself or pretend to be sleepy so as to avoid looking into those mesmerizing sapphire eyes.

When Nanoha finally left Sunday night Fate almost pleaded with her to stay. That last hug and admonishment to, "Take care of yourself Fate-chan!" had her desperate to cling on.

Instead she released Nanoha back into the wild, never knowing the woman would have stayed if only asked. By this point the auburn haired beauty was so deeply in love with her there was little she'd have refused to give her. Especially if it meant not returning to her empty apartment where her bed would feel cold and lonely.

That following week was terrible as all chances to see each other were ruined by their work. The weekend came and Fate found herself trailing after her brother to another district for a conference. The quick text messages and calls were barely enough to feed a full on addiction.

Sprawled out on her bed exhausted Fate struggled to remain awake as she listened to Nanoha speak. Her unconscious mind took hold and she said aloud, "I love your voice."

The words had been clear as day and made Nanoha's cheeks burn with heat. Then she heard a soft snore come from the phone and had to laugh, the poor baby had passed out on her. Speaking softly, "Good night Fate-chan, sweet dreams," she cut off the call.

When the blonde woke up the next morning her phone was plastered to her face and she realized she had fallen asleep on her friend. Feeling terrible she tried to call her back to apologize.

The auburn haired woman answered but was nearly breathless as she was on her morning run, "Huff, morning Fate-chan. Did you sleep well?"

Staring at the clock and realizing the time the blonde groaned, "Ah, too well. I'm sorry Miss Nanoha for falling asleep on you. I really wanted to talk but it'd been such a long day. Please forgive me."

There was a slight laugh before Nanoha said, "If you want to make it up to me have dinner with me this Friday. I got an email this morning from my boss, we will be having working lunches for the rest of the week. He wants the new training modules completed before the New Year, which will be a miracle since they haven't even finished installing the new software in my labs."

Rubbing the mark her phone had left on her skin Fate tried to work through her own morning routine as quickly as possible as she listened. Starting up the coffee maker she replied, "It sounds like you'll be tired by Friday, I could pick up some take out once I'm off and bring it over."

There was a disgusted noise at this offer, then Nanoha chidded her, "No more take out! I will cook for you and that's final. It is no wonder you look like a twig, I will get a decent meal into you at least once this week."

Laughing as she spread some jam on a piece of bread Fate nibbled on it as she mentally pictured Nanoha's face with her cute pout. As if she could sense through the phone what Fate was eating the little devil growled, "You had better be eating more than bread and jam for breakfast."

Swallowing down her bite Fate offered, "Does coffee count?"

The noise she made this time both concerned and amused Fate, if Nanoha had been in the room with her a wiser mind would have leaned more towards terrified. Making a clicking noise with her tongue she tried to calm her down by saying, "I'll have my secretary order me something. I haven't time to cook now," then looking at the clock again made an 'eek' noise, "I gotta go. I'll see you Friday."

She only waited long enough to hear, "Bai bai Fate-chan," before hanging up.

The rest of the day was torture to the youngest Harlaown as she bounced from dealing with both her siblings. While Chrono was his usual chirper self which was only slightly annoying since she felt like she was running on fumes it was Alicia who was the bigger pain. She'd been in a slump since the infamous tennis match, barely speaking unless necessary and all around being about as useful as a bump on a log. While Fate wasn't quite ready to forgive her sister for her behavior she also didn't need the extra work this depression was causing.

Walking into her sister's office on Wednesday she shut the door and with little preamble asked bluntly, "What is it?"

Looking up with red rimmed eyes Alicia wanted to deny anything was wrong or maybe bluster a bit about how rude her sister was being but she couldn't find the strength of will to do it. Shoulders bowed she leaned her head down on her desk and admitted, "I'm an idiot."

Rolling her eyes at this dramatics Fate leaned back against the door and was barely able to bite back her snarky response of, 'Tell me something I don't know,' which wouldn't have helped. Taking a calming breath for fortitude she instead asked, "What happened after Miss Nanoha and I left? You only ever get this way over Miss Yagami so how bad did it get?"

Instead of answering that question Alicia said, "I broke up with Nicholas. Why was I with him? I think about the things I said and did just to maintain that relationship and I feel sick."

Surprised that her sister was actually reflecting on her life and actions Fate came over to her and placed a calming hand on her back, "Hey, you made a mistake but it isn't the end of the world. You realized it and can now move forward smarter."

Shaking her head Alicia was now crying, "No, I can't...she hates me. She won't answer my calls. She sent someone else to deal with me regarding our contracts. I tried to visit her at home to apologize and she wouldn't open the door."

Sighing Fate couldn't help saying, "What did you think was going to happen in the end? You've pushed her away for years, all while acting like the biggest… ahem… ah uh well, you haven't been very nice about it."

The fact that her baby sister refused to even now call her a bitch touched a soft spot in her heart. She'd been a trash sibling for a number of years too, ever since she'd seen Hayate kissing Fate part of her wanted to hurt them both. It wasn't as if Fate had even wanted the attention, she had been a pawn in their game. She, herself, told Hayate to date someone her own age, and as if being a damn masochist had pointed out her own oblivious sister as an example.

Looking up at Fate she could see the effects of her cruel behavior. There had been a time when her little sister would have run to her first for comfort and to give it; they had been each other's solace when their mother died but that level of affection has withered away thanks to her behavior. Now though there was a wariness in Fate's eyes as if unsure if her kindness would only be flung back in her face as a sign of weakness. Fool, fool, fool, that was the only name that could apply to her now.

Embracing that sliver of her old self she had left she opened her arms and hugged her sister, a proper bone popping bear hug like they'd once shared as children. Squeezing tight she said, "I'm sorry Schätzchen. I got so focused on success and being the best that I forgot what was really important. I… I love you. I won't try to set you up with women anymore, I obviously have shit taste when it comes to relationships."

Shocked by the gesture at first Fate patted her sister's back in hopes of calming down whatever new insanity had caused this outburst. Hearing her words though had her returning the tight hug before whispering, "Dummer Häschen."

Lifting her head to stare up at her little sister was still annoying as hell but worthwhile. The taller blonde was wearing her contacts again, and she felt her former annoyance with the fake color swell up inside her again. How long ago was it that she'd given up trying to help her sister accept herself instead of trying to force her into a form that would gain prestige for their family? Refusing to ignore this attempt to camouflage their unique eye color she said, "Stop hiding. You have nothing to be ashamed of, people can stare and call us demons or all that other nonsense if they want."

Brow wrinkling Fate avoided her sister's eyes which just sparked the ancient tease inside her. Giving the taller woman a shake she said in a faux innocent voice, "I know at least one person who likes them and would appreciate seeing them exposed more often. Though from the way she looks at you I'd dare say she'd like seeing any additional exposure possible."

Face burning from the tease Fate pulled out of her sister's grasp, "If you're feeling better now get back to work."

The brief moment of levity fled and Alicia sank back in her chair. Running her hands through her hair she said, "You ever think there is an idiot curse on us? In regards to romance I mean. Maybe that's why Testarossas alway had arranged marriages, we're too stupid to handle it ourselves."

Giving her sister a very dry look Fate answered, "If that's the case then I would say we would need an impartial third party to arrange it. I sure as heck wouldn't know who to hoist you on; considering how much trouble you cause, anyone with a brain would demand a king's ransom to take you."

Sticking her tongue at the taller woman Alicia slouched further into her chair, "I already know who I want. The problem is I'm just as stupid as mama was, I only realized it once she decided to give up on me."

Finally they had reached the crux of the situation, sitting on the edge of the desk Fate considered the position her sister was in outloud, "So after, what, a decade? You finally realized what everyone around you could see was correct. Mom told you to get your head out… ahem to stop being so stubborn years ago. Miss Yagami has made her feelings clear since, well… since the idiot hit puberty."

The sour look she received at calling the brunette an idiot made Fate smile and carry on in a brash way, "I seriously hoped you never realized your feelings, the idea of you two having kids has to be as bad as any crime against humanity."

Picking up a scrap sheet of paper Alicia balled it up and threw it at her sister before complaining, "You know I was gonna be supportive of your suit for Miss Nanoha's hand but I think I just changed my mind. Why should I help you when you're just shitting on me?"

Choking on this comment Fate shook her head, "I...I am not trying to pursue any kind of romantic relationship with Miss Nanoha! She is my friend."

Rubbing her neck to loosen the knot of tension there Alicia stared up at the ceiling as she spoke absently, "Congenitally stupid when it comes to love. I wonder how to say that in Latin, it'd make a nice family motto. Maybe have it embossed on a crest?"

Growling in frustration at this non-non sequitur, because she might be dense as a brick but she wasn't uranium levels dense, she threw up her hands at the brooding blonde. "Fine, you want the truth, I love her. I am damn near obsessed with the woman but it doesn't matter. She's straight and eventually she will end up with some man, be it Chrono or someone else and I will be left with my heart crushed."

Tired red eyes gave her the most withering look possible for a human to produce, "Fate, that girl is so damn gay for you it has to be a crime. I don't know how she's managed not to jump you by now. Even mom is going batshit crazy over how cute you two will look in wedding dresses. I'm pretty sure she is already arranging the ceremony and might actually have a townhouse picked out for you on the upper eastside to live in."

Panic flooded through Fate at this, waving her hands wildly, "No, no, no, don't! Don't say things like that to me, not about her. Just because Miss Nanoha is kind doesn't mean she likes me as more than a friend."

Pursing her lips Alicia considered her sister's protestations, as they sunk in she felt her brain begin to ache. Rubbing at her temple she mentally groaned, 'How fucking full of shit can this idiot be? Good God, this definitely has to be genetic, maybe I should divert some funds into genome research, there has to be a way to gene clean this from our bloodline.' Moving her hand from her forehead she covered her eyes as the migraine this conversation was causing began to pulse deep inside her skull.

Rolling her neck she sighed, "You are such a Testarossa."

Not having an answer to this Fate made a disgruntled noise and demanded in a pout, "I don't want to hear that from you. Stop moping and get back to work!"

Storming back out of the office Fate left to find something, anything, to distract her from her sister's final comment, "It's genetic."

~"~"~"~

Thursday 3:00 pm, XXX Hospital

Sitting with just a thin paper gown on Hayate sat on the examining table waiting for her doctor. This sort of thing should have been easy by now, let the newest specialist poke and prod her, suggest this or that new drug or treatment then hop down get dressed and pick up whatever new cocktail of prescriptions they thought would control her disease until a suitable organ donor could be found. She knew her family connections she could probably buy one and jump to the head of the line for a transplant but the concept made her feel dirty. Vita would say she was just being stupid and argue with her again. Jericho would say she was needlessly wasting precious time, the sooner she had this done the sooner they could marry and start a family.

That thought scared her more than any other, she wanted children but even with a transplant it would be dangerous to her health. Yet Jericho seemed to think it would be fine and already had names picked out and was plotting their unborn son's progress through the best schools Mid Childa had to offer. The man ignored all the doctors and concentrated on what he foresaw their future to be, anything less would be unpardonable. Once upon a time she'd seen his reckless disregard for her doctors scriptures as refreshing, almost Alicia-like in their stubbornness to give in to bad news. Now it was beginning to terrify her.

The droning voice spoke to her, cold hands touched her shivering flesh and sterile needles stole away more of her life's blood to determine how much further her disease had progressed. Leaving the hospital she found herself leaning more heavily on her cane, making her feel kludgy and sluggish. Climbing into the cab she felt the ache inside her throb and wished there was someone she could trust to hold her at that moment. Her family loved and supported her but her depressed mind could only see how much of a burden she was to them. An orphaned child with a broken body that would never be worth the trouble she caused them.

Arriving home, she took the elevator up and found another envelope taped to her door. The nearly childish scrawl of her name on it told her who it was from. Yanking it off she opened her door and threw it into the paper shredder she kept near the door to dispose of junk mail. Nothing Alicia had to say to her now mattered, that bridge was burned and there was no way to return to where they had once been. Rubbing at her aching joints she stumbled into her room, with a sigh, she collapsed onto the unmade bed and pulled the wrinkled sheets over her head.

Three hour later she was woken up by a masculine voice, the hand shaking her felt hard and unforgiving against her sore body. Pulling away she groaned, "Enough I'm awake."

Jericho gave her an impatient look of annoyance, "We were supposed to have dinner with my parents tonight. Why aren't you dressed?"

Tired and not in the mood for company she tried to beg off, "Honey, not tonight please. I don't feel good."

Crossing his arms across his chest the dark haired man frowned, "Oh so now you want to cancel? You couldn't have called me earlier? Do you have any idea how bad this makes me look with them?"

Trying to sit up and be rational about this Hayate pushed her sleep rumpled hair out of her face, "I'm not saying you can't go see them without me. Please, just let them know I'm not up to company today but I will see them for lunch this weekend."

In an almost accusatory tone he pointed out, "If you'd just buy that damn kidney you wouldn't be feeling like this."

Glaring back at him she shot back, "If you really cared about it you'd have yourself tested and give me one of yours. I already know we are the same blood type so there is a chance…"

Face flushed red the man took a step back and tried to throw it all back on her, "There is no point. If I am hospitalized at the same time who would take care of us? Your homo cousins? No thanks!"

In spite of the pain Hayate climbed out of the bed and picked up her cane, not for support but to wield as a weapon. Holding it like a bat she screeched at him, "Get out! Get the fuck out! I'm done. I am fucking done with you small minded useless assholes."

The shocked man tried to take a step closer to disarm her but stopped when the head of the cane came within centimeters of his nose. Angry tears were now running down Hayate's cheeks as she said, "We're done. I don't want to see you again."

Outrage came to the man's rescue and he huffed back, "Damn straight we are over. I don't know why I wasted so much of my damn time with a cripple. When you end up dying alone remember you're the one who fucked up your one chance."

Trembling with anger and pain Hayate watched him stomp out of her apartment, the slamming of the door punctuating the finality of the relationship. Falling back into the bed she curled into a ball to cry, her tears a strange mix of relief, regret and pain.

~"~"~"~

Friday morning

Nanoha was jogging along the trail alone, her earbuds in as she tried to keep a decent pace. The weather was growing colder and soon it would be snowing which was probably the only excuse her father would accept for not jogging outside. His falling on his ass three years prior trying to prove to her it was doable was enough of a blow to his pride that he never wanted to discuss the matter again.

She was enjoying the solitude of the path as she considered what to cook for dinner that night for Fate when she felt her hair being flipped then a streak of red flashed by her. The bark of laughter was barely audible over her music but it was enough to tell her exactly who had just "tagged" her.

Putting on a burst of speed she caught up with the redhead who hearing her pounding footsteps turned around and stuck her tongue out at her. Growling at this she picked up her pace only to see the curvy woman pull ahead of her further. The laughing got louder as it became clear she wasn't going to catch her. It was only when they turned a corner of bushes that she realized she'd been lead right into a trap.

There on the path the woman was poised to pounce on her and before she knew it they were tumbling on the crisp grass. The soft curves of the heavier woman pushed against her but did nothing for her libido, nor did she find being pinned to the ground all that appealing. Maybe if it had been someone else she might, okay she would have loved it, but this wasn't going to be the highlight of her day.

Grinning wolfishly Arf said, "'ello my Pretty, fancy running into you here."

Grunting with effort she tried to push the red head off but found herself stuck fast. Unless she used excessive force and probably hurt the woman she wasn't going anywhere.

Relaxing back into the grass Nanoha replied, "You do know if you annoy me too much I could snap you in half like a twig?"

Wiggling above her Arf laughed, "I'm hardly a twig sweetling. Now I have some very important questions for you."

Rolling her eyes at this Nanoha sighed, "Could you at least let me up? I won't run away."

Snorting at this Arf climbed to her feet, "Not that it'd do you any good. My grandma runs faster than you."

The glare she received just made her laugh again as she flung an arm around the grass stained woman. Giving her a squeeze she teased, "Aww, it's alright sweetling, the only person who can catch me is Fay and that's 'cause she has those unfair long legs."

Really not happy about anyone commenting on Fate's anatomy Nanoha growled, "You said you had some questions, get to them."

Dragging Nanoha over to some benches she pushed her down before sprawling out beside her. Looking out on the scenery the redhead commented in a strange voice, "Ya know Fate doesn't trust easily. Her letting someone close to her within days or weeks of meeting them is pretty unheard of. It took me the better part of a year to get her to accept me. So how'd ya do it?"

Confused by the question Nanoha honestly answered, "I don't know what you mean, we just hit it off naturally. It's not like she sees me as anything special."

The muscle in Arf's jaw jumped at that as she turned blue eyes no longer gleaming with merriment, they were now stone cold serious, "How'd ya learn to charm honey from bees?"

Laughing at the analog Nanoha said, "Fate-chan is hardly that dangerous or temperamental."

"I'm not joking around here, I want to know what you said to her that makes her trust you. I've never seen her like this, lust addled a few times, emotionally manipulated many times, but completely open and vulnerable, never. She's too wary of people, but you cracked her open like an oyster. So I need to know, what's your game here?"

Still not fully understanding what was being asked Nanoha studied the woman closely before she answered with her own question, "You love her don't you? You joke about it but you…"

Eyes narrowing Arf barked, "Of course I love her. She is the sister I never had. She's saved my life. So tell me straight, what do you want from her?"

Shifting back in her seat surprised but relieved this wasn't going to be a weird love triangle Nanoha considered the question seriously, "I want...I just want her. I love her. And I...think...I hope she returns my feelings."

A pointed finger poked her arm hard, "Why should I believe you? You've never been with a woman. You can have no idea how hard it can be to face the discrimination and hate unthinking bigots throw at her. How long do you think you'll last when people are calling you names and telling you your kind is unwanted?"

Frowning at this Nanoha mentally restrained herself from blasting off with both barrels and instead retorted calmly, "Name calling doesn't bother me, I've dealt with it before. Being told I am unwanted would only hurt if it comes from Fate. I don't want or need the whole world's approval. I just want her by my side till death do us part."

Standing up the redhead paced in front of her then stopped. Hands clenched in fists Arf demanded, "If you're serious why are you still planning a date with her brother?! What is that? A back up plan?"

Angry now Nanoha stood up hands clenching and unclenching as she growled back, "I have zero interest in Chrono Harlaown."

Leaning down to glare more menacingly Arf growled back, "I won't let another conniving straight woman break her heart. You fuck with her and I will destroy you."

The initial and completely unhelpful response of, 'Try me,' flitted through her head. Not wanting this to escalate further Nanoha took a step back to take a calming breath before answering, "I haven't spoken to Chrono Harlaown in nearly a month. I haven't even bothered trying to hold him to that blasted blind date arrangement. As far as I'm concerned we've both forgotten about it and have no interest in pursuing it."

Pointing a finger in Nanoha's face Arf was about to speak when her hand was immediately slapped away with Nanoha finally snapping, "Goddamnit! I WILL NOT HURT HER!"

Suddenly two hands with steely grips caught her by the arms and the redhead was being shaken roughly as a hint of the White Devil leaked out, "Listen to me! I love her, if you really feel like it is necessary at this point I will speak to Chrono Harlaown and clearly cancel that damn date. The man obviously has no interest in me or he wouldn't have stood me up twice. The only reason I even agreed to reschedule at some future date was because Fate-chan begged me to give him another chance."

Shoulders sagging Arf's head hung down as she laughed a weak bark, "Goddamn that idiot, she would, wouldn't she? She'd put that fool brother of hers ahead of herself."

Tear streaked eyes looked up as Arf reached out to hold Nanoha by her shoulders and give a small shake, "Don't you let her be that stupid, don't let her tell you she isn't as good as her brother. Or that you deserve someone better. She loves you, and I can tell you right now once she loves someone she will move mountains for them."

The anger that had been bubbling up in her cooled and fearing she'd actually hurt the redhead, Nanoha released her grip as she took a step back to break contact with the crying woman. Crossing her arms across her chest she rubbed her arms in an attempt to work out the tension, she could feel that darker aspect of her personality wasn't nearly satisfied with the situation. How dare someone imply she'd ever hurt Fate? The blonde was the most precious being in the world to her, if she had her way her whole life would be dedicated to loving her.

Wiping her eyes Arf could see Nanoha was upset, feeling a little guilty over her behavior she tried to explain herself, "I...I'm sorry Miss Nanoha. You've got to see this from my point of view, Fate is like my sister and when she hurts it kills me inside. All I want for her is to be happy and if you love her even half as much as she loves you then…"

The White Devil twitched inside her and took control of her mouth, "You have no clue who I am, you don't know my feelings or thoughts in regards to Fate-chan. You fucking tackle me to the ground and practically accuse me of being like that bitch who hurt her and now you think explaining yourself is appropriate? You dare to presume how deep my emotions go for Fate-chan? Listen up Lupin, you have a go at me again and I will break your jaw."

The explicit use of curse words combined with a very real threat of violence had the hyperactive woman reconsidering her actions. Accepting she deserved the rebuke she bowed her head, "Sorry, I'm truly sorry Miss Nanoha. Uhh...I know I don't have a right to ask but could you tell me more about how you feel about my…"

The possessive word had Nanoha's eyes narrowing and her body tense.

Trying again Arf swallowed hard, "Tell me please, what is it you love about Fate?"

Any thinking about the blonde would have her softening; she could actually feel her heart flutter as she pictured Fate's face as a blush spread across her porcelain cheeks. Mentally squealing like a little girl, 'It has to be a crime to be so damn adorable!'

Clearing her throat to keep her voice even Nanoha finally said, "I love her gentle nature, her intelligence, how she is a hard worker and never shirks her duties even when it is clear she could hoist the job on someone else. I love her smile and her laugh, but most of all I love her eyes which are the most expressive windows into a soul I have even seen."

Smiling warmly at this the redhead threw herself forward and hugged Nanoha tightly, "Ohhh you do love her!"

Rolling her eyes at the exuberant response Nanoha pushed the woman off as she said, "Yes, I do. If I didn't, I would have snapped you in two after you tackled me. Remember this, you are only in one piece right now because you are someone Fate-chan cares for and thus it would hurt her if I hurt you."

Her piece said, Nanoha turned around to resume her morning jog, but that didn't sit well for Arf. Grinning a wolfish smile she thought to herself, 'The kitten thinks she has claws eh? It's time to show her never turn your back on the big bad wolf.'

Shifting her stance to target her prey she considered her options, she wasn't going to actually hurt her, Fate would kill her if she went overboard. Maybe another tackle and a noogie, keeping things on the light side but proving her point altogether. Arf was the alpha dog around here, no upstart kitten was going to give her sass.

She sprinted into a light jog, quickly covering the distance between them, then jumped and grabbed with both arms… at thin air. Nanoha had just sidestepped her without even look behind.

Stumbling a little to regain her balance, Arf turned around to face her opponent again, only to feel two faint taps on her front - one on her belly and the second at her solar plexus - and to be presented with the sole of Nanoha's shoe.

It took her a moment to realize what happened, but when she did she froze in place. In the blink of an eye, Nanoha had 'kicked' her two times, and it would have been three if she didn't stop a scant inch from her nose. True, she barely touched her, only two almost invisible stains on her own shirt proved that there had been a contact, but Arf wasn't a fool. She knew that Nanoha only showed her mercy, not carrying any weight to the blows.

And as she looked beyond the shoe that was still trained at her face, she couldn't keep her eyes from widening even more. Nanoha was just standing there, her legs a few degrees shy away from a perfect 180° split like it was nothing for her. There was no trembling, no straining, no wavering of her balance. Her face was almost relaxed, if not for that deep scowl aimed directly at her.

Then, with the grace of a ballerina - or, better, a panther - she lowered her leg and gave Arf a once over. "You can send me the laundry bill," she said, flicking one of the stains on her shirt. Then, she leaned over and in a whisper she added, "I may not like it, but I haven't been called the White Devil for nothing. Keep that in mind, Lupin."

As Nanoha simply walked past her Arf's idiot puppy brain couldn't help digging the hole deeper. Before the auburn haired woman could take a couple of steps she said in a croaky voice, "You're very… nimble, miss Nanoha."

Almost instantly she stopped and spun around on the ball of one foot, an eyebrow already arching. "Yes, so what?"

There was a tiny portion of Arf's mind screaming curses at herself for her inability to shut the fuck up. But she wouldn't be Arf Lupin if she didn't push the envelope.

Licking her lips nervously she replied, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Waving her hands in front of her and taking a few steps back she primed herself for a sprint retreat before commenting, "I was just thinking that you will make Fate very happy. In the bedroom."

A fiery blush rushed from Nanoha's neck up to her cheeks, jaw slacking off and eyes bulging. Arf smirked with satisfaction, the girl's reaction was priceless, but as Nanoha's gaze narrowed, she knew it was time to take her leave.

"Have a nice day, Miss Nanoha!" she shouted over her shoulder, sprinting away with her pony tail wagging merrily behind her.

The sound of the speechless woman choking on her indignation and stomping her foot only made her grin wider. There was hope that very soon the sister of her heart was going to finally have a girlfriend worthy of her.

Later that evening

Food was being dished out onto two plates when the doorbell rang. Finishing quickly Nanoha called out, "Coming Fate-chan!"

The muffled words were barely comprehensible through the door and an over eager Fate swore she heard, "Come in Fate-chan."

Turning the knob she stepped inside and not seeing Nanoha immediately hung up her coat before heading to the kitchen. The sight of the auburn haired woman sucking her fingertips had her smile fading. The look of painful discomfort telling her all she needed to know. Wrapping an arm around her waist she pulled Nanoha towards the sink and turned on the cold water filling a bowl with the chilly stream.

Holding the red tipped fingers in the water she chided Nanoha, "You need to be more careful Kätzchen."

Confused by the foreign word Nanoha's brow wrinkled, "Kätzchen?"

Realizing she'd spoken her secret pet name for Nanoha aloud Fate blushed, "Uh...sorry Miss Nanoha, I… I…."

Seeing the pink tint Nanoha's heart began to pound harder. She was so close to just rising on her toes and kissing the fluttered blonde silly. Touching those warm cheeks Nanoha asked, "What does it mean?"

Taking a step back from the dangerous temptation Fate scanned the room for any distraction. Seeing the food she said, "Uh...oh...We should eat before the food gets cold."

Seeing how embarrassed Fate was Nanoha decided to stop badgering her. She'd learn what it means eventually, there was no reason to ruin the evening by being pushy. Drying off her hands she winced at the burn but was happy to see no blisters forming. But her flinch caught Fate's attention once again making her frown.

With a look of disapproval she said, "Go sit down. I'll bring in the food."

Tempted to argue Nanoha instead gave in completely when Fate said, "If you just behave yourself I'll take out my contacts after dinner."

"Okay that's a deal!" There was practically a skip in her step as Nanoha left to take her seat at the dining table.

Blushing slightly at the exuberant response to her offer Fate shook her head and finished dishing out the food. Before bringing out the plates she made up an ice pack for Nanoha's hand.

Setting everything down on the table before her happily waiting friend Fate took the injured woman's hand and said, "Keep this pressed to the burn."

Pouting a little Nanoha said, "I'm fine Fate-chan, I won't be able to eat with this thing."

Shifting her chair closer Fate picked up the silverware and began cutting up Nanoha's perfectly cooked steak into bite size pieces. Lifting a morsel she held out the fork and said, "Say Ah."

Blushing to the roots of her hair Nanoha didn't know if this was heaven or hell. Fate offering to feed her was too much for her heart. Some small cowardly part of her wanted to knock the fork away and hide under her bed while the bigger and more powerful part of her, the Devilish part of her was ready to give in completely.

Wiggling the fork in front of her Fate tried again, "Come on Miss Nanoha, the food is getting cold. It looks so yummy."

As if to prove this she ate the piece of steak and she made a happy noise as she chewed. Then she speared another morsel and the Devil realized immediately that this would allow her to share a fork with Fate. As it was offered to her she had to restrain herself from doing anything inappropriate to the metal instrument in her mouth. She wasn't a hundred percent sure she could taste Fate but just the idea of it made the food she was eating a million times more appetizing.

Fate could feel her heart pound as she took her own turn to eat a bite and then offered the fork again to Nanoha. Never had she thought something like this would happen, this kind of intimacy wasn't for the likes of her. Especially not with someone like Nanoha, the living incarnation of all her dreams and fantasies.

All while they ate Nanoha clutched at the ice pack with her throbbing fingers. They were now numb from the cold and she knew the next day they'd be tender thanks to the burns. Yet she couldn't find it in herself to regret the injury, not when it gave her this experience. Someday in the future Fate might not want her any longer but today, at this moment, she felt like she was the center of her universe and that was the greatest feeling she'd ever had.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: One step forward, two steps back. Good news is the confession is coming soon. The bad news is this is only the beginning of the drama.**

**ELFBS: ...and then shit hit the fan. Enjoy the smell.**

**Chapter 15**

The soft beep of the machine monitoring her vital signs came into focus after a blurry moment. How she hated the noise, as if it was counting down how many heartbeats she had left until death. Opening her eyes a crack she groaned at the light, closing them again she could hear movement and then the cold hand of Shamal on her forehead. It never ceased to amaze her how the doctor could always have subzero temperature fingers. In her more ludicrous moments she wondered how that affected her love life with Signum, not that she really wanted to know.

She could sense the lights lowering, squinting she checked to see if the new lumination level was safe. No longer feeling like needles were stabbing her eyes she blinked to focus her vision, the sight of her cousins standing around her with worried faces gave her a stab of guilt. How many times had she ended up in the hospital over the years? How many times had she been a burden to them thanks to her weak body?

Closing her eyes she sank back into the hard hospital bed as she thought of all the effort she put into trying to stay healthy. She took her medication, ate a special diet and exercised but it hadn't been enough. Nothing she did would ever be enough, she needed a new kidney or she'd be dead before thirty. The disease that had attacked her body all her childhood was now under control thanks to her medication but the damage it had left before she'd found a combination of pills that could help meant she'd always be just a hair's breadth from serious illness.

Her specialist doctor came into the room and delivered the bad news, she would now need dialysis. The bile in her throat burned hotly as she thought of the needles and the pain this procedure would bring her. She knew the arguments would start again as soon as she returned home. Why was she being so stubborn? She had the money and through certain friends most likely the contacts needed to find a black market organ. Her doctor would never question where it came from… so why not just do it?

She let her family scurry around and deal with the paperwork. Depression settling in as she thought about her ex's final words to her, 'you will die alone.' Not completely true, her cousins would never abandon her. But the heart of it was accurate, she would die alone, her heart never knowing the love it desperately wanted.

~"~"~"~

Fate stared at her computer screen, reading through the dense text of yet another contract. Her jaw tight as she had to make another correction. Scrolling through another two pages she spotted four more errors and began to growl. Getting up she strode down the hall to the office where her juniors worked. After a very delicate but painful reprimand for the poor work submitted she left them to go through the documents once again.

Hours passed painfully as Fate concentrated on her work. She wanted to have lunch with Nanoha this day but the fact was there was still too much work to do. When two o'clock came around her stomach growled loudly and she thought about having her secretary order something. Instead the door to her office flung open and her brother was there holding a bag that smelled of pasta.

For the next thirty minutes they ate and chatted about things. It was only when the topic of Christmas came up that Fate began to frown.

"So little one, do you have a date for the family party? Mom will throw a fit if you show up stag." The silent, again, had Fate squirming in her seat.

Shrugging Fate said, "Right now finishing this deal mom came up with is taking up all my time. Not sure where she'd expect me to find a date when I'm working sixteen hours a day."

Then realizing this would be the perfect chance to invite her friend she said, "Nanoha…"

Shifting guiltedly Chrono cut her off, "Ah right, I still haven't gone out with her. I guess I should call her about that."

No longer wanting to discuss the matter the man stood up, "We both have a lot of work to do. I'll let you get back to it."

Watching her brother walk out of the office Fate felt a sick urge to throw a paperweight at his head. A tiny angry voice howled, 'The bastard was going to steal Nanoha away! He doesn't deserve her! She's MINE!' Tapping down her dark thoughts she tossed the last of her food in the wastepaper basket and silently returned to work.

It was nearly midnight when her mom showed up at the office and found her sleeping at her desk. The empty coffee cups and half a roll of antacids next to her a sure sign of how stressed her daughter was feeling. When she went to pat her shoulder to wake her she noticed one more thing, she'd been crying.

Lindy Harlaown only wanted the best for her children, knowing what that was could be just as hard as obtaining it. This time though she knew exactly what each of them needed to be happy. They just needed to stop being stubborn fools. The first step in her plan to deal with her son, his stupidity was risking the happiness of not only himself but of his sister. Which was why she was now dragging the man to her favorite nearby restaurant.

The eatery wasn't as upscale as most places in the area but had great service and the food was excellent. Of course the restaurant had been given glowing praise from Fate though she'd never invited her family to join her there. It was the same establishment Fate had claimed as their place to only be shared with Nanoha. Like her mother Fate mentally carved out places special according to her relationships with people. Rarely letting the people she went there with overlap except with the most inner circles of her life.

As the mother and son sat down the dark haired man looked around the room and found its quiet charm very relaxing. Commenting to his mom, "I'm gonna have to tag along the next time Fate comes here. She's been very sly keeping this place to herself."

After drinks and food were ordered and received Lindy decided to get to the meat of the matter quickly. Washing down a bite of food she then set her glass down and said, "I want to speak to you about something very important Chrono. All I ask is you hear me out before commenting."

Surprised but willing Chrono nodded and replied, "Of course mom, I'm all ears."

Smiling at this she said kindly, "My love, you know I just want you to be happy. I've been watching you for the past couple of years struggle to find someone to share your life with, even though the perfect person has been right next to you. Now because of your blindness though you are endangering not only your chances but could also ruin someone else's. So I find myself needing to say this…"

Not fully understanding what his mother was talking about but knowing he had information she didn't he cut her off, "Mom, I know I said I'd listen but there is something I need to say. I was planning to tell you at Christmas but maybe now is better."

He paused to take a fortifying breathe then said, "Amy is pregnant with my child. We plan to get married in the New Year."

Choking at this Lindy grabbed her son's hand, "Truly? You and Amy? When did this happen?"

Blushing he answered, "That last minute trip we took in October. She… we… oh mom don't make me go into details."

Needing to be sure she asked, "What about Miss Nanoha?"

Frowning Chrono said, "I was never really interested in her. I was going to go on that date as a favor to Hayate. Obviously I won't be doing that now. I guess I should call her and cancel the whole thing, though I'm sure she's forgotten all about it."

Squeezing his hand hard, "Don't, I mean… Miss Nanoha isn't interested in you either. She's been meaning to cancel the date for a while but didn't since Fate was set on you two going out. Please allow her the opportunity to cancel this date before learning of this situation."

Confused by this Chrono asked, "Why would you want that?"

Sighing his mother answered, "Because it will look better when she then asks Fate out. None of us want your sister to feel like the second choice."

Now officially lost he exclaimed, "What the hell?! I thought she was straight? Are you sure she's not…" He stopped talking at the thunderous look his mother gave him.

Eyes flashing she bit back, "That girl loves Fate. I've seen it with my own two eyes and I'm not alone in my assessment. Your aunt Leti and Alicia both agree with me."

Before Lindy could carry on she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw it was the girl in question. Sapphire orb focused on the man sitting across from the older woman.

With a strong steady voice Nanoha said, "Mister Harlaown, I'm afraid I will have to cancel our date. I'm now seriously in love with someone and could not in good conscience go out with anyone else."

Instead of just accepting this the man stood up and towering over her growled, "You will leave my little sister alone. I won't let another two-faced woman hurt her!"

Not in the least disturbed by this show of aggression Nanoha gave him a piece of her mind, "I love her. Nothing and no one is going to stop me from being with her. The only person allowed to tell me to go away is her and even then I would do everything and anything to try and convince her to let me stay."

Instinctively he wanted to lash out but before he could do anything foolish Lindy spoke up, "Miss Nanoha, my son has never seen you with Fate. He has no idea of how strong your bond with her is or the extent of your feelings. Please sit with us and tell him how this came about."

Smiling gratefully at her Nanoha nodded, "Thank you, I would love to tell you about my feelings for Fate and how they developed."

With her joining the table a worried waiter came over to make sure everything was okay. This allowed her to order her meal then begin her tale, "You see, it's kinda all your fault…"

Fate in the meantime received a text message from her aunt:

"Hayate is in the hospital. Doctors state she needs transplant asap, now scheduling dialysis. Please spread the word. She made me promise not to tell certain people."

Rubbing her head as she read the terrible news she knew she'd have to sit on Alicia to stop her from doing something stupid. She'd also have to tell Chrono and their mom, Leti would then have plausible deniability since she could honestly say she only told Fate. It wasn't her fault if she then told everyone else in her family the news.

Looking at the clock she saw it was lunch time and wondered if Chrono was eating in again or had gone out. He'd be just as worried about the brunette as Alicia and it might be best to have him there as back up to control their sister. Getting up she headed to his office.

When she arrived his secretary saw her and in her bright tones said, "Oh Miss Fate, your brother and mom went out to lunch together. I believe they were going to that restaurant you like so much."

Annoyance at the fact that they had failed to invite her was doubled by the fact that they were now at her place. She'd cancelled all her lunch dates with Nanoha this week just so she could finish the important work her mom had assigned to her. Now that same woman was traipsing off to relax in her sacred sanctum.

Thanking the young woman she turned on her heel, if they were going to lollygag then so was she. Screw the pile of work on her desk, she'd tell the brats her news then see if Nanoha was still there. Even if they could only share a few minutes together it would be worth it.

Nanoha had just come to the point where she'd confessed her feelings to her parents when Lindy's phone went off. Seeing it was her sister she excused herself, "Sorry dears, Miss Nanoha please continue while I take this."

They watched her retreat to a quiet secluded section before turning back to their conversation. Before she could start again Chrono cut in, "You really told your parents you love her?"

Blushing hotly but proud Nanoha said, "I had to. I'm not ashamed of my feelings and it was necessary to protect her from my father. He was ready to go after her for corrupting me so I had to make it clear she'd done nothing to 'seduce' me. My feelings for her are based on our friendship, the more I get to know her the more I want her for…"

She was halted in her explanation by the man getting up and coming over to hug her. In a tight voice he said, "Thank you. Please keep loving her forever. I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you earlier."

Shaking her head as she hugged him back, It's okay. I know why you're so protective of her. I'm happy she has such a good big brother."

Standing at the front of the restaurant Fate scanned the room. Like a magnet her eyes instantly found Nanoha and her brother talking. The cute blush she normally loved was now making her fists clench. When her idiot brother got up and hugged her angel the urge to kill flooded her. Then Nanoha hugged him back and as they pulled apart those perfect lips kissed his unworthy cheek.

It had happened, they had met and after one meal together they had fallen just as she'd expected. There wasn't the red hot pain she'd thought she'd feel at this moment, just numbness. As if she no longer existed, there was no place for her, no longer would she be the one to sit across from Nanoha. This place and the happiness she'd pitifully hoped to obtain was theirs now.

Turning around she left the restaurant to blindly stumble back to the office. Once there she ignored the questions of her colleagues and retreated into her private space. Looking at her desktop monitor she saw the background picture of her family smiling together. The sight of Chrono's face made something in her snap as the dark presence in her howled.

Enraged at the unfairness of life she ripped the monitor from its wires then threw it against the opposite wall where another family photo hung. Grabbing her bag and keys she pushed her way out of the gathering crowd. She was done being the good little Harlaown, it had brought her nothing but pain. It was time to let her inner ruthless Testarossa run the show.

~"~"~"~

Lindy returned to the table eyes dark with worry, placing a comforting hand on her son's shoulder, she said, "That was Leti. She called to tell me Hayate is in the hospital."

There was a squeak of dismay and Nanoha was now rushing to collect her things. Moving closer to the girl Lindy tried to calm her, "The doctors are going to release her soon, there is no need for us to rush to the hospital. We are going to the Wolkenritters home straight from here, you may join us if you like."

Biting her lip Nanoha asked, "What about Fate-chan? She'll want to know. Do you need to return to your office for her? I can just meet you all there, I want to head straight over."

Smiling at the cuteness and internally praying her grandchildren inherited this trait Lindy responded, "I'm sure Fate will be on her way there as we speak to cook or do something equally endearing to help the family."

The relief of knowing she'd be able to see both people she longed to be with as soon as possible Nanoha agreed to the offered ride. Sitting in the back of the car with Lindy she stared out the window as she chewed her lip with nervousness. Guilt for not contacting her friend in nearly a week ate at her. The last time they spoke Hayate had said she was busy with work and didn't have time to hang out. With it being the end of the year and her own workload piling up she'd accepted the excuse without question. She should have gone to see the petite woman and checked to make sure she was okay.

The drive to the Wolkenritter home took nearly twenty minutes as they lived on the edge of the city limits in an upscale townhouse. They were just exiting the car when Lindy received another call, the woman stepped away from the group to answer it waving them on as she spoke into the phone. It was this reason Nanoha's hand faltered when she went to knock on the door, the loud exclamation of, "She did what!" made her turn to look at the older woman to find out what was going on.

Pacing the sidewalk she asked rapid fire questions, "Was anyone hurt? Did she say where she was going? Damn it, did she say anything to anyone?!"

Walking back over to Lindy sapphire eyes curious as to what was wrong Nanoha stared at the agitated state the teal haired woman was now in. Her cryptic words as she hung up sent a chill down her spine, "If she comes back please tell her to call me. In the meantime have someone clean up the mess and replace the monitor for her computer."

Rolling her neck to stretch out the tension Lindy took a deep breath before addressing the concern she saw in the young woman's eyes, "Miss Nanoha, it seems Fate had a little incident at work and left without a word. I'm not sure what set her off but she may or may not be coming here. As of right now I will be attempting to reach her and we will just have to wait until she contacts us to get more information."

Conflicting emotions flooded through Nanoha, right now Hayate needed her support but… Fate. Pushing aside her desire to begin searching the city for the lost lamb Nanoha nodded her acceptance of this and allowed Lindy to attempt to call her daughter. When she heard the woman leave a message she felt her worry increase and took her own phone out to check to see if the blonde had contacted her. The words, No New Messages, stabbed at her heart but she knew she was being stupid. Fate had no reason to contact her, but if she initiated contact then maybe she would. Typing out:

"Hey Fate-chan, I'm with your family visiting Hayate. Please call me to let me know you're on your way."

Sending out the message into the ether she hoped her friend would contact her soon or better yet show up so she could confirm everything was alright. She'd done what she needed to do, cancelling the date with Chrono, now she needed to see if Fate would be willing to give them a chance.

~"~"~

The beeping alert on her phone let Fate know she had another message, looking down at the device she frowned at it. Seeing the name she read the text and felt the bile in her stomach roil menacingly. Rolling down her window she threw the hated object out and kept driving. In a few short minutes she'd be home, then she would release all her anger on her punching bag. Or maybe the walls, at this point she wanted to destroy something. She wanted to see the shattered remains on the floor and stomp the debris into the dust, just as her heart had been. She couldn't blame anyone but herself for the situation, she knew she never should have fallen for Nanoha but she did and now she felt hollow with jagged edges.

The great house her mother had once lived in came up before her and punching in the security code for the gates she wound her way up to the front. Parking haphazardly she began fishing out a key when the door opened. In the entryway was a purple haired woman who scowled at the car and its driver.

Hands on hips Aina Titan, caretaker of Testarossa House, glared at Fate, "You will put that thing in the garage before coming in."

Not caring a whit for the demand Fate pushed her way into the house without a single word of greeting or acknowledgement. Pounding her way up the stairs she ignored the woman's call to come back. The slamming of a door told her it was fruitless to try and chase after the blonde so she turned back to the car. Eye twitching she realized it was one she didn't have a spare key for, it was going to have to sit there until Fate moved it.

Shutting the door she pulled out her phone and dialed her employer, the conversation was brief but enlightening. Having known the family for nearly thirty years she'd seen this kind of behavior before, just not in Fate. Shaking her head, she went back to the kitchen to make dinner, there was a fifty-fifty chance the woman upstairs would eat it but she had to at least make the effort. If Fate was as much of a brooder as her mother then her willingness to eat was likely to fall to zero until she made herself sick.

Upstairs in the training room Fate paced as she stripped off the business clothes she was wearing until she was standing in her underwear. Looking over at the punching bag in the room she sized it up before letting all her frustration out on it. Within a few minutes she was regretting her actions as her knuckles became bruised then began to bleed. She should have wrapped her hands first but she wanted to feel the physical pain hoping it would block out the wracking pain in her chest. Sitting down against the wall she curled into a ball and cried, she'd never had a chance with the woman of her dreams. The pain of betrayal or of being dumped by all her former girlfriends meant nothing compared to this ache.

~"~"~

Entering the Wolkenritter home for the first time since she moved to Mid Childa Nanoha looked around to see the place she'd often wished she could visit. This was the place Hayate went to every holiday break as they grew up and she'd been forbidden to even mention at home. Anything to do with the family who raised her best friend was taboo in the Takamachi household per her father. How many stories had she been told about this place? Being shown to the room Hayate had used as a child she found her oldest friend reclining in bed looking pale and incredibly weak.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Nanoha took her best friend's hand, "Hey there Tanuki-face, how you holding up?"

There was a snort of laughter at the old barb and a weak smile at the attempt to cheer her. Squeezing Nanoha's hand she said, "I've been better White Devil, it isn't all that bad."

Frowning at this brush off Nanoha retorted, "You need a new kidney, that is pretty bad in my books," then softened her voice to say, "If I could give you one I would, I wish I could do something to help you."

The brunette knew that wasn't just lip service, Nanoha had gone to be tested to see if she was a match. Unlike so many others who claimed to care about her this girl had actually put her words into action. The day she'd found out they weren't a tissue match the sapphire eyed girl cried, as if she'd done something bad or failed her friend. It was in Nanoha's nature to give all she could to the people she loved, Hayate recognized how lucky she was to be one of those people.

Tugging weakly at the hand she urged the auburn haired woman to sit next to her on the bed before snuggling into her side, leaning into the gentle hold she said, "Thank you for being here."

Hugging the delicate body Nanoha tried to hold back her tears, "Of course I'm here, we're best friends."

Eyes closed Hayate spoke softly, "Yeah, and I know you've been hiding something from me."

Not sure what her friend was talking about and not willing to giveaway free information Nanoha laughed, "Nyahaha, I don't know what you mean?"

Glacial blue eyes looked up at her and in a dry tone Hayate said one word, "Feito."

Blushing Nanoha turned away from the girl, "Ah well, it was a difficult thing. Um how long have you known?"

Rolling her eyes Hayate answered, "I heard Sig and Shamal arguing over it. Shamal wanted to do something to urge things along. You know her, always wanting to lend a helping hand."

Shuddering at the thought Nanoha was thankful Signum seemed to be holding her wife back.

Patting her friend's thigh to get her attention Hayate smirked weakly, "You know I always suspected you weren't straight, no guy ever caught your attention. Considering you were friends with me, Arisa and Suzuka and we all prefer women to men your so called heterosexuality was definitely in question."

Flushing darkly at this Nanoha replied, "I think I'm just a true Takamachi. Daddy was the same way, no interest in anyone until Mama came along. According to grandma he took one look at her and fell in love, it was the only reason he didn't try to squirm out of the arrangement. Not that he was willing to admit to his feelings since he is the 'strong silent type'."

Chewing her lip as she considered the situation, "It's not like I've ever like-liked a girl before now. So I really never saw this coming, but from the moment I opened my door and she was there it was like something in me knew."

Feeling a surge of energy flow through her to fuel further teasing Hayate poked Nanoha's cheek, "So when do you plan on confessing? From the sound of things both Shamal and Sig think Feito-chan is already head over heels for you."

Staring down at her lap Nanoha picked at the bedsheets as she spoke, "I told Chrono-kun today that I can't go out with him and why. He was pretty accepting of it once I explained myself. I was sorta hoping I'd see Fate-chan here then I could ask her to come home with me so we can talk privately."

Nudging Nanoha's ribs, "Uh huh, talk privately, is that what people are calling it these days."

No longer willing to be the butt of her friend's jokes Nanoha decided to change the subject, rocking the evil tanuki with a hip bump, "Don't get after me for keeping secrets when you've been doing so for YEARS. I was wracking my brains as to why you've never introduced me to the Harlaowns and then suddenly it hit me. You wanted to keep your crush on Alicia a secret from me! You've never once hidden you liked girls but for some reason you didn't want me to meet Alicia-san, why?"

Twitching at being called out Hayate tried to turn over and away from her friend. Being crushed into that same friend's chest and being reprimanded for her behavior wasn't what she expected, "Hey! I might not find Alicia all that appealing but I would have supported you. Especially if it meant meeting Fate-chan sooner, so tell me why you hide them from me for so long?"

Hugging Nanoha as tightly as she could Hayate mumbled into her friend's shirt, "You know Alicia is bisexual like me, and she has a certain type when it comes to women. I've seen them over the years and it made me sick knowing I'd never measure up. You are just her type."

Shaking her head Nanoha said, "You do realize she has shown zero interest in me from day one. I rather think she finds me annoying and pushy. Then again she was being a bully to Fate-chan and I sorta let a hint of White Devil out on her."

Sighing Hayate frowned, "I remember, it was then that I realized we'd never work. She has this perfect life she wants to obtain and I don't fit in that picture," tears welling up she admitted, "I fought with her after you left. She's tried to contact me but I refuse to listen to her excuses for her behavior. I'm done letting her dangle me around."

Playing with the short bob of hair Nanoha said, "I'm not saying you should give her another chance because she isn't exactly my favorite person in the world. But I do think you owe it to both of you to speak to her one more time. Never let angry words be the last thing you say to a person, especially if they are someone you care or cared about."

Before Hayate could find an excuse to agreeing with her friend there was a rap on the door before it was opened. In stepped a worried looking Chrono and Lindy, both had decided to let Nanoha have first dibs on the ill young woman while they tried to get a handle on what was happening with Fate.

Both Japanese women looked at the newcomers and Hayate said in a forced cheeky tone, "Poor Chrono-kun, rejected because of your sister."

Flushing at this the man said, "Uh that is a yes and a no. If Miss Nanoha hadn't called it off I would have. I'm getting married to Amy, she's pregnant."

This was news to both and Nanoha had to ask, "When did this happen?"

Scratching the back of his head he admitted, "That night we were set to go on our date the first time. One thing led to another and… well I love her. I could never tell her no."

Hayate threw a stuffed animal from the bed at him, "You're an idiot you know that. I knew you had a hardon for Amy but you still let me set you up on a blind date. Why?"

Shrugging Chrono stared at his shoes, "I… I didn't think she wanted the same things as me. She's always been so career oriented, and I want a family."

Pushing Nanoha towards the man Hayate demanded, "I'm too weak to strangle him, do it for me!"

Calming her friend down Nanoha asked the idiot male, "Didn't you ever ask her what she wanted?"

At this point even Chrono's ears were red as he admitted, "Not until the other night when she told me about her pregnancy. She just got the official confirmation from her doctor and wanted to know what I wanted, either way she is going to keep the baby. She… she loves me and having my child is all she's ever wanted."

Getting up Nanoha looked over the taller man, hand clenched in a fist she then gave him a hard whack to the jaw knocking him to the ground, glaring down at him, "You are a damn idiot! Even after sleeping with her you still made everyone think you wanted to go on a date with me! Do you have any idea how much that must have hurt that woman?!" then she stopped to think about how he nearly bit off her head for saying she wanted Fate and gave him a kick to the butt, "And don't you dare try to be a hypocrite with me again regarding Fate-chan! The only reason why I even agreed to a rescheduled date was because she asked me give you a chance."

The loudness of Nanoha's voice brought the rest of the house into the room and Lindy seeing her son on the ground and the irate young woman looming over him had to ask, "What's going on here?"

Sapphire eyes flashing Nanoha gave the man one more kick before saying, "He got Amy pregnant the night he was supposed to go out with me. Then carried on as if that night with her meant nothing. That poor woman deserves better than this… this… ugh!"

It was then Alicia pushed her way into the room having just arrived and seeing everyone bunched up in the doorway. Hearing this rant she came over to her brother and gave him a kick too then railed at him, "You fucking moron! Amy has loved you from day one, the only reason she even still works for our company is so she can be close to you. Do you have any idea of how many job offers she gets? She could be the CEO at a half dozen companies right now but instead she lowers herself to being your assistant. I ought to castrate you right now!"

Lindy wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulled her back, "I don't think Amy would want you doing that to her future husband. Besides they might want to have more children someday."

Head whipping around Alicia asked, "MORE children? Did this idiot knock her up?"

Amused by the outraged look on her daughter's face Lindy said, "Amy is pregnant with Chrono's child. So for her and the baby's sake let's not cause him any permanent damage."

The fact that Alicia was now in her room sent Hayate's emotions and thoughts into turmoil. She hadn't seen this side of her childhood crush in a very long time and it made it hard to control her heart. When ruby eyes turned to look at her lying on the bed she felt her mouth go dry, as upset as she might have been with the blonde they could still turn her into mush. Shifting in her bed and pulling the covers up she said quietly, "I think that's been enough excitement for one day. I should take a nap."

Everyone else took the hint and exited the room, except Alicia, the stubborn woman had driven like a bat out of hell to see the brunette. Waiting for the door to close behind her the blonde stepped closer to the bed before grasping her Testarossa brashness and then plunked herself down next to the girl. Slipping under the covers like a slithering snake she didn't give Hayate a chance to protest.

Pulling the body that was turned away from her into her embrace she whispered into the silky chocolate locks, "I know you are angry at me and you have every right to be. I've been an asshole to you for a long time. At first it was because you shocked me with your confession, especially because of our age difference. Then it became a matter of pride, not that I ever thought you weren't good enough for me, but because I always wanted you to have the best. No matter what nonsense I spout off I know I am nowhere near good enough to make you happy."

Shaking at the words Hayate answered back in a hoarse voice, "Don't you think my opinion should mean more than yours there? If I thought you were good enough then shouldn't that be all that matters?"

Kissing the pale skin of the brunette Alicia said, "No… yes, it should have been all that mattered but I'm stubborn. You know how I get when I decide something it takes an act of God and Congress to change my mind."

Snorting at this admission Hayate let her hands cover the ones locked around her waist, "I… I want to believe you can change, learn to listen but I don't know if I want to risk my heart again. I don't know how many times I've laid out my feelings for you and each time you dismissed them."

Holding tight to the delicate form in her arms, Alicia said, "I will prove myself to you, one day at a time. You don't have to do anything, just let me be your friend again. If one day you decide I am worthy of more then know I won't reject you. I'm never leaving your side."

Eyes squeezed tight Hayate asked, "What if you meet another woman or man?"

Suddenly she felt the sting of a bite on her shoulder and the pain of the tender flesh being sucked on harshly, then a panting breath was in her ear saying, "Mine. You are all I have ever wanted. Even if you fall in love with someone else and leave me my heart will still belong to you. Once a Testarossa falls, they fall for good, we are completely hopeless at romance but we are also one hundred percent faithful to the ones we love."

The fact that Alicia dared to mark her in such a blatant way made her heart race, she'd never expected that kind of behavior from her. The tingling feeling of those soft lips on her skin and the sharp bite of those perfect teeth as they sank into her flesh made her wonder what other sensations the blonde could elicit. Turning over she was happy when she felt the tightness of the hold reengage as they looked each other in the eyes.

Running a hand over the delicate features of the woman she'd loved since childhood Hayate asked, "Could you really be happy with someone like me? My body type doesn't seem to be your preference."

Smirking at this Alicia admitted, "I could never date a woman who looked like you, I tried once and it made me realize how empty I was inside. So I went after people the exact opposite to you, that way they couldn't remind me of what I was missing."

Pinching her cheek Hayate growled, "Do you know how much self loathing I've had to deal with because of that?! I was sure the reason you rejected me was because you didn't find me attractive enough to pursue. Because I wasn't hot enough to catch your attention."

Taking the well earned abuse Alicia gave her the most pathetic puppy eyes, "Haya-tan you can't be serious, how many times have you been able to lure me in? How many times have I given into you? Only for my stupid irrational brain to kick in making me run away from you like the absolute idiot that I am."

Hayate could remember every single time she'd been able to engage Alicia in a kiss, and the way it made her burn up inside and wish for total immolation in this woman's arms. Before she could let herself get carried away she pushed back to give them some breathing space.

Sighing Hayate shook her head, "I can't, I won't drag you down with me. I don't want you to watch me die. I'd rather…"

A finger covered her lips and Alicia said sternly, "I won't let you die. Even if I have to buy a damn kidney on the black market, I won't lose you!"

Knocking away the hand Hayate glared back, "If you try I will refuse it! I'd rather die than do something so immoral!"

Pushing the brunette down Alicia hovered over her, "I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!"

With what little strength she had left Hayate pushed her off, "If you do something not only illegal but immoral like this I will never speak to you again!"

Rolling off the bed Alicia's red eyes flashed like burning coals, "I will do whatever it takes to make sure you live. Even if it means you never speaking to me! I won't sit back and watch you die."

Throwing her pillow at the blonde Hayate yelled back, "Then don't! Just go away, that's what you do best!"

Again the door opened and this time it was Leti, grabbing her niece, she said, "I think you've said enough to each other. Let Hayate rest now."

Yanking loose of the grip Alicia said in a dull voice, "I won't let you die," then she turned and walked out.

~"~"~

Meanwhile in the Living Room

Nanoha sat on the couch wondering what she could do to help the situation. She was now ignoring the dark haired man in the room and if he did cross her path her eyes shot arrows of disgust at him. She hoped Hayate was talking things out with Alicia, she still wasn't sure if she liked the idea of the blonde with her best friend but if that was what made her happy she'd support them.

When there were loud voices coming from the room, again Nanoha's sapphire orbs hardened to stone, goddamn this family! When weren't they hurting the people they supposedly loved! When Leti came back out with a glowering Alicia Nanoha was ready to rip the woman a new asshole when the blonde spotted her.

Grabbing the front of her shirt she demanded, "Have you been tested as an organ donor?!"

Pushing the shrimp off her Nanoha growled back, "Of course I have, how dare you question me about that! If I could have given Hayate a kidney I would have done it years ago."

There was desperation to ruby eyes she'd never seen before as the petite woman turned on her heels to face Shamal, "How can I get her an organ donor? I don't care what it costs!"

Shamal looked down at the ground as she said, "You have to go through normal channels for that, anything shady or illegal and Hayate will refuse."

Huffing out in agitation Alicia screeched, "Then fucking lie to her! Don't tell her where the damn thing came from. All that matters is she gets one!"

Then as if she was puppet whose strings were cut she collapsed onto the floor sobbing. Lindy went to her daughter and gathered up the tiny body against her own, lifting her to sit in a love seat beside her. Rocking the crying form everyone was shocked to hear Alicia pleading with her mother to help her do something, anything, to save Hayate.

Nanoha was absolutely amazed by how strongly the blonde felt for her friend. She wondered if Hayate witnessed this if she'd change her mind over being so honorable, or if she'd take this in with a cynical eye. Alicia only wanted her when there was a chance of losing her. Ironic how a boyfriend wasn't enough to scare the blonde into confession but death could. Then turning her eyes back to the brother Nanoha sighed, this family only seemed to deal in extremes. New life or the prospect of death, she had to rub her head and pray Fate wasn't as bad as her siblings.

It was within a few short minutes that Alicia cried herself asleep. She hadn't been getting enough rest recently as she'd been brooding over Hayate. With this emotional storm over Lindy knew it was time to face the next one.

Speaking softly she called out, "Miss Nanoha, I fear I must beg your assistance."

Wary eyes took in the limp body laying against Lindy and mentally decided she'd decline to help if it was a request to move it.

Shaking her head the teal haired woman said, "Nothing to do with Ali, this concerns Fate."

Sitting up straight and ready to bound off to whatever task was put to her Nanoha listened intently. It was this obvious willingness that had Lindy smiling in spite of the otherwise gloomy mood she was in. Her children were going to turn her grey before her time.

"Miss Nanoha, I told you there was an incident involving Fate earlier, while I still don't know what set her… er it off I need for you to go see to her. According to one of our caretakers she's gone to one of her mother's homes and is in a frightful mood. Obviously I can't go myself and I also suspect she'd be more open to talking to you."

Nodding, "Of course I'll go, if you'll give me the address I'll head there right away."

While she might feel some slight guilt at leaving so soon after arriving she also knew Hayate would need her rest after all of the "excitement" of the day. Plus there was a chance Fate would have a better idea on how to help Hayate than throwing a tantrum like Alicia had just done. A smile of warmth spread across her face just thinking about her blonde and how Fate could always make things better.

Lindy saw the smile and hoped her daughter didn't just shatter all this woman's illusions of her. Then again if this relationship was to work then Nanoha needed to see Fate at her worst, not just her calm facade.

Turning to her son, she said, "Chrono, please drive Miss Nanoha to The Garden of Time."

The man choked before asking, "What the hell is she doing there?"

Considering the question for a moment Lindy then answered, "There is only one thing a Testarossa does in that house, brood. That's why I want Miss Nanoha to go, if Fate really cares for her then this will be the fastest way to snap her out of it."

Chrono swallowed back his doubts when he saw the auburn haired woman's determined face. Maybe this time things would work out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Oooweee we made it folks, what y'all been waiting for. Hope it was as good for you as it was for me. These two aren't quite out of the woods yet but at least we are pass the useless lesbian denseness.**

**ELFBS: And here, now, just for you, the reason why this thing is tagged "for adult"! Enjoy and wash your hands. Before and after.**

**Ch 16**

The ride to the _house_ was quiet as Nanoha considered Lindy's words. Fate was brooding for some reason, why? What had happened since the last time they spoke? Why hadn't she responded to her text messages? Sighing she leaned against the window and stared at the passing scenery.

Chrono couldn't help the frown on his face as he drove. His sister had been acting strangely for a while but he'd written off as end of the year stress and _Lulu_. Up until today he'd thought any emotional distress she might be under was due to loneliness after having had two years of Christmases with a _family of her own._ Then the worrisome thought hit him, how would Nanoha react to the little girl, and her mother. A bad reaction could destroy any goodwill Nanoha might have earned with his sister. Biting his lip he shook the thoughts away, we will cross that bridge when we get there.

A forbidding mansion loomed up before them and sent a chill down Nanoha's spine. This was not a happy place. Tall trees hung with moss made the long driveway dark and depressing. The marble front while sparkling white had the feel of a mausoleum. This is the place where dreams come to die was the morose thought to flicker through her mind.

The car parked haphazardly in front of the stoop made Nanoha's lips twitch with a smile. This seemed like the actions of a pouting teenager. She'd never seen Fate in a snitch but thought it couldn't be any worse than dealing with her sister or Hayate. Climbing out of the car she halted when the door to the mansion opened and a gorgeous purple haired woman stepped out.

Eyebrow raised at the couple Aina said, "You better not be here to cause more trouble. That girl is in a hellava mood as it is."

Rubbing the back of his neck Chrono asked, "Is it really that bad?"

Glaring at the _boy_ Aina answered, "I haven't seen her like this since her mother died. I don't know what you did to her but you'd better fix it fast. I have no interest in keeping another Testarossa brat from killing herself with drink."

Wondering when Alicia had acted in such a manner Nanoha commented, "I never realized Fate-chan and Ali were so alike in temperament."

Snorting at this the purple haired woman shot back, "Not her sister, demon child that she is, I had to keep that idiot mother of hers together while Lindy was married to that oaf's father."

Blinking stupidly Nanoha had to ask, "Uh can we take a step back, who are you and how long have you worked for the Testarossas?"

The cold look she received at this made Nanoha's hackles raise but she pushed the White Devil back down and took a calming breath. This was no time to upset someone close to Fate, she needed to get more details about the situation then get past this woman without making matters worse.

Bowing her head slightly she said politely, "My name is Nanoha Takamachi, I'm a friend of Fate-chan's."

Stepping down to look at the _girl_ in front of her she could see the fire blazing behind her calm facade. Flicking her forehead she answered finally, "I'm Aina Triton, caretaker of House Testarossa. I have served the family for nearly thirty years."

Swallowing hard to keep from saying something rude to the woman Nanoha did some silent calculations in her head. If the woman had started working in her teens she'd still be nearing her mid to late forties. What kind of genes did she have to look like she was still in her early twenties?

Leaning over Chrono whispered, "She turned fifty-two this year."

There was a loud smacking noise as the purple haired woman hit the man across the head, "Never share a woman's age with anyone. You ungrateful brat."

Considering the fact that she wasn't best pleased with Chrono at this moment Nanoha didn't try to defend him. Instead she spoke politely, "Ms. Triton, if I may, could I please come inside and talk with Fate-chan?"

Dark plum eyes stared at her for the space of two thudding heartbeats then Aina said, "She's locked herself in the west wing. Good luck getting her to open the door."

Entering the echoing foyer of the mansion Nanoha stalled out again, once again the extent of Fate's wealth and prestige was slapped in her face. Could Fate really want someone like her? This woman lived on an entirely different plane of existence than her. The years of taunting she'd received at her _elite_ private school came back to her, she'd never be good enough to mix. Smacking down her insecurities she let the White Devil bolster her confidence, screw what the world thought about them being together, all that mattered was if Fate wanted her.

With a nudge Chrono broke her out of her thoughts and she hurried to follow him up a flight of stairs. They soon came to massive double doors that lead into the west wing, they looked strong enough to stand up to battering rams. Instead of pounding on the oak beams Chrono turned to a side door and fished out a key. The click of the lock turning gave Nanoha a surge of hope then a chain engaged and prevented the door from swinging open.

Fate rolled over on her couch, her head and heart hurt. She'd bandaged her hands but not even the low grade throbbing of her knuckles could distract her from the sharp pain in her chest. When she heard the rattle of the lock she buried her head under a throw pillow. Mentally groaning at the idea of Aina giving her a ranting balling out.

She silently prayed the deadlock would stop her and if not that then the chain. Surely she must have better things to do than to deal with her self-imposed pity party. The sound of the chain catching almost had her getting up to hide deeper in the warren of rooms she'd claimed. Instead of the voice of the caretaker she heard her brother cursing. He called out to her to open the door but there was only silence.

Not able to keep still Nanoha called out, "Fate-chan, please open the door."

Anger surged up in the blonde, how dare they come here and flaunt their happiness!

In a rough voice she screamed, "Fuck off!"

The door snapped shut and there was only the soft sound of voices and footsteps retreating. For a few short minutes she thought they'd left then there was a loud snapping noise of the chain being cut. Bolting upright she saw her brother, and Nanoha.

Angry and hurt she screamed, "Go the fuck away! I don't want to see you. I hate you, I despise you."

Chrono had never seen his sister this hurt, not even when she had been used. What the hell had set this off?

Trying to calm her down he tried waving his hands before him like she was some kind of dangerous predator. Eye twitching at the action she got up off the couch and stomped over to her brother.

Growling she spat out, "What part of fuck off don't you understand? This is MY HOUSE. Get out NOW!"

The aura of despair and angst was almost palpable making Nanoha want to gather Fate in her arms and soothe her hurt. Reaching out a hand she whispered, "Fate-chan?"

Red eyes burned with pain, "Don't you dare address me so casually. I am no one's -chan."

Stepping forward Chrono tried, "Fay…"

"Don't you fucking start that with me Chrono Harlaown. MY NAME IS FATE TESTAROSSA. I am done sitting back and letting you people fuck with my mind and heart," she growled at him.

Stuttering at the outburst, "Wha...wa...what did I do?"

Turning away from her brother Fate was about to runaway, there was no way she'd admit to why she was acting like a spoiled child. Internally she knew she was the one in the wrong, hadn't she been the one to actively try and get the two of them together? Why was she now surprised it happened? Why did it hurt so much inside to know Nanoha really did prefer her brother over her?

Shoulders sagging she shook her head, in a defeated voice she said, "Just go away. I… I need some time alone."

Nanoha could feel the despair radiating off her friend, reaching out she grabbed hold of her hand and pleaded, "Please Fate-chan, talk to us. Tell us what's wrong. I can't stand to see you like this."

Heart ripping into two Fate pulled away, "Go be happy somewhere else. I can't look at you right now."

Unwilling to let this matter go Nanoha turned to Chrono, "Harlaown-san could you please give us a few minutes to talk privately."

Looking from his sister to Nanoha he couldn't decide if this was a wise idea. Before he could voice his concerns Nanoha pushed him to the door and said, "Seriously, I can handle this..."

The sight of the pair touching so freely made bile rise to her throat, she couldn't do this. She wasn't strong enough to stand by and watch them together. Moving as fast as her feet would carry her she tried to make her escape.

Before she could get away Nanoha had caught her arm and said, "Please Fate-chan don't leave me."

From across the room Chrono spoke, "Nanoha maybe we should give her some space. Fay clearly needs time to calm down."

A mix of emotions was fighting in her mind, Nanoha wanted her to stay so she stopped, her _idiot brother_ was being far to informal with the woman in her presence and it made her want to punch him.

Hugging Fate's arm to her chest Nanoha snapped back, "I'm not leaving until I talk to Fate-chan."

The intimacy of the touch was too much, she couldn't be this close without wanting the woman as her own. Roughly she pushed Nanoha off and in as cold a voice as she could muster she said, "Get off me. I have nothing to say to you."

Concerned now about how things were escalating Chrono said, "Leave her be Nanoha."

Growing pissed off with the stubbornness from both siblings Nanoha tightened her grip on the escapee before turning to glare at the man and growling, "Leave now Harlaown, I _have _to have words with _Testarossa_."

Fate flinched at the way Nanoha spoke her name but held her ground, "There's nothing to discuss, now leave before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing."

Done trying to mediate the situation with Chrono present Nanoha pushed Fate forward into the next room. If she couldn't get him to leave then they would just move their _discussion_ to a more private place. Shutting this new door closed in Chrono's face she locked it and was amused to see a new chain ready to be engaged. While the man might be able to unlock the door with his key hopefully he would understand by this that his presence was both unwanted and unneeded.

Turning around Nanoha looked at the hurting blonde and felt desperate to understand how she got into this state, "Fate-chan, please talk to me, tell me what's wrong?"

A wash of shame flooded through her for this despicable behavior but her pain burned to deeply to stop her lashing out, "Why the hell do you care? I'm nothing to you."

Still confused but unwilling to have Fate think such a thing Nanoha said, "You are everything to me Fate-chan. I… I…"

Trembling Fate cut her off, "Don't! Don't say things that can be misunderstood."

Taking her arm Nanoha shook it as she said in the most blunt terms possible, "I love you Fate-chan. I'm IN LOVE with you."

Fate felt her heart rocket out of her chest then crash to the ground in despair. Nanoha was confused, she didn't understand what she was saying. Shoulders drooping she calmly said, "You're not a lesbian Nanoha. What you're feeling is just…"

Grabbing hold of Fate's face and yanking it down to her level Nanoha growled, "Don't you dare presume to know what I'm thinking or feeling! Don't you dismiss my confession as if I'm some child who doesn't know her own mind. I love you. So treat me like an equally mature adult and either reject me because you don't find me attractive or accept my confession!"

Angry tears came to Fate's eyes, the dark burgundy pools shimmered like drying blood, "Why are you spouting nonsense? You have my brother jumping through your hoops already. What pleasure do you get at seeing me suffer? I thought you were better than this Takamachi."

It was clear Fate was going to need a more visceral demonstration of her feelings if she was ever going to prove her point. Eyes narrowing Nanoha knew it was now or never, tightening her grip on Fate she held her in place as she pressed her lips roughly against hers then forced her tongue into her mouth.

To Fate it was a repeat of her first kiss in some ways and in others it was completely different. Her first _official_ kiss had been fueled by hurt pride when her girlfriend had gotten tired of her hesitation. This kiss was being fueled by Nanoha's desperate love and was just as fierce. It was just as aggressive and dominating but had an ebb and flow to it. Each of them took a turn to explore and taste. Each of them no longer thinking about anything but the kiss and wanting more.

When Nanoha felt the door press against her back as Fate trapped her she smiled into the kiss and tightened her hold on the blonde. Rubbing against her she pulled away just enough to take a breath and say in a sultry voice, "Please tell me you love me Fate-chan. Please accept me and let me be yours."

Fate's hurt flared again, tasting Nanoha had awoken her inner beast. Roughly she grabbed the smaller woman by her chin and growled, "Why should I give you the satisfaction of knowing you destroyed me. That you've ruined me for any other woman."

Soft hands ran up and down Fate's sides then yanked her shirt out of the way as they went for the soft skin hidden beneath. The smooth warmth made her hesitate for a moment, _'What if I mess this up?_'

Burgundy eyes dull with resignation looked down at her hands, "I knew it, you can't do it."

The fact that Fate said it as a statement instead of a question hurt. Of course she can do it, the problem was how? Watching lesbian porn had been embarrassing and looked to be about as fake as the _straight_ porn she'd found in her brother's room as a teen. Either way both had focused on the woman's breasts so she steeled her nerves and jumped in head first.

Swallowing down the knot in her throat Nanoha said, "I can," then let her hands skim up until they found silk covered mounds. She gave them a soft squeeze that made Fate groan. The hidden nipples poked back into her palms and with cat like curiosity she began to tease them. The hissing breath and way Fate arched into the touch made a surge of confidence flood through her.

"Tell me the truth Fate-chan. What do you feel for me? I've told you how I feel and that's never going to change. I want you and I mean to have you," Nanoha pleaded again as she continued her gentle _massage_.

Yanking her hands out of her shirt Fate pulled away as her body tensed up, the hurt in her voice spoke volumes, "Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you lying to me? You can't love me; you are so far above me Nanoha."

Taking Fate's face in her hands Nanoha tried again, "I am not lying Fate-chan. You are the one I want. I'll do anything you want to make you believe me. What do I have to do? Tell me love."

Something snapped inside Fate at that and suddenly Nanoha found herself slammed back against the door with a loud thump. If she wanted to taunt Fate then she would take everything she gave selfishly. She would ruin her for Chrono and any other man out there.

Pulling off Nanoha's shirt roughly the sound of tearing fabric didn't even make her pause as she lowered her face to the now exposed flesh. Fate left bite marks and hickeys all down her neck and chest marking her as her own. Nanoha's only response was to arch into the roughly sucking mouth and plead for more. Removing the baby blue lacy bra Fate felt a surge of blood rush to her head, Nanoha was so beautiful and tasted divine. The feeling of her hardened nipples under her hands and on her tongue made it hard to restrain herself.

Giving one nipple an almost painfully hard suck she pulled away and couldn't help the words that fell from her lips, "I love you and hate you so much. You've ruined me and now I will ruin you. If you are going to leave me then I will take all I can from you. You will never be able to forget me, I will make sure of that."

The words were both frightening and compelling, there was no turning back now, today was the day she gave herself to the person she loved. Even if Fate didn't believe in her feelings yet she would use this as her first foothold in showing her how deeply she cared. This moment wasn't just about the lust she felt for the blonde, it was her declaring nothing was going to change her mind.

As a slick tongue toyed with her nipple she let out a groaning she plea, "Please Fate-chan."

The feelings Fate awoke in her couldn't be denied any longer. Throwing caution to the wind she let her hands dive into blonde hair and pulled her in tighter.

Not having the best access to all of Nanoha, Fate shifted her hands to leanly muscled thighs and carried the woman to a bedroom. The oversized bed would be the scene of Nanoha's complete destruction. Dropping her on the mattress with little concern for her comfort Fate then grabbed at her skirt. Ripping it off and seeing she wore those infernal stockings and garter belt the overheated blonde groaned, "You are so beautiful and sexy. Do you have any idea what you do to me? How you've tested my self-control from day one?"

Taking Fate's hand Nanoha guided it to her core and Fate could feel how wet she was through her lace panties. Rolling her hips up Nanoha pleaded, "Please Fate-chan, don't hold back anymore. I belong to you. Ruin me. Destroy me if it makes you feel better. I love you."

The wetness did things to Fate's self control, pulling her shaking hand away she asked with a hint of anger, "Were you like this before you came here? Is this some sick joke to you? I will fuck you Nanoha. I'll fuck you until you can't walk, what will my brother say then?"

Pulling Fate down onto her Nanoha growled, "You made me this way. I don't give a damn about your brother. And I want you to fuck me. Do whatever you want with me."

The devouring kiss that followed this declaration fueled Fate's burning desire and ripped away the last of her reservations. Nanoha claimed to want this then she would get what she asked for. If the woman wanted to complain later than so be it.

Ripping the panties out of the way Fate slid her hand up and down Nanoha's hot slit gathering up her slick arousal and teasing her relentlessly. Nanoha thrusted up into the touch but Fate pulled away and with a malicious grin sucked her fingers into her mouth tasting her.

The groan of need coming from the flushed woman beneath her made Fate laugh haughtily, "What do you want Nanoha? If you ask nicely maybe I'll give it to you?"

"Touch me, make me yours. Do whatever you have to do to feel happy, take everything you want from me. I won't complain. I won't deny you," Nanoha begged as her core ached from seeing the erotic display.

Pulling Nanoha's legs open and raising her hips up Fate bent her head to the overheated center and let her tongue lightly tease the engorged flesh. Tasting her, feeling her twitch and hearing the gasping moans, all of which made her feel drunk. Soon she was devouring all of the woman she had been dreaming about for months, or maybe it had been all her life. Nanoha was the living embodiment of all she had ever wanted.

As she worked her tongue into the tight passage she revelled in the moans of pleasure and the feeling of Nanoha's hands in her hair. The desperate way Nanoha thrusted her hips up into her mouth made her work her tongue faster. She needed Nanoha to fall apart under her lips.

The relentless way Fate worked her was fast pushing Nanoha to the edge and this wasn't the way she wanted it to happen. She wanted Fate to fill her properly, take her virginity and truly claim her.

Pleading now Nanoha tugged at the voracious blonde, "Please Fate-chan, I want you. I need to feel you inside me more."

Instead of allowing herself to be pulled away and giving Nanoha what she wanted Fate increased her speed pushing the auburn haired woman over the edge. The hot rush of fluid that came with it was a surprise but she drank it down greedily. The taste of this woman was addictive and she wouldn't waste a drop. Pulling back mouth wet Fate licked her lips and looked down at Nanoha. Long auburn hair was spread out across her bed messily as the sapphire eyed woman stared up at her with eyes glazed with desire. Her perfect body was covered in love bites that descended inline from her neck to her hip and thighs.

"Are you satisfied? Was it what you thought it'd be like? Tell me how much you hate me and how disgusting you think I am," Fate said in a voice filled with despair.

What good was it to have done this when it would haunt her for the rest of her life? She would dream of this and know she'd never find a more perfect woman.

Sitting up Nanoha kissed Fate hard before pulling back and demanding, "You said you were going to fuck me until I couldn't walk. I expect you to follow through with that. I want you to claim every inch of me. I need you to understand Fate-chan that this is just the beginning, I am not going anywhere."

Fate frowned at this answer and growled, "Greedy brat, you think I won't do just that?"

Then pushing her back down onto the bed Fate proceeded to do all the things she had been fantasizing of to the woman of her dreams. Nanoha felt as if every single nerve ending was being stimulated and she would soon go mad. When it seemed like she'd exploded from the teasing she grabbed Fate's hand and once more pleaded, "Please just do it, I need you damn it."

Fate traced her with long fingers teasing her once more and enjoying the way Nanoha was now begging, the way her name was now falling from her sweet lips making it clear Nanoha was only thinking of her. Tweaking the sensitive nub at the top of her slit and making her hips jump Fate grinned with cruel contentment. To see Nanoha like this, the woman who had been torturing her for weeks now nothing more than her plaything filled her with satisfaction. She would keep playing until the woman collapsed from exhaustion.

Finding Nanoha's tight opening she positioned two fingers and skewered her roughly. The gasp of pain and tears at this rough treatment didn't even make Fate pause. She kept pounding into her loving the way the tight passage hugged her fingers. Never having gone this far before Fate had failed to realize Nanoha was a virgin and that topic had never come up in their conversations.

Nanoha was in a world of pleasure and pain. She ignored the burning sting and held Fate tightly to her. Concentrating on the feeling of the taller woman's warmth. It annoyed her that she was still fully dressed but knew right now trying to claim any part of Fate would only end in her being thrown out. She'd rather take what little Fate gave freely then be left with nothing.

Whimpering Nanoha begged, "Please don't stop, I want this. I want you."

Redoubling her efforts Fate let her thumb ride on the swollen and well loved nub as she caught Nanoha's mouth. Drinking down all her moans Fate could feel her tighten. Curling her fingers she found an extra sensitive spot and felt the woman beneath her shudder in release.

Fate smirked at the sight of Nanoha laying there utterly wrecked, "Be careful what you ask for Nanoha."

Pulling her hand away Fate saw blood and the realization hit her all too hard. Eyes wide with her shock as the truth sunk in, she truly had ruined Nanoha, she had stolen something precious from her like a clumsy thief. The reality was like a sledgehammer to the chest, she couldn't breathe, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Shaking Fate tried to get up. She didn't deserve to live. She needed to pay for her crime. She had to find some way to make reparations. A blade to her stomach might be a very good place to start.

Seeing the panic on Fate's face Nanoha sat up, the pain from _below_ causing her to wince, ignoring her discomfort she reached out to pull the blonde back into her arms. Fate wanted to fight her but didn't dare. She had already hurt Nanoha in the worst way, to harm her even the slightest more would ensure her damnation.

Taking the offending hand in her own she brought it up between them, seeing the traces of her arousal and blood on the long delicate fingers Nanoha felt a sense of completion. She belonged to Fate, that would never change.

Pulling the hand to her lips Nanoha kissed the tips and said calmly, "Thank you Fate-chan."

Yanking her hand away Fate choked out, "How can you thank me for what I've done. I defiled you Nanoha. I used you like a common whore. I didn't care if you were hurt, all I wanted to do was fuck you."

Pushing Fate over Nanoha straddled her hips and despite the ache this caused enjoyed the feeling of now being in the lead. Leaning forward she held Fate down by her shoulders as she whispered in her ear, "No, you didn't. If I honestly didn't believe you cared for me as much as I care for you this never would have happened. I enjoyed every touch and kiss you gave me. I wanted you to be my first. I want you to be my only lover."

The kiss Nanoha pressed to her lips was full of love and passion. It told of a different need, a need to have her love accepted. To be accepted and given the same trust.

Breaking the kiss softly Fate felt tears spill from her eyes, "I am so sorry Nanoha. I should have been more gentle with you. I never should have even touched you."

Arching into Fate once more letting their bodies press together Nanoha let a hand slid into her shirt and play with the soft skin of her stomach as she tried to relieve Fate's mind, "Fate-chan, you are the only one I've ever wanted this with. Surely you can feel how much I want you. My body can't help itself. Please love I want to feel more of you. Let me love you."

Fate looked at her shocked, "You want to make love to me?"

Raising an eyebrow at this Nanoha said, "Of course I do. I want to touch you and kiss you all over. I want to taste you. Surely that is enough proof that I'm not straight. Straight girls don't want to do the things I want to do to you."

Frightened Fate asked quietly, "What exactly do you want to do to me?"

Kissing Fate gently on the lips then on each of her eyelids Nanoha said sweetly, "I want to take your virginity just like you took mine."

Nanoha could feel Fate tremble under her so pulled back a little, "Love, I won't force you. And no matter what you might be thinking in that head of yours you didn't force me. I asked you to do it."

Fate ran a hand through her hair and mumbled, "I'm such a mess I don't understand how you could want someone like me?"

Cupping her cheek Nanoha caught Fate's attention, "I love you because you are the kindest, most accepting person I have ever met. I want to spend the rest of my life snuggling with you and loving you."

Blushing Fate admitted, "Nanoha I am a complete fraud, I have been attracted to you since the first time you opened your door to me. When you snuggled into me at the bookstore I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I couldn't have pushed you off me at the theater if my life depended on it."

"Good because I thought you were gorgeous and sexy as sin when we first met. I might like snuggling with people but that's only when I am comfortable with the person. I want you to hold me for the rest of my life, is that too much to ask for?"

Rolling the auburn haired woman over Fate stood up. Swallowing hard Fate removed her shirt and pants.

Standing before Nanoha, Fate admitted, "I have never done this before. I have always been too scared to give myself to someone. But I want you to touch me, you already own my heart Nanoha. If you ever leave me even if we didn't do this I know I'd never recover. I'd rather have this with you and never regret losing this opportunity than living always wondering."

The kiss they shared was sweet and seemed to relieve Fate's mind. Nanoha was gentle at first as she pressed kisses down her cheek to her neck, letting her tongue flick out to taste the skin. The ticklish touches were killing Fate, she needed more. Her desperate murmur of, "harder," shook Nanoha's self control and led to the first love bite being left on Fate's neck .

Pulling Nanoha back up Fate kissed her hard before requesting, "Please, make me yours Nanoha."

Looking into deep red eyes Nanoha could see the resolution to give herself fully. Placing a soft peck on the blonde's lips Nanoha reassured her, "I plan on making you all mine Fate-chan. I will mark you just like you marked me. I will ruin you for all other women because I will never give you up."

Then a smoldering mouth kissed Fate hard again as a soft hand began to massage her breast. Soon the mouth descended and left a trail of small love bites until it came to her full breasts. Impatient to reach her prize Nanoha pulled the offending bra out of the way leaving Fate exposed. She wasn't quite sure how to go about pleasing Fate but experimented with the pressure of her suckling until the blonde groaned and rolled her hips up in desperation. Greedy hands pulled Nanoha closer as she begged incoherently for more.

Nanoha moved from each beautiful mound in turn loving each and leaving pink nipples throbbing with pleasure. The dark bruises of her love bites on the white tender flesh stood out in sharp relief making Nanoha smile. Fate was hers. Giving the soft skin a gentle nip she whispered, "I love you."

Moving lower Nanoha pressed kisses across Fate's flat stomach and enjoyed the feeling of her muscles fluttering at the attention. Whispering words of love and admiration she continued her descent. Reaching the apex of Fate's long legs she grew unsure, not that she wanted to do this but of her ability to pleasure Fate.

Pulling the silk panties to the side she could see Fate was entirely without hair. That seemed strangely enticing, the smooth mound was dripping with arousal. Pressing a kiss to the outer lips Fate sighed and canted her hips up to give her better access. When Nanoha's tongue flickered out to outline the wet slit Fate cried out in pleasure and clasped the sheets in her fists. The obvious gratification she was giving her lover made Nanoha's head swim.

Soon she was delving deeper into Fate's heat, the taste was intoxicating and the moans of ecstasy making her own arousal flare white hot again. Finding Fate's sensitive nub she sucked and teased it with her tongue making Fate writhe and gasp. Suddenly she was being yanked upward and she was being kissed desperately. The knowledge that Fate was now tasting herself on her lips made Nanoha's core tighten. She needed more of Fate, her appetite for the blonde was now insatiable.

Pulling away Nanoha was about to return to her honeypot when Fate rolled her over and said with desperate need, "I need to taste you Nanoha."

Blushing but not one to be daunted Nanoha said, "Together then."

Turning Fate, Nanoha was surprised at how this new angle allowed her to tease her blonde lover more easily. She was just beginning to move to tease the overflowing tight flower when she felt the flicker of Fate's tongue and gasped. The voracious blonde was as good as her word and was tasting her to her heart's content.

Not to be beaten and needing to see the blonde fall apart Nanoha concentrated on pleasuring her as the devious blonde undermined her ability to think. When Nanoha was finally able to work her tongue into the tight passage she began to flick it back and forth. The sensation caused Fate to give up her teasing as she found it nearly impossible to hold herself upright.

Holding Fate's desperate hips Nanoha worked her harder but wanted to feel more. Pushing her over easily Nanoha then positioned herself between Fate's legs so their cores pressed tightly against one another. Spreading them both open so their sensitive buds rubbed Nanoha began to rock herself against Fate who was now revelling in the sensation. Each thrust made it harder to focus on anything but the pleasure she was receiving from feeling the blonde beneath her.

Stopping them before she was overcome with pleasure Fate took Nanoha's hand and pressed it to her core, "Take me Nanoha. I need to feel you inside me."

Knowing how painful this could be Nanoha kissed the blonde and then pulling away she sucked her middle finger into her mouth. Fate's heart rate shot off the charts seeing this erotic display that mirrored her own. Then the wet finger began to tease her and coherent thought was impossible. Gathering her slick arousal before positioning itself at her opening. With love in her eyes Nanoha kissed her then push into the virgin passage. Fate moaned and winced at the intrusion but was thankful it was Nanoha doing this to her. The tender kiss and words of love made the pain recede as her body adjusted. When Nanoha began to move she let out of sigh of happiness.

Each loving stroke pushed Fate closer to her release but Nanoha wanted to give her more. She wanted Fate to know she was loved. Pressing their bodies together she used her thigh to give her thrusts more power rocking Fate. Their kiss became sloppy as Fate could no longer hold back her cries of pleasure. When she finally came it was with a shudder and silent scream. Nanoha loved the way Fate's body clamped down on her and the satisfied look on her face.

Rolling them so they laid side by side Nanoha pet her lover's face, hair and neck. Enjoying the way Fate leaned into the touch as she attempted to regain her composure.

When Fate finally caught her breath again Nanoha asked, "Are you happy my love?"

Turning a blushing face into the gentle hand Fate mumbled, "I am."

There was a tiny squeeing noise from Nanoha as she pulled the woman in for a tight hug. Kissing her forehead she gushed, "Oh my Fate-chan is so cute."

Burying herself into Nanoha's cleavage Fate whispered, "Please always let me be yours."

Rubbing the blonde's back Nanoha answered boldly, "Fate-chan is mine."

There was a few more minutes of silence as the implications of what had just happened sunk in. While this wasn't the way she'd seen her confession going the end results with Fate in her arms wasn't to be sneered at. She got what she wanted, now she just needed to figure out how to make sure she never lost it.

Playing with silky hair she sighed, "Fate-chan, can I ask you a question?"

Attached tightly to the woman as if frightened if she let go Nanoha might disappear Fate nodded.

On some level Nanoha knew Fate had issues with relationships and romance but she also knew those stemmed from her inability to express herself properly. It was a familial trait she coming to recognize, at least she wasn't as foolish as Alicia and Chrono.

To soften the harsh question she kissed the top of her head before asking, "What do you want out of this relationship with me?"

Shrugging like a small child Fate answered feebly, "Whatever you're willing to give me. All I want is for you to stay with me."

Lifting up Fate's face to look at her eye to eye Nanoha shook her head, "It doesn't work that way Fate-chan. I… I know you want a family, are you okay with me being the mother to your children?"

Fate felt like her heart would explode from joy, in a voice cracked with emotion she said, "God, I would love that. I've dreamed of it but I never expected… you don't have to if…"

Kissing her lover Nanoha said, "I want it too. Not right this moment but maybe in a few years after we have… well you know, there are a few more steps we got to get through before children."

Nodding her agreement Fate grinned, "I think I'm going to like going through all those steps with you."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Let's get ready to rumble! I know many of you wonder how the Takamachis will take this relationship beyond the wait and see compromise we saw earlier. Now it's time to explore their view on this.

ELFBS: meh, everything will be fine. I'm sure. I mean, we're talking about a very traditional japanese family here, what can go wrong?

**Chapter 17 : The Uninvited**

Testarossa House

Sitting on the couch Chrono Harlaown tried not to think too deeply into what was likely happening upstairs. Ever since the little blonde bundle came into his life he'd been insanely protective of her and knowing right now some _woman_ had her hands all over her wasn't going over well with his brotherly instincts. When he got a chance to talk with Nanoha again he would have to ensure she understood he would not standby and let her hurt his sister in any way. One toe out of line and he'd bring down the hammer!

As he brooded Aina came up to him and as if she could read his mind smacked him across the head, "Idiot boy you will mind your own business."

Glaring at the woman he growled, "That's my baby sister up there!"

Snorting at this the purple haired woman said, "Your sister is a grown adult. She can make her own decisions on who she wants to share herself with," then she smirked, "Besides, considering how that gal handled her I think it is safe to say this relationship isn't going to implode like all her previous ones."

It was true, Nanoha had taken control of the situation and _forced_ Fate to deal with her emotions. He knew how hard it could be to squeeze out any admission of want or desire from his sister even over the most mundane of things. Buying Christmas and birthday gifts for her was insanely difficult since she never showed her interest in any material object. The fact that she could afford anything that did catch her eye just made it worse for those around her.

Sitting across from the young man the housekeeper continued her commentary, "Fate is a true Testarossa, she loves deeply and possessively. That is why they rarely show that side of themselves, they think of it as a sign of weakness. Alicia is the same way, just think of her behavior in regards to that poor Yagami gal."

Reflecting over his sisters behavior Chrono couldn't argue with this, neither woman was able to be honest when it came to love. Squirming in his seat he tried not to think about his own behavior. Maybe he could blame his upbringing, Precia hadn't exactly been a great role model when it came to "how to pursue a relationship" even if she had been a great mother.

Flicking her eyes up at the ceiling the purple haired woman said, "Ya know I think we can go about our business. If Fate was gonna kick her out it would have happened by now. Personally speaking, I don't want to sit here imagining what's going on up there."

Blushing the dark haired man got up to escape, "I think you are right. I'm going to head back into town. If either of them need me just call."

Snickering Aina commented, "I'm pretty sure they won't need your help. Fate is very adaptive and innovative, I'm sure she will find a solution to any issues that may arise without your assistance."

Trying not to let his mind fall into the gutter Chrono grabbed his coat and fled the scene. He had a fiancee to get home too and a wedding to plan. Aina was right, Fate was an adult, she could handle the little demon that seemed to have attached herself to his sister. Nanoha's bark and bite might be pretty fearsome but his Fate was more than capable of managing her… he hoped.

~"~"~

Waking up in a strange room had Fate confused, then a flood of memories of what had happened in the past day cycle hit her like a load of bricks. Groaning mentally at how stupid she'd behaved at work and in front of her brother and Nanoha. At least the woman had been patient enough to deal with her nonsense. Looking at the body snuggled against her she had to smile, her angel really was a cuddle monster.

Playing with auburn hair she wondered how the hell she'd been so blessed. Nothing in her experience had prepared her for someone like Nanoha falling in love with her. After making love and talking they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. She couldn't remember having a more restful nap in her life. Now though she was hungry and the longer she laid next to a nude Nanoha growing more and more horny. She'd blame the woman for that but she knew her libido was all her own.

Trying to slip loose of the clingy kitten she winced when she was hugged tightly. Rubbing her cheek against the breasts she was pressed to Nanoha yawned before blinking drowsily. Seeing Fate was lying in a very awkward position and how _grabby_ she was being she blushed. The poor blonde didn't deserve this kind of treatment, releasing her hold she turned over to hide her face.

Never wanting Nanoha to regret her desire to cling to her Fate slipped her arms around the woman and pulled her back. Kissing her shoulder she said quietly, "I was trying not to wake you up, but since I failed at that maybe I can make it up to you for disturbing your sleep?"

Covering the arms wrapped around her Nanoha sighed, "Please be careful Fate-chan, if you spoil me too much I will become a needy brat. I don't want you to grow to hate me."

Breathing in Nanoha's scent and licking at her neck to taste her the blonde purred, "Impossible."

Flipping them so she was on top Nanoha pinned Fate to the bed before _threatening_ her, "If you don't stop that kind of thing I will become a nymphomaniac."

Snickering at this idea Fate grinned, "Good, it is common knowledge Testarossas have high sex drives. Honestly, I would be more concerned with you getting tired of me trying to drag you to bed, or pushing you against a wall or any other flat surface for that matter."

Swallowing hard at the thought of the gorgeous woman doing such a thing Nanoha's brain fried out a bit. Seeing the opening the blonde flipped them again so Nanoha was beneath her. With cunning fingers she immediately set to completely destroying her lover's higher thought processes.

Panting in exhausted pleasure Fate laid back on the bed, the blankets were missing thanks to all the flailing about Nanoha had done. The satisfied smirk she wore actually won her a whack on the head with a pillow.

Sitting up on an elbow Nanoha glared at her girlfriend, "You don't have to look so smug."

Licking her lips Fate could still taste Nanoha which lead to eyes falling back down to her lover's core. Unconsciously her tongue flicked out again and she was given another smack with the pillow.

Huffing the auburn haired woman said, "Baka! Fate-chan is insatiable!"

Laughing at this the blonde grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room before capturing Nanoha in a hug, "I told you I was nothing but trouble. You were the one who didn't believe me."

Pressing her forehead to Fate's, Nanoha asked seriously, "You do love me for more than my body right?"

Shocked by this question Fate pulled her in tightly and tried to reassure her, "I love everything about you. Your body is only one aspect, I'm sorry I got so blinded by my lust. If you want to slow down and wait until we do this again for a while I'd completely understand. All I want is for you to be happy. I won't force anything on you."

Snuggling in closer Nanoha admitted, "I like it, okay… I love it when you touch me. But it's scary how focused you became with sex so suddenly. I've had boyfriends tell me they love me and want to do _that_ and when I refused, they got angry and left me. I… I don't think I could handle it if you…"

In a firm voice Fate said, "Never," lifting Nanoha's face to look her in the eyes she continued, "I would never get angry or leave you because of sex. I have a high libido by nature but I also have a brain, I can control myself," smirking a little she lightly teased, "I was able to keep my hands off you until _you _jumped me after all."

Pouting at this Nanoha poked her girlfriend's grinning cheek, "You are a bully. I thought my Fate-chan was a sweetheart."

Turning her head Fate kissed the hand and said, "I'm both, now let's get dressed and go downstairs. It is way past dinner time and I'm starving."

Watching a naked Fate stand up Nanoha realized instantly she had zero chances in resisting this woman. Of course she'd seen her naked before today but at that time she'd tried to avoid looking directly at her. Now, with all the rights of a lover she could see how very perfect and alluring Fate could be to her own starving libido. She'd often rolled her eyes at her parent's and brother's lovey dovey behavior and how obvious their physical need to be near the one they loved was to outside observers. Blood tells, and she was proving to be one hundred percent Takamachi.

~"~"~

After the blow up between them Alicia knew better than to try and face down Hayate again. She wouldn't stress her out anymore but that didn't mean she was going to give up. The little fool wasn't going to accept a kidney if it came from suspicious means, that meant it was time to look at ALL the legal means again. She'd find a way, she wasn't going to let the woman she loved die.

Calling up every specialist she knew she decided now was the time to use her head, not her checkbook. For the first time in her life she was faced with the realization that money couldn't solve all her problems. Clenching her fists as she went through each option and finding dead ends everywhere she wished Hayate would be a bit more selfish. Then the constant repetition of how hard this can be for people started to sink into her head. It wasn't just Hayate suffering, there were thousands upon thousands of people trying to get through this process with dignity.

Leaning her head on the desk she whined, "If I could give her mine I would but it's not match. At this point I'd fucking trade it on the open market if it'd get me one for her. But the brat still wouldn't take it since it was still done illegally."

Perking up one specialist asked, "Would you really be willing to do a trade?"

Eyes now laser focused on the man she answered, "It has to be legal. But hell yes!"

Typing some information into his computer he scanned the results and grinned, "It's time for you to put your money where your mouth is Miss Harlaown. I found you a match we will have to play mix and match with two other donors but if you do this you'll be saving more than just your friend."

Standing up she declared, "Do it. I don't care about the cost. If you need to fly these people in then I'll pay for it, get them here, first class all the way. If there is any issues with insurance tell them I'll cover it, just get Hayate that thriced damned kidney.

Nodding the doctor began the process of setting up the trade. It would be weeks before everything could be finalized but the ball was now rolling.

Hayate Yagami was less than pleased with her life at the moment. It was Christmas Eve and while she was surrounded by her family she was feeling incredibly lonely. Vita was doing her best to cheer her up in her adorable tsundere kind of way but it just emphasized how bland this year was compared to ones in the past.

When Nanoha and _Fate _ showed up that morning to drop off gifts and wish her a Happy Christmas she felt a surge of jealousy. Not that she wanted Fate for herself, it was the giant dork's older sister she wanted and was never going to get. The sight of Nanoha curled up happily on the couch with the blonde reminded her of the days she could do the same with Alicia. Of course she'd been a child then and there had been no romantic overtones to the situation, at least none that Alicia had consciously projected.

When the pair left to go visit another friend Fate gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "It will be alright. Stay strong Tanuki."

She hadn't wanted to be affected by the words but the old nickname and gentleness shown to her had her crying after they were gone. The thought that she'd never get to experience the same kind of happiness as her best friend because the _idiot_ she'd stupidly fallen in love with was a prideful brat hurt.

As nightfall came around she decided an early night would be best, there would be no Christmas miracle, but perhaps she could at least dream. Pulling her blankets over herself she curled into a ball and as she fell asleep whispered, "Happy Christmas Onee-chan."

She never heard the knock on her front door nor the whispered argument between Vita and Alicia. Under the tree was placed a wrapped present and a card. For the next month Alicia would be out of the country arranging everything for her organ donation. Meeting the other people involved and making sure everyone was healthy enough for this to proceed. The last thing she needed was this to fall through at the last minute. The doctors would need the next six to eight weeks to make sure all their patients were ready for this process and all the travel arrangements to be completed.

Fate knew what her sister was up to and had completely cleared her of work so she could concentrate on this task. When Nanoha had learned of what the woman was doing it shocked her that Alicia was willing to go through so much to save her friend. Of course she'd seen her crying over Hayate but to go so far as to give a kidney to a stranger just so down the road an appropriate kidney could be "traded" was astounding. It silenced all her meaner thoughts about the bratty blonde. For this she would forgive her all her snide remarks and pushy behavior of the past and actually feel more than a little proud to have her as a future sister-in-law.

It was never for anyone else's approval or even Hayate's gratitude, she fully expected the brunette to still hate her. This act wasn't about earning her love or winning back her friendship, it was about preserving the life she held most dear. All she'd ever wanted was for Hayate was to be happy and healthy. If she could do anything to ensure that then there was no limit to how far she'd go.

Which was why she was sitting in a hospital in America on Christmas day prepping for her surgery which would take place after the New Year. She wasn't an inpatient yet, she was meeting with the future recipient of her kidney. The woman was in her mid-thirties and had a husband and two children. Meeting the family had touched something deep inside her, this is what she wanted. Playing with the daughters as the couple spent a few quiet moments together Alicia couldn't help wondering if someday Hayate would have children of her own. If she did, she silently swore she'd spoil them and love them with everything she had, no matter who fathered them.

~"~"~

Christmas Day Mid Childa

Fate woke up exactly how she wanted to for the rest of her life, with a warm and very cuddly Nanoha clinging onto her. Since becoming a couple there had only been two nights where they hadn't slept beside each other. Whether it was at Nanoha's or Fate's apartment didn't matter, the couple found it incredibly difficult to leave the other alone at night.

With Fate now in her extra festive mood again Nanoha couldn't resist accepting any offer to stay and help her decorate or prepare for her Christmas Day party. All day previously she'd been helping to arrange what was supposed to be a large gathering of close friends, family and important business associates. Even if the party was last minute it was going to be the biggest event Nanoha had ever been invited to, let alone co-hosted. Seeing Fate use everyone of her contacts to ensure this would be the greatest Christmas party Nanoha had ever been to was adorable. Her girlfriend wanted this to also be a celebration of them becoming a couple and a chance to _show her off_.

Before Nanoha had come storming into her home and finished claiming her Fate had just considered spending the day with her mom eating cookies as she watched movies in a fugue of depression. With Nanoha by her side she wanted to spread the holiday cheer to the four corners of the earth. She had even pleaded with her girlfriend to be as clingy and possessive as possible in order to get it through a few dense heads that she was now off the market. The very idea of Nanoha kissing her under mistletoe while a certain group of sisters gnashed their teeth in disappointment had her grinning for days.

Deciding the best way to start her _personal celebrations_ was to roll Nanoha on her back and began the festivities under the sheets she carefully started her descent to her Christmas gift. Hearing the soft moans and the feeling of delicate hands in her hair as she explored Nanoha's core with her tongue was the greatest present she could ever hope to receive. When her lover fell over the edge she moved up to rest her head on the toned stomach she'd left a constellation of hickeys on the night before.

Gentle hands played with blonde hair as Nanoha's body calmed and her higher thought processes kicked back in. She had to admit waking up this way was far more enjoyable than an annoying alarm. Calling out Fate's name she had to smile at the big burgundy eyes that looked up at her. The woman was too adorable for her own good, thank god she was all hers, the idea of letting her wander around single another day seemed too dangerous. She was a shameless flirt and tease when in private which Nanoha wondered why none of her prior girlfriends had discovered this fact.

Pulling Fate up for a kiss Nanoha rolled them so she was now on top, she then took the initiative and decided it was time for her to open her first gift of the day.

~"~"~

The sound of the doorbell ringing at ten a.m. surprised both women, they hadn't planned to see anyone until afternoon at the hotel where the party would be held. As such they had lingered over a late breakfast while still in what little clothing they could be bothered to put on.

Before either of them could get up the door burst open and a couple stormed into the apartment. Eyes nearly bulging out of her head Nanoha choked on her coffee, right now was a terrible time for her PARENTS to arrive. Across from her Fate had gone still as a statue as the repercussions of her lover's parents finding them in little more than their underwear and tanks hit her. Suddenly she wished she'd updated her Last Will and Testament, surely her mom would know she'd want to leave some kind of legacy for Nanoha and her children.

Immediately the cries of, "Happy Christmas," died on the couple's lips as they saw the state their child was in. Dark brown eyes focused in on the blonde woman who was holding his daughter's hand. Dropping the packages in his arms he instinctively reached for the blade he carried hidden under his jacket.

Before he could do anything reckless or unforgivable Momoko spoke in a clear commanding tone, "Shiro, go sit down. Nanoha get dressed," then in a lower tone that brooked no complaint, "Miss Harlaown, please join me in the kitchen."

Like a cowed puppy the muscular man slunk over to the couch and sank into the cushions. Hunched over his eyes remained locked on the blonde, he'd let his wife have first crack at her, if things were not settled to her satisfaction then he'd _resolve_ the situation.

Nanoha was conflicted, her engrained training told her to run to the bedroom and begin dressing, her heart and soul told her to stay by Fate's side and protect her. There was an eye twitch developing due to the hesitation which made the blonde think Momoko Takamachi was used to being instantly obeyed.

Squeezing Nanoha's hand she whispered, "It's okay love, go get dressed while I have a chat with your mom."

The fact that her daughter stood up after this and dared to say, "I love her mama, nothing you say or do will change that fact," before going to her room had the Takamachi matriarch ready to go into her own Devil mode.

While being in her panties and a tank top wasn't how she wanted to be dressed for any serious conversation with Nanoha's parents Fate knew better than to try to excuse herself into _Nanoha's _room to get _her _pants. With all the Testarossa hauteur she could muster she stood up and confidently lead the older woman into the kitchen. After speaking to Nanoha about her parents she already knew earning Momoko's acceptance was the greater hurtle she'd need to clear. Shiro would just try to bash her head in, his wife would crush her soul if she was found wanting.

Reaching the cabinets she reached up for a mug and in as calm and polite tone as her nerves would allow she asked, "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

The familiarity with Nanoha's home the blonde was exhibiting made the twitch in her eye muscle grow, how dare this woman get so close to her daughter without speaking to her parents!

Setting the mug down at the sight of the twitch Fate leaned against the counter and tried to maintain her cool. Breathing in evenly and slowly exhaling to keep from hyperventilating. It was important to show her best side to this woman, even if she had to do it in her underwear.

Eyes the same color as the ones she loved more than life itself studied her silently. It was almost as if she was being weighed and judged by some ancient deity and would soon be cast into the pits of hell or be allowed to live eternally in heaven. She had been on the receiving end of eyes just as unnerving many times in her life, this was the first time it actually mattered to her if she passed judgement.

Taking a step closer to Fate she raised her hand and burgundy eyes seemed to focus and then hardened as if daring her to try to strike her. Reaching over she took the woman's face in her grip and tilted it back and forth as she studied her neck. Her idiot daughter had left a number of marks on the pale flesh and on her shoulder there was an obvious bite mark.

Normally having her love marks seen, especially by a parental figure, would have Fate blushing but this was no time for embarrassment. Keeping her eyes locked with Momoko's she continued to wait until the older woman spoke, there was no way she was going to start talking and drop herself into a bigger mess than necessary by babbling.

Anyone else pulling this behavior on her would have amused Momoko but today she was not in a good mood. She wanted Fate's nerves to break and to hear all her self-incriminating chatter. Five minutes passed in this deadlock as Testarossa pride and Harlaown good manners allowed her to smile good naturedly at the fuming Takamachi.

Finally the stalemate was broken by Nanoha barging into the room, in one of her hands were Fate's sweatpants which she immediately handed over to her girlfriend before turning to her mother, "Are you done talking? Fate-chan and I have plans for today."

Not willing to be talked to like this by _her daughter_ she bit back, "No, we are not done here. Go sit with your father."

Placing herself between Fate and her mom the auburn haired woman replied, "This is my home and Fate-chan is _my girlfriend_. I will not have you intimidating her or trying to break up our relationship."

Placing a calming hand on her lover's shoulder Fate spoke softly, "My love, I am more than willing to address any issues that your mother might have with me being your girlfriend. We had discussed going to visit them after the New Year to let them know about us. This just moves up the timeline."

Turning to face her beautiful goddess Nanoha puffed up her cheeks in frustration, "Fate-chan, she is making us waste what little private time we have for today. At this rate we'll have your mom and brother here and this whole thing will become a bigger mess."

Smirking at the idea of Lindy facing down Nanoha's grumpy cat parents Fate was almost tempted to let her overprotective mom _deal with the Takamachis._ Instead she bent her head and kissed her girlfriend's forehead before pleading, "Give us ten more minutes, I think your mom is ready to get to the meat of the matter now."

Hugging Fate, Nanoha then turned to glare at her mom before stating with finality, "You have ten minutes."

Having watched their interactions closely Momoko was surprised with how gentle the couple was with each other. Fate especially seemed to know how to handle her stubborn daughter better than anyone else in or out of their family. The protectiveness Nanoha showed towards Fate was also shocking, it was true that the girl could be headstrong but she'd never gone so far to glare at her.

Picking up the mug Momoko used the action of pouring out a cup of coffee as a lead in, "Would you like something to drink?"

Shaking her head as she politely replied, "No, thank you. I would rather we began our discussion actually."

Snorting at the bold behavior Momoko took a single scoop of sugar before mixing her drink and leaning back on the counter. Sipping it she looked down into the dark liquid before saying, "You know Nanoha's never been in love before. The men she dated in the past have always let her down, why should I expect you to do better?"

The goofy smile that spread on Fate's face at the mention of Nanoha's name was actually really cute. It was clear the woman was completely besotted with her daughter.

In a completely oblivious tone Fate replied, "I would do anything to make her happy. She is the world to me. I still can't believe I somehow earned her love but I plan on spending the rest of my life proving to be worthy of it."

Fingers flexing on the cup in her agitation Momoko asked, "So you plan for this to be a lifelong commitment, this isn't just a game to you?"

Body going rigid with anger at the very thought that anyone would _play games_ with Nanoha's heart Fate's voice took on a growl, "We don't plan on rushing things but both of us see marriage and children in our future _together_. I would be proud to have her as the mother of my children and I hope both of you will be involved in their lives."

Nostrils flaring as she considered this statement Momoko demanded, "So you expect _my daughter_ to waste her life taking care of _your _offspring?!"

Confused for a moment over what the older woman was saying then realizing she was barking up the wrong tree Fate tried to keep her own cool as she explained properly, "Takamachi-san, the children Nanoha would be carrying would be as much hers as they would be mine. Not just legally speaking but also genetically. Mid Childa Women's Hospital is the foremost medical provider for iPS cell fertilization."

Momoko had heard of the process but it also came with an ungodly price tag. It would be far cheaper and easier to use a sperm donor or even adopt for most lesbian couples. She'd assumed Fate would go that route, no reason to preserve her wife's bloodline when having _their family._

Frowning a little she asked, "You'd spend all that money just to have a child with my daughter?"

A dreamy smile overtook Fate's face before she could tap it down, "Of course I would. My family has been supporting this research for decades. My mother's greatest regret was not being able to have a child with her lover. They both loved the other's children as their own but creating a new life together was a dream outside their reach. I never thought I'd find a woman who'd want to do this with me. But now, with Nanoha… ah well, someday can't come soon enough."

Sitting her cup down Momoko tried not to let the prospect of grandbabies deflect her from her course. Squaring her shoulders she declared, "You speak of marriage and children so freely but words are cheap. You've failed to even take the first step in securing this future you proclaim to want."

Fate could see her lover's stubbornness, along with her beauty, had come from her mother. Remembering Nanoha telling her about how important customs and traditions were to the Takamachis she decided to give the woman what she wanted. She bent her head to ensure contracts were signed, for Nanoha she was prepared to go much farther to keep the peace.

Kneeling and bowing her head in deference Fate asked politely, "Takamachi-san, may I please have your permission to court your daughter, with the intention of marrying her in due time."

While Fate _debased_ herself Nanoha was pacing up and down in her living room. As her arms flexed and bent in frustration she muttered to herself in a low voice. Her father watched this behavior with resentful eyes. He couldn't believe his daughter could be so rude as to ignore his presence. She should be explaining herself and her unseemly behavior, as if there could be an excuse!

Clearing his throat to get her attention she turned violet eyes on him and he realized she was a lot more like her mother than he thought. Throat locked he was unable to form any kind of question making her huff at his silence and returned her attention to the kitchen door. The ticking of the clock counted off the seconds until she'd be able to reclaim her girlfriend.

Flushing a little at the dismissal he swallowed to clear his tight throat, deciding to unbalance his child's thinking and get some revenge he asked aloud, "Are you really that scared your mother will frighten her away?"

Snorting at the thought Nanoha answered, "Never. Fate-chan loves me. It would take more than mama's psycho mumbo jumbo or your physical threats to scare her off."

Getting up to use his height to his advantage in looming over her, he poked further, "Seems to me you're nervous over something. Maybe this relationship isn't as solid as you'd like to claim."

Ready to commit patricide due to how annoying Shiro was being Nanoha bit back, "No father, I've no concerns over my relationship. I'm concerned we're going to be late to a party we're hosting in less than five hours. We have a ton of things to do and you two showing up out of the blue demanding our attention isn't helping."

Concerned over this _illicit_ gathering the older man said, "You never told me about a party..."

Sapphire eyes flashed with anger at this and she cut him off, "Father! I have my own life now. I am an adult. Look around you, this is MY home. I pay my rent with the money I earn at my job. I thank you for being a supportive parent throughout my childhood but raising me does not mean you own me."

She'd wanted to tell her father off for years but there had never been a time where she felt _justified_. Him barging into her home and his obvious contempt for Fate was loosening all her inhibitions.

The older man took a few steps back as he tried to process what his youngest child had said. Of all of his children she'd always been the odd duck, the tiny thing had struggled to keep up with her older siblings who'd rarely had the patience to deal with her. None of them had the time to spend with her, too busy with… more important things. Nanoha's wants and desires had rarely been considered amongst them, only when they failed to meet or went against their standards did any of them bother to get involved. He loved his child but heaven knew he had no clue who she was or where he fit in her life now.

Before he could speak again the young woman made a frustrated noise and began moving towards the kitchen again. Catching hold of her arm he tried to dissuade her, "Your mother is still talking."

It was only the infinite patience she'd learned growing up trying to control the White Devil inside her that allowed Nanoha not to break her father's arm or toss him across the room like a rag doll for getting in her way. She'd had her home broken into, her life and girlfriend judged and trampled upon by parents so dense they'd make plutonium look malleable. She had plans for her day, and they did not include two people who would make condescending noises every five seconds.

Pushing her way into the kitchen she saw her girlfriend kneeling on the ground and felt red hot rage flood through her. Her Fate-chan deserved better than this, her goddamned parents should be the ones on their knees thanking the blonde for loving their daughter. The ruby eyed goddess deserved a medal for putting up with her madness.

The sound of the door swinging open had Fate looking up and the aura of destructive rage around her girlfriend made her ruin her panties. Biting her lip she tried to control her libido, why did the woman have to be so sexy when angry?!

Momoko Takamachi did not find the sight attractive, in fact she found it terrifying. It was as if someone had taken all the menace she and Shiro could project added it together then poured napalm onto it and threw a match to create a hellscape. Luckily she never had to face down the White Devil as Fate stood up at that moment and took the angry woman into her arms.

Nuzzling the walking Weapon of Mass Destruction and kissing her softly Fate was able to calm her down. Nipping at her ear she whispered, "Be at peace Miss Nanoha. I was merely going through the traditional custom all suitors must submit to when meeting their lover's parents."

Groaning into her girlfriend's shoulder Nanoha was tempted to bite her in retaliation, Fate knew how her prim and proper talk affected her. If only her unwelcome guests weren't here she'd have the blonde pinned to the counter.

Petting the walking time bomb as if she were a fluffy kitten Fate then turned her eyes back onto Momoko. They were no longer aloof, instead they were now hyper focused on the older woman. They dared the mother to speak ill of their relationship, Nanoha might smash head first in the clash but Fate would be a quiet assassin.

There was another movement as the door swung open again and Shiro poked his head in the room. Seeing the pair hugging, snuggling really, his jaw set.

Growling he demanded, "Get your hands off my daughter."

Tightening her hold and shushing Nanoha softly Fate was trying her best to prevent any harsh words being said that couldn't be taken back.

Holding tight to her precious bundle Fate replied, "Never. She chose me and for as long as she wants me I'm hers. I won't let anyone harm her, by word or deed. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you can't accept us then WE have nothing further to say to each other."

There was now the sound of crying as Nanoha realized what was really happening here. She wanted her parents to love Fate and accept their relationship. That had been a foolish dream, they were too closed-minded to see how happy the blonde made her. This whole thing was outside their understanding of love and _normality_.

Kissing her forehead Fate whispered soft reassuring words which moved the mother in Momoko. She'd never seen anyone be as gentle with her daughter. The brash child had never seemed like the kind of person to need such tenderness. Yet, here she was drinking it in as if she'd been starving for such attention all her life.

Head tilted in curiosity Momoko stated, "You really do love her."

Burgundy eyes now moist with empathetic tears she blinked them back as she said proudly, "Of course I do. She's the most wonderful person I've ever met."

The hush that fell at that was broken by a knock on the front door. Looking at the clock on the wall Fate grumbled, "Exactly on time."

Nanoha sniffed back her tears to smile a little, at least here was someone who supported them.

Pulling away she glared at her parents as she said aloud, "I'll get the door. I don't want to make _your Mom _wait outside too long after she knocked so politely."

Pushing pass her father she ran a hand through her hair and wiped her face hoping to cover up her distress.

When she opened the door the teal haired woman's eyes took in everything and asked immediately, "Darling girl are you alright? Is this a good time? Do you need me to come back later? My daughter isn't causing you trouble is she?"

The kind-hearted woman hadn't tried to force her way into the apartment but had instead pulled Nanoha into a hug. By the time she was asking if it was Fate who was causing the upset she had a stern look which made Nanoha giggle. Lindy honestly liked her as a person and they were well on their way to becoming friends in their own right. They had a great deal of mutual respect for each other and had even found topics, beyond Fate and her childhood antics, in which they could talk for hours. In the sophisticated business woman she'd found a mentor and advisor she could trust.

Shaking her head at the silly thought that Fate could be the source of any heartache Nanoha started to explain, "Of course not, Fate-chan is perfect. I just wish my uninvited guests were half as accommodating…"

From behind them there was the sound of a body hitting a wall and panic flooded Nanoha's body. If her father had harmed even one hair on Fate's head she will… Slamming open the kitchen door she found her girlfriend standing in shocked horror as Momoko had her husband in an armlock pressing him into a wall.

In a pissed off voice she chastised him, "You're not going to touch that girl Takamachi Shiro! I will not have you acting like a barbarian."

Lindy witnessing this unsightly scene was enough to get Momoko to release her husband and for reason to return to the man's mind. Attacking the daughter of such a prominent woman was not a good idea. Both adults were now flushed and trying to come up with a way to excuse themselves from the predicament they'd placed themselves into.

Unwilling to let the couple escape unpunished Lindy decided the overly social conscious fools deserved to eat crow. In her most urban and sophisticated tones she said, "Nanoha my darling girl, how lucky it is that your parents have decided to come visit you so suddenly. They will, of course, join us this evening. If you like, I can take them in hand to make sure they are dressed appropriately for the event."

Momoko tried to decline the offer but was instead overruled by Lindy wrapping an arm around her and in a forceful manner begin to lead her out of the kitchen and towards the front door, "Tsk tsk Takamachi-san, you can't miss this party. Our daughters will be hosting and it will be the social event of the season."

Utterly confused over what to do Shiro followed after the two older women leaving the room without muttering a word as he slunk after them. Watching as the trio left her home Nanoha came to realize something amusing. Her father wasn't the completely dominant, in control, man with all the answers she'd been raised to see. Nor was her mother the powerhouse of self-confidence and assurity. All it had taken was one Harlaown and they'd both turned into children facing a strict babysitter. In the silence remaining she sighed in thanks that there was at least one parent she could depend on to support this relationship.

Slipping up beside her lover Fate wasn't sure what the woman was feeling, would it be appropriate to hug her now? Luckily Nanoha noticed her fidgeting and instantly decided they both needed to be reassured and glommed onto her girlfriend. The intimacy helping both of them calm down and gave them time to process what had happened.

Leaning her head against Fate's shoulder she asked quietly, "You're not angry with me, are you?"

Rubbing her back Fate shook her head, "We knew they were going to be extreme. I played along with them as much as I could to preserve the peace but I don't think they were ready to face such blatant evidence of _us_ being a _couple_."

Snorting at this Nanoha remarked, "I think all the love bites I left on you makes it clear this isn't a one way attraction."

The small chirp of her phone prevented the couple moving in to create more love bites.

Looking at the screen both women blushed scarlet:

"_Fate, Nanoha-san, there is no time for hanky-panky right now. Finish getting ready. See you both soon at the party. Love you both, L-mama"_

Stuffing the phone into her pocket Fate mumbled, "Let's get dressed."

While equally embarrassed Nanoha found she could still enjoy the pink on her girlfriend's cheeks. She also realized she was reassured by this teasing text message. Lindy still thought her worthy of Fate. They still had L-mama's support and she was the one person not even her parents could run roughshod over.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: We finally get _some _resolution on the Takamachi front but here is where The Plan elfbs _influenced_ comes into effect. The next few chapters will reveal more… enjoy the drama.

ELFBS: *twirling mustache between fingertips while adjusting his monocle* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Chapter 18 - Best Gifts

Leti's patience was at its end, it was time to return the Takamachis to Nanoha. How her sister could stomach the couple was beyond her. They had been stiffly polite but it was clear the husband at least was unhappy with Fate's relationship with their daughter.

Pushing open the ballroom door she used the excuse of taking photos to sneak a peek into the room. The decorations were expertly arranged and looked good enough for one of those sappy Hallmark Christmas movies. The last of the staff were putting away the ladders and laying out the food for the guests. Snapping off a few pictures with her camera she wandered over to the eight foot tall tree set off in a corner where her niece and Nanoha were finishing up.

The pair were gorgeous in their Christmas dresses, Fate in blazing red and gold while Nanoha wore icy blue and silver. As breathtaking as their beauty was to the casual observer it was the look Fate was giving the auburn hair woman that nearly made Leti cry. There was so much love in those burgundy eyes and gentleness as she held Nanoha's hip to help balance her. When the woman finished placing the angel on the tree she turned to look down at her girlfriend with a beaming smile.

Engaging her camera's silent burst mode she caught the sweet moment and the kiss that followed. Letting her old Nikon D850 hang from her neck once more she regretfully disturbed the couple.

"Fate, Nanoha-san, are you two ready for your guests? This place looks great." She called out to them.

Stepping down from the ladder Nanoha allowed a staff member to take it away with a small nod of thanks. Taking Fate's hand they came closer to the older woman before the sapphire eyed devil replied, "I think we're as ready as we can be. Though I don't know how long we're going to be able to tolerate my parents gate crashing this event."

Patting the girl's head Leti tried to be kind, "We can't control our family's behavior, just know you have our full love and support."

Nanoha had to look away and blink rapidly to prevent the tears from coming again. It amazed her that Fate's extended family were so welcoming and understanding. Of course the acceptance hadn't been automatically given, she had been _interrogated_ in the kindest and most polite manner possible. Secretly though her answers didn't mean much, what had mattered was the way her eyes would seek out Fate and the smile she'd given when the blonde approached them.

Kissing Nanoha's temple Fate whispered, "We'll make this work."

Angry with the situation Nanoha fumed, "They think they own me and that you should be begging them for the right to assume ownership over me next."

Rolling her eyes at this Leti commented, "Christ! And I thought Lindy and her insistence on matrimony and name changing was _antiquated_. Darling girl, if they insist on a bride price I might throw up."

Squeezing Nanoha to her side Fate teased, "I might end bankrupting myself but my little devil would be worth it."

Worried about Fate's excessiveness she frowned, "Please don't encourage them Fate-chan, I'd hate to think about you _buying_ me from them."

Turning her girlfriend to look up at her Fate said completely seriously, "There isn't enough money in the world. You are priceless my love."

Leti made a little gagging noise before commenting, "You are your mother's daughter, sappy lines like that have to be genetic. Heaven knows Lindy and I have never said anything so diabetes inducing."

Shrugging Fate tugged a blushing Nanoha over to the doorway with a wink. Taking a deep calming breath she saw Leti take her place off to the side to take photos of people entering. Smiling over at her little devil she gave her one more quick kiss before asking, "You ready?"

Due to her upbringing Nanoha had very limited experience with parties but with Fate by her side and the knowledge that all their friends would be attending she felt _ready_. With a squeeze to the hand holding her own she whispered back, "Full Power, Full Throttle."

Laughing at that Fate turned to the staff member, "Go ahead."

The stream of people made it easy to get lulled into the festive mood. Friends and Fate's family members all hugged them before letting the next group approach the pair. Business associates were introduced to Nanoha and during a few of these interactions the White Devil flared out a bit at the more pushy women. Clearly they were idiots who didn't understand what the _matching rings_ they wore meant.

They weren't engaged, yet, Fate had called them promise rings. In the words of Lindy, they were now Going Steady. It was such an old fashioned concept but Nanoha liked it, they were pledged to be faithful to each other and stated clearly they were now exclusively dating one another.

When Uno stepped up to greet them she wasn't with her sisters. The seductive heiress took in the closeness of the couple and sighed, "I guess this means you're finally off the market."

Wrapping her arm back around Nanoha she gave her girlfriend a squeeze before saying, "Miss Uno, I would like to introduce you to Nanoha Takamachi. If things go my way in a year or so she will be my wife."

Blushing at the boldness of the statement but adoring the words Nanoha hugged Fate back before saying, "Uh nice to meet you Uno-san," then pulling her blonde down she said, "My way would have us married before Valentine's day."

Amused by this Fate teased back, "I would hardly have enough time to plan the wedding. I want to make it the biggest event in a century. You will be my storybook princess bride, with a carriage drawn by white horses to bring you to Saint Kaiser's Cathedral."

Shocked by the idea Nanoha just gaped at her lover and was only snapped out of her daze by laughter.

Giggling at the twitterpated pair Uno said, "I have always wondered what you'd look like in love. I should be jealous but honestly you two look perfect together. Miss Nanoha please take good care of this goofball."

Surprised at the easy acceptance Fate said, "Thanks for being so understanding."

Reaching out to pat the blonde's cheek she said with a wistful smile, "I really do care about you Faye. I just want to see you happy. It's clear just by looking at the two of you that this is real love."

There was a flare of White Devil aura which had Uno stepping back concerned. Trying to diffuse the situation she smiled at the auburn haired woman, "Well done on your conquest."

More than a little protective of her girlfriend Nanoha had tightened her grip on the blonde as she asked, "You're not angry at me for stealing her?"

Snorting at the idea, "You can't steal what was never mine to begin with. I want her and I made a complete fool of myself trying to be forceful with her but she made it clear that I'm not what _she wants_. That's the last time I take romantic advice from Alicia."

Wincing at the memory and explanation Fate said, "I should have known my idiot sister was involved. You usually aren't that handsy."

Stuffing her hands in her gold silk jacket the heiress quipped, "No, that's my idiot sisters' way. I should have realized that if you don't like them doing it, why would you like it when I do the same?"

Eyes scanning the room for the women in question Fate asked warily, "Where at they anyway?"

Smirking the lavender haired woman said, "I didn't tell them about the party. They're both across town at another event. For the Hinski account, it should keep them busy for a while."

Sighing her relief Fate said, "Thank you for that, I'm sorry Nee-chan isn't here to entertain you."

Deciding to have a little fun Uno slipped an arm through Nanoha's and pulled her close, "That's fine, I wanted a chance to talk with Miss Nanoha any way. You can spare me a few minutes?"

The kicked puppy look on Fate's face was absolutely adorable but Uno didn't get to enjoy it long. The face of the White Devil glaring at her was enough to have her dropping her grip on the woman.

If she'd thought the tiny flare of of White Devil mode earlier had been frightening this was a full scale inferno. No one would separate her from her lover forcefully. Especially not some hussy who'd previously been trying to seduce _her Fate-chan._

Stammering Uno tried to find words to calm the demon, "Uh oh um I...I"

Then Fate was hugging her lover and the flames of hell dampened as she said, "You don't have to go anywhere my love."

Watching from a distance as their daughter interacted with all the important guests Momoko nearly had a heart attack when Nanoha went full on devil mode again. The girl was embarrassing her family with such behavior. The fact the blonde could calm her down meant nothing. The girl was trained never to let that side of her show in public. It was uncouth and childish to the extreme.

While Momoko was ready to have harsh words with her daughter _after_ the party, Shiro was less willing to be patient. He had spent all day listening to how good the girls were for each other. His stubborn pride ached over the fact that his youngest daughter had refused to bow to family pressure. How many suitors had they presented to her over the years? But no, she'd refused them all and was now acting like a wild woman in public!

Stomping over the older man broke into the conversation, "Nanoha, we need to speak. Now."

Again muscle memory had her twitching forward to obey before her mind kicked in. Leaning back into Fate she was reassured by the hand that rested lightly on her hip.

Shaking her head she replied calmly, "I'm sorry father, this is not a good time. After the party I will be happy to sit down and talk with you and mother but for now I have hostess duties."

Jaw clenching in frustration he was about to push for immediate concession to his demands when Momoko took his arm distracting him. Then on his other side a teal haired woman placed a hand on his shoulder before saying, "Takamachi-sensei, we are about to start the dancing. Perhaps you would like to join your wife on the floor?"

As if stirring the pot from behind the group Uno spoke, "Excellent, Fate is a wonderful dancer. Miss Nanoha won't begrudge me one dance tonight."

The sapphire eyed death glare this received made Uno laugh before adding, "And in celebration of our new friendship, I would beg a dance with Miss Nanoha also."

Pulling away from the group with an arm around Nanoha, Fate waved at the dj who then made the announcement for couples to make their way to the dance floor.

Turning back to her girlfriend Fate asked, "My lady, may I have this dance?"

Heart skipping a beat at the request Nanoha nodded and let herself be lead as the music began. Intense burgundy eyes drank in the beauty before her, trying desperately to memorize every detail of this perfect moment. Nothing and no one else mattered while they were in this small bubble of happiness.

When the dance ended Nanoha found herself in a tussle then the next song began and suddenly she was in the arms of another woman. Turning her head she saw Fate being dragged away by Uno which had her growling. A laughing redhead shifted to block her line of sight and with bravery few had kept her smirk on her face as she took in Nanoha's disgruntlement.

"Ya know that gal ain't gonna stray. Aye swear she's gotta have the biggest lady-boner for ya aye ever seen," the woman spoke with a rough accent which was at odds with her polished appearance.

Frowning she noticed her dance partner had the same golden eyes as the thief. Wondering what the relationship was she asked, "We haven't been introduced, I'm Nanoha Takamachi, what might your name be?"

Twirling Nanoha suddenly then pulling her in so their bodies pressed for a split second the smirking woman replied, "Nove Scaglietti-Nakajima."

Blinking in surprise at the last name Nanoha's mouth ran away with her, "You're the white sheep of your family," then realizing what she said grimaced at her foolishness.

Laughing at this description the woman dipped Nanoha, "I like to think of myself as light grey, it'd be boring otherwise."

Before the redhead could prove how dirty her wool really was she was yanked away from Nanoha and a soft growling voice said, "I know a few ways to skin a sheep."

The tall blonde was showing more possessiveness than anyone had ever seen before. Moving between the pair she seemed to radiate a menace Nanoha hadn't suspected her capable of, and found very sexy. Normally this kind of behavior annoyed her but with Fate it felt almost reassuring. Like there was a little of the "Devil" in her girlfriend and her own inner demon was purring with contentment.

Across the room deep brown eyes watched the scene with disgust, this is the life his daughter had chosen. A life without honor where she would be seen as little more than a token to be fought over by degenerate women. Of course if he had ever taken more than ten seconds to think over how he had treated Nanoha as a commodity to be disposed of to the greatest benefit for the family he might understand why she fled home as soon as she was able.

Next to him, his wife also took in the scene and saw it very differently. There had been times where men had flirted with her and made her feel very uncomfortable. It was during those situations she felt the greatest relief to have Shiro "play the hero" for her. Right now she was witnessing this strange quiet woman take on a similar role to protect her daughter. All Takamachi women were capable of protecting themselves, but sometimes it was nice to be able to depend on someone else.

The strain between the trio was broken by the redhead leaning into Fate and teasing, "Ah, now now Faye, ya don't wanna be so mean to lil' ol'me. Aye was just haffing a lil' fun. Ya gotta know yar gal wouldn't want a ruffin when she already has a princess."

Eye twitching at the coarseness of the speech Fate sighed, "Please Nove, act like a civilized being. I know perfectly well you can speak properly."

Making a face at the blonde she stuck out her tongue before hopping back, "Nah! Where would be the fun in that," then winking at Nanoha she said, "Take care of this lil' prissy pants Missy Nanoha. Ta-Ta," then she wiggled her fingers in farewell before disappearing back into the crowd.

There was a low frustrated growl still emanating from Fate as she tried to track the idiot. The sound made Nanoha giggle which brought the blonde's attention back to her girlfriend.

Shaking off her foul mood she reached out her hand to the auburn haired woman to ask her to dance again. This time they were allowed two more dances in which Nanoha nuzzled into Fate taking comfort in the warm arms around her. Deciding to take a break to get some refreshments they stepped off the dance floor. Nanoha had barely finished her drink when the wily lavender haired woman returned to accost her.

With a devilish grin she said, "Ah Miss Nanoha is free now. Time for me to claim my dance," then pulled her back out to the dance floor before Fate could start to complain.

Shiro felt his blood pressure spike, not once in his thirty plus years of marriage had he allowed another man to steal his wife like this weak willed pansy had done with his daughter. His disgust at the whole situation reaching a breaking point he stood up and snapped out to his wife, "We're leaving. This is no place for decent people."

Momoko hesitated, asking, "What about Nanoha?"

Sneering he answered, "When she realizes her mistake she'll come home crying, she best pray I am in a forgiving mood when she arrives. Her conduct brings shame on our family, it will take years to remove its stain."

Worried sapphire eyes turned back to her youngest child and somehow she doubted there would ever come a day where Nanoha would come back to them to beg forgiveness. While it was clear her daughter wasn't completely happy dancing with the purple haired stranger she was talking animatedly with her. It seemed to the mother there was more going on here than she fully understood. Glancing back at Fate she could see she was watching Nanoha like a hawk but wasn't unduly worried about the situation.

Following her husband to the exit they were joined by a silent Lindy Harlaown. The teal haired woman waited until they got outside before speaking, "I may be speaking out of turn here but I need to say this. My daughter loves Nanoha. Up until your girl came into her life she was scared of ever giving herself completely to another person. You should have no concerns about the seriousness of this relationship. I am sure within the next year or so there will be a wedding, I hope when that time comes you will be happy and support them."

Shiro was done with holding his tongue, "I used to think you were a woman of honor, but if you were you'd never let that… that girl behave in such a manner. She has ruined my daughter."

Putting a hand on her husbands arm Momoko stopped him from continuing, "Shiro, please… haven't we always just wanted our children to be happy?"

Shaking his head, the man said, "There can be no happiness in such unnaturalness."

Of course she'd always known Shiro had his prejudices, but she'd been able to excuse his behavior on other causes beyond his personal feelings. Now she was faced with the realization that he'd destroy their family all because of his antiquated ideas of honor. Maybe Nanoha wasn't like their other children but she was still their flesh and blood. She refused to lose her over something so… trivial. Loving someone of the same gender wasn't a crime, nor was it a shameful act.

Releasing her hold on the man she'd loved she said, "I can't agree with you. Fate T. Harlaown makes our daughter happy. When have you ever seen her smile so brightly? She promised me she will give Nanoha everything we could possibly hope a _man_ would provide her: marriage, a home, and a family."

Unable to accept his wife's _betrayal_ he lashed out, "If you think it's alright then stay here with her. I have no use for disrespectful ingrates!"

He stomped off towards the nearest taxi and Momoko knew it would do no good to run after him. Nanoha had inherited her stubbornness from her father, it was one of the reasons the pair often clashed. Add in her temper and it was a mix which had lead to them often bashing heads until the girl learned to control her inner fire.

Discouraged over the whole fiasco Momoko wondered what to do next. She highly doubted her daughter would want to take her in after all the trouble they'd caused her. Finding a hotel room on Christmas day would be next to impossible and she had no friends to turn to in Mid Childa at a moment like this.

Then a gentle hand touched her arm and she turned to see Lindy Harlaown was beside her. Before she could say a word the teal haired woman said, "If you like, I have a spare bedroom, you could stay the night and maybe in the morning we can sit down with the girls for a talk."

She honestly couldn't believe this woman was being so kind to her. After both her husband's and her own behavior she would have expected the woman to be laughing at her.

The warm smile her confused look earned just made her more discombobulated, "Why are you being so nice?"

Linking their arms to lead the auburn haired woman back into the hotel Lindy answered, "Because, like it or not, someday soon we will be family. My daughter is head over heels in love with your Nanoha. And that girl didn't spring from the air fully formed. I'd really like to know more about the parents that raised her."

Sighing at this Momoko shook her head, "I've been nothing but antagonistic with you since arriving. Why would you even want to know me?"

Stopping before they came back to the ballroom Lindy answered, "I once knew a woman who acted like she hated the world and seemed to only care about herself. But under all the hurt that made her that way there was a gentle heart. So far you've only been mildly rude to me, as long as you don't try to hurt my children I can overlook this minor indiscretion. I honestly believe you are trying to be a good mother, but your limited understanding of the situation is what is causing you to trip up."

Running a hand through her bangs Momoko said, "Maybe you're right about that. I've never really been able to understand the way Nanoha thinks. She's so different from my two other children, and yet she is still so much like Shiro and myself it is scary."

Smiling at that Lindy confessed, "Fate is a lot like her mother and yet her way of thinking and acting are nearly polar opposites. We can't help inheriting traits from our parents, how those traits then manifest in our daily lives comes down to the individual person."

Thankful to have someone to talk about this in a rational manner Momoko allow the other woman to lead her back into the party. Finding a quiet corner they continued their discussion regarding Nanoha and Fate's relationship and building a bridge of understanding.

~"~"~

Yawning a little past midnight Nanoha snuggled against her warm girlfriend. They had just finished saying their last goodbyes to their guests and were relaxing in the back of a taxi on their way _home. _Mentally Nanoha knew it was too soon to move in with the blonde but it was moments like this that made her wish she never had to go back to her dreary empty apartment. At least tonight she'd have her snuggle bunny, but come tomorrow it would be back to sleeping alone for a while.

Biting her lip she tried not to borrow troubles but the knowledge that she'd soon be back in her cold bed made it hard to enjoy this moment fully. The only time _that bed _felt the least bit welcoming was when Fate stayed over, but all the warmth in it disappeared the instant she left. She'd always ignored how lonely it felt there, she liked quiet and growing up she had gotten used to being alone. After all when she wanted noise and excitement she had her three best friends to liven things up. Her apartment was suppose to be her refuge from the insanity in her life, but it ended up being the cage she'd hidden away in.

Arriving at Fate's home she allowed the woman to support her as they walked into the building. Too much drink and exhaustion made her legs wobbly. Leaning against her girlfriend she barely kept herself upright during the elevator ride up to the penthouse floor. When the doors opened instead of having to walk further she was lifted up and carried down the hall.

Teasing burgundy eyes looked down at her as Fate said, "I should get in some practice of carrying you across the threshold. It will make it easier when the real day comes."

Blushing at this Nanoha hid her face against Fate's shoulder as she lightly smacked the woman, "Baka! Fate-chan, don't say things like that."

Unlocking the door the blonde carried her in and with one hip bumped it closed again. The automatic lock clicked in place and Fate decided to trust everyone who had a key not to barge in without knocking. None of her family wanted to see what the pair did behind closed doors so it was a safe assumption.

Carrying her precious bundle to the bedroom she only let her down long enough to strip them both naked.

Leaning in to whisper, "Are you steady enough to take a shower or do I need to wash you too?"

All her exhaustion melted away at those words and the little devil dragged her girlfriend into the bathroom.

The sound of knocking on the door awoke the sleeping pair, groaning Fate pushed herself up and felt the body which had been nearly on top of her slip off. Nanoha had to be the biggest cuddle monster she'd ever met. Kissing her wrinkling brow to soothe her she then got up. Pulling on the first clothes to come to hand she ran a hand through her messy hair to try and settle it.

Rolling her neck and shoulders she yawned before opening the door, she wasn't too concerned about who'd be waiting outside. The guard on duty would only let people previously cleared by her up without calling her for permission. Her sleepiness immediately left her when she saw both her and Nanoha's mother standing on her threshold.

Momoko took in the woman's rumpled appearance and tried not to think about her daughter engaging in certain acts with her. Pushing lewd thoughts aside she tried to study her closer, without makeup she was what her mother would have called a natural beauty. Her long smooth blonde hair was loose and hung down to the small of her back. Her clothing might be baggy but it didn't hide the fact that she had an athletic build.

Rubbing her neck nervously Fate said, "Ah Good morning. Um...uh Nanoha is still asleep but if you want to talk to her I can wake her up."

Lindy eased her daughter's tension by saying, "We were actually hoping to sit down and have breakfast with you both. Momoko-san would like to try talking again. This time without the animosity."

Fate's dark eyes turned back onto the mother of her lover and she said, "This is my home, if you act in a disrespectful way to Nanoha I will have to ask you to leave."

Momoko remembered this woman had stood toe to toe with her husband in a sparring match, very likely holding back so as to not hurt him. Nodding her head, she said, "All I want is to understand how this happened. Where this relationship is going and be sure this is the right thing for everyone involved."

Moving aside to let the pair in Fate gave Momoko a dry look, "I already explained most of that to you. I mean to properly court your daughter, then once we both feel ready to move on to the next step I will ask her to marry me. As much as my heart is screaming at me to just elope and forget about being rational I know we need more time to get to know one another. Rushing her into a decision she will regret is not something I ever want to do."

Pulling Momoko towards the kitchen Lindy said, "We will start on breakfast. Go wake up Nanoha and join us once you're properly dressed."

Padding back into her room Fate wondered if this was really a good idea. Stepping into the darkness she could see the pale form she'd left behind in the bed. She was naked and was sitting up slightly which made it hard for Fate to not stare at the beautiful breasts on display.

Swallowing hard she turned away from the alluring sight and said in a slightly croaky voice, "O..our mothers are here for breakfast. We need to get dressed."

Hurt by Fate averting her eyes Nanoha was about to pout when she heard her girlfriend's words. It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on her. The last thing she wanted to do was spend time with her parents. They'd made their feelings on her relationship with Fate clear, as had she. There wasn't much more that could be said without it devolving into a full on fight. She might not like being at odds with her mother and father but they were her past, Fate was her future.

Getting up Nanoha pulled on a robe before saying, "I'm going to take a shower, could you please tell them I don't feel up to eating."

Coming over to pull Nanoha into a hug Fate kissed her temple, "My love, I won't force you to speak with her but I do think we should take this chance."

Rigid as stone Nanoha replied, "She doesn't accept us. She has treated you rudely and will just make trouble for us."

Kissing her neck and rubbing her hands across Nanoha's flat belly Fate whispered, "She's your mother, she's being protective."

Growling Nanoha tried not to let Fate's soft warm body derail her anger, "She's being a closed minded hypocrite."

Resting her chin on Nanoha's shoulder the blonde sighed, "I don't want you to lose your family over me. She looks like she is willing to be reasonable now," this comment earned her an unbelieving look which made Fate smile, "Hey, my mom wouldn't have brought her here if she didn't think this could be settled amicably."

Puffing out her cheeks Nanoha said, "If she is rude to you I'm kicking her out."

Kissing her because she was just too cute she pulled back to agree, "I already told her to leave if she was going to be disrespectful. I won't let her hurt you."

Tugging at Fate's shirt the sapphire eyed devil sighed, "Alright, let's get washed up. The sooner we deal with this mess the faster I can get back to snuggling with you."

~"~"~

The meal passed in near silence with Nanoha refusing to look at her mother. She was utterly disgusted with the woman. She had believed her mother when they spoke about Fate during her last visit. As long as Fate would fulfill certain social norms then she would grant her blessing. Instead of doing that she'd come into her home and tried to browbeat her girlfriend and been condenscening to her family. Forgiving this behavior would not be an overnight thing.

Putting down her fork Momoko took a calming breath before saying, "Nanoha, Feito-san, I want to apologize. I know I haven't acted in the best manner, this whole thing was a surprise to me. Nanoha told me about her feelings but if I can be honest, I didn't think it would go anywhere. I had hoped it was a passing fancy and she'd get over it."

Frowning at this Nanoha was stopped from commenting by Fate asking, "Why would you think that?"

Looking at her daughter with a slightly amused look Momoko answered, "Because my little girl has never fallen in love before. Not even a minor crush, she's dated boys but that was usually at our urging."

Covering Fate's hand with her own Nanoha said, "This isn't a crush or a phase. I love Fate-chan. Both of us feel the same way. Tonight when I go back to my apartment and have to sleep alone it's going to be hell for me. But I won't demand to stay here, we both agreed we need to take things slowly."

Eyes darting from one young woman to the other the mother chewed her lip. It was an action Fate had seen Nanoha do and the unconscious quirk softened her towards Momoko. Squeezing Nanoha's hand Fate said, "Tell me what is worrying you Takamachi-san."

Nervous hands played with one another in another gesture that reminded Fate of Nanoha and nearly broke her heart. This poor woman had no clue how to handle the situation or even put her thoughts into words.

Getting up from her seat Fate moved to kneel in front of Momoko, not in the passive way she'd done in her kitchen previously. This action was more inline with a parent comforting a child. Taking Momoko's hands in her own Fate spoke, "I swear to you I will never hurt your daughter. I know you had expectations about what her life would be like. As far as I can I will give her that _normal_ life you wanted for her."

Shaking at the words Momoko squeezed Fate's hands tightly, "If you are playing with her or abandon her when things get rough…"

Smiling at the coming threat Fate said, "If I ever do either of those things I'd deserve whatever punishment you could think of. But you'd have to get in line, there are a lot of people who also love and respect your daughter. By the time you found what they left of me there won't be much for you to even spit on."

Shutting her eyes against the earnest face before her she asked, "How much like your mother are you?"

Lindy choked on her coffee at that question and Nanoha jumped up from her seat to shout, "MOM!"

Glaring at her daughter Momoko said, "It is a fair question. All I have learned about her _real mother_ tells me I should be wary of allowing this relationship to proceed."

Pounding her hands on the table Nanoha growled back, "Fate-chan is the most honorable woman I have ever met."

Lindy sat there rubbing her lips as she considered joining the _discussion_ but thought her opinion might be considered biased and make things worse.

Instead of being offended by the question Fate sighed as she squeezed Momoko's hands to get her attention back on her, "I see you've done your research on my family, but I have to ask what, if anything, did you learn about me specifically?"

Jaw working as her hard sapphire eyes burned with fire, she would not allow anyone to use her daughter then cast her aside once they'd had their fun. The devilish aura she emitted as she spoke next should have scared Fate but just reinforced how similar she was to the woman she loved.

Squeezing the hands holding her own as if she could force the truth out of her through physical force she said, "I was informed you were once attached to a woman who can only be described as having very loose morals. Rumors of her now being a paid escort after you broke off your relationship makes me wonder how she descended so low?"

Letting go of the hands now trying to crush her own she stood up, towering over the irate mother she said, "Honestly, my romantic history with Cypha Huckebein was a complete disaster. She… she has always been a woman who has used her charms to get what she wants. I had the misfortune to be the first woman she ever tried to use her _feminine wiles_ on, though only because she knew I would never push her to act on her promises."

Frowning up at the taller woman Momoko asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Not daring to look away or show the slightest sign of embarrassment Fate replied, "This really isn't any of your business but I will tell you this. Nanoha is the only woman I have ever been intimate with, that is a distinction I pray she will hold for all of my days on Earth."

Shocked by this answer she turned to her daughter and saw anger and embarrassment warring on her face. Moving back over to Nanoha, Fate kissed her cheek and whispered, "There is no shame in this."

Wrapping her arms around her blonde Nanoha hid her burning face against her shoulder before stuttering out in a muffled voice, "I… We… um… OH! Fate-chan is all mine, just as I'm all hers."

Rubbing her forehead Momoko spoke her thoughts aloud, "She was a virgin. My daughter stole the virginity of Lindy Harlaown's daughter. Heaven help me."

The teal haired woman started to laugh in a mix of amusement and sheer relief at this response before controlling herself enough to say, "I'm pretty sure there was no stealing involved. Fate probably laid herself out like a buffet."

Picking up a crumpled napkin Fate threw it at her mom shouting, "Enough of that!"

The sight of Fate and Nanoha now clutching each other in embarrassment finally made Momoko smile. The pair of fools did love each other. She just prayed it was enough.

~"~"~

January 2nd

The incessant beeping of the machines annoyed the hell out of Alicia T. Harlaown, she'd done what she set out to do but being stuck in a hospital over the holidays had sucked. Body aching in spite of the pain medication which left her feeling cottonheaded and left her constantly on the edge of restless drowsiness. Her family had visited her often and even now her sister and that _growth_ she'd acquired were sitting by her bedside. They'd come in with Lindy about ten minutes earlier to try and ease her boredom. Of course almost instantly the teal haired woman had _needed_ a cup of coffee and had excused herself.

Leaning back in the surprisingly comfortable hospital bed, money did have its perks, she tried to enjoy listening to her sister's steady voice read aloud her favorite book. The nettlesome noise in the background was making it difficult to relax and let this comforting gesture lull her into sleep. Shifting a little she winced at the movement, apparently she wouldn't be allowed by her stitches to hide one ear to dampen the constant grating beeping.

Seeing how agitated the machine was making her sister Fate finished the passage she was reading aloud then closed the book before moving over to the monitor. Seeing a button to mute the noise she pressed it, the silence that followed was a relief to everyone.

Relaxing back fully into her pillows Alicia mumbled, "Thanks imouto, if I had to listen to that thing for one more minute I would have gone mad."

From her spot on the couch Nanoha bit back the retort, '_Too late._'

Though no words had been spoken Ali saw the smirk on the auburn haired devil's face. Glaring at her she stuck her tongue at the woman before patting the bedside for her sister to join her. Giving into the demand Fate slid onto the mattress and allowed her sister to reposition them so she was using the taller blonde as a pillow. The lost of her lover to the midget made Nanoha pout, this was completely unfair!

Sighing with contentment as she gave Nanoha a very smug look she pleaded to her sister, "Imouto, please finish the chapter. Read to me until I fall asleep, pretty please with a cherry on top."

Chuckling at the bratty behavior Fate cracked open the book again. As she read she shot loving looks at Nanoha who was hunched up like a grumpy cat alone on the couch. Fate wasn't really concerned with this since she knew her little Devil actually had a long fuse. The tiny terror she called sister liked to push her girlfriend's buttons but wisely knew better than to cross the line. At the moment she was being _difficult_ not because she disapproved of their relationship but because she _needed_ to be the center of attention. Having done something so _selfless, _not to mention _PAINFUL,_ she automatically assumed she'd be spoiled rotten by her family and friends while recuperating.

Nanoha was within _reason_ willing to be accommodating. She more than anyone outside Hayate's family could appreciate what she'd done for the brunette. Of course the little brat was pushing her patience's limits. She was still working on controlling her White Devil mode regarding her relationship with Fate and this wasn't making it the process any easier.

The sight of the petite woman snuggling with _her Fate_ was annoying but the longer she watched the softer her heart grew. The lines of tension and pain around Alicia's eyes and mouth relaxed. It was clear there was deep affection between the sisters that the little fool's prior behavior belied. Fate also seemed to be taking some comfort from this, after all, Ali was her only blood relative and had just gone through a very serious procedure.

It didn't take long for Nanoha to realize watching Fate petting Alicia's hair as she read in a soft voice was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. Within minutes the gentle ministrations relaxed the petite blonde into a restful doze. Once Fate was sure her moving away wouldn't disturb Alicia she got up to sit next to Nanoha again.

Leaning over to kiss her cheek Nanoha whispered, "Fate-chan will make a great mama someday."

Blushing to her ears the blonde bit her lip to avoid babbling in embarrassment. This flustered look just amused Nanoha further making her giggle softly behind a hand. Which earned her a pouty look from her girlfriend. The Devil was about to steal a kiss when Lindy came into the hospital room.

Spotting the couple canoodling she made a quiet noise in her throat which had Fate and Nanoha sitting back in their seats like two shy teens. Lindy smirked at this automatic reaction, truly the pair were well matched. Neither woman would be disrespectful or coarse in this relationship. Not that Lindy was against secret trysts in dark corners with one's lover. Memories of Precia and her reckless abandon when _in the mood_ could still make her heart race.

Handing over two paper cups she sighed, "Two down one to go. I do hope after all this is said and done Haya-chan will open up to Ali again."

Sipping her coffee Fate mirrored her mom's worried look as she made room for her to sit down next to her. Allowing her insecurity to show she leaned into the teal haired woman as she asked, "What will we do if they don't work out their issues?"

Rubbing her youngest child's back Lindy soothed, "We don't have to do anything. Alicia and Hayate-chan are adults, they will act according to their own hearts and consciences."

Nanoha snorted softly at that before muttering into her coffee cup, "Good luck." Then seeing the matching concerned looks she put the drink down as she explained her words, "You know I saw Haya-chan yesterday. I tried to bring up Ali in conversation and… well getting her to act like a rational person is going to take a miracle. The more I talk to her about Ali the more she digs her heels in about never wanting to see her again."

Lips twitching with amusement at this description of pigheadedness Lindy commented, "Ahh to be young. I can vividly remember saying similar things in relation to Precia Testarossa," her aquamarine eyes narrowed in consideration for a second before she continued, "I do hope the pair will be able to hold off jumping each other until after all the stitches come out."

Fate groaned at the comment, she did not need those kinds of mental images in her head. Nanoha slipped an arm around her girlfriend and pulled her back towards her, ostensibly to comfort her but really to reclaim her cuddle toy.

The movement caught Lindy's attention, smirking she said, "I mean you two are doing remarkably well in _restraining_ yourselves in public. Heaven knows neither of them have a lick of sense or self control."

Like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar Nanoha froze in mid hug, Fate gave her mom a very dry _Testarossa _look before leaning back into the embrace.

Wiggling a little to get comfortable Fate held Nanoha's arms possessively in place around her before saying in a tone very reminiscent of of her mother, "I have been restraint all my life, I don't plan on wasting the time I have with Nanoha being a prude. As long as all our clothes stay on and no hands go wandering I can't see anyone complaining."

Laughing at this Lindy shot back, "Of course not, they'll probably be taking pictures."

Blushing Nanoha hid her face against Fate's back but the blonde was strangely emboldened by this. The fact that she now had that cat who got the cream look on her face, just like her mother did when she was happy, just reinforced how much Fate really was like Precia at times like these.

Reaching over she poked Fate's cheek teasing, "Just like your mama, looks like an angel but a devil inside. No wonder you and Miss Nanoha make such a fine pair."

There was a noise of dismay at this from Nanoha who poked her head out from behind the blonde. With a fierce look she proclaimed, "Fate-chan _is _an angel!"

Kissing a soft cheek Fate had a love sick smile on her face as she flirted, "No, my Miss Nanoha is the real angel."

Before they could descend into more shameless behavior a pillow whacked them from across the room. A grumbling voice said, "Christ! You two are insufferable. I need my sleep, not a diabetic coma."

Picking up the offending object Nanoha walked over to Alicia. There was a very menacing manner to how she held the pillow which made the shrimpy blonde regret her actions.

Leaning over Nanoha looked like she might try to suffocate the fool. Grinning evilly she whispered, "I'm so sorry Ali, let me help you get _comfortable._"

Lowering the pillow she slipped it under the horrified woman's head. Then placed a kiss on her forehead before saying in a chipper voice, "Sweet dreams."

That night Alicia found no rest, as her nightmares were haunted by the White Devil.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: The truth is revealed and I hope people are coming to see Alicia isn't a complete brat, yeah she likes to push buttons but who doesn't like to annoy their younger siblings? Not that I'm speaking from experience...really.

Chapter 19

Hayate sat in her doctor's office waiting for the results of her tests. She was on pins and needles, if she was strong enough she'd soon be receiving a new kidney. The donor had come forward a week ago and was all ready for the procedure. Chewing her lip she tried not to fidget or jump out of her skin when the door opened. A smiling figure in a white coat entered and it took all her self-control not to scream in joy as the good news was given to her.

Hope and integrity had been rewarded, she could almost feel smug about having been proven right. She'd put her faith into the system and while it had been frightening and had failed so many prior to her it had come through in this instance. She hadn't had to compromise her moral code or turn a blind eye to one of her loved ones acting in a dubious manner. Her relief at hearing the name of the donation program involved with providing her the organ meant she wouldn't have to go digging to confirm the propriety of this winfall.

Confirming the date she'd undergo surgery she nearly skipped out of the hospital. She still felt like crap physically but as of that moment she could have flown.

~"~"~

Alicia was being visited by the woman who had received her kidney and was enjoying the conversation. The mother was grateful for what she'd done which put her _sacrifice_ into perspective. She'd loved Hayate since she was a child, and for her she'd do anything to preserve her life. By donating her kidney to this stranger she'd ensured she'd be able to watch her children grow up and share the kind of memories she could only dream of having with a family of her own.

Since choosing to walk down this path her mind had become strangely focused. She now knew what she wanted from life, and it had nothing to do with business success. Being a Harlaown or Testarossa was irrelevant to her new goals, it came down to finally listening to her heart. If she'd been honest with herself she'd have never pushed Hayate away when she was fifteen. She would have explained to the girl they had to go slow, let their relationship develop as she matured.

She hadn't lusted over the little brat as a child but she also desperately needed the girl's love and affection. A bad day could be relieved with one hug from those slender arms. All her negativity could be washed away in the face of her beaming smile and chattering words. What she wouldn't give right now for the little fool to come in and hold her. It was so strange to remember but Hayate had been the only person she was comfortable seeing her cry.

The sudden distance to her gaze as she thought about the brunette had the young mother ask, "Do you need to rest? I can leave if you are getting tired."

Shaking her head Alicia smiled, "I'm fine, I was just wool gathering."

Patting her hand the woman stood up gingerly, smiling at the petite blonde she said, "I'll come back later. Take a nap."

Brow creased Alicia said, "I'll try, there is only so much sleep a person can get in one day."

Dimming the lights as she left the woman said, "Rest now Miss Ali, dream of good things."

Laying back into her pillows burgundy eyes shut and the image of a laughing Hayate came back to her. Unconsciously she smiled before letting her mind wander through happier times.

~"~"~

Fate rolled her neck as she tried to concentrate on her work. Her embarrassment over her tantrum in this office just weeks ago still made her a little uncomfortable. The wall and the picture she had destroyed with her former monitor had all been repaired or replaced but the memory of her outburst still caused her cheeks to color. When she was forced to discuss her actions with Nanoha, who had been seriously worried by her behavior, she'd felt like she'd been caught acting like a spoiled child.

Instead of reprimanding her for her outrageous actions the naughty kitten had laughed at her. Then the kiss they'd shared as Nanoha drank in the knowledge that Fate was just as possessive as she was left them breathless and ready for more _physical activities_. She was going to need to redecorate her office or she'd end up wasting a lot of time remembering things highly inappropriate for the workplace. Before her mind could dwell on those enticing thoughts her phone rang.

Automatically answering she was caught off guard by the voice on the other line. The chirpy tone was very welcome considering how the last few times she spoke with the woman she'd sounded glum and depressed.

"Heya Feito-chan! Guess what," the brunette singsonged.

Knowing full-well what was up but not wanting to give away her sister she said, "Hello Miss Yagami. It is a pleasure to hear from you in such spirits. Please tell me what has you calling me so suddenly."

Snorting at the blatantly fake propriety Fate insisted on using with her Hayate said, "I have been chosen to receive a kidney, surgery will be in three days. You have to come and visit me with Nano-chan."

Swallowing back her urge to mention Alicia, Fate said, "Of course. I would be delighted to see you after such a momentous event."

Going quiet for a moment then forcing herself to speak Hayate said, "Tell your sister I'm gonna be alright. She doesn't need to worry about me anymore."

Desperate to help mend the wound Fate replied, "She… she cares a lot. I know this will relieve her mind."

Hayate sighed, "You know Feito-chan, sometimes caring isn't enough. I… I can't trust her."

Gripping the phone hard the blonde prayed she wasn't about to make things worse, "She's changed… changing. She's not hiding behind that facade anymore. If… if you give her a chance I think you'll be surprised."

The voice that spoke next was distant, "I used to dream of a day when she'd be mine. Of her loving me but I realized we don't want the same things. Probably never did. Come see me when this is all done Fate, I'd hate to lose you too."

Before she could answer this the phone disconnected. Rubbing her head with her hands Fate wished she knew what to do next.

~"~"~

1 week later - Mid Childa Private Hospital

Hayate woke up from her surgery feeling sore but hopeful. All she needed to do is stay positive while her body adjusted to the new organ. The chances of it being rejected were very real in her mind and she did not want this blessing to go to waste. She was in the very best medical facility in the country, as arranged by the donation service. It actually surprised her when she learned the whole thing was being covered by an anonymous patron. Apparently someone in this chain of organ donation was _really loved_ and all the stops had been pulled for this process.

When she first woke up the day before she'd been too groggy to do much more than mumble a few words then fall back to sleep. Today with the anesthesia gone she found boredom sneaking in. She was trying to read to keep her mind from wandering too much and hopefully lull herself back to sleep. This wasn't working well so when there was a knock at her door she was thankful for the distraction.

Calling out she said, "Come on in."

The sight of a beautiful blonde woman being wheeled into her room wasn't what she'd been expecting. The tall green haired man with her was just pretty enough to fall within Hayate's taste so she was having a hard time focusing on what was being said. Two hotties plus pain medicine did not equal clear thinking facilities.

The woman frowned and looked up at the man to ask, "Are you sure she's up to having visitors?"

Shaking away her mental fog the brunette said, "Sorry I was just surprised. I was expecting someone from my family or a friend. Um… how can I help you?"

With a small hand movement the blonde indicated for the man to move her closer to Hayate's bed. Once they were nearly within touching distance the woman said, "Allow me to introduce myself and my brother. I'm Carim Gracia and this is Verossa Acous, we came to thank you."

Frowning at this comment Hayate asked, "Thank me? For what?"

Tilting her head in curiosity Carim answered in an amused tone, "I guess you haven't checked into where your kidney came from?"

Shifting up in her bed Hayate said, "A private donor, I confirmed with the foundation and everything was done legally and there was no shady business."

Giggling at the comment Carim said, "Was that your biggest concern? How very quaint. Personally I would have been burning with curiosity to know _who_ gave me my kidney. Which brings me to you. After a lot of snooping and fuss I have come to the conclusion that you are the key."

Frowning at this Hayate said, "I haven't a clue what you mean. None of my family or close friends could give me an organ so I was just waiting on the list. This whole thing was a surprise to me."

Tapping her fingers to her lips the blonde considered this then asked, "Do you know a Mrs. Serena Earls?"

Completely flummoxed by this Hayate shook her head.

Verossa finally spoke up, addressing his sister he counted off the information they'd gathered, "We know it was Mrs. Earls' donor who gave you your kidney Care, which lead to Aunt Verna giving hers to Miss Yagami. And that Mrs Earls was the first in the chain, having received her kidney from the person linked to Miss Yagami," he then stared hard at the woman laying in the bed and asked, "Are you sure you don't know who in your family or circle of friends who might have done this?"

Thinking seriously about the question Hayate counted off on her fingers, "It can't be my cousins, all of them have visited me and I have no other family but them. As for friends, my best friend and all of…" then she realized one person hadn't come to visit her and she paled.

Shaking now she gripped her sheets as she began cursing under her breath, "That goddamn idiot, she wouldn't. God fucking damn it, she would. I'll kill her. How dare she do something like this without talking to me."

Now very interested in this Carim tapped the girl's arm and asked, "I take it you know who might have done this?"

Blue eyes now burning with righteous indignation Hayate said, "I have a _very good_ idea of who it was and I'm going to beat the fool's head in with a brick."

Shocked by this response Verossa tried to calm the woman, "Um, considering how much good your friend did, maybe violence isn't the way to repay them."

Glaring at the man Hayate spat back, "That goddamn fool is mine to deal with as I see fit! She had no right to do this behind my back."

Then as if a marionette with its strings cut the girl sank back onto the bed and she began to cry. Pulling her pillow out from under her she sobbed into it to hide her face, 'goddamn that little idiot. It wasn't fair! How could she go on pretending to hate her if she does things like this!?'

There was a soft calming hand rubbing her arm and a gentle voice shushing her. Coming out from her pillow fortress Hayate could see the woman was smiling at her. She was really pretty but nowhere near as attractive as _her Alicia_.

~"~"~

Fate found the time she spent with her sister and Nanoha to be very taxing. Alicia had been released from the hospital but was still milking her _sacrifice_ for all it was worth. Allowing her sister to stay in her apartment while she was healing and pretty much becoming her personal servant wasn't how she wanted things to be going right now. Her nerves were becoming frayed and she was about to drop the brat on their mom and tell Lindy to deal with the overgrown child. The only reason she hadn't was because she knew the teal haired woman would just make things worse for everyone.

Lindy was in wedding and baby mode, thanks a lot Chrono-nii, and was now breathing down her neck about when she'd ask Nanoha to marry her. She could only imagine the pressure she'd put on Alicia to make up with Hayate then for the pair to get married. That really wouldn't be wise or healthy, if the women were EVER to become a real couple they had to work out their issues. They needed time to develop their relationship before making any kind of long term commitment.

Coming into her office and finding a wedding magazine casually left on her desk wasn't helping her maintain her own cool head. Did her mom seriously think she _didn't_ want to marry Nanoha? She was trying to be respectful and mature here. Nanoha didn't have a lot of experience in the romance department and deserved to be courted properly. And to be honest here, she wanted to give and receive all the romantic gestures that came with the dating process.

Not that Nanoha was making it easy to restrain herself. Whenever the woman left her side there was this terrible lonely look in her eyes that made Fate feel like she'd just kicked a kitten into the rain. She didn't know how long she'd be able to stop herself from eloping with the woman but she was going to try to do _right_ by her lover.

Staring at her computer she tried to focus on her work, she'd just got in but she was already counting down the minutes until lunch when she could see Nanoha, privately, again. Maybe instead of going to their restaurant they could hole up somewhere and cuddle. She needed to feel Nanoha in her arms so badly right now. Whining in the back of her throat she sighed as another email alert popped up on her computer.

The hours crept by like snails in a foot race. When there was ten minutes until her break she was surprised by her door opening. Her fear it was someone who would make her late to see Nanoha was relieved when she realized it was the woman with Lindy. The auburn haired beauty was looking very shy and reluctant. As if she didn't think Fate would want to see her or she was uncomfortable in her surroundings. Having learned more about her school days Fate understood she didn't always feel welcome in more _refined company_.

Getting up she came over to her lover and pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, "This is a pleasant surprise. I thought you had a project meeting until one today."

Flushing red Nanoha said, "The project is to work with your company. Apparently your mom wants me to update your training modules and facilities. If my bosses accept the contract I could be working out of this building for the next six months."

Surprised and very happy about this she squeezed her girlfriend tighter as she whispered, "That's great. We'll be able to see each other everyday."

Nanoha wasn't sure about the situation, as much as she liked Lindy and was thankful for her support she didn't like this kind of meddling. Sure she'd love to spend every waking, and sleeping for that matter, moment with Fate but this seemed like an abuse of power. Especially since Lindy planned on hijacking her girlfriend from her proper work, this really wasn't an effective use of resources.

Completely oblivious to the uncomfortable position she'd put Nanoha in Lindy said in a cheery voice, "If I have to increase the incentives I will, I want the best and Miss Nanoha is just that."

Laughing at the comment Fate kissed Nanoha's temple before agreeing, "That she is, I'm sure she'll do an excellent job."

Twitching a little in Fate's arms at that Nanoha smiled weakly at her future-mother-in-law. Was it possible to have _too much support?_ She had to wonder which was worse, her mom's reserved questioning stance or this gung-ho attitude.

Now that she had Nanoha in _custody_ Fate loathed the idea of letting her get away. So in a no-nonsense voice Fate said, "I think I'll take Nanoha out for lunch now, you don't mind me taking a longer break, I want to hear all the details from her about this."

Waving her hand in dismissal Lindy said, "Take the rest of the day Sweetie. I already sent the documents over to Miss Nanoha's company and spoke to her boss. He said we could keep her for the rest of the day. Maybe when you're done eating you can give her a proper tour of our training facilities. I expect you two to work closely together on this."

Surprised by this Fate said, "I would have thought Zwei would be handling this. I have enough work to do as it is and training is her department."

The glare her mom gave her made it clear she wasn't happy, "Fate Testarossa Harlaown, you will oversee this project. Zwei can assist where necessary but you are to handle this personally. As for your other work, I will be giving it over to Teana. She is perfectly capable of handling this and if she isn't then you shouldn't have promoted her."

Stiffening at the very uncomfortable position she was now in Nanoha wished Lindy wasn't being so pushy. Just the fact that she'd be able to see Fate everyday, even in passing, was more than enough to make her happy. A small trickle of fear seeped into her mind, '_What if Fate-chan starts to resent me because of this?'_

Realizing her mom was being more than a little manipulative here Fate began rubbing Nanoha's tense back. Wishing she could do something to relieve Nanoha's stress she racked her mind to find a compromise. Nothing immediately came to her so she decided to forgo arguing with her mom since it wouldn't help.

Swallowing her concerns for now she sighed, "Of course mom, I will make sure this goes as smoothly as possible. Just as long as you don't go meddling any further in this process. We Harlaowns are supposed to be renowned for our impartiality and professionalism."

Smirking at the barb the teal haired woman said, "Meddling? Dear me sweetheart, I was merely lending a helping hand. You said so yourself we needed to update our training systems and as knowledgeable as Zwei is she would be tapping you constantly for your opinion. Freeing you up will make this whole thing so much smoother and faster."

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow Fate made a noncommittal noise.

Ignoring this Lindy winked at the pair before saying in a chirpy voice, "This should all be ready to go by Monday. So get your projects organized and ready for transfer my dear. I expect to see you and Miss Nanoha working hard."

When the older woman left Fate leaned her head on Nanoha's shoulder, "I'm sorry love. I didn't expect her to do something like this."

Playing with the blonde's blouse buttons Nanoha asked, "You don't think she has any kind of weird agenda here, do you?"

Laughing a little at the idea, "If my mother was still alive then I would say she'd have had nefarious plans to capture you for our family. Lindy is merely increasing our chances for propinquity. I might have been complaining about how little time Alicia has been leaving me to see you. This could be her way of saving me from going mad."

Rubbing her cheek against Fate's neck before kissing the soft skin, "So I don't have to worry about her pulling out a shotgun and frog marching me down the aisle to marry you anytime soon?"

Shivering under the touch the blonde's voice went husky, "Keep doing that and she won't get the chance to try. I will have you in front of the magistrate before the sun is down."

Licking at the edge of Fate's ear then nibbling it, "Oh so it's Fate-chan who has nefarious plans for me. And here I thought she wanted to take things slow."

Catching Nanoha's mouth with her own before lifting her onto her desk Fate felt like she was going mad. Kissing every inch of the lovely face then neck her frantic hands began undoing Nanoha's shirt when her phone went off. Growling in frustration she looked down to see it was her assistant. Shaking with thwarted desire she rubbed her face before answering the ringing device.

"Harlaown speaking," was said in a dark tone.

Realizing she had caught her boss at a bad time Teana made her request quick before disconnecting the call. As fast as the call ended it was still enough to ruin the mood between the pair. Nanoha was fixing her blouse and had a contemplative look which had Fate worrying.

Coming back over she took Nanoha's hand before asking, "Are you going to be alright doing this? If you don't feel comfortable with the situation I can tell mom that Zwei will handle this. She's top notch, I trust her decisions so I doubt there'd be many times she'd need to ask me for approval."

Still unsure about the situation but more than willing to take the chance to spend more time with her lover Nanoha said. "I just don't want this to blow up in our faces. What if we find we can't work well together?" then voice going quiet, "Or this ruins our relationship?"

Shaking her head Fate promised, "If we find we can't work together I _will _have Zwei take over. She should be your liason anyway and I will want her involved in this process either way. As for our relationship, nothing will change the way I feel for you."

Then kissing Nanoha one more time Fate pulled back to look into her eyes, "I promise, during business hours I will treat you with the respect and consideration I would any other professional colleague. We can keep our private lives separate from our work," as if to prove the point Fate pulled back from her and locked her hands behind her.

Relaxing a little Nanoha had to laugh before catching the front of Fate's blouse to pull her back in. Giving her girlfriend a kiss she commented in a teasing tone, "Well, maybe a slight relaxation on the professionalism could be arranged during break times?"

Smiling at this Fate returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms back around the woman she loved before saying, "Of course my love, I thought that would be obvious. After all, that would be _our personal time._"

~"~"~

In the three days she had remaining in the hospital Hayate found herself spending more time with her new _friends._ She found she liked the siblings very much and didn't mind being on the receiving end of their teasing. If her cousins or childhood friends had tried to do such a thing in regards to Alicia she would have bitten off their heads. With this pair though, it was almost reassuring as it gave her hope that their outsider's view might be closer to the truth than her own pessimism.

They believed Alicia loved her and that it wasn't just guilt or the blonde trying to manipulate her. The fact that the fool had been allowed to donate the organ in the first place meant she'd had to pass psychological exams which prevented such abuse. Add in the fact that the runt had tried to keep her actions a secret also pointed to her being completely selfless in this _gift. _So if it wasn't to manipulation then what reason did the woman have to do something so… extraordinary?

The more she talked about her time with Alicia the more it became clear there had been fault on both sides which had caused them to fall into their current situation. She should have been more patient with the idiot, not rushed at her like a love-sick child. Though if she was honest that was exactly what she'd been. In her mad desire to keep Alicia all to herself she'd pushed her blonde angel to become a devil. To run into the arms of the worst men and women to keep her at bay.

Verossa sat on the foot of her bed as his sister in her wheelchair sat near Hayate's head. If she hadn't been in love with Alicia she might have found the attention of the siblings overwhelming. Two such beautiful creatures who also had a penchant for flirting would have had her younger self imagining all sorts of perverted daydreams. As she played card games with them she lost track of time and was surprised when Nanoha and Fate entered the room. She hadn't been certain if she should let the siblings meet the blonde, this could get very complicated.

Seeing how comfortable Hayate was with these strangers Fate frowned. The fact that the woman was a blonde and was very attractive made her begin to worry. Hayate owed her sister nothing and here was a person who seemed to be able to make her smile. She wouldn't begrudge her if she had moved on, but it was going to be holy hell when Alicia found out. God help her, she really didn't want to deal with a depressed heartbroken Alicia.

Smiling at the newcomers the brunette hid her uncertainty by saying in a chirpy voice, "OHAIYO FEITO-CHAN, NANOHA-CHAN! Come in and meet my new friends."

The names caught the siblings' attention and standing up the man came directly over to the blonde. Bowing his head he said, "On the behalf of the Houses of Gracia and Acous I thank you for your sister's sacrifice."

It took Fate a few moments to really understand what was being said here and then realization hit her. Swallowing back her false denials she decided instead to get to the heart of the matter.

"My sister just did what she could to preserve the life of the one she loves. The fact that so many others were also helped was just a happy byproduct," then she turned her gaze full on the woman in the bed, "Alicia has always loved Hayate. She can be an idiot sometimes but that is a fact of life."

Blushing hotly at this Hayate said, "Not sure if I can believe that. Your sister has proven to be immune to my charms many times."

Snorting at this Fate came over to the bed to lean in close so she could whisper her reply, "I know for a fact she has called former lovers by your name during sex. She's had a black eye and a busted lip because of it."

Refusing to look Fate in the eye after learning this the woman flushed red, turning to Carim her eyes ran over her as she searched for an escape. With her new level of awareness she found herself acknowledging that Carim would never fill the Alicia shaped hole in her heart. A conflicting mix of embarrassment and anger began to churn in her, '_Damn all Testarossas to hell. Why the hell hadn't she mentioned that before NOW!'_

Not wanting to start a fight, especially with Nanoha present, she cleared her throat, "Um uh oh… Feito-chan let me introduce you to my new friends properly."

Shaking hands with both siblings Fate found she liked the pair very much. They were polite and friendly and seemed honestly interested in thanking her sister. If it wasn't for the fact that Alicia didn't want Hayate to know what she'd done she would have been more than willing to introduce them. As she chatted she couldn't help noticing small flares of Nanoha's White Devil mode from time to time. She couldn't understand why; the siblings were fine looking people but neither of them were her type.

Laughing at the joking pair and finding their casual flirting to be much akin to Hayate's Fate let the behavior slide. Learning more about Carim and how she'd been ill for much of her life she felt her compassionate nature surge forward. Patting her hand she said, "Well, hopefully from now on you can live a more fruitful life."

Smiling prettily at the younger blonde Carim batted her eyes in a teasing manner, "Oh I hope so, the first thing I want to do is find someone to share my life with, up till now I have been stuck with Onii-chan here as my babysitter. Getting out and meeting interesting people and dating will be a first for me."

Squeezing Nanoha unconsciously Fate said, "I know of a few clubs and annual events that are good for making new friends," then blushing a little she said, "Or more." Speaking softly she admitted, "Nee-chan liked to drag me along with her hoping..."

Verossa noticed the angry look on Nanoha's face at this suggestion and wondered how much of a death wish his sister had. He had kept his mouth shut after the first glare came his way but she was having fun playing with fire. Shifting in his seat he accidentally brushed his leg against Fate and in that moment an aura of hellfire seemed to engulf him.

When the man who was now sitting next to her suddenly got up to move across the room with a pale face she realized her girlfriend was ready to snap. The entire time they had been seated she'd kept an arm around her and had thought that would be enough to soothe her inner demon. Turning to look into blazing sapphires she realized she was now sitting next to a ticking time bomb. There was a soft snickering noise coming from Hayate which did not help the situation at all.

Getting up she said in a calm voice, "Please excuse us, we are going to get some drinks. Does anyone want anything from the cafeteria?"

There were three no's and Fate didn't try to press anyone to accept her offer. Instead taking Nanoha's arm she lead the woman out of the room. They barely got far down the hall when Fate pressed them into a bathroom. Locking the door to the single occupancy facility she turned to her girlfriend to hopefully discuss whatever was upsetting her in a rational manner.

Before she could say a word Nanoha had her pinned to the wall and was kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. Desperate hands were yanking her shirt out of the way so they could reach her breasts unimpeded. Instinctively she knew she had to let Nanoha get this out of her system, and not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she let her girlfriend run rampant. Moaning into the kiss and sliding her hands down to cup firm buttocks she let the devil have her way.

Five minutes later Nanoha felt better, she'd left a number of hickeys on her girlfriend's neck and was pretty sure she'd wiped out any and all coherent thought from Fate's mind. When dilated eyes opened to stare at her confused as to why she'd stopped Nanoha felt a smidge of guilt. The poor blonde had done nothing wrong, and the siblings had just been friendly but her jealousy had spiked when she saw how the man _and his sister _had stared at Fate. Losing the woman to another so soon after finding her would be devastating.

Keeping Nanoha close Fate let a slow smile widen across her face before whispering, "You are so beautiful."

Trying to pull away Nanoha found herself being cradled against Fate's chest as the blonde kissed her temple and nuzzled her hair, "Uh ah, Miss Nanoha is all mine now. I love all of her, even the White Devil."

Embarrassed by her behavior Nanoha sighed, "I don't know why I act this way. I know you won't cheat on me. But I just can't help wanting to shout out at everyone that you're mine and to stop staring at you like they want to steal you away."

Holding her protectively Fate basked in this fiery woman's love, maybe it was stupid to be happy about how possessive Nanoha could be but she liked it a lot. Almost purring with contentment she whispered, "I know I shouldn't be happy you are like this over me but I am."

Giving Fate a gentle smack on the shoulder Nanoha whined, "You are supposed to get after me, not encourage this foolishness."

Lifting Nanoha's head to look her in the eyes Fate confessed, "I have seen others stare at you, and it drives me mad. Especially men, you could have a normal life with a man. You wouldn't have to deal with your family's censure or people looking at you as if you're weird. Even with all my wealth I can't give you everything you deserve."

Seeing the sadness growing in ruby eyes Nanoha kissed her lover, "Shhh Fate-chan, I love you. And you are more than I deserve, I don't understand why you want someone like me. But I will never question it, I will hold on to you for as long as I live. I don't care if my family or society thinks we're weird or degenerates. When you are ready, I will marry you and then we will have a family together. A baby Fate-chan that I will spoil rotten and who will be the cutest baby on the planet."

Pressing their foreheads together the blonde took a deep breath to calm herself, she wanted to break down in tears of happiness. Every time Nanoha talked about their future together it made her weak kneed and ready to worship at her feet. She wanted to touch and kiss every inch of this woman and pledge her undying love for her.

Shaking a little she smiled, "You can have a baby-Fate if you like but I want a mini-Nanoha. I want a little spitfire just like you who will conquer the world and take no prisoners."

Now that the topic was raised Nanoha couldn't help asking, "Fate-chan, why do you want to go so slow? I mean, getting married and having babies might be too fast but… I… I hate not being able to sleep next to you at night."

Heartbeat now pounding like a racehorse Fate swallowed hard, "I um… well right now Alicia… I mean I want to but…"

Tilting her head as she took in Fate's flusterment Nanoha realized something, her girlfriend was scared. Not liking this Nanoha asked, "Fate-chan what's wrong? Do you not like it when we share a bed? I know I can crowd you but…"

Stopping Nanoha with a finger to her lips the blonde answered honestly, "I'm scared of getting addicted to you. If… if you move in with me I won't be able to stop myself from touching you, I might make you hate me with how needy I can be. I want to give you time to get used to this, I know my fixation on physical demonstrations of love can be overwhelming."

It was no secret to Nanoha that Fate was sex-crazy, it was as if the woman was trying to create a lifetime's worth of memories in a single night. Nanoha suspected it was because Fate was worried she would change her mind and they'd never make love again. Arf's prophetic words about Fate being an _animal _ in bed were quite true, but then again she was just as fierce and probably wouldn't be satisfied with anyone less passionate.

Running her hands through Fate's hair Nanoha asked in almost a purr, "Would it be so bad to be addicted to me?"

Shaking with desire Fate kissed her hard before moving down to suck at her pulsepoint, "I'm a Testarossa, remember what my mom said about my mother. I inherited her selfishness. I don't want you to hate me because I have trapped you in my bedroom for days on end."

Fisting Fate's hair and pulling her head up to look her in the eyes Nanoha questioned aloud, "Would Fate-chan really be that irresponsible? Could she ignore all her duties and try to keep me captive in her bed?"

Fate groaned at the dominating aura her lover was now emitting, "Heaven help me, I would. If allowed I would spirit you away from the rest of society and keep you all to myself for eternity."

Biting her cheek to help control her reaction to these words Nanoha tried to remain rational, "Fate-chan, would you ever do anything to hurt me?"

Tightening her hold on Nanoha the blonde vehemently denied this, "God no! I'd rather die than let anything hurt you."

Nodding her head the sapphire eyed woman asked further, "Would you ever deny me something I wanted that was in your power to give me?"

Nearly breathless in her eagerness to answer Fate said, "I'd give you my last drop of blood, spend every penny I possess. Whatever you want is yours."

Smiling at the silly woman Nanoha flicked her nose in emphasis as she said, "Well then, I want to live with you. I also want us to get up every morning and have breakfast together before heading off to work side by side. Then when the day is over I want to come home and have dinner with you. Every night we can take a bath together and I'll wash your hair for you. When we get out I'll dry and comb it out before we crawl into bed to cuddle."

A tear fell from Fate's eye at this description of domesticity, whispering as if scared she'd break whatever spell Nanoha was under she said, "I want that too."

Hugging her crybaby lover Nanoha only had one reservation about moving in with Fate… Alicia. She was going to have to see about relocating that idiot asap. Neither Alicia nor Hayate might not be up to any wrestling matches yet but the shrimp puffs could at least keep each other company during their recovery. Who knows, being stuck with each other and _not_ being able to drink or punch each other might give them a chance to talk things out. It was time to see about calling in some favors, Shamal and Vita owed her big time and it was time for them to pay up.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Finally resolution for Alicia and Hayate, I hope those supporting those idiots like how I handled their issues. One last chapter to tie up some loose ends, please drop me a comment/review to let me know how I'm doing.

Chapter 20 - All's Fair

Walking up to the door to the Wolkenritter home Nanoha took a calming breath before knocking. When the door swung open there was a petite redhead standing in the doorway. Her sour annoyed look made Nanoha smile, the little brat never looked happy. Lots of people liked to tease her about her height and the only person who could get away with it was Hayate. The soft spot she had for her cousin bordered on obsessive as she would bend over backwards to do anything the brunette asked of her.

Nanoha had always wondered if the girl was In Love with Hayate but any jokes of that nature had always upset her. It was a coin flip at this point if asking her to help get Hayate and Alicia together would break her heart or relieve her mind. Hoping she wasn't going to end up the bad guy here, she asked, "Hey Vita-chan, could I speak to you and Shamal-sensei?"

The annoyed frown the shorter woman wore at being disturbed melted into a sigh and rolling of the eyes, "Fine, come on in."

Settling into a chair with the sisters on a couch Nanoha politely declined an offer of a drink before beginning her pitch. The fact that she had "dirt" on the pair meant nothing really, and Nanoha had barely needed to mention the times she'd bailed the women out of trouble and kept their secrets. Everyone knew Nanoha would keep her word and that she'd rather die than betray a trust.

That the auburn haired woman was now asking for help to finally resolve the issues between Hayate and Alicia was surprising to the pair though. Shamal for one didn't see why she'd want to stick her hand in that meat grinder.

Vita lent back into the couch hunched up and stared at her hard before saying, "Ya know this is a really stupid idea. Yeah they love each other but they are also the two stupidest people on God's Green Earth. Every time I thought the two of them might actually have a chance that damn blonde does something to set off Hayate's stubbornness or vice versa. Fucking morons."

Curious Nanoha asked, "You don't mind the idea of them being together?"

Snorting at this the redhead answered, "They've been together since Hayate was nine. No matter what anyone else might think or they do the pair of them keep coming back to each other. Hayate might act like a party girl and flirt with anything that moves but she rarely lets it go past kissing with anyone. She still hasn't let any man get in her pants. Though I'm not a hundred percent sure no woman hasn't gone all the way with her."

Shocked by this Nanoha stammered, "Are you trying to tell me that...that...oh she is such a fucking hypocrite! Ugh! Why am I friends with her again!"

Shamal snickered at this before answering unhelpfully, "Cause she is one of the few people not scared of the White Devil."

Glaring at the older blonde she said, "Well then we are all agreed, Alicia and Hayate will be sent on a vacation together. Fate-chan has taken care of all the arrangements, all you need to do is get her on the boat at the correct time. Hayate will arrive first and then we will take care of delivering Alicia on the island. There won't be any escape for the pair and in their condition they can't exactly rough it outside. A week should be long enough to get them to air out their grievances and hopefully worked out what they want from each other."

In another shocking turn Vita groused, "Not nearly enough time for them to fuck each other's brains out. You might want to stock up for at least a month. Once Hayate gets that idiot on her back she ain't gonna let her out of her bed any time soon."

Shamal seeing Nanoha's face burst out laughing so loud she began to choke. Rolling her eyes Vita slapped her back before grumbling, "It's the truth. Hayate's been pent up for years, and you know that fool ain't gonna be strong enough to resist."

Worried for the potential couple Nanoha said, "Is it even safe for them to be doing that kind of thing?"

Shrugging Shamal said, "They should be fine, not like they are going to be doing it the conventional way. As long as they don't try any crazy positions which will affect their incisions they can go to town. Alicia has been out of the hospital for nearly two months now so she should be clear to do most strenuous activities as long as she doesn't overdo. Hayate will have nearly five weeks of healing done by then. Most doctors recommend waiting four to six weeks for traditional intercourse so a little caution on their side is all they need."

Blushing hotly at the thought that this could end up like one of those bad jokes Hayate used to tell Nanoha covered face and groaned, "Please no. I don't want any details."

Mentally Nanoha remembered how many times her friend had suggested two people be locked up in a room until they screwed their problems away, 'Crap, the idiot might just do that!'

After a few moments of awkward silence on Nanoha side as the siblings snickered at her she clapped her hands before standing up, "I… ah… I'll text you the details once we've confirmed everything is good to go with Alicia. It was nice visiting with you."

Both Wolkeritter women were amused by Nanoha's behavior but didn't make the situation worse for her by trying to make her stay longer. Walking her out politely they let her go, though once the door shut the pair began their own schemes. After all you couldn't leave this entirely in the hands of amatures.

~"~"~

Fate stared at her watch, her non-date should be meeting her soon. Leg jangling with nerves she tried not to feel apprehensive about meeting with Uno alone. At least she had the foresight to schedule the luncheon at an open air cafe instead of some place private. There was little chance Nanoha would have been nearly as accepting of the situation if she was closeted alone with the Scaglietti heiress.

Playing with her tea cup she thought about how she'd ended up leaving her lover behind, growling low in her throat at the knowledge that both she and Nanoha were at a disadvantage by being separated. She had zero interest in Uno and was not looking forward to the shameless flirting she was likely have to endure. And enduring it would be necessary since she needed the woman's help.

Her fingers flexed tightly around her cup as she recalled how an upset Miyuki had arrived on Nanoha's doorstep. She'd practically begged to speak to her sister, privately, not wanting to share family business with a stranger. Fate could see her lover was ready to refuse and normally she'd have agreed, but weren't they both trying to mend fences with her family? Against her better judgement she had taken Nanoha aside and told her to talk with the woman.

Leaving the pair behind had been a difficult task, she wanted to stay with Nanoha to make sure Miyuki didn't start bullying her. She was one hundred percent sure nothing her sister could say would change her girlfriend's mind about their relationship but it didn't mean she liked the idea of her being talked down to or made to feel guilty over her decision. Nanoha had chosen to be with her, for which she would be eternally grateful. She was also more than a little curious over what could have the normally controlled and confident woman so frazzled.

When Uno arrived Fate stood politely, the amused smile this earned made the blonde blush, sometimes her proper upbringing made her the target of teasing, she hoped today wasn't going to be one. With a steadying breath she smiled at her acquaintance. It only took a few minutes to explain the favor she needed help with in regards to her sister. Uno's contemplative look and slightly amused quirk to her lips gave Fate hope.

Leaning back in her seat Uno said, "Such an important decision can't be made on an empty stomach. How about we eat while I consider this request?"

Ordering a light meal Fate thought about saving her appetite so she could eat with Nanoha later. They had settled into an awkward silence after the waitress left them. Playing with her napkin Fate tried to think of anything she could say to make this less uncomfortable.

"Uh, so how's Nove doing?" the question sounded lame even to her ears but Uno decided to be nice.

With her perpetual smirk she answered, "Very well. Though she was struck by some woman at that party you held. I was to ask you what relation that little redhead is to you."

Fate felt like she was about to choke on the insanity of the situation, 'Please, please, please God, do not mean Vita!'

With a shaking hand she brought her tea cut to her lips to help moisten her suddenly dry throat before asking in return, "Did she describe the woman in more detail to you? I had many redheaded female friends in attendance."

Leaning forward with a feline grin Uno clarified, "Five feet tall, blue eyes and a firecracker."

The squeaky, "Oh!" Fate emitted was very amusing but it did make her wonder why the blonde seemed so perturbed by the idea.

Frantic ruby eyes scanned the area around her as she tried to find an escape. If she thought getting involved in match making between Hayate and Alicia was dangerous then this was downright suicidal.

Scooting closer Uno purred, "Dish Fate, who's the girl?"

Laughing weakly she answered, "Hayate's cousin Vita. Surely you've met her."

Blinking in shock Uno sat back, "Years ago, I didn't recognize her. She used to wear her hair in twin tails and carry around a stuffed bunny, right?"

Nodding at the question Fate prayed she wasn't going to be pulled further into this situation. Vita had been a very quiet and shy child. Now as an adult, thanks to Hayate's influence, she was much more vocal and bold. The extra petite woman was a stick of dynamite which she could see blowing up in Nove's clumsy hands.

Pursing her lips Uno commented, "Interesting. Does the girl have much to do with RF5?"

Assuming the heiress wanted to know how influential Vita was, thereby determining if she'd make a suitable spouse for her wayward cousin. Fate shrugged, "She works for the company, not sure in what capacity. She's been Hayate's partner in crime since they were kids."

Tapping her lips Uno then smiled, "At least that means the woman can be sneaky and cunning."

Snorting at this description, "Hardly, she is more of a head-on collision on legs. She can be sneaky when someone else is coming up with the plan but on her own she's more of a sledgehammer than a lockpick."

It was at that moment when the food arrived and Fate was thankful for the interruption. Anymore talk about Vita and Nove as a pairing would have her breaking out in hives.

Both women bowed their heads for a moment before starting to eat. Neither had a deep religious reason to do so but their upbringing had the practice ingrained into them.

After a few bites Uno put her fork down to ask seriously, "Hayate really does love her right?"

Looking into golden eyes Fate could see real concern so answered as honestly as she could, "Yes. Hayate has been head over heels for Alicia since she was a child. She's not perfect but I think she's the one person who'd have the best ability to keep up with my sister."

Playing with her cup Uno considered this before asking, "So what's in this for you?"

Not really offended by the question Fate finished her bite of food, "My sister's happiness."

Head tilted to the side Uno gave the blonde a dry look, "Alicia hasn't been as sulky since the surgery. Seems to me she's ready to move on."

Shaking her head Fate explained, "She's finally accepted she fucked up and the ball is in Hayate's court. She kept her involvement in Hayate receiving a kidney secret because she doesn't want it to influence her decision to give her a second chance. The only problem with this is both of them are stubborn. They will each sit in their corner waiting for the other to do something all while growing more frustrated until one of them does something stupid."

Knowing how true that was for Alicia, Uno snickered a little before commenting, "So this plan is going to just cut out the wait time and go straight to them doing something stupid? You seriously can't think locking them up together will fix things. If it was that easy then it should have been done YEARS ago."

Hands open in front of her Fate waved them slightly as she tried to explain her thinking, "I don't think so, before now they both needed to do some growing up. Hayate rushed Alicia with her confession and her kissing me in front of her didn't help matters."

There was a widening of Uno's smirk at this so she rushed on preventing her commenting, "Look, my sister is thicker than concrete when it comes to her feelings. It has only now hit her how much losing Hayate would affect her."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifted as the purple haired woman asked, "How would it affect her?"

Staring down at her hands Fate answered, "Now that she knows she's in love and accepts it, it means she's going to be very lonely. She won't be able to hide from her feelings or ignore them. She dumped Nicholas, she realized she couldn't live a lie. She's been hiding behind that Testarossa mask for so long almost everyone thought that was who she's become."

There was a softening to golden eyes at this statement, the main reason she was friends with Alicia was because they both had to hide their tender hearts behind a wall of ice. When they were alone playing video games together and could just laugh and be goofballs was her favorite part of hanging out with the petite blonde. The longer Alicia spent time with Nicholas the less she'd seen that side of her which had worried her. Internally Uno agreed with the common consensus that Nicholas had been a Class One Asshole. She'd never liked the man but kept her opinion to herself after they'd argued over him. Trying to change a Testarossa's mind was near impossible, especially when they dug their heels in.

Flexing her shoulders in an unconscious nervous tick Uno said, "Well, at least one good thing has come out of all this. That man was unworthy of Alicia."

Relieved the woman shared the same opinion as her regarding that man and wasn't going to be trying to mend that relationship Fate relaxed a bit. Her smile set off Uno's teasing instincts, after all that little pistol she was dating wasn't around to complain.

Leaning in again she spoke in a sultry tone, "So how far are you willing to go to help your sister?"

Where Fate had once been relaxed in her seat she was now stiff as a poker and leaning as far back in her chair as possible. There was a limit to what she'd do for Alicia, the number one thing on her no go list was ruining her relationship with Nanoha. Her idiot sister got herself into this mess, she could get herself out of it too. Familial support only went so far.

Before the blonde could decide to bolt out of the enclosed patio area to escape the fluttering eyelashes and smoldering look she was receiving Fate felt a calming hand on her back. Turning to look up she saw the loveliest sight in the world, her Nanoha was in White Devil mode. The glare she was giving Uno was enough to make Fate want to scoop up the woman and find a private place to do unconscionable things to her. The only thing stopping her was the realization that Miyuki was still tagging along with her sister. The taller brunette seemed to be embarrassed by her younger siblings behavior.

Not wanting to cause a scene, or give Miyuki more ammunition, she stood up to slip an arm around Nanoha and give her a reassuring kiss on the cheek before whispering, "Shhh It's okay my love. She was just messing around. You know how skittish I can be."

Looking up into burgundy eyes Nanoha let her aura of menace drop and hugged her girlfriend, mumbling into her collar, "My Fate-chan."

Barely able to hear the exchange Uno caught the gist and snorted under her breath, "Christ she is whipped." It would be anyone's guess which of the women she was referring too. Standing up she wiggled her fingers in a wave at the pouting auburn haired woman before saying, "Ohaiyo Miss Nanoha, nice to see you again."

Glaring again Nanoha growled as she held Fate tightly, "What were you doing to My Fate-chan?"

Ignoring the question she turned her molten gold eyes on the sister hovering on the edge of the group. Bowing her head as she extended her hand delicately she said, "Uno Scaglietti, how do you do Miss Takamachi?"

Glancing over at the heiress Miyuki felt a rush of heat flood her cheeks as she took in the cat like eyes of the woman. There was something unearthly about her beauty which she'd refused to acknowledge before. Swallowing her nerves she took the long slim fingers into her own and wondered at how incredibly soft they felt. Biting her cheek she tried not to show the effect the woman was having on her. She'd been down the road her sister was traipsing down and it brought no happiness or honor.

Sensing a challenge Uno gave the hand holding hers a squeeze and was amused by how shocked her show of strength affected the green eyed beauty. With a slight smirk she bent her head to kiss the back of the hand before tugging the woman closer and settling her into the chair beside her. Letting her digits run down from her shoulder, arm then reclaiming the slightly calloused hand she entwined their fingers as she retook her seat.

Refusing to release her grasp on this new toy she purred, "What's wrong my sweet, cat got your tongue?"

The stuttering attempts to speak and the shell shocked panic in her eyes only made the woman more appealing to Uno. She felt like a cat who'd caught a bird, its desperate chirping and fluttering of wings only making it look more delectable.

Waving over a waiter Uno began to order a meal for Miyuki and some of the most expensive wine the establishment served. Fate's eyes widened at this but she didn't dare say a word against it. Instead she helped Nanoha to take a seat beside her and politely accepted when Nanoha refused to order food. All the better, it meant they could escape faster from this insane situation.

Uno decided playing with the elder Takamachi sister was safer and more amusing so ignored the couple as she began to tease the burnette, "My, my, the Takamachi's have been hiding their treasures so very greedily. How is it that I haven't had the pleasure of making your acquaintance until now?"

Refusing to make eye contact Miyuki mumbled, "I work in our cafe, I hardly get to leave Midoriya."

Gentle fingers turned that adorably flushed face to look at her, "Now that is a crime. But now that I know where they are hiding you I will make it my quest to seek you out as often as possible. The Scagliettes have many holdings in Japan, I'm sure I can find many excuses to get away from Cranagan now that I have a worthy reason."

The byplay wasn't missed by the couple sharing the table and for the first time Nanoha saw her sister flustered. Men could flirt all day with her and she'd just flash them a cheeky smile and taunt them. The first hint as to why Miyuki was being such a bitch over the situation was coming clear to Nanoha. Her sister was so deep in the damn closet she was taking out all her frustrations on her.

Fate was only a step behind her girlfriend in realizing there was some real sexual tension developing between Uno and Miyuki. Deciding that she could kill two birds with one stone she cleared her throat, "Miss Uno, I wonder if I could beg another favor from you?"

Slightly annoyed that her attempts to seduce the Takamachi heiress was being interrupted the gleaming golden eyes flicked over to Fate, "Hmm?"

"Ah well, we need to finish up the arrangements regarding the other item we discussed. Could I perchance request you keep Miss Takamachi here company for a few hours?" Fate put in just enough of a plea to her tone to really make it seem like she'd be doing them a favor and she wasn't trying to feed her future sister-in-law to the Scaglietti wolf.

Delighted by this offering Uno gave a very satisfied grin, "Of course Fate, you know how much I love to be of assistance. You can count on me in both these matters."

The brunette suddenly realized she was going to be left alone with this unnerving stranger tried to complain but Uno cut her off with a finger to her lips, "Shush my sweet. I have so many things to show you. Mid-childa is such a beautiful place, and it would be my utmost pleasure to explore its wonders with you."

Dropping a few bills on the table Fate made sure there was more than enough to also pay for Miyuki's meal, and a whole bottle of wine. It wouldn't hurt to help things along, especially if this development took the heat off Nanoha. Taking hold of her girlfriend again Fate steered her out of the gate and back onto the sidewalk. The weight of two burdens now lifted from her shoulders it was time to find a quiet place to snuggle and refine their plans.

Nanoha would have been annoyed with anyone else pulling a stunt like that, abandoning her sister with that woman was slightly cruel. If Miyuki had no clue what she was feeling it would be like kicking a baby bird out of the nest to teach it to fly. Either she'd succeed or go crashing to the ground, somehow Nanoha suspected either result was going to make even more problems for her in the end. She could just hear her father claiming she'd somehow tainted her sister with her unnaturalness. Her mother was having a hard enough time dealing with her being a lesbian, how would she react to the knowledge that BOTH her daughters were homosexual?

Pulling Nanoha into another restaurant, this one with private dining rooms, Fate suddenly felt starving. Once the waiter took their orders and left their drinks the blonde got back up and pulled Nanoha back into her arms for another hug.

Nuzzling sweet smelling hair she apologized, "I'm sorry, that was selfish of me to do."

Unable to stay mad with her lover she leaned into Fate, enjoying the warmth she came to the conclusion that she no longer cared what came of leaving her sister with Uno if she got more snuggles.

Sighing in contentment Nanoha replied, "I could have stopped you but honestly I didn't want to deal with her anymore. Besides, it seems like my sister and I both have similar taste."

Sitting down Fate held Nanoha on her lap before saying, "I never considered myself and Uno as being very similar."

Playing with the silky blonde locks she loved Nanoha said, "Both of you are elegant, gorgeous, intelligent, and have amazing eye colors."

Tightening her hold on Nanoha, Fate asked, "Do you find her attractive?"

Lifting her head from the comfortable shoulder she'd been resting on she kissed all of Fate's insecurities away before answering, "She's nice to look at, but Fate-chan is irresistible. You have my whole heart."

Kissing again Fate sighed when they broke apart, "I wish I could do this all day long for the rest of my life."

Giggling at the notion, "You'd get tired of kissing after a while."

Loving burgundy eyes grew darker as Fate husked, "That depends on where I was kissing."

The moment was ruined by a knock then the waiter entering with their food. Sliding off Fate's lap and retaking her seat Nanoha tried not to blush too much.

~"~"~

That evening when Nanoha got home she was surprised not to see her sister. She had a key to the apartment and plenty of cash on her so it wasn't like she couldn't have runaway from Uno if she wanted. It was nearly midnight when a slightly intoxicated and very mussed up Miyuki was dropped off by a smirking Uno.

With a mock chivalrous bow to the sisters she said, "Until next we meet Miss Takamachi. Miss Nanoha please give my best regards to Fate. Good night."

Miyuki didn't stick around to be questioned about what she'd done with the purple haired heiress. The next morning a very silent and skittish sibling fled before breakfast, saying she needed to get back to help in the bakery. Nanoha really was curious over what happened but was more thankful to have her sister off her back. Maybe next time she showed up unannounced she'd have Fate call Uno to deal with her. From the look in those gleaming golden orbs she could tell the woman would love another chance to escort her sister.

When Fate came to pick her up for work she told her about how her sister had hidden in the spare bedroom immediately after coming back and refused to talk about her outing.

Laughing at this the blonde said, "I got a message from Uno this morning," then handed her unlocked phone to her girlfriend. The message read, "Thanks for the tasty treat. If you can arrange a second helping I would be most appreciative."

Blushing Nanoha dropped the phone, "Is she implying she had some kind of intimate relationship with my sister yesterday?!"

Shrugging Fate checked on traffic as she made a turn into the city center, "Uno isn't the type to have one night stands so I doubt anything happened between them beyond maybe a kiss or groping."

Frowning at this Nanoha asked, "How would you know what Uno might do?"

Flicking her glance over at her girlfriend Fate answered, "Alicia has been trying to set me up with her for years. Compared to her sisters Uno is probably the only one in that family outside Nove I would trust to sleep in the same room as me. The others would try something, Uno would just sleep and be respectful enough to not try to peek."

Pulling into the parking garage of her building Fate then added, "Not that she wouldn't say inappropriate things the entire time. She has a really terrible sense of humor which is why she gets along with Alicia-nee so well."

When the car came to a stop Nanoha put a hand on Fate's arm, "Why didn't you accept her?"

Shifting in her seat to look at her lover Fate leaned into touch foreheads before answering, "Because I know she doesn't love me. She wants to control me and my company. Uno sees me as an object to be won not as a prospective life partner."

Wrapping her arms around Fate's neck Nanoha kissed her hard leaving them both breathless.

~"~"~

Two weeks later

Hayate watched as her best friend loaded her luggage onto the private boat owned by the Testarossas. In an attempt to lighten her mood and give her a place to heal emotionally Fate had kindly offered up her family's island vacation home. The chance to spend two weeks on the beach reading and soaking in the sun would do her a world of good.

The hugs and kisses goodbye seemed a little strained but Hayate put that down to them worrying about her. She'd been angry with the idiot since she found out what she'd done, she'd refused to speak to Alicia. She knew if she saw the fool's face she'd lose all of her fury and end up throwing herself at her. Damn her, damn her selflessness and stupidity.

Arriving on the island she was helped to unload her luggage by the boat captain, a purple haired woman she vaguely recognized. Walking her up to the house she unlocked the door and gave Hayate a tour. Clearly this person had spent a lot of time here and this was confirmed when Aina said she was the Testarossa caretaker. She showed her where the radio was if she needed to contact her for assistance and confirmed she would be coming to the island every three days to deliver fresh supplies and do some light housekeeping.

Within an hour of arriving Hayate was fully settled in, sitting on the veranda drinking iced tea with a book in her lap. The quiet was broken by the soft sound of the stereo playing her favorite anime soundtrack but the soothing atmosphere instead of letting her relax brought to mind her biggest concern, Alicia. This was one of her homes and had likely spent many happy summers here, had she brought any of her lovers here? The idea of sleeping in a bed where the woman she loved had performed carnal acts with someone else made her feel ill.

Putting her book down she thought about taking a walk on the beach when the front door of the house opened. In the entryway was the last person, the very person, she wanted to see. The look of shock on the blonde's face would have been funny if Hayate hadn't suddenly realized her best friend had set her up. It would be three days before Aina would be back, if what she said was true, how in the world was she supposed to survive?

The same conclusion struck Alicia about the same time and instead of mentally cursing her sister she bit her inner cheek to help control herself. Tossing her bags aside and running to the brunette to kiss her senseless was not the right way to handle this. And likely would earn her a punch which would not be a good idea in her condition. She was nearly completely healed but the idea of being struck was enough to keep her in check.

Stepping in she set her bag on the floor, it wasn't much more than a few books and her portable gaming system with her favorite titles. The house had a full wardrobe for her to select from and Aina had fully supplied all the toiletries she'd need. This was her home, the sanctum that only members of the Testarossa family were allowed to access, and as far as she was concerned Hayate had every right to be here. This was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and if she was very careful in how she handled this situation she just might get her wish.

With a smile so vulnerable it made Hayate's heart ache Alicia said, "I guess we were both tricked into coming here. Don't worry, I'll stay out of your way until Aina comes back. The house is pretty big, we should be able to make do for a couple of days."

Her nervous tick of playing with her hair came back to her at that moment as Hayate replied, "Ah no, you don't have to leave. This is your home, when Miss Aina comes back I'll go."

Stepping in closer Alicia studied the younger woman's face, she was tired and there were still painlines on her beautiful face. Shaking her head she said softly, "Stay, you need to rest. You've been through a lot recently and need to recuperate."

Before she lost control and reached out to touch Alicia turned away and made her way to pick up her bag and head upstairs, "I'll be in the room at the end of the hall. I'll try not to disturb you."

After the sound of the bedroom door closing reached her Hayate felt her knees give out. Collapsing on the couch she was suddenly crying, 'Damn her for being so damn beautiful!' Damn those eyes with their endless pools of love which were now making her question why she was refusing to give this a chance. This is what she'd wanted since she first met the stubborn blonde as a child.

As if sensing something was wrong Alicia came out of her room and poked her head around the corner to check on Hayate. Seeing her crying made her bolt down the stairs nearly as fast as her long legged sister could sprint. Diving down onto the prone figure she didn't even hesitate to wrap her arms around the warm lithe body. With infinite gentleness she pulled her back into her and held her securely. The sobs grew louder at this completely unfair act of compassion. No longer caring as to why she thought this was a bad idea she wrapped her arms around the person she loved and lifted her head for a kiss.

It wasn't their first, but this one was different from all the others. For the first time Alicia reacted not out of drunken lust or frustrated passion but from open honest love. Sliding her hands into the chocolate locks she deepened the kiss. Knowing she was in a stronger physical state she leaned back and allowed Hayate to top her. She'd never liked it when people hovered over her before but the fact that is was her spoiled brat doing it made her smile. Letting her hands run down the slender back down to the cute little butt she'd often wished to grab. Cupping it she gave it a gentle squeeze before pulling Hayate's hips against her own.

Never in her life had Hayate felt this aroused, and never had her libido been awakened so quickly. All she wanted was to rip off their clothes and finally mark Alicia as her own. Before they could go that far though she needed to make sure this wasn't going to be a one time thing. God help her that would kill her. Pulling back she saw Alicia was flushed with desire and was clearly doing all she could to restrain herself.

Brushing back messy blonde bangs Hayate asked, "Does this mean you'll be mine?"

Shaking with emotion Alicia croaked out, "All yours, now and always."

Scared but still hopeful she asked, "Why did you hide it from me?"

Confused by the question Alicia wrinkled her brow, "Hide what?"

Letting her hand slid up to slip under the blonde' shirt she found the scar and could feel her tears gather again, "You are such a reckless idiot. You didn't have to do this."

Knowing she was caught Alicia covered the hand outlining her incision mark, "Yes, I did. If I stood by and watched you die when I could have done anything to save you it would have killed me."

Kissing her silent Hayate sighed, "You are such an idiot. I never expected this from you. Buying one on the black market yes, but trading it through a reputable service, never. How did you even learn about it?"

Looking away from those earnest cobalt eyes Alicia admitted, "I told the doctors I hired that I'd be willing to trade mine in a fit of desperation when they couldn't find a direct match for you. One of them knew of a service that handled that and within minutes he found one. I didn't care if I had to give my kidney to the devil, all that mattered was you getting one in the end."

Pressing her forehead to Alicia's Hayate whisper, "You are such an idiot, but I can't help loving you. Thank you for everything."

Shaking her head Alicia said, "You don't have to thank me. I did it for the most selfish reason imaginable. I did it for myself."

Pinching Alicia's cheek Hayate asked slightly annoyed by this, "Did you do it so I would give you another chance?"

Words slightly garbled by the fingers digging into her face Alicia answered, "Oww No! Of course not."

Releasing her hold and rubbing the red spot Hayate mollified asked, "Then how was it for you?"

Pouting a bit Alicia found it really hard to be honest, turning her face away she whispered, "This world wouldn't be worth living in if you aren't in it. Even if you never gave me a chance, I wanted to know you were alive and happy. Knowing you are out there somewhere smiling is all I care about."

It was absolutely hopeless, she'd never get over this idiot. Squishing Alicia's face between her hands Hayate growled, "You are so… so… ugh, this is why I hate loving you. You say these completely stupid things that make my heart skip a beat and forget why I was ever angry at you."

There was real pain now in Alicia's eyes as she spoke, "You have no idea how sorry I am I ever spoke that way. I got so caught up in being the best Testarossa, cold hearted ruthless business woman that I forgot something important. By the time mom died she wasn't that person anymore. She recognized love and family were the greatest treasures a person could obtain."

Shifting so she could lie snuggled beside Alicia on the couch Hayate yawned, "You are going to be the death of me. Dense as a brick but lovable. Now stay still so I can use you as a pillow."

Thankful Hayate seemed to have forgiven her and was willing to give them a chance Alicia didn't argue. Instead she pulled her in tighter and kissed her forehead, "Yes my sweet."

~"~"~

Three days flew by and Aina showed up to find the pair eating breakfast together laughing. Being as unobtrusive as possible she put away the groceries and cleaned up the kitchen. She was considering going upstairs to see about the laundry when Alicia came in and said, "Thanks for everything Aina but that will be all. Head back to the mainland and tell my sister I owe her one."

Snorting at this the purple haired woman came over to the young woman she'd watched grow up. Poking her cheek she said, "Try to behave yourself. Remember you and that little gal are still healing."

Blushing Alicia said, "I have no intention of rushing our relationship."

Having intimate knowledge of the Testarossa family Aina was surprised by this, they had a huge sex drive. Of course they also had cast iron self control which meant they weren't easily manipulated by the need for sex.

Patting her on the head, the older woman said, "Good but remember sometimes moderation is better than abstinence. You don't want your lady to get the wrong idea."

Pulling out of arm's distance Alicia frowned, "I don't want her thinking I'm only in it for the sex. I can wait."

Having witnessed how desperately Hayate had mooned over Alicia for years she was pretty sure this sudden surge of nobility on Alicia's behalf was going to drive the girl crazy. Giving her a pitying look she said, "Yeah and you also want her to know that you desire her and this isn't just you playing along with her feelings. Throw the gal a bone before she ends up jumping you and hurts herself."

Stepping into the kitchen after hearing this Hayate said with a red cheeks, "Thank you very much for everything Ms Aina, especially that advice. Now if you'll excuse us I think my girlfriend and I should discuss the wisdom of your words."

Knowing how to take a hint the caretaker gave them a nod before escaping the house. Maybe her next visit she will just knock on the door and leave the groceries on the doorstep.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: A lot packed in here but I hope it brings everyone satisfaction. I spent far tooooo long writing this but I feel it has served its purpose. If it made even one person laugh or brighten their day then I consider this a job well done. Sharing my love of NanoFate with other fans is a joy I hope to continue for many more years to come. I don't care if the fandom is "dying" we die hards will always remain and want to share our stories about our favorite girls.

ElFbs: so this is it. For all of you who are still wondering about my "plan" (yeah, plenty of people, I'm sure :D ) read the notes at the end. Didn't want to spoil your fun.

* * *

Ch 21 - Last Days

Nanoha wasn't sure how to respond to her brother, his wife and their mother showing up at her apartment to help her pack. She was moving out that week and did not want to delay her settling into her new HOME with Fate. True her mom was now much more understanding and accepting of her relationship with Fate but it was mostly baby steps. There was only so much bridge building you can do through phone calls, this visit could make or break their fledgling trust.

The hug Momoko gave to them both was heartening. Fate returning it without hesitation, the older woman looked too much like her daughter for her hold a grudge now that she was being civil. Add in the smell of freshly baked goods and Fate was putty in her future mother-in-law's hands. Nanoha would be annoyed with her blonde if she wasn't so damn cute.

Instead her frustration turned to the pair accompanying her devious parent. Her brother was studying the blonde with interest. Luckily there was no malice in his gaze or Nanoha would have kicked him out immediately. She was done dealing with bigotry from her own family. Fate was her girlfriend, lover, future wife, life partner and best friend; nothing they had to say would change that fact.

The firm handshake and polite bow of the head exchanged between male Takamachi and her goddess was a good start. Her attention was pulled away from their conversation by Shinobu pulling her into a hug. The normally reserved woman was treating her like she did Suzuka, squeezing her face as she gushed over her "cute little sister."

Holding her against her side the heiress turned to look at the chatting pair before saying, "Don't worry about Kyoya, he fully accepts this relationship."

Doubtful Nanoha snarked back, "How'd you manage that? Drugs? Refusing sex?"

Laughing Shinobu said, "No. I made him see reason. He loves Arisa and Suzuka, and sees nothing wrong with their relationship. I then asked what _man_ would ever be good enough for his little sister. He couldn't come up with anyone. I then described Fate in detail and reinforced how happy she makes you and...ta-da accepting brother."

Eyebrow arched Nanoha couldn't believe it was _that easy._ Then her eyes slitted in suspicion, "How would you be able to describe Fate-chan _in detail_ to him? I didn't think you'd even met her before now."

Rolling her eyes at the territorial kitten Shinobu said, "I went to school with Alicia. I was never an intimate friend of hers but I spent enough time in her company to know about the family."

Counting back the years Nanoha mentally confirmed it was _possible_ for the two heiresses to be classmates but it was just another black mark against her _friend_ for hiding Fate-chan from her all these years.

Poking Nanoha's pouting cheek her sister-in-law said, "I have only met your precious Fate-chan a handful of times in passing. It has been years since I've seen her this close, your girlfriend is as elusive as a rabbit in the woods."

The mental picture of her blonde with bunny ears and a tail suddenly entered her mind and Nanoha wondered how quickly she could rid them of their visitors. Which turned her attention back to watching her lover chatting with her family members. Momoko placing a hand on Fate's shoulder to give her a light shake as she laughed at something said just had Nanoha's hackles rising.

Giggling the older woman squeezed her sister-in-law, "Seriously, I think your brother prefers the idea of you being with Fate than a man. No man would ever live up to the expectations he has in that silly head of his. But our darling Fate-chan meets every single one."

Unamused by this Nanoha fumed, "Are you saying he lowered his expectations because I'm dating a woman?"

Rolling her eyes at the stubbornness on display Shinobu sighed, "No, you silly girl. Think about all the men you dated, did any of them show you the respect, kindness, and consideration that Fate shows you?"

Melting a little at the thought of how wonderful Fate was to her every day Nanoha smiled, "No. I have to pinch myself when I think about how perfect she is, I couldn't wish for a better partner."

Nodding at this expected response Shinobu continued, "Of all the men you were introduced to, did any of them offer the same level of security? Financially, physically and emotionally?"

Snorting at that Nanoha crossed her arms defensively, "Not a ONE. Not that it would matter if she was a pauper since she is the smartest and hardest working person I know. Nor would it matter if she couldn't make a fist, I am perfectly capable of defending both of us."

This last comment had the elegant woman tittering in disbelief, Nanoha was a Takamachi and if she'd seen even a tenth of the blonde's abilities she'd have drenched her panties.

Blushing and grumbling, "Eh fine. I think it's hot how good she is with that weapon she uses. BUT I already liked her a lot before I discovered her skill level."

There was a small hum of acceptance of this but the smirk Shinobu wore told its own story. The Tsukimura clan had sent their heirs to the Takamachi dojo for generations. Suzuka and her elder sister were both insanely dangerous women in their own right. It had been the sight of Shinobu with a naginata striking down her opponent which had caused the stubborn Kyoya to finally admit his admiration for her.

Dark blue eyes ran down the length of the blonde's body before saying, "I bet you did."

Glaring again Nanoha growled, "Stop that."

Poking the dragon the woman teased, "Nanoha-chan you are a Takamachi, while I believe you had a crush on Fate before seeing her with a weapon in her hand; I know for a _fact_, you would have only given into those feelings after seeing the Black Angel."

Twitching at the nickname she knew Hayate had given her girlfriend she could feel her annoyance at her sister-in-law grow. Why hadn't these people introduced her to Fate sooner!?

Seeing she now had the girl's full attention Shinobu said, "Nanoha, seriously, you are just like your brother. That more than anything is the reason why you two butt heads all the time. And just like your brother you would never give yourself to someone unworthy of you. When I pointed that out to him he immediately backed down."

Stunned by this Nanoha tilted her head in consideration of the point. She had been a young child when Kyoya had been searching for a wife but the string of women had left an impression on her. Beautiful and talented heiress had been paraded in front of him and none had even gotten his attention. Shinobu hadn't even been a consideration their father had put forth since she was four years younger than Kyoya.

The purple haired girl had her eye on the stubborn man almost from day one. Unlike all the other female students who made fools of themselves over him she'd played the long game. Letting him see all her good features from a distance, only giving him the barest amount of her attention. By the end, her brother had been entranced with the final nail in his coffin being her martial display. Him admitting this to their mother was all that was needed for the pair to be matched up.

Processing the parallels Nanoha had to laugh a little. Fate might not have been purposefully pursuing her but she'd done just about the same thing. She lost her heart before she even knew what was going on.

Giggling at the realization that both she and her brother were so easily captured she smiled, "At least Fate-chan wasn't being an evil seductress. You set out to catch him with your wily ways."

Shrugging at that Shinobu said, "Tsukimuras are just as good as Takamachis at getting what they want."

With three more sets of hands helping Nanoha's things were packed and moved to Fate's apartment before dinnertime. Add in Lindy's help once she returned home from work and the six were able to sit down for a meal and really get to know one another. Fate found Kyoya to be a bit stuffy but overall to be a very nice guy. She suspected with time he'd relax around her completely and be a lot like Chrono; overprotective and dense but always well meaning.

After the meal Fate and Nanoha decided to clean up while Lindy gave their visitors a tour of the apartment. The blonde wanted them to know Nanoha would be well provided for but not to be a show off. Having Lindy give the tour seemed like the easiest way to prevent them getting a bad opinion of her. While she knew she could trust her mom not to overstep any of her personal boundaries.

The smiling teal haired woman showed them over the spare bedroom with its own attached bath which made Momoko wonder if the pair might be willing to host a family member when in town. This being Fate's home though she did not assume they'd be welcome 24/7 at the drop of a hat. Nanoha would have been pleasantly surprised to learn her mother actually understood she couldn't barge into another person's home unannounced.

Next the master bedroom door was pointed to but not entered. Lindy would never intrude into her children's personal space nor allow anyone else to violate their privacy. Then the home office was shown and the separate study where it was clear Fate spent most of her free time reading. When they came to the final door at the end of the hall Lindy paused she had mixed feelings about showing this to the Takamachis. She had discussed this with Fate briefly and understood this was her way of proving she would be a capable _protector_ for Nanoha. She had to admit it was better than her daughter letting one of the brash Takamachis try to smash her head in with a staff.

Unlocking the door she allowed the trio inside and was happy to see their wide eyed awe. Maybe this was a good idea after all.

In the kitchen Fate decided washing could wait a few more minutes as she pressed Nanoha against the sink and kissed her. With their unexpected guests they hadn't been able to be as lovey-dovey as they had grown used to. The purring moan she received when she sucked on Nanoha's tongue caused her to shiver with desire.

Pulling away before she lost control she sighed, "Tonight, I'm going to love you until the sun comes up. You're mine now."

Strong arms hugged her tightly as Nanoha whispered in her ear, "Ummm I can't wait."

The sound of footsteps coming made them break apart. Neither wanted a lecture on propriety from their mothers. Picking up a dish from the water Nanoha began wiping it down with a sponge. When the door opened Fate was at the refrigerator putting away the leftovers and looking completely innocent.

Kyoya oblivious to everything came over to the blonde and babbled, "Testarossa-san! You're the girl who beat Nakajima in the regionals. My god I wondered what happened to you."

Amused by this outburst Fate smiled, "After my mother died we moved to a different district. I also took on Lindy's family name soon after when she officially adopted me. I still competed but mostly in Mid Childa instead of Japan."

Wrapping an arm around the woman he spun them around to face his sister as he all but demanded, "Nanoha, you better not let her get away! I will never forgive you if you mess this relationship up. Testarossa-san is just the kind of person _anyone_ would be proud to have as a wife."

With a very dry look Shinobu unhooked her husband from the now blushing blonde. Tisking at the man she admonished, "Seriously Kyoya, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love."

Waving this away thoughtlessly he said, "You've never seen her compete. I've never seen anything like it." Then he practically begged, "You have to spar with me. I've always wanted to see how well your style holds up to pure Takamachi fighting."

Not sensing any vindictiveness Fate nodded, "Sure, any time."

No sooner had this been uttered then he dragged her to the weapons room to fetch two staffs, then sent her off to change clothing. Within minutes they were all trooping off to the apartment building's gym which had a large training space.

Both stretched as their significant others both tried to ensure this wasn't going to turn into a bloodbath.

Worried Nanoha whispered, "Fate-chan if you need to concede do so, I won't think less of you. I don't want you hurt."

Smirking a little at the concern Fate said, "I have no plans to let your brother prevent me from having my wicked way with you tonight. This will be a friendly spar, if he tries to use this to intimidate me he will find out how dirty I can fight. Testarossas always fight to win and that's who he wants to take on today."

On the other side Shinobu was giving her husband a rollicking he was completely spacing out. His excitement to be facing off with the child prodigy was too high.

When Momoko counted them off he had a huge grin on his face. He thought he could rush her and use his greater weight and height to unnerve her. Instead Fate wasn't there. When facing Shiro, Fate had been fighting as a Harlaown. Today she wasn't going to let traditional fighting styles inhibit her. After all her future brother-in-law knew exactly what he was getting into.

They each marked a point on each other and Kyoya's smile of pure enjoyment was getting wider. Fate had the look of a feral cat watching dangerous but tasty prey. It'd been a while since she last let herself have this kind of fun. After twenty minutes of them only landing glancing blows on each other and both now covered in sweat the match was called to a halt.

Breathing heavily Kyoya came over to the blonde and wrapped her in a hug. With zero hesitation he declared, "Welcome to the family."

Nanoha rolled her eyes at this foolishness but also felt a small pang of regret. Why couldn't her father be this accepting? Fate was the one who made her happy and more than checked off every box on what her family wanted for her. Just because she was a woman that somehow negated all her positive aspects and made her, them, deviant.

Pushing her brother aside Nanoha pulled Fate down for a kiss and then did a thorough inspection to confirm there were no injuries. The besotted look Fate gave her as she did this made it completely clear to all watching that the blonde thought the world of her lover. No longer was she the brazen fighter but instead a gentle lamb that would follow Nanoha wherever she led.

Alicia was annoyed, she was alone in her own bed for the first time in three months. She glowered at the clock on the side table as she failed once again to find a comfortable position, 3:00 am. She was too used to a certain small body pressing into her at night. The coldness of the bed had never been so chilling as it was tonight.

She understood they couldn't be together every single night for the rest of their lives but she'd be damned if in the future she wasn't going to try. Letting her shrimp-puff go back to Japan alone for an overnight business trip was the worst idea ever conceived. Punching the pillow she whimpered in self pity. She was addicted to the runt, damn her genes!

Outside the building a petite brunette climbed out of a cab. She'd also learned that sleeping alone was a non starter. She at least had no compunction about abandoning her hotel room in the middle of the night and taking the night train home. Taking the lift up to Alicia's floor she fidgeted with sleepiness. Soon she'd have her favorite cuddle toy in her arms and she'd be able to sleep.

The sound of her bedroom door opening had Alicia sitting up in surprise. The sight of Hayate walking in highlighted by moonlight had her bursting out in sobs of relief. The sound and sight of her bratty lover crying as she held out her arms in desperation had Hayate flying over to her. Clinging to each other they both revelled in the knowledge that they were both hopelessly addicted.

Kissing Alicia's face in an effort to calm her down Hayate soon found she'd unleashed a beast. Rolling them over the blonde had her on her back and moaning as clothes were discarded as she reestablished her claim. Before Alicia hadn't been able to sleep from a lack of Hayate, the rest of the night would be lost on her indulging in the woman.

Shiro Takamachi was disappointed, his wife and son were now both firmly in the opinion that Nanoha's relationship with that _woman_ was a good thing. He also knew his elder daughter was wavering in her opinion, he couldn't say he hadn't seen that coming. She'd been the first sign that there was something wrong with his children.

Catching her kissing another girl had rocked his stable world, not one Takamachi in fifteen generations had been a deviant, he wasn't going to let his child ruin that illustrious legacy. He hadn't run over and made a scene, mostly out of shock and then the girls were gone and he had time to think over what to do. First thing was to discover the name of the degenerate that was defiling his daughter.

Once he knew who she was he was very careful on his approach. The last thing he wanted was a scandal, letting the community know what his child had been doing would dishonor his family name. The private talk he had with the freak made it clear she was to leave Miyuki alone or he'd make her life _very difficult_. His reputation had made his words easy to understand, and she'd broken off the relationship the very next day. Making sure it was as messy and painful as possible so she never tried to reestablish the relationship.

He'd never told anyone what he'd done and he made sure he was the one who _supported_ Miyuki through her heartbreak. Slyly making assertions that some kinds of relationships were always doomed to end in heartache. Not once had he needed to show his disgust with homosexuality, instead he was just a kind hearted father looking out for his daughter's best interest.

With Nanoha he'd never be able to pull the same trick and she was far more stubborn than his elder daughter. If that blonde were to suddenly leave her she'd ignore all reason and pursue her. She was for better or worse a true Takamachi and refused to give up on what she wants. Growling at the twisted way his family's best traits were being violated he tried to find a way to end this disgrace.

For the last few months he'd spent most of his time in the dojo avoiding the traitors. He didn't even dare enter _his bakery_ with that foul Scaglietti woman visiting. Having to watch her not so subtle flirting with Miyuki was not helping his temper. He also couldn't find a decent reason to kick her out that wouldn't further alienate his wife.

Each time Nanoha called and he failed to give his blessing or at least his acceptance he could feel Momoko pulling more and more away from him. Her disappointment was obvious but this was an issue he would not waver on. This was not how an upright and proper Takamachi behaved. He would rather his daughter was dead than to live in such disgrace.

If Miyuki followed in her sister's footsteps down this dark path he'd have no choice but to disown both. At least his son had married a woman, though the fact that she'd influenced him into thinking this situation was okay made him question whether she was a worthy match. If any of his grandchildren turned out twisted he'd know where to lay the blame.

Momoko watched her fuming husband from a distance. She'd loved him for nearly forty years and it was breaking her heart to see him tear their family apart. She'd always known he was a stubborn man but not once had that trait ever made it impossible for her to concede to his opinion without compromising her integrity.

Each time Nanoha called it was becoming more and more obvious that their child was in love and the person she was with thought she hung the moon. After hanging up she'd try again to explain why this was a good thing and not a stain on their honor. And each time their discussion would devolve into a shouting match where he became an incoherent blob of hate before storming off.

She wasn't ready to face that again, she never wanted to see that level of anger and entitlement again. It was time to make her final stand, she would move into the living space above the cafe. Maybe this would be the shock he needed to see the bigger picture. If he couldn't overcome this bigotry then there was no future for their family.

**Halloween **

Fate shuffled her feet nervously, today was the day she planned to take the next step with Nanoha. She wasn't really scared her angel would say no but her lingering insecurity over being worthy of the amazing woman had her sweating. Fingering the ring box in her pocket she ran over her speech in her head one more time.

When the auburn haired woman stepped out of the bathroom in her costume Fate felt her mouth go dry. The flowing gown clung to her curves while being completely _modest_ as any good Angel would want to be. Her white wings and halo just reinforced the angelic presence. Going weak kneed at the smile she received she immediately sat down on the edge of the bed before she made a fool of herself.

Nanoha's smile became teasing when she saw how affected Fate was by her costume. Moving like a tiger on the prowl she made her way over to the stunned blonde. Standing before her she leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Are you okay my little Devil?"

Fate shivered before her arms snaked out and pull Nanoha down onto her. Pushing off the halo and wings carelessly she then rolled them so she could ravage her lover. It was insane how easily she could be riled up but it was something Nanoha enjoyed immensely.

Soft hands removed her jacket and undid the buttons of her dress shirt, then moved lower to her pants. The devil horns she'd spirit glued to her forehead made her demonic angel smile as she rolled them so she was now on top. Like always it would be a constant wrestling match with the lead going either way but neither really minded as long as they both had a chance to pleasure the other.

Half an hour later Nanoha's phone rang and the White Devil was tempted to ignore it. She was snuggled up against a naked Fate which was the best way to celebrate any holiday in her books. The blonde ever conscientious picked up the device and seeing it was Momoko handed it over, "Your mom."

Groaning Nanoha answered it and was hit with her mother's normal nagging tone, "Nanoha Takamachi, how hard is it to attend a party less than a hundred feet from your front door?"

With a little whimper she tried to excuse herself, "I… I um," she then tried to fake a cough, "I think I'm coming down with something mama."

The snarky response of, "More like you went down on something," made her blush and stammer back, "MAMA!"

Laughing at the response Momoko teased, "You have ten minutes. Otherwise I'll send Alicia and Hayate over to bang on your door."

Grumbling the pouting kitten answered, "Yes mama."

Hanging up Nanoha glared at her girlfriend who was already getting dressed. Both of them would be rumpled looking but that was something their family and friends were getting use to seeing. The sotto voce comment, "Rabbits," was now being heard whenever they showed up mussed up.

Half dressed Fate came over to kneel in front of her lover. The way she looked in slacks, a half buttoned dress shirt and her hair loose had to be a crime. Picking up the jacket from the floor she fished out the ring box before taking Nanoha's hand.

She hadn't planned on the earlier _distraction_ but still intended to ask Nanoha to marry her before they joined their family and friends at the party. She wanted this night to be extra special, and one Nanoha could look back on with fond remembrance. Rubbing her thumb over slender fingers she could see the dawning realization of what she was about to do strike her lover.

Before she could jump the gun and not allow her to even speak Fate cleared her throat, "My love, I suspect you already know what I'm going to ask, and before you cut me off please let me do this right."

Shaking with excitement and having to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming, "YES!" at the top of her lungs Nanoha just nodded and concentrated on the kneeling blonde.

Heart pounding like a jackhammer she stared up into sapphire eyes, "I love you with everything I am. I hope the past few months have proven to you that I can and will be a good partner."

Nanoha made a strangled noise at this and squirmed to control herself, of course she knew Fate was perfect in every way. As much as she loved hearing her lover declare her undying devotion she wanted to get to the important bit then jump her.

Amused by the obvious impatience Fate decided to tease her a bit, bringing Nanoha's hand to her lips she kissed each digit as she enumerated all of the reasons why she loved the bratty kitten. Then exposed the inside of her wrist to kiss the pulse point as she finally got to the part Nanoha was dying to hear.

Cracking open the velvet box one handed she then presented the ring, "Nanoha Takamachi, will you please make me the happiest woman on the planet, will you marry me?"

Throwing herself at the blonde she mentally declared, 'fuck it,' to her mother's demand that they arrive in ten minutes. She was going to celebrate her engagement NOW.

Kissing every inch Fate's face she whispered, "yes," over and over again with growing enthusiasm. Then moved lower to stake her claim on the rest of the lithe body beneath her. It was another half hour before they made their way to the party and neither were in costume. After the second hasty disrobing they weren't fit to be seen in. Instead throwing on casual outfits with just their accessories.

Fate had her horns still on with a snap on tail attached to her belt and Nanoha had her slightly bent halo and wings while the rest of the original outfits were still heaped on their bedroom floor. Hayate gave the pair a dry look at the tossed together nature of their attire. Before Nanoha raised her left hand and flashed her new ring. The squeal of excitement this brought out had everyone turning to see the pair of friends hopping up and down together in joy.

Alicia scooted over to her sister and sassed, "Way to raise the bar there imouto. I'm gonna have Hayate dropping hints like bombshells now."

Snorting at this complaint since she already knew Alicia had their mother's engagement ring in her desk drawer. The brat was waiting for Christmas to pop the question, the year before she'd given Hayate a pretty insane gift and this was the only thing she could think of that could top a kidney. Fate had teased at least Alicia wasn't giving herself piecemeal to the woman.

Momoko came over to join the now laughing and crying friends to hug her daughter. She was so happy for her little girl and wasn't the least bit unhappy with the engagement. Two months prior she'd finally decided she couldn't stay with Shiro and his bigoted mindset. During that contentious argument the _truth_ of how he'd ruined Miyuki's first love had come out. His rantings that all his good work was being ruined now because no one wanted to do the _right thing _had shocked her to the core. Between Nanoha and Fate's relationship, and Miyuki's budding romance with Uno, she'd hoped he see this was just love, not some terrible shame.

Instead he'd ended up blaring out how he'd forced Miyuki's first love to abandon her and then ensured no other woman came near his eldest daughter. If he'd known Nanoha had the same perversions he'd never have allowed her to leave Uminari. Now they were the laughingstock of the community! It was at that moment she'd realized he'd always claimed to want the best for his family but in reality he'd only wanted what looked best to society. Sickened by his behavior she did the only thing she could do, handed him signed divorce papers and packed her things. If he'd go so far as to traumatize their child to get his own way there was no hope for reconciliation.

At first she'd stayed with Kyoya but it was obvious she couldn't stay there for long. Miyuki would have taken her in but found herself homeless too when Shiro disowned her when she refused to cut ties with Uno. The heiress quickly took in her _friend_, giving her a private room in her home. While she would have been glad to have Miyuki sharing her bed she knew better than to rush that kind of thing.

Momoko had been offered the spare bedroom in Nanoha and Fate's apartment but knew it wouldn't be long before she was butting heads with her youngest offspring. She was too used to being the matriarch, and her attempting to treat her like a child would not go over well. To her surprise it was a different Harlaown who opened her door to her. Once Lindy learned of her plight she immediately came to her hotel and dragged her home with her.

Lindy was a firm believer in family sticking together and helping each other through trying times. The fact that she also had a great deal of respect for the Japanese woman for standing up for what was right, even at the cost of her marriage, only made doing her _familial duty_ all the sweeter. In the weeks since they started living together they'd fallen into a comfortable routine. Their friendship growing deeper as Lindy helped her establish a new bakery and expand her horizons within the "Big City."

This new life was nothing like her old one, she'd married at twenty-one straight out of university never having a chance to really explore who she was beyond the roles given to her by her family. There hadn't been time to question what road her life was to take; help run her husband's family business, raise their children, grow old then die surrounded by the family she'd dedicated herself too. After leaving Shiro she'd thought herself too old to really be able to start over but Lindy was helping her discover whole new worlds of opportunity. She still cried over the loss of her marriage but that wound was healing as she found her relationship with not only her children but new friends deepen and flourish.

Miyuki joined her family in the group hug, she was still working on her own emotional issues caused by their father but was less antagonistic towards her sister. Learning how he'd manipulated her had hurt but had also allowed her to examine her feelings. With Lindy's encouragement she'd joined therapy and was overcoming the emotional scarring slowly. It helped immensely that Uno was right there beside her offering her love and support. Unlike with her interest in Fate which was motivated more by lust and self aggrandizement she truly had feelings for Miyuki.

The proud Scaglietti had set her sights on the woman and nothing would change her mind. Not the hot and cold behavior or crying jags that she had to endure. Because when Miyuki was honest with her feelings and showed her true self Uno knew there was no one more suited to be her life partner. Holding her and talking through the psychological trauma her father had inflicted made it clear that Miyuki had years of subtle manipulation to work through. If it took an equal number of years to overcome them Uno was ready to battle those demons to have the woman she loved.

**November**

Nanoha wasn't sure she wanted a big wedding anymore, her family and friends were turning this into a huge production. All she wanted was Fate and the people she loved most there to witness the event. Hayate was already talking about hiring a string quartet to play during the ceremony. While her mother was planning a five course sit down dinner.

After a grueling day of shopping for china patterns and looking at color swatches she was ready to elope. The only reason she hadn't suggested it yet was Fate seemed to be all in for the extravaganza. She wanted nothing more than to spoil her lover and make this a grand event.

Getting out of the shower she was pleased to see Fate had made dinner. While she normally enjoyed cooking after today she just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep. Sitting down she gave her lover a grateful smile.

Instead of taking her own chair Fate came around to stand behind her and gave her shoulders a gentle massage.

Sinking back with a moan she said, "You are going to make me fall asleep in my food if you do that."

Laughing Fate gave a final squeeze before moving away, "Well then I guess you'll have to wait until after dinner for more."

Sitting down Fate's smile weakened as she took in how exhausted Nanoha was, with a sigh of concern she asked, "How are you holding up?"

Taking a bite of food and humming her appreciation she chewed and swallowed before answering, "I'm okay. Mama and Hayate were being hyperactive, as usual. I'll be happy when this whole thing is over."

Frowning at the sentiment Fate voiced her concern, "Do you not want to get married?"

Dropping her fork Nanoha got up and went to Fate. Sitting down on her lap she kissed the foolish woman breathless. Hands tangled in blonde hair she pressed their foreheads together, "There is nothing I want more than to be your wife."

Now goo Fate smiled like the lovesick fool she was at her fiancee. Pressing a few more kisses to Fate's mouth to reinforce her words Nanoha then leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Holding tightly she spoke truthfully, "I just wish this whole thing hadn't turned into a circus. I've never wanted a big wedding, or all the pomp and circumstance that Hayate seems to thrive on."

Smiling at the words Fate said, "You know our mothers would kill us if we eloped. But if you want a small wedding then that's what we'll have. All I care about is making you happy, if you wanted to get married in Westminster Abbey I'd arrange it. Likewise, if you wanted to run down to the justice of the peace I'd be perfectly happy. The end result is all that matters."

Playing with silky locks Nanoha sighed, "Don't you have a dream wedding?"

Humming a little as she considered the question Fate answered, "Nothing in particular, I just prayed that someday someone would love me."

Biting Fate's shoulder in annoyance Nanoha grumbled, "I still hate it when you say stuff like that, women throw themselves at you."

Aroused by the bite and the flicker of White Devil aura Nanoha was emitting Fate purred, "I'm not interested in those women."

Nibbling at Fate's ear Nanoha asked, "But Fate-chan is _interested_ in me, why is that?"

Lifting Nanoha up Fate carried her to the couch, too restless to waste time getting her lover to the bed. Kissing and licking as she disrobed her fiancee she mumbled, "Maybe because you are the most perfect woman in existence."

Shaking with desire as Fate suckled her breasts Nanoha tried to string a coherent sentence together, "Tha… that is just your opinion."

Stripping off sleep shorts and panties in one smooth motion Fate licked her lips before diving between toned thighs. Quickly bringing her lover to climax with her divine tongue she then sat up again.

Breathing hard as her libido demanded more she reined herself in for a moment. Eyes dark with love and lust as she panted out, "That's right. That is MY opinion. And it is the only one you should concern yourself about. Anyone saying you aren't worthy of me can go straight to hell."

Having no use for further words Fate dove back down to prove her point in a more visceral manner.

Five Years Later - Christmas Day

Weddings, child births, anniversaries and holidays passed in a blink of an eye. Fate watched as her eldest daughter played with her cousins and wondered how all this happiness could spring from one Blind Date. It hadn't gone according to plan but the results were perfect.

Her nephew stood up from the floor to escape the duo bossy brats that were Alicia's twins. Dark haired with ruby eyes they were the picture of demonic cuteness. They also had their mamas wrapped around their little fingers. Crawling onto the couch Karel snuggled against his aunt seeking protection from the female horde that surrounded him.

The least menacing was his cousin Vivio T. Harlaown, adopted a few months after Nanoha and Fate's wedding. She might not have a drop of Takamachi or Testarossa blood in her but she acted just like a perfect mix of both her parents. Stubborn but incredibly kind she was often the ringleader controlling her circus of relations.

The biggest offender when it came to teasing the boy was his own twin sister Liera. She was just as sly as her mother in getting her way and often could wind him up until he was in tears. Fate privately thought she was a lot like Alicia which lent more credence to the whole nurture vs nature debate since the woman often babysat.

Karel would be relieved when his older Takamachi cousins arrived and he could escape to play with Akio and Hiro. The boys were seven and five years older and not blood related but still enjoyed having some other male to play with since the family was overrun with females. In the meantime he would snuggle into his safe haven, his aunty Fate was the only one who understood his innate shyness.

Nanoha came out of the kitchen and saw the pair snuggled together. They were expecting their third child in the Spring and Fate's burgeoning belly seemed to make her an even bigger target for cuddles. The squirming toddler in Nanoha's arms saw her blonde mama giving another child attention and instantly wanted to displace the trespasser. Ruby T. Harlaown was just as selfish when it came to Fate as her Nanoha-mama.

Escaping the grasp Ruby ran to her Fate-mama and demandingly held out her arms to be picked up. Seeing the miniature Nanoha with that signature Takamachi pout she smiled before pulling the child onto her lap. Leaning against the plushy front she had claimed as her own she glared at her male cousin with unnerving ruby red eyes. She was a perfect replica of Nanoha except for her eyes which were the same shade as Fate's. Momoko declared often and loudly that Ruby was just like her daughter as a child and prayed for their sanity.

Rubbing her child's back Fate smiled when the girl began to relax then finally fell asleep, her tiny purring snore melting her heart. Her other daughter still gestating inside her kicked a little as if wanting to play with her big sister. Wincing when a tiny foot impacted her bladder she gave her amused wife a desperate look. Nanoha left the trio on the floor to sit on the other side of her wife and carefully take the sleeping child from her. She also inherited the small growth that was Karel, Nanoha might not be his first choice protector but she was better than running to his mother or aunty Hayate.

While Fate relieved herself the rest of her family arrived to celebrate the holiday so when she came out she was immediately pounced on by her mom and Momoko. At first Fate was happy to see the pair get along and become good friends. Then two years ago something changed between them and what most had seen as innocent skinship had turned into a full blown romance. Fate remembered the _first _time she walked in on them making out like a pair of teens and how she'd ended up screaming in horror. Nanoha had come running and while their parents were no longer wrapped around each other she got an eyeful that day. Instead of being, justifiably in her opinion, horrified Nanoha had instead laughed like a loon.

The youngest Takamachi child had nearly choked on her laughter at the looks everyone was sporting. Momoko was blushing like a tomato, Lindy had a cat that got the cream smirk on her lips and Fate's shock was worthy of a Saturday Morning Cartoon character. After a long discussion it became clear that the couple had slowly been edging closer to becoming romantic since the birth of their shared grandchild. A mixture of emotions had been overwhelming and Momoko had turned to the person she trusted most, and after baring their souls and a few celebratory drinks one thing lead to another.

Fate was still a little twitchy about the relationship since it reminded her too much of her own relationship with Nanoha. The insane level of lovey-dovey-ness and shameless flirting no matter the company she had to witness felt like she was being called out. Whenever they were around she felt like she needed to restrain herself to set a better example. Not that Nanoha let her get away with this, she seemed to think competing with them to see who could be most disgustingly sweet to their lover as a fun game.

The possessive way Momoko held onto Lindy as they stood talking to her was like a red flag for Nanoha who came up behind her blonde to wrap an arm around Fate. Balancing Ruby against her chest with her other she then turned her head up in an obviously demanding manner. Smiling at her spoiled kittenish wife Fate bent her head to kiss her which had the older pair sharing an amused smirk.

There was a gagging noise from behind them as Alicia came over to give her sister a poke, "Heya cut that stuff out in front of the kiddos, you gonna give them a complex."

A small hand smacked the back of the blonde's head before Hayate pushed her aside, holding out a Santa suit she said, "Fate-chan, will you be Santa this year? You already have the belly so no need to pad you out."

This made the eavesdropping Chrono and Amy snicker with laughter. Giving the pair a dirty look Fate stuck her tongue out at the jerks before saying, "Sorry no can do. Ruby will freak out if I'm not with her when _Santa_ arrives. She had a huge melt down at the mall with Nanoha last week. She doesn't trust the jolly old elf."

The sleeping child let out a whimper at this and Fate took the girl from Nanoha and let her snuggle her face into her neck. The comforting scent of her "favorite" mama settled her while making Nanoha pout.

Huffing in frustration she complained, "It's not fair, Fate-chan is too lovable. I never get any snuggles anymore."

Lindy reached out to pat her daughter's growing stomach before saying, "Have hope Nanoha, maybe Sabrina will like you more."

Grinning evilly Hayate asked, "So have you and Momo-chan decided to have children? I can find you a surrogate easily and obviously the tech isn't an issue."

Eyes popping Fate looked like she was going to have a heart attack, Lindy laughed at the response but put her daughter out of her misery, "No Hayate, there will be no new Takamachi-Harlaowns, at least not from us." She then gave the woman a soft swat before declaring, "Now that everyone is here, what do you say we head to the hotel. The staff should have dinner ready then we can pass out presents."

Distracted by the idea of gifts the brunette grabbed hold of her blonde, "Come on, I can't wait to see what I got this year."

Due to the size of their extending family Fate rented another hotel ballroom to host their private party in addition to their annual gala. There she enjoyed watching the younger children play as her wife massaged her back gently. The youngest child in the group was perhaps the one she least thought would ever come into existence. Miyuki and Uno's daughter was barely a year old but was already showing signs of the Takamachi stubbornness mixed with Scaglietti determination. Crawling and grabbing at anything to help her discover the world on her own terms; heaven help anyone handing the child anything, she already had an ace pitcher's aim.

Pulling Nanoha around to her she held her against her swollen belly before leaning down to press her forehead to her angel's. Bright sapphire eyes stared back at her with the guileless innocence she'd fallen in love with so many years before.

"Nanoha, have you had a happy Christmas?" she asked in her husky teasing voice.

There was a growling noise before Nanoha answered, "Not completely, I'm still waiting for my Christmas gift."

Pretending not to understand Fate gave a mock questioning look, "That's not right, you are wearing the necklace I bought you."

She made matters worse by pulling at the neck of the dress Nanoha was wearing to reveal the item in question along with a fair amount of cleavage. Letting her voice grow even more seductive she said, "Perfection."

Turning away from her wife Nanoha stomped over to her mother-in-law and said, "Lindy, watch Vivio and Ruby for us. Your daughter is about to find out whether she's on the naughty or nice list."

Grinning at the show Lindy waved her agreement, pleased as ever to see how much Nanoha loved her daughter. Watching a very determined White Devil tow Fate away she couldn't help hearing the bubble of laughter that was emitted when Nanoha hit a blockage in the crowd. Her poor child was definitely on the naughty list now.

Reaching the grand double doors Fate stopped them before they could leave and holding her pouting kitten she turned Nanoha to look over the sea of guests. The festive air just added to the sense of wonder that stuck her, here in Fate's arms she had everything she'd ever wanted. Hugging her wife she could feel the warm contentment coming off the woman and knew she was just as happy with how their lives had turned out.

It was a life that was full of laughter, tears, happiness and sorrows but most importantly love. A love that had all started thanks to a Blind Date gone wrong, and oh so right.

* * *

So, Phoenix was merrily writing about Shiro being a bitch when I said something like "You know, Momoko should leave him. And when she will be at her lowest, Lindy should swoop in, rescuing her from the dingy hotel (= only 4 stars) she'll be and offer her a bed. Lindy's own bed. *wink*wink*".  
I was mostly joking, but Phoenix being as devious as I am took it in stride. We had a lot of fun.


End file.
